The Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan
by bamafelix
Summary: Shirou Fujimura, a normal human until a fateful encounter took the lives of both him and his best friend. Reincarnated into the servant of the most powerful female Devil, Shirou will not only awaken the Vanishing Dragon, but he'll learn what it means to become stronger...and bring his bloodline back to its origin. REWRITE OF DEVIL REBORN! (Formerly called Devil Reborn: Reboot)
1. Life 0: I Died

**And here we go~! Time for Devil Reborn VERSION DOS!**

**Please enjoy! **

**Oh! And Happy Thanksgiving!**

**One more thing...I'm accepting suggestions for Issei and Shirou's respective harems!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or anything related to it. All that stuff goes to their respective owners. I. Own. NOTHING. **

**Life 0: I Died**

"Shirou-kun~!" Sang a familiar and cheerful voice. "Time to wake up, Shirou-kun~!"

The young teenage boy rolled over in his sleep, his eyes twitching. "Mmmm...Five more minutes..."

The older woman, about 27, standing over him sighed. She had long, white hair and green eyes and currently wore a red, long-sleeved shirt along with a black dress as well as a frilly, pink apron that could either make or break the outfit depending on how you look at it. She sighed.

"Well I tried the easy way." She then raised her leg high up into the air. "Shirou...WAKE UP, LAZY ASS! MAKOTO SUPER DROP KICK" She brought her leg down right on the sleeping occupant of the bed. Judging from the gasping and sputtering (not to mention the groans of pain), her 'wake-up method' was effective.

A young teen shot upright with a look of outrage on his face. "What the Hell, Onee-sama!?"

Makoto Fujimura took a stance like a bowing martial artist. "Such is the fate of those who defy the great Mako-neesama's will." Makoto's expression changed to a smirk. "I did give you a chance to take the easy way. Your fault for not taking it."

"SO YOU DROP KICK ME!?" Shirou ran a hand through his spiky, white hair, mumbling something.

Makoto gained a cat-like smile. "How else do I wake up a lazy ass like you?" Shirou clenched his fists and Makoto seemed to ready herself for what appeared to a fight that was about to break out between the two. "So you wish to challenge the superiority of your dear Mako-nee, do you, Shirou-kun?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT! DIE!" Shirou raised his clenched fists and the two siblings leaped at each other.

Everything disappeared in a mass of destructive violence that tore the room apart. Neither let their familial bond(?) interfere with their clash for superiority. The fight seemed to go on for several hours (give or take a couple minutes if anyone other than Shirou spoke of this situation). It finally ended when Makoto managed to get Shirou pressed against the ground, stuck in a headlock, Shirou desperately trying to scratch at her arms, trying to find some way to break free.

Makoto smirked. "Do you surrender?"

Shirou glared at her defiantly. "Neveeeee-GAK!" Makoto took that opportunity to tighten her hold around Shirou's neck, causing him to wince in pain. He sighed, slamming his hand against the floor, tapping out. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I give." Makoto released her hold on Shirou, both of them getting up.

Makoto pointed one finger into the air. "BWAHAHAHA! Makoto wins once more!" Shirou's sweat dropped.

_I wonder if she could be arrested for child abuse._

"Whatever floats your boat." He didn't even want to bother. "Now can you get out? I gotta get ready for class."

* * *

><p>Shirou's POV...<p>

I came downstairs, clean dressed in my Kuoh Academy uniform and still drying my hair with a towel.

While I desperately wanted to get Mako-nee back, I knew there was no beating her. Even when I won, I somehow lost. Don't ask how. Makoto just works like that.

Now that I was dressed in his uniform and not covered by a blanket, it was incredibly easy to see my spiky hair the same color as my sister's and my dark-blue eyes. I wasn't a CRAZY muscular 17-year-old, but I was rather in-shape for someone my age.

"Oh Shiroooou~!" Sang Mako-nee cheerfully. "I made breakfast~!" I paled considerably. There were only two things I feared in this world:

The first was Mako-nee when she gets pissed (HEY! YOU DON'T KNOW, MAN! YOU DON'T KNOW!).

The second was Mako-nee's cooking. Having to ingest such a meal was a fate worse than death.

Even from my position on the stairs I could smell the vomit-inducing stench of that..._substance_ Mako-nee called food. I deeply considered running back up the stairs and try leaving through the window. I weighed my options.

I noticed Mako-nee standing by the bottom of the stairs, waiting patiently with one hand on her hip and the other holding a plate of...whatever the FUCK that was on the plate.

Every step I took closer brought me closer to the substance that reeked with the stench of DEATH.

It was black and purple and there was a strange-colored smoke rising off of it. I wasn't quite sure what strange things Makoto put into that 'meal', but I knew that she hadn't killed it properly if I had to judge by the tentacles sticking out of the shapeless mush on the plate. The tentacles were still moving.

My pale skin turned a light shade of green.

I swallowed the bile that was rising in my throat and managed to chuckle.

"Ehehe...A-Actually, Mako-nee, I-I was planning on catching a quick bite to eat at Issei's house since I was going there anyway o-on my way to school." I quickly spat out the most believable excuse. Mako-nee stared at me with eyes that were full of suspicion. I began sweating bullets.

Please buy it. Please buy it. Please-FOR THE LOVE OF GOD-buy it.

Mako-nee then shrugged. "Mmkay then."

I let out a sigh of relief, grateful that Mako-nee bought my lie...well. It was a partial lie/excuse to get out of eating her poison/cooking.

I walked past Mako-nee, shoving my hands in my pockets as I made my way to the door, stopping right at the door frame.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I might end up hanging out with my friends after school, so I'll probably be home later than normal." Of course, it didn't really matter whether or not I mentioned it because Mako-nee never got home until around midnight or sometime afterward, doing whatever job she has that keeps a roof over our heads...I honestly have NO idea what she does every day, really.

"Just don't let those perverts get you involved in their usual mischief." Mako-nee replied, returning to the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah. I know, I know." I waved as I opened the door and walked outside. "See you later, Mako-nee."

And then I was off...

* * *

><p><strong>[Hyoudou Residence]<strong>

It wasn't too much longer than fifteen minutes before I arrived at Issei's house.

I walked to the door and knocked several times, then I waited.

It took only a minute before the door opened to reveal Issei's mother, smiling once she saw with me.

"Ah! Good morning, Shirou-kun!"

I smiled as well. "Good morning, Oka-san!" I greeted. "Is Ise still here?"

Oka-san nodded. "Yes, he should still be asleep upstairs. I was about to go make sure he woke up for breakfast. You can wait in the living room if you want."

I grinned. "Leave it to me, Oka-san!" I gave a thumbs up to assure her.

Oka-san placed a hand on her cheek, smiling gratefully. "Oh no. I wouldn't want to trouble you like that."

"It's no trouble since I planned for me and Ise to walk to school together. I'll make sure he doesn't just go right back to sleep. Leave it to me, Oka-san~!"

With no further argument, Oka-san stepped aside and I made my way inside of the house. It was a rather pleasant home, much more home-like than my house considering Mako-nee was usually gone all of the time. Actually, I guess you could kind of consider this place my second home since I sleep over often enough.

Oka-san and Otou-san are also pretty much my family in everything but blood. I've been friends with Ise since we were little kids. I hung around that pervert so often that I became something of a second son to Issei's parents who I call Oka-san and Otou-san.

It felt good to call someone that...considering the fact my parents died when I was little...

I didn't know the circumstances, but Mako-nee told me that they died in some sort of accident...I only remember the funeral...and crying a lot...that's how I spent most of my days until I met Ise and Iri...

I didn't have the heart to pry deeper into the matter...I never saw any point since my parents were still dead either way. There was no point in knowing the details.

But still, Oka-san, Otou-san, Mako-nee. Even Issei. They were my family, so I was happy.

I knocked on the door to Ise's room once I arrived upstairs. I banged my fist against the door.

"Yo! Oppai idiot! Time to get up!"

No response.

I knocked again. "Come on, Ise!"

Still no response.

I opened the door, walking inside to see my best guy friend fast asleep on his bed, drooling a little.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Ise, we're gonna be late for school! Get up!"

"...Hehe...so much...oppai..." He had such a stupid smile on his face, it was almost adorable. It would be such a shame to wake him up from whatever dream he's having.

I inhaled...Then-

"Ise! There's a whole track team of girls with no shirts or bras on outside! Their oppai are bouncing around like CRAZY!"

Issei Hyoudou, my best friend, shot up from his bed, awake and alert. His head darted left and right, as if searching for something.

"Oppai!? Where?!"

It took a few moments, but he seemed to finally become aware of his surroundings. He turned to me and glared.

"What the Hell, Shirou?!" He complained. "I was having the most awesome dream! Why'd you wake me up?!"

"Oka-san said it's time for breakfast."

But Ise didn't appear to hear me. He looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Uwah! You ruin everything!"

I clicked my tongue. "Really now, I don't see why you're so obsessed with oppai. It's just a woman's chest."

Ise's jaw dropped as if I had said something heretical.

"'Just a woman's chest'?" He asked incredulously. "Oppai are LIFE! There are so many uses for them! They feed you when you are but a baby, they enhance the sex appeal of just about any woman, they are so soft and they can be substituted for pillows, and, from what I've learned from all of my erotic games, when you control a woman's breasts in sex, you-"

"Wait wait wait!" I interrupted, raising one hand to silence Ise. "How would you know ANY of those last few things? You've never even touched a girl's breast let alone had sex. You're no less a virgin than I am as painful as it is to admit." I paused. "Besides, everyone knows that the ass is where it's at!" I grinned.

Ise did a dry spit-take.

"What did you just saaaay!?" Ise was steaming mad. "How could you possibly say that!?"

My grin became more of a smirk.

"Well, I figured it was fairly obvious. Everyone knows the ass is superior to the breasts. When man first walked on all-fours, the first thing he saw was the ass! Asses are the beginning of everything!"

"Bull!" Ise shouted. "T-To say that the ass is better than oppai is...it's just...WRONG!" Ise sounded like he was too disgusted to even speak right.

I stopped smirking, instead glaring at him. "Hey! Don't insult the ass, bro!"

"Shut up! You are an enemy to oppai everywhere! You can take your asses and just go die!"

My eye twitched. "First off, that doesn't entirely make sense. Second, YOU go die. The ass is best!"

"No!" Ise argued, shaking his head. "Oppai are!"

"No, the ass is!"

"Oppai!"

"Ass!"

"Oppai!"

"Ass!"

"Oppai!"

"Ass!"

.

.

.

Ise and I glared at one another.

"It appears we've reached an impasse in this discussion." I noted aloud, a deceptively calm voice in my face.

"Indeed." Ise replied.

"Pity."

"Yes."

The next two words we both spoke turned the situation into an all-out war-zone.

[DIE, HERETIC!]

* * *

><p>"This is a very delicious breakfast, Oka-san." I said politely as I sat at the dining room table along with Ise (who was now up and dressed in his school uniform), Otou-san, and Oka-san.<p>

"Thank you, Shirou-kun." Oka-san said, thanking me for my compliment. I noted an awkward silence in the air.

"Er..." Otou-san said, his awkward tone matching the atmosphere. "So...should I ask about all of the bruises?"

He was, of course, referring the multiple bruises that covered mine and Issei's faces, the result of the all-out brawl that usually followed our usual disagreement regarding asses and oppai.

I smiled, waving it off. "We...We fell."

"Yeah..." Ise sighed. Suffice to say, he lost the fight. If I had been serious, I would've stomped him to the point of embarrassment. But no. We just joke around sometimes...with our fists when we get pissed enough.

"I see..." Otou-san noted. Oka-san nodded as well. They've been used to this type of thing from us since me and Ise were little kids.

"So...what plans you got for today, Shirou?" Ise asked me while we continued eating our breakfast.

I shrugged. "Same stuff, different day, I guess. It's almost a little boring actually. I might eat lunch with Ruruko at school later...I-I mean "Nimura-san". Y-Yeah. That's what I meant to say."

Ise frowned. "That washboard?"

Normally, Ise wouldn't really make an insulting remark regarding oppai be they big or small, but he and Ruruko never really got along. Not since she kicked him right in his...well...his "Little Issei's" for reasons that are still unknown to me...Ha. It's still funny when I thought about it. Ise's voice remained high-pitched and squeaky for the entire day. It was hilarious actually!

"Hey! Stop remembering her kicking me in my man parts!" Ise cried, wincing as he remembered the pain experienced that day. He always seemed to know when I was remembering it. Maybe the amused smile I had on my face kind of gave it away.

Ise looked like he was literally about to start crying. "She...She's so horrible...that washboard."

SMACK!

Oka-san hit Ise on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Now, Ise, don't insult Shirou-kun's girlfriend right in front of him. It's awfully rude."

I did a spit-take. I felt my face turn a deep shade of red. "G-G-Girlfriend?! I-I never said she was my girlfriend! S-She's just a girl...and a friend...but she's not my girlfriend!"

Oka-san wore an amused, cat-like smile as she giggled. "Ah! Of course~!"

Otou-san let out a few chuckles under his breath.

I groaned.

Ruruko is NOT my _girlfriend _per se.

I mean, considering what I was doing, she could TECHNICALLY be called my girlfriend...

She's my first.

No. Not my 'first' in regards to _that_. I mean 'first' as in...my first harem girl.

Yep. I said it. I'm trying to build a harem of cute girls and/or busty Onee-samas. Ruruko is among my first planned conquests...

I know it makes me sound like an awful person when I say it aloud, but it's not how you think!

I'm not planning on being one of those harem king-style protagonists from some H-games who typically mostly use their girls for ecchi things. I'm going for the TRUE harem route, as in, pursuing a true romantic relationship with multiple girls and doing ecchi things every now and then. I fully intend on ensuring the happiness of every girl who becomes a part of my harem. Yes, I'm a pervert, but I prefer to think of myself as a ROMANTIC pervert.

Of course I had to play all embarrassed at the thought of Ruruko being my GIRLFRIEND in front of Otou-san and Oka-san because I doubt they would approve of my plans.

I managed to avoid the subject for the rest of the meal which returned to more casual conversation.

"You boys better hurry up or you'll be late."

Both Ise and I nodded, quickly eating our food. Ise would constantly talk about someday proving himself superior to me by getting his own girlfriend. One with gigantic jugs unlike Ruruko whom Issei considered a "washboard". I don't know...Ise's a HUUUUUUGE perv. Just about every girl at school hates him for various reasons that usually have to do with his perversion. The girl who picked him would probably have to be either an exhibitionist or have very low standards. That is to say, unless there was a girl who got to know the real Issei.

Despite how much a pervert he is, Issei is actually a pretty good guy. We've been bros since childhood. He's actually one of the first two friends I ever made. When _she _moved away, Ise was the one who helped cheer me up. Sure it was through perverted stories regarding oppai and my respect for him dropped IMMENSELY, but he cheered me up nonetheless.

Ise always had my back and I always had his. That's the way we rolled. If I had any less self-respect, I would even call myself a member of his little group of perverts...but, while a pervert, I would never sink so low.

Anyway, Ise and I quickly finished breakfast and said goodbye to Otou-san and Oka-san before we walked out the door to head to school.

"Yo! Ise!"

"Wait up!"

On our way to school, I saw a familiar baldy and a familiar pervy glasses character running to catch up with me and Ise.

These guys respectively were Matsuda and Motohama.

Ise greeted his two friends who, with him, made up the three members of the Perverted Trio.

I halfheartedly greeted these two. I didn't hate them but I didn't exactly feel comfortable around them either. They were just too weird. I'm as perverted as the next guy (OK, maybe more-so), but the lengths these guys go to...I mean, getting beaten up by the kendo team in an effort to see girls naked is probably not worth it. If you wanna see a girl naked, look it up on the internet or something.

Matsuda and Motohama stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"What's that damned bishounen doing here?"

"Have you gone over to the dark side of those handsome bastards who are determined to leave no girls left for us, Hyoudou?!"

Ise sweatdropped, raising his hands to calm them. "Ah, come on, guys. I know he's a bastard, but he's still my childhood bro. Cut him some slack."

"Oh gee thanks. I've never felt so wanted, Ise." I said this with a smile of course. I'm aware that these three idiots don't like handsome guys like me because-

"Shirou-senpai! Senpaaaaai!"

Ah. Speaking of a reason.

I looked down just as a familiar, petite figure appeared out of nowhere and was clinging to my arm.

I smiled at my kouhai who wore her brown hair in twin ponytails. She stared at me with those admiring green eyes of hers.

"Good morning, Ruruko."

This was my cute kouhai, Ruruko Nimura.

Ruruko blushed slightly, showing a rather happy yet shy expression. "G-Good morning, S-Senpai."

"How's my most adorable kouhai doing today?" I asked while adopting a more approachable expression.

Ruruko's blush deepened, but she frowned. "Um. Good, but..."

I frowned as well. "'But'?"

Ruruko released me for a moment before crossing her arms, seeming unhappy about something.

"I tried calling your house several times last night, but you didn't pick up." She seemed rather miffed about this.

Of course I had gotten those calls, but I couldn't just give in too easily. If I show TOO MUCH of my romantic side to her, then I would lock her in as my girlfriend and the harem route would be lost to me. I have to be romantic towards her, but I also have to make her give chase as well...

OK! Mako-nee got pissed and threw the house phone out the window! There, I said it! We haven't had a house phone for a few weeks now!

...but what I was talking about before wasn't a lie either.

So I told Ruruko the truth as to why I COULDN'T, causing her to get an understanding expression. She sighed.

Yeah. She believed me because she had met Mako-nee once before...Poor girl. She had seen the ugly side of my sister that day. And then Mako-nee traumatized Ruruko later that night by cooking...Ruruko can't even stand the sight of ramen now because she keeps flashing back to that horrible night.

"Ah! That's good. For a moment, I was worried you were avoiding me." Ruruko once again clung to my arms, nuzzling her face against me.

I could feel the burning gazes of the Perverted Trio on my back.

"Damn bishounen..."

"Die, bastard..."

"..." Ise just stared blankly. "...I don't really care what he does with that washboard honestly."

Yep. He REALLY disliked Ruruko. Ruruko clearly returned the resentment due to the sharp glare she shot at Ise.

Ruruko's face turned a bright shade of red. "I-I'm not a washboard! I admit my breasts aren't large like Momo's, but I'm certainly not a washboard!"

I calmed the brown-haired girl by pulling my arm from between her arms and wrapped it around her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you should know by now that such a thing like breasts means nothing to me." I shot the three perverted idiots a sparkling thumbs up. "I'm an ass-man through and through~!"

I took my hand away from Ruruko's shoulder and gave her butt a firm squeeze to prove my point, causing my beautiful harem girl to let out a squeak of surprise.

Surprised, Ruruko shoved me away, me chuckling, amused by her adorable reaction.

Ruruko stared at my with her face steaming red. She looked like she was trying to glare, but with all of her embarrassment, her expression ended up looking more confused and adorable.

"D-Don't do such things out of the blue like that!" She complained.

I grinned. "Sorry! I just wanted to show off your appeal to these guys. And it worked-" I pointed at Matsuda and Motohama who were on all-fours, crying. Even Ise had an angry and somewhat envious expression on his face.

Ruruko noted their expressions and seemed to be somewhat calmed and even amused.

She once again started clinging to my arm, blushing still. "Just...Just warn me next time you're going to do something like that..." Her previous annoyance changed into cute embarrassment and she even seemed slightly happy at my attraction to her.

"You suck, Fujimura!"

"Go die!"

Then a devious little idea worked its way to the core of my brain.

"You guys hate me, don't you?" I asked the two perverts with a smirk. "You're jealous because you can't get a girl?"

[HELL YEAH! YOU SUCK!]

"Then how about I give you one more reason to be jealous of me..." Before Ruruko could react, I lift her chin with my free hand and leaned forward.

She blushed deeply yet again at what I was clearly intending to do. "S-Senpai..."

I smiled. "Ruruko, I've already told you again and again...just call me Shirou..."

"...Shirou..." Ruruko parroted in a longing voice. She closed her eyes and leaned forward as well.

Our kiss was short and chaste, but I admit that the taste of Ruruko's lips left me with the feeling of wanting more.

Of course, being as careful as I was, I resisted temptation every time.

When I pulled away, Ruruko still had her eyes closed and an expression that clearly asked for more.

I smirked once more, turning to the Perverted Trio.

All three of them, including Issei, were on all-fours, crying and banging their fists against the ground.

"It's not fair..."

"Bishounen's suck..."

"...I hate you so much, Shirou..."

"Ha ha ha ha." I gave a fake laugh at their suffering. One perk to being friends with perverted virgins is the amusement I get at being able to gloat about being able to do ecchi things right in front of them with a girl who was the first member of my harem.

After basking in the envy of my three friends(?), I realized the time.

"Come on, slackers! We gotta get to school before we're late."

"B-Baka! T-The only reason we've paused for so long is b-because you're so perverted!" Ruruko complained.

Huh. I didn't think she'd complain about me kissing her. She's always usually so excited about my kisses.

"W-When we g-get to school, y-you owe me another k-kiss for almost making us late, y-you dummy!" Ruruko gave a slight smile at her demand.

...Oh...my...God. Her smile when she's being sneaky...SO CUUUUUUUUTE~!

"I...I can't take this anymore..." Matsuda cried, rubbing his eyes.

"...I hate him so much..."

"Even though I don't care about that dumb washboard..." Ise said, crying less than his two perverted compatriots. "...sometimes you really suck, Shirou..."

"Screw you, Hyoudou!" Ruruko said, defending me. "Shirou-senpai has a girl on his arm because, unlike you perverts, he knows how to treat a girl...at the very least, nobody's caught him peeping on the kendo team!"

And the argument went something like that for a long while after that...

Anyway, after that got settled with the Perverted Trio in tears, we set our course for school. Ruruko clung to my arm and glared at any girl we passed by who gave me a second glance.

Extreme jealousy. Good. Good. That's good to see...not because it's good for my harem plans, but because she looked SO ADORABLE when she was jealous! That's how Ruru-chan is~!

We traveled for a good ten minutes and somehow still managed to arrive at school a fair time before we had to be in classes by. How? I had no idea. I mean, we wasted probably something like fifteen minutes discussing my having more romantic contact with a woman in one day than the Perverted Trio have had in their entire lives put together.

Ise and the other two perverts went on ahead to class, leaving me and Ruruko at the gate.

"We're still on for lunch on the rooftop, right?" Ruruko asked, slowing moving away as she got ready to head to class.

I smiled softly, nodding. "Of course-" I closed my eyes, sighing as I began to hear the muttering of people around me, a majority of them being girls.

"Is that the [White Knight]? The Prince of Kuoh?"

"Yes! It's Fujimura-sama!"

"Ah, he's so hot today..."

"He's with some girl!"

"His girlfriend?"

"Noooo! It can't be! Our White Knight CAN'T BE off the market!"

"...now the only chance we have is to become adulterers...it'll be totally worth it."

The usual chatter. It was kind of annoying really.

I know someone who is observing may be thinking "Why? Aren't these girls potential harem girls?"

Well, like I stated previously, I'm going for a TRUE harem route. I plan on only building a harem with girls I have a romantic interest in and only if they return said interest. I don't really feel anything for these girls. I want a true harem, not some mindless sex zombies.

While I was deep in my thoughts, I took notice of Ruruko bowing to someone.

I turned with half-lidded eyes to see a familiar, bespectacled girl with her black hair cut in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wore the usual female student uniform of Kuoh Academy.

Sona Shitori. My senpai and the president of the Student Council.

"Ah! G-Good morning, Kaichou!" Ruruko stuttered slightly.

"And good morning to you, Ruruko. Good morning to you as well, Fujimura-kun."

I didn't really care much for formality, so I gave a simple peace sign. "Yo. G'morning, Shitori-senpai." I bowed my head slightly, but that was it.

Shitori-senpai didn't seem to mind. She even smiled slightly.

She was kind of cute when she smiled. Sona Shitori, the smartest girl at Kuoh Academy and the third most popular girl at Kuoh Academy. She was kind of a good person. Some people tend to avoid her because she's kind of strict, but I didn't really care. I knew she was a good person deep down.

Shitori-senpai would've been a possible candidate for my harem, but she didn't seem like she would be the type to be okay with that goal. I didn't think she was that open-minded.

"I hope you've both been keeping up with your studies." Senpai said.

Ruruko nodded rapidly. "Y-Yes, Kaichou!" For that subject, I could swear Ruruko actually looked a little afraid of Senpai.

I nodded, smiling slightly. "Somewhat. I have fairly good grades at any rate."

Senpai nodded. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some duties to attend to. I suggest you both head to your classes."

[Hai!]

Shitori-senpai then walked off, leaving me smiling slightly. I couldn't help my eyes looking down her back at her-

PINCH

Ruruko suddenly lashed out and grabbed my cheek in a powerful pinching grip, yanking on it.

I looked to her and saw THE most adorable look on her face, her cheeks pink and puffed up in a way that the only way to make her mood more apparent would be by placing a light-up sign over her head that said "Jealous".

"Ow! Ow! Okay, Om sowwy!" I cried as Ruruko continued pinching my face.

After my apology, I finally got my cheek back, rubbing it to soothe the aching.

Ruruko was so cute~!

"I-If you're gonna select candidates for your harem, either make sure it's not someone I know or at least don't ogle them right in front of me!"

What? I never said that Ruruko was unaware of her status as a member of my harem. I even told her of my plans the moment she asked to be my girlfriend. She WENT ALONG WITH IT! That's how awesome Ruruko is!

For the rank of alpha, Ruruko is the current holder out of all of my potential harem member candidates.

She got jealous because she wanted to preserve her possession of said position.

"Well, it's not like we're romantically interested in one another." I defended myself. "You know the rules I set and the conditions you gave me when you agreed not to castrate me and even help me in my plans."

Ruruko narrowed her eyes before nodding grudgingly. "Fine."

"Are we still on for our usual rooftop lunch?" I asked.

Ruruko's expression softened as she nodded, smiling. "Of course." She leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "See you there~" She then ran off in order to keep from being late for class.

Possessing a similar wish, I took off, too.

* * *

><p>Despite the numerous distractions and interruptions, I STILL somehow ended up being able to get to class with time to spare.<p>

It was mind-boggling. It was as if some kind of higher power was distorting the very fabric of space-time to allow the passing of events that make up my daily life without being an inconvenience to me.

"Good~ Morn~ing, Shi~rou~kuuuun~" A cute and possibly seductive tone greeted, appearing next to me.

The owner of said voice was a busty girl with beautiful, long hair and blue eyes. Like all of my female friends, she wore the girl's student uniform.

She smiled her usual pleasant and bright smile.

As expected of the [Princess of Kuoh], Yumi Kiba.

I smiled back at her. Yumi's been one of my best friends since I entered Kuoh Academy a year ago.

I, who was known as the [White Knight], and she, who was known as the [Princess of Kuoh], had quite a few rumors circulating concerning our relationship.

"Good morning, Yumi-chan." I greeted back.

"I'm not sure whether or not I should say "it's good to see you're still ogling my oppai"." Yumi said, placing a finger on her lips.

Yes. I was indeed ogling her. She was hot, but there WAS another reason...

I rubbed the back of my neck, a light pink on my face. "Sorry, but it's still bugging me. Do you wear a bra or not? Your oppai bounce around a lot and I'm not sure if it's because a poor-fitting bra or because you wear nothing under that shirt. It's KILLING me." A perverted smile appeared on my face as I raised my hands, jokingly moving my fingers in a groping motion. "If you let me feel them, I'll be able to find out the answer."

Yumi stepped back, suppressing a mischievous smile by covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sorry, Shirou-kun~, but that's for me to know and _perhaps_ for you to find out...maybe on a little date. Maybe next sunday~?" Yumi then put on a thinking expression. "Or maybe I might be busy...Hmmm~ I wonder~ I wonder~" Yumi began to sway side-to-side. I could tell she was teasing me because she held her hands behind her back while she made sure to emphasize her oppai swaying and bouncing with her movements.

Yep. Yumi was the only one who defeated me when it came to teasing.

She's so good, I can't even tell if she's just joking around or if she possesses any romantic interest in me.

That's something I'd like to know before I tried seeing if I could recruit her for my harem.

Yumi's not like the female pervy glasses character, Aika Kiryuu (who I will only reluctantly admit is my friend). Yumi is so convincing, it's hard to tell whether she is simply teasing me or genuinely trying to seduce me. For Kiryuu, I KNOW she's teasing.

I pursed my lips, thinking. "Wait. Like a DATE date? Or just as friends?"

Yumi was so hard to figure out sometimes. Sometimes she was kind of flirtatious in a teasing way and other times she was normal and other times she was kind of cute.

Yumi's smile became less teasing and became more genuine. "Sorry, just as friends this time." She stuck out her tongue in a way that could only be described as adorable.

I sighed. "Bummer. I was really looking forward to feeling those glorious bazongas of yours." Then I smiled. "But we ARE on for that date, right?" Maybe it would be a chance for me to finally figure out whether or not you're teasing me. I HAVE TO know before I try asking you to become a member of my harem.

Thank goodness I don't have anything planned with Ruruko on Sunday.

"Of course." Yumi answered with her usual smile.

I sighed. "Well, even if I don't get to grope your oppai or your ass, a date is still a date."

Our conversation was interrupted by the final bell, signaling class to start.

Yumi gave me a look that said "We'll talk more later." before going back to her seat.

I nodded and turned my head towards the front of the class.

It was boring as usual. The teacher went over the same material as always, causing me to come close to falling asleep several times in the middle of the lesson.

I was so grateful when lunch came around later on, meaning no more boring lessons for a while.

...and of course I forgot my lunch. Yep. Left it on the damned counter back home...Damn.

...Could this be it? Could this be how I die? Starving to death is not how I wanted to go...

I laid my head on my desk, my strength fading due to hunger.

"Goodbye...cruel world..." I uttered as my life began to fade.

That was when I felt something placed on top of my head which laid on the desk.

"Don't go dying yet." A reassuring voice told me. "As if your most loyal knight would allow you perish in such a way."

I paused. "Hm?" I raised one hand and felt out what was.

Rectangular, heavy, and wrapped in some kind of cloth...

Dear God! It was a bento!

I picked up the box and raised my head, staring intently at it. It was indeed a bento. A pink box wrapped in a white cloth with a red heart pattern.

I looked up at my savior with watering eyes. "You are so freakin awesome, ya know, Karlamine?"

The girl I spoke to was a smiling teenage girl about my age with light brown hair and green eyes. She also wore a headband that goes across her hair and forehead along with the girls' student uniform.

Karlamine Silverman. A European transfer student who came to Japan over 2 years ago.

Karlamine smiled, clearly pleased with herself.

"Of course. My life is sworn to you-" Her face then became tinged with pink due to a blush. "-b-but it's not like I've been w-waiting and m-making you a bento e-everyday on the off-chance you happened to forget your lunch or anything! No! That would be crazy!" She shook her head after laughing awkwardly. "Nope. I just happened to have some leftover ingredients and thought you'd like to try some of my cooking. A total coincidence that I happened to bring this today...Haha..."

No. No I am not clueless to her obvious affection.

Karlamine (sometimes I call her Karly for short) has pretty much had interest in me ever since last year.

There was a horrible accident and her house got set on fire. It was pure chance that I happened to pass by the house as the firemen were trying to fight the flames when someone screamed that their daughter was still inside. I, being the heroic dumbass I was, ran into the building without any sort of protection. It only took my several minutes to fine Karly on the ground, pinned underneath a bunch of debris. I dug her out, but the flames had intensified...I ended up passing out due to smoke inhalation, but I vaguely remembered running through the flames, taking the brunt of the damage from the fire while I carried Karly on my back.

I managed to get us both out relatively unscathed though. I know because I woke up in the hospital with Karly sleeping in the bed right next to mine. We were both bound to make a full recovery. Karly's parents came in while she was still unconscious to thank me...It was a rather happy and teary-eyed affair.

In my life thus far, I've only seen a grown man cry two times. This was one of those two times as Karly's father started crying, thanking me for saving his daughter's life.

I ended up going to sleep for a while, but when I woke up, Karly was by my side, holding my hand and smiling in a cute way.

She thanked me for saving her life and had since then sworn her loyalty to me in a confession-like fashion. I was her "King" and she was my "Knight". Since then, she was one of the few girls I could count on not to spontaneously throw their panties at me.

Of course she had affections for me, but that was solely out of admiration towards me for saving her life.

Therefore, I can't really consider her a harem member candidate. I saved her because I didn't want some girl's death to be on my conscience, not because I wanted her to become a girl for me to do ecchi things with. Besides, it was no big deal since my injuries from the fire healed up pretty quickly. That's another thing about me. I'm a surprisingly fast healer. I could be considered something of a modern medical miracle really.

But back to the present!

I smiled as I accepted Karlamine's bento. "Thanks. You truly are the greatest knight."

Karlamine's face lit up a bright shade of red, her smile becoming frozen on her face.

"It-It's really no trouble! R-Really!" Karlamine then held her hands together in front of her, her blush becoming lighter as she appeared to be nervous. "B-But...I-I was wondering...if maybe...maybewe couldeatlunchontherooftogether!" Despite the fact she spoke so quickly on the last part of that sentence, I was able to hear what Karlamine said. It sounded like she was half-asking/half-pleading.

Not to mention the look on her eyes was so adorable.

I smirked. "Hells yeah! Why not?" True, while I couldn't return her feelings which have been born from her admiration, simply ignoring Karlamine would only hurt her. Therefore, while I can't consider making her a harem member, she can still be a close friend whom I treasure.

I got up...but then I felt a strange pressure "down there" (NO! Not _that_ kind of pressure!...I had to go. Real bad...).

I started sweating slightly as I gave Karlamine a nervous smile. I must've been holding it while I slept through class because I had to GOOOOO!

"S-Say...Karly...Is it okay if I meet you there...?" I asked.

Karlamine, still pleased about what was apparently "a victory", nodded. "Alright! I'll bring your lunch up there for you!" She picked up the bento she made for me and ran off, excited.

Meanwhile, I ran off in another direction. Towards the bathroom specifically.

I went and then I _went_...and then I washed my hands of course...

Then-and ONLY THEN-did I head for the roof for lunch.

Karlamine's such a nice person...making lunch for me and stuff.

I once again noted it was a pleasant day outside. Not bad weather for eating on the roof.

I looked around the rooftop but found no one but-

"Ah. What a fine chance it is meeting you up here, Shirou-san."

She was a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and eyes of the same color. Perhaps the most notable thing about her was her face which was like that of a bishounen. She was smiling pleasantly for some reason that left me feeling as if she had done something rather mischievous recently...

Oh well.

"Err...Yura-san, right?"

The girl nodded. Hey, just because I know most of the hot girls' names, it doesn't mean I know ALL of their names.

...Yeah...Tsubasa Yura. A second year like me...she was on the Student Council, I think, with Ruruko and Shitori-senpai.

I then noted two bentos in front of her as I moved closer.

One of them was a normal, blue bento wrapped in a blue cloth...the other was a familiar...waaaiiit a second.

"Erm...Yura-san..." I started. I clicked my tongue, uncertain where to start. "Why...why does that second bento look like the one Karly made for me earlier?" I looked around. "Come to think of it, I really expected Karly to be up here..."

Yura-san smiled with a strange and suspicious smile. "Oh, she told me to give you your bento for her since she had other things to do."

"Ah...I feel like I should be more suspicious about this..."

* * *

><p><strong>Karlamine's POV...<strong>

**[Janitor's Closet]**

Well...this certainly isn't how I saw my day going...

Locked in a janitor's closet...my arms tied behind my back and my legs tied together...a gag over my mouth.

Yes. Certainly my strangest day.

Perhaps it's my own fault for being so careless. I never thought that one of Shirou-sama's potential lovers would go so far to get rid of competition (Yes. I do indeed know about his plans to build a harem. That's why I've been trying so hard to get close to him, so that he may someday ask me to take part)...

Truly, for Shirou-sama to have such a knight as weak as me...how sad. Forgive me, Shirou-sama...

But to sum up my thoughts at that moment:

YOU FUCKING BIIIIIIITCH! YUUUUURRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p><strong>Shirou's POV...<strong>

**[Back on the Roof]**

"I really SHOULD be more suspicious about this..." Then a growling noise from my stomach interrupted me. I hunched over, in pain due to hunger. "...but I really don't care right now...I'm so huuuuuungry..."

...but I got the strange feeling that I was forgetting something.

I reached towards the bento, but Yura-san so cruelly pulled it further beyond my grasp.

"Please, allow me to feed you, Shirou-san."

I frowned. "Well, I-I can feed myself just fine..." I then trailed off as I noticed Yura-san's eyes staring at me intently. There was a disturbingly forceful glow about them. There was also a slight pink on her face.

"Allow me to feed you, Shirou-san." She said it again in a scary yet calm tone...Did she get hotter all of a sudden?

I sweatdropped.

...Is...Is this a possible harem candidate? She's blushing slightly, so I'm thinking she has some affection for me for some reason...she also appears to be dead set on feeding me...

I never even met this girl before (not in person anyway), so I didn't exactly feel comfortable with trying to recruit her for my harem, but she was being more forceful in her attempts to feed me and make me eat with her. Not to mention the mysterious disappearance of Karly was something to feel worried about.

As per my rules and guidelines to being a TRUE Harem King, I don't recruit girls who I have no clear romantic interest in or whom are strangers to me. I don't really know Yura-san by anything other than name, so I could clearly tell this situation would get worse before it got better.

I would have to wing it and hope for the best. There were worse fates than being forcibly fed a bento by a cute girl.

I managed an awkward smile at Yura-san's forceful offer.

"Err...Sure."

The scary look on Yura-san's face vanished and she smiled lightly, opening up the bento that Karly made for me.

It was filled with all sorts of yummy stuff...Riceballs, tempura, tsukune, a whole bunch of delicious food. So much that it was surprising how it all fit in this small box.

I think I started drooling at some point...

Yura-san continued smiling as she picked up a pair of chopsticks and picked up something random from the box. She was staring at my face, so I don't think she even knew what she had picked up.

"Say 'Aaah'." Yura-san instructed, raising the piece of food she picked up with her chopsticks.

I hesitated for a moment before opening my mouth. "Aaah."

Yura-san was about to feed me the delicious morsel when-

SLAM! SNAP!

The door to the roof suddenly slammed open, a lone projectile ripping through the air and stabbing through the piece of food Yura-san picked up, sending it flying through the air and leaving my sight.

I felt the urge to cry...my precious foooood...

"Ah, what a coincidence to meet you up here, _Shirou_." I noticed powerful hostility that made me break out in a sweat. "Especially considering we made plans earlier and here I am, seeing you being fed by another woman even though that position should've been promised to me."

I turned and swallowed, waving. "Heeeeeey, Ruruko..."

Shit. I knew I was forgetting something. In my fit of hunger, I forgot I promised a rooftop lunch with Ruruko!

DAMN YOU, STOMAAAAACH!

I noticed Ruruko was twirling a lone chopstick in her hand in a strangely menacing way. I could take a guess at what had happened to the other one.

She smiled in a menacingly sweet way...but her gaze was directed towards Yura-san.

"Thanks for saving my spot, Yura-senpai, but Shirou's supposed to be on a date with ME right now." Ruruko illustrated her point by walking over to Yura-san and pushing her still-sitting form a few feet to the right, sitting where Yura-san had been sitting, smiling as she picked up her own bento and opened it, taking out a new pair of chopsticks.

"Now, how about you try my homemade bento, Shirou? I've made enough for the both of us." She then picked up food with her chopsticks and smiled cutely. "Now open up~"

Just wanting food and not paying much attention to who gave it to me, I opened my mouth again.

Ruruko was about to feed me when Yura-san grabbed her arm, her expression matching the menacing one on Ruruko's.

"How rude of my kouhai," Yura-san stated. "Making poor Shirou-san wait for your date, knocking away the person who was trying to feed him."

"And how rude of you to get in the way of love." Ruruko shot back.

I had the distinct feeling this could only get worse before it got better.

SLAM!

The door to the roof slammed open once again.

"DON'T FALL FOR THAT HARLOT, SHIROU-SAMA!"

I turned to see my "knight" running through the door...or perhaps "flopping" would be the best word to describe it...for her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were also tied together, leaving Karlamine no choice but to flop about in order to move.

"Hey, Shirou-kun! Look what I found in the janitor's closet!" Yumi greeted cheerfully, either ignorant or not caring of the current situation.

I raised an eyebrow. "Karlamine? What are you doing all tied up?" It was a fair first question.

Karlamine, a desire for vengeance written all over her face, used her head (due to her hands being tied behind her back) to gesture in the direction of...Yura-san?

"Why don't you ask her?"

Yura-san smiled innocently. "Who? Me? Whatever are you accusing me of doing? I was just trying to have a peaceful lunch with Shirou-san since both his _girlfriend_ and his _knight_ were cruel enough to abandon him."

"YOU TIED ME UP!"

"You KNEW I was eating lunch with Shirou! I specifically TOLD YOU to stay away from him like I do EVERY SINGLE DAY!" Wait. Ruruko has to constantly tell Yura-san to stay away from me? Is Yura-sanreally interested in me.

Yura-san scoffed. She was CLEARLY trying to challenge the two.

"Pretty good excuses for the flat-chested loli and the wannabe knight."

.

.

.

[WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAAAAAAAY!]

And then all Hell broke loose.

Ruruko and the still-tied-up-Karlamine lunged at Yura-san.

It was hard to follow because they all moved surprisingly fast, Ruruko and Yura-san more-so than Karlamine, but they still moved very fast.

At some point, Yura-san was...well it looked like she was trying to crush Ruruko in a powerful bear hug-type attack while Karlamine looked like she was trying to choke Yura-san out with her legs, managing to wrap them around Yura-san's neck.

To sum it up: It was hot.

I observed from a distance, eating the bento that Karlamine made for me, sitting next to Yumi.

Despite feeling somewhat interested by the catfight going on in front of me, I felt awkward.

"Aren't...aren't you going to join in or something?"

Yumi waved off the question. "Oh no. I'm usually horrible when it comes to using my fists to fight."

I noted the way she worded that was kind of weird. Has Yumi ever used something else to fight?

"I can't wait for our date on Sunday, Shirou." Yumi said out of the blue.

I noticed that the rooftop had suddenly gone silent. Karlamine, Ruruko, and Yura-san were all shooting shocked looks mixed with envy and hatred at Yumi.

[WHAT DID SHE SAAAAAAAAAAAAY!?]

Shit...

Is what I thought at first. Then the other girls tried attacking Yumi instead out of jealousy. It wasn't bad though. Yumi was actually surprisingly fast despite how much her gigantic chest should've weighed her down. None of the other girls were able to land a single hit on Yumi. It even looked like Yumi was playing around with them.

It was a wonder she didn't try out for track or something. She would do rather well...

Oh well. I continued observing the catfight until it was inevitably ended by the sound of the bell which simultaneously ended lunch.

I managed to calm Ruruko's jealous rage by kissing her on the cheek, causing Karlamine to cry out of envy and Yura-san to simply leave.

The rest of the day went by in a surprisingly normal way. The Perverted Trio got busted and beaten again trying to peep on the kendo team and I slept through every class except the last one where we had to take a test. I think I made a fairly good great. I think I made a B+ at the very least.

Anyway, I tried finding Ise after school was over so we could hang out, but I think he already went home. I can't really imagine anyone in the mood to hang out after being beaten by an army of shinai...but I already told Makoto that I was going to be home late. Ruruko had a Student Council meeting and Karlamine had something with her parents she had to do.

Everyone had something to do but me...how sad.

So I did what any normal teenager would do when their friends were busy, had too much time, and nothing to do.

I went for a long walk with no clear destination.

I walked past the park, the shopping district, the river, just about anywhere where there was a path to walk.

It was on this walk that I met the woman who would forever change my life.

I was still wandering aimlessly when an unfamiliar person passed by the corner of my eye, giving me just a small glance. I only looked back because the person herself was dressed strangely for anywhere but in front of a store that sold some kind of magical girl manga or anime CDs.

She was clearly some kind of cosplayer. She had black hair tied in twin pony tails and oddly familiar violet eyes and a child-like body despite her large breasts. It was hard to tell whether or not she was too old to be cosplaying as a magical girl...either way, she was hot.

She seemed somewhat surprised to see me looking at her, but then she waved.

I looked all around me, but then I realized nobody was around that she could be gesturing to. I double-checked just to make sure.

Putting on a confused expression, I looked to the magical girl and pointed at myself, mouthing "Me?"

The magical girl smiled, nodding happily.

Well...it's something interesting to pass the time I guess.

So I walked over to the magical girl cosplayer, still feeling confused.

She lunged forward and, for a second, I thought she was going to attack me, but then her arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a super tight hug.

Do...Do I know this girl?

I ran her cute face through my memory, but nothing came up. I'm sure I would remember a girl as cute at this one. She wasn't threatening me, so I let her continue hugging me, the perverted side of my mind savoring the feel of her oppai pressed against my chest.

"Erm...not to be rude, but...who are you exactly?" I asked after the hug started to feel awkward.

The girl released me and winked. Before I could react, she shoved a strange paper with strange occult symbols into my hands...Mako-nee would seriously have interest in this. She always had some strange obsession with the occult. I don't know why. Just, whenever there was some kind of occult-related subject or object brought up, she always had differing expressions. Sometimes she was extremely excited, other times angry, sometimes surprised. It always varied.

"When you are in your hour of greatest need, I'll appear by your side. Keep that with you. Just make your wish for me...and I will be there~" She gave a peace sign and-WAS THAT A HEART THAT JUST APPEARED?!

Before I could even figure out where to start questioning her, the magical girl ran away...leaving me confused as hell.

"Well...that was...certainly new."

And now I've had my fill of "weird" for the day. I'm gonna get groceries for dinner and then I am getting the fuck home. No more aimless walks for me.

And I thought the weirdness would end there.

A second later, my cellphone rang. I checked the caller ID:

Issei

I picked up the phone-

[-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! SHIROU SHIROU! You'll never guess what just happened!]

I rolled my eyes. Knowing this idiot, it was probably something perverted.

"You got a girlfriend?"

[Yea-Wait! How'd you guess?!]

I shrugged. "I just said the most unbelievable thing that came to min-...you got a girlfriend?" I couldn't hide the shock in my voice. I mean, I figured Issei would get a girlfriend at some point...but I figured it would be far into the future with a girl who realized she had no options left and had to settle (No offense to Issei of course).

[Hell yeah! And you won't believe either! She asked ME out! Isn't that awesome?! I got a date on Sunday!]

I smirked. Time to screw with him.

"Oh yeah? I got a day on Sunday, too...with Yumi Kiba." Yeeeeeaaah. I just had to one-up him like that. A date with one of the most popular girls in school was a big thing.

.

.

.

I waited for an angry tongue-lashing or some kind of threat to beat me up, but instead I got-

[Congrats...I don't care cos-like I said-I GOT A GIRLFRIIIEEND!]

My eyes widened. "Oh shit! You were serious?! Way to go, bud!" I found myself grinning. I was still half-certain Ise was lying, but there would no way he could stay so calm unless he had something else to be happy about.

[Yeah. I'm still half-sure I'm dreaming right now! I really think that things are looking up for us, bro!]

"Yep."

[You gonna try asking Yumi-san to join your harem?]

I pondered that question...I still wasn't sure if she was interested in me or not.

"Don't know. I'll try measuring her feelings for me first and then go from there."

[Bitchin. I still hate you for being actually able to start building a harem, but I'm too happy to care right now!]

I chuckled. "Just be sure to NOT be yourself. Try to make yourself out to be something OTHER than a pervert, bud."

[Alright alright! I get it. I'll be a gentleman...and maybe get a reward afterward...hehehe...]

I sighed, perfectly imagining my perverted friend drooling with that goofy perverted grin of his.

"...Right." I said, not even wanting to correct my friend's behavior. With any luck, his new girlfriend was a girl who liked perverts. "Anyway, I gotta go grocery shopping, so we're gonna have to talk later."

[Right. Later, buddy.]

"Later, buddy."

We both hung up and I was left on my own.

Make that TWO of the strangest occurrences in my entire life.

Not wanting to make three, I went about on my errands and went home earlier than planned to make dinner for me and Mako-nee. God knows I'm not gonna give her the chance to cook again...

When I got home, I felt I should've shown the piece of paper that I got from the magical girl to Makoto, but her words rang through my head again:

"_When you are in your hour of greatest need, I'll appear by your side. Keep that with you. Just make your wish for me...and I will be there~"_

I don't know why...but I found myself believing her words...so I kept the paper hidden...

* * *

><p><strong>[Later]<strong>

Today was the day. Sunday.

My big date with Yumi.

I had the whole thing planned out, too. If Yumi wasn't already in love with me, she would certainly be in love with me by the time the date is over. Maybe then she would be willing to join my harem.

Ufufufufu...

Just to make sure I made a good impression as a potential boyfriend/harem king, I arrived at the location me and Yumi agreed to meet up at twenty minutes ahead of time.

I wondered how Issei's date was poor girl's probably in way over her head...unless Issei somehow managed to control his perversion...I blame that perverted old geezer for poisoning mine and Issei's minds. Personally, I'm more of an ass-man, so I think that's why I'm more capable at keeping my perversion in check...I wasn't as affected by the old man's perverted rant that he spoke to me and Issei.

"Hey, Shirou-kun!" A familiar and cheerful voice greeted. I turned and my jaw dropped when I saw my blonde-haired date.

Her hair was tied back into a long ponytail and she wore a red dress along with a white jacket that went rather well with her colors.

Beautiful. I mean...I never usually see Yumi outside of her school uniform, but...wow...

I was supposed to be the one trying to woo her, but she...wow...

"Gee, you're going to embarrass me if you keep staring like that, Shirou." Yumi had a small smile and an equally small blush on her face as she shuffled nervously.

I kept staring. "You look...wow..." Yeah, reeeeeaaaal smooth, Shirou.

Yumi didn't seem to mind my rather plain statement, even seeming happier because of it.

"I'm glad you like it. I've never actually been on a date before, so I was kind of nervous on what to wear." Yumi admitted, still blushing. "I had to ask Buchou for help deciding what to wear."

I frowned, raising an eyebrow. "'Buchou'?"

"Ah! Right! I mean Rias Gremory! She's the president of the Occult Research Club and our senpai!"

Oh yeah...Rias Gremory. One of the "Two Great Onee-samas" as I believe she and Akeno Himejima-senpai were called...Rias Gremory was the number one popular girl at Kuoh Academy.

"Well, she certainly has a taste in clothing if she can make you even hotter than you normally are."

I only half-meant to come of as flirtatious.

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl blush~" Yumi complimented. Despite her cheerful and somewhat joking tone, Yumi's blush deepened further and I noticed her hands were getting sweaty. She was nervous.

She really WAS new to dating.

Haha! Looks like I have an advantage!

I gave a thumbs up. "Alright then, Ms. Kiba, first stop on the first and best date of your life: Ice cream parlor! So leeeeeeeet's a goooo!" I gently grabbed my date's hand and led her forward.

Operation: Heart-Race is a go!...Shut up! I'd like to see you come up with a better name!

I led Yumi into the local ice cream parlor and guided her to her seat.

When the waitress came to us, I looked at Yumi. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

Yumi blushed again out of embarrassment. "...Vanilla." She giggled to herself to alleviate some of her embarrassment. "I know it's a rather plain flavor, but it's always been my favorite..."

Oh that's so cuuuute~

I smiled gently. I then turned to the waitress. "Two vanilla ice creams please. On me." The waitress nodded before walking away.

Yumi shot me a grateful look, smiling.

While we waited for our ice cream to arrive, Yumi and I made small talk, talking about things like school, the weather, our friends (although I had much more to say about Issei due to his many antics), stuff like that.

I sometimes threw in a joke and got Yumi laughing her butt off...her gorgeous, round butt...

NO! No imagining the many beautiful curves of Yumi, Shirou!

Anyway, we continued our pleasant conversation even after our ice cream arrived.

Yumi had such a happy smile when she took that first bite (would it be considered 'biting' ice cream?), it made the plain vanilla taste so much sweeter.

We gradually finished our ice cream and I paid our bill. We left.

"Thank you very much, Shirou-kun." Yumi said, thanking me for the ice cream. "This is a lot more fun than I thought it'd be."

I rubbed the back of my neck, smiling. "Yeah, but it's not over yet!" When me and Yumi left the ice cream parlor, I held her hand again, blushing only slightly.

It was important to hold Yumi's hand to show that I was interested in her.

"We're gonna go to the shopping district next." I told Yumi.

She blinked. "Why?"

"To shop, of course." I replied. Really, I was going to let Yumi pick out anything she wanted and I'd buy it for her. "But quick warning: We might run into Issei there. So be prepared for that..."

"Hyoudou-san?" Yumi asked. "Why would he be there and why would it matter?"

I grinned, remember the unbelievable thing he told me before.

"You might not believe it, but Lil' Ise got himself a girlfriend! He told me he was going to be out on a date with her today." I warned Yumi. "So assuming it wasn't some cruel joke by that Yuuma-girl he told me about, we might bump into them...maybe. I just didn't want you to immediately panic and position your hands to protect your panties or bra from that pervert."

"Well, you say that as if HE was the pervert I had to be worried about right now." Yumi teased.

I gave her that one. I was a pervert, but I'm a ROMANTIC pervert.

"Well, at least you're a romantic pervert." Yumi added. Haha! Even if she called me a pervert, she called me romantic as well!

But I wasn't going to let her teasing go unpunished~

"Oh? A pervert, am I?" I said with a wounded look. "Then maybe THIS pervert won't buy you a present then."

"What?!" Yumi cried suddenly. "Awww, you're so mean, Shirou!" I stuck out my tongue at her as we continued to play around. "Pleeeeeaaaaaase~?" She wrapped her arms around my right arm, squeezing my arm inbetween the secret weapons all women possess:

Her breasts.

I felt my face going red.

Dammit! While I'm an ass-man, I'm far from immune to the power of those brilliant, bouncing globes of hers! Yumi was truly a force to be reckoned with!

We continued going back and forth in our attempts to "defeat" the other as we headed towards the shopping district, but we still had a good time.

We mostly window-shopped, but Yumi still had a beautiful smile on her face and her eyes became all sparkly when we passed by something she liked.

We passed by a clothing store where I watched Yumi in various outfits she liked. If someone said Yumi only looked good in one type of dress, they would be dead-wrong. No matter what kind of dress or clothing she wore, Yumi pulled it off and looked amazing doing it.

Yumi picked out the outfits she liked the most and I bought them for her using the allowance I got from Mako-nee and the money I made from the occasional part-time job.

I carried Yumi's bags as we continued just walking, chatting with one another.

Then I noticed Yumi stopping in front of a store that sold toys. Despite it being rather childish, Yumi had her eyes glued to an admittedly cute stuffed animal...thing...I don't think it was any kind of animal I've ever see...it kind of looked like that stuffed toy C.C. from Code Geass had. I think it was called Cheese-kun or something.

Yumi was so happy when I told her I'd buy it for her, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me so tight that I thought my eyes would pop out of my head.

It was strange...I intended to woo Yumi and discern her feelings for me...but if anything, I think it went the other way. While I've had some interest in Yumi before, it felt much stronger than it had been before...I really liked hanging out with Yumi. It was an awesome feeling like when me and Ruruko went out on a date.

I carried all of the bags from Yumi's purchases while Yumi affectionately hugged her "Cheese-kun", a light blush and an adorably bright smile.

I found myself smiling again. Seeing a girl smile like that...that's what I desired for the girls who entered my harem. Even if I never got to touch their bodies, to see them smile like that would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Time flew by as Yumi and I continued our date.<p>

Before I knew it, several hours had passed and the sun was beginning to go down.

Yumi and I had stopped by McDonald's, buying both of a us a burger each with what remained of my pocket money.

"Hey, Yumi! Burger me!" I said, opening my mouth. Yumi raised one of the unwrapped burgers to my mouth and I took a bite before Yumi took her hand away again. Because I was carrying Yumi's bags, I didn't have any hands free to hold my burger, thus Yumi had to feed me.

All in all, I had a lot of fun just hanging out with her.

I got a few angry texts from Ruruko, swearing to punch me if I did ecchi things with Yumi before I did ecchi things with her. I also got numerous texts from Karlamine, asking where I was, how I was, what I was doing, almost like a stalker or possibly a yandere. But neh. If Karlamine was a yandere, either me or many of my friends would be dead by this point due to the numerous clear acts of perversion I committed by kissing Ruruko or ogling other girls.

I even got a text from Yura-san. It looked like she had been trying to delete it and pressed the Send button by mistake:

[I wanted to see-]

That was it. It ended abruptly like that.

While Yumi and I were wandering aimlessly, I took notice of a familiar, brown-haired hentai-idiot on a walk in the opposite direction of us. He was accompanied by an admittedly hot chick with long black hair and a rather gentle smile.

I was about to wave to Ise when I noticed Yumi had frozen next to me.

I followed her eyes and noted they were glued to Issei's apparent girlfriend, Yuuma...

"Er...It looks like it's Ise and his date, huh?" Was Yumi actually afraid of Issei doing something bad with that girl or...No...it was a strange look in Yumi's eyes. Alarm? Recognition? It could've been either.

"...I..." Yumi uttered after a few minutes of silence. "...I gotta go! I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Yumi quickly snatched her bags with lightning speed that shocked me before running off.

"Yumi!" I tried calling out.

Did...did she just DITCH ME?!

I was about to walk away when I saw Yumi quickly running back towards me, stopping right next to me.

"Thankyouforthedate! I had a very fun time!" She then quickly leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek before running away again.

I...I'm not sure what to make of that...

I was about to follow after Yumi when-

"Yo! Shirou, how's it going?!" Ise called out to me, waving while grinning like the goofy idiot he is.

What a strange world it was...I got ditched by my date while Ise's date looks like she's having the time of her life...

WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS, GOOOOOD!?

I sighed. "Not good. Yumi ditched me. I don't know why...If we had been in a relationship, I'm pretty sure that would've been the part where I got dumped..." I admit, it did sting a little for Yumi to just ditch me like she did, but I wouldn't be to brokenhearted about it. She probably had something to do that she just remembered.

"Aw, poor guy." Yuuma said sympathetically.

"Geez...for you to get dumped is...HILARIOUS!" Ise burst out into laughter. "Finally! I get a win over the wannabe harem king!"

...Gloat all ya want Ise. You better remember this when I get you back. And my revenge is always paid in tenfold.

Yuuma pouted and poke Ise in the cheek. "Don't be so mean, Ise. Can't you see the guy's heart is broken?"

Heart? Broken? Not really. A little stung, but I'll get over it.

"B-But I-!" Ise looked lost for words. His first ever victory over me was ruined by his own girlfriend.

"I know! Why doesn't Shirou-san join us?!" Yuuma offered.

Ise shot a razor sharp glare at me, mad that I might interfere in possibly his only chance to score with a girl.

I shook my head. "U-Uh...w-well I'd really hate to impose-"

"It's no trouble." Yuuma assured me with a well-meaning smile. She turned to Ise, still smiling. "Right, Ise?"

Ise frowned, clearly realizing he had no choice but to say yes to avoid seeming like a jerk to his girlfriend.

"Y...Yeah. Fine. Come along if you want..." Now he sounded depressed.

I laughed awkwardly, feeling very uncomfortable. It was one thing to screw with Ise on a daily basis, but to interrupt his date like this made me feel kind of bad considering how excited he was for this date of his.

"W-Well, if you guys insist..." I had no choice either since outright rejecting the offer after Yuuma roped Ise into saying yes would offend her.

And so I joined the three on their walk, doing my best to remain several steps behind so Ise could at least PRETEND it was still just him and Yuuma. Out of sight, out of mind.

I don't know how much time had passed before we had reached the park with the large water fountain.

I sometimes visited this park when I wanted to clear my mind, so I had relatively fond memories of this place.

It was strange...Yuuma was a really nice girl. I liked her. She was a pleasant person and she was nice to Ise...

So why did I get such a bad feeling all of a sudden?

Yuuma let go of Ise's hands and walked over in front of the water fountain.

Yuuma's smile didn't waver, but something felt off. It was this weird feeling I had. It was the silence of the moment. Like the calm before the storm. The atmosphere somehow remained happy, but I felt certain something was different.

"Hey, Ise-kun." She said.

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?" Ise asked with a confused look on her face.

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Ise was blushing, looking as if he expected to be kissed. Hey, considering how much he and Yuuma got along, it wouldn't surprise me if the idiot actually did get a kiss...

Ise seemed to be getting more nervous, stuttering slightly when he spoke.

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

It was then that I realized it...the coldness in Yuuma's smile.

Yuuma continued smiling as she brought her lips close to Ise's ear and whispered the words that changed ours life and sealed our fates.

"Will you die for me?"

The very air froze with those words.

No...something's very wrong here...

Reality still didn't seem to catch up with Ise. "Um, could you repeat that again, please? I think something's wrong with my ears."

"Will you die for me?"

What...What the fuck did she say?!

I got ready to fight her in case she pulled out a gun or knife or something, but instead, something else surprising appeared.

Wings. Black feathery wings appeared from Yuuma's back...like some kind of-

_-Fallen Angel._

I don't know why that was the name that appeared in my mind, but that would probably be the best way to describe Yuuma's current appearance...

Yuuma's eyes became much more harsh and cruel.

Her clothes seemed to vanish, being replaced with what appeared to be some sort of S&M outfit with a cut off chain on her left arm. Her hair and eyes were the same color but they were a bit darker now.

"It was fun, the short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a child."

I...I felt so angry...

"Bastard...BASTARD!" I felt so pissed! This bitch was saying such things to my brother! My best friend!

"Ah! The [White Knight of Kuoh], what a stupid nickname you bear." Yuuma said, rolling her tongue in disgust. "Really, I planned to save you for later, but when you appeared suddenly like you did, I thought it best to _kill_ two birds with one stone." Her smile became so much crueler. "Guess who the two birds are."

I gritted my teeth. "The only bird I see here is YOU, YOU UGLY CROOOOOOW!"

Yuuma's eye twitched. "What...What did you just call me?" I noticed an extra hint of malice in her voice. Good. Good. I'm getting her focused on me.

"I called you an "ugly crow", birdbraaaaaain! You slut! Ugly whore! Crow bitch!"

Yuuma's face become contorted first in anger, then unbelievable rage. All of it directed towards me.

Good.

I glanced back at Ise. "Ise...you have to run. Run somewhere safe."

Ise's eyes widened. "W-What?!"

"You have to leave me here and run! I'll slow her down!"

Ise looked like he was struggling to speak solely out shock. "N-No! I'm not leaving you here!"

"BAKA! I don't give a damn about my life! Just get out of here, DUMBASS!" I screamed at him.

Ise looked terrified, but to abandon me, who was his friend was not in his nature.

"Oh, how sweet." Yuuma said in a mocking voice. "Don't worry. I'll save you for after Ise-kun, Shirou." She materialized a strange spear...a spear of light...

She took aim at Ise and my body reacted on it's own.

I don't remember when or how long it took me to move...all I remember was the piercing pain that ripped through my torso. I coughed up blood from my mouth as I finally noticed the spear of light halfway through my chest, the horrified and shocked face of Ise behind me...

I felt so dizzy...I felt touched my chest, wincing in pain, before I raised my hand to my face...

Blood...crimson red...my blood...

I turned to Ise, blood dripping from my chin. "...dumbass...why...didn't you...run...?"

The world started spinning around me as lost my balance, falling backward. I expected to hit the ground real hard, but I was caught by someone. I looked up and saw tears dripping onto my face, courtesy of my perverted best friend...

"...You...shitty bastard!...why...why did you do that?! I never asked you to try to protect my pathetic life, bastard!"

I managed a weak grin. "Eh...I still owed you...from back then...I wasn't gonna die...with an unrepaid debt..." Oooh, talking hurt so much...the light spear had vanished, leaving a painful-looking, bloody hole in my chest. "You and Iri...back when we were little...you two...became my best friends...thanks to both of you...I was able to feel such amazing feelings...happiness...love... friendship...Without either of you...my life wouldn't have been worth living...you guys saved me after my parents died... so...Thank you...Ise..."

"DUMBASS!" Ise cried. "Stop giving a sappy final speech like you're gonna die or something! You're not gonna die! I'm not leaving you here either!"

"Shut up...you're a stubborn idiot...who's too loyal to his friends to protect his own ass...I guess it only makes sense...that we were friends..." The pain started becoming more intense. "...no...brothers...later, brother..."

Yeah. Me and Ise were as close as brothers...No. We WERE brothers...even if we had different parents, we were brothers through and through...

Ise's face faded from sorrow and contorted into rage. "I...I'm gonna take this bitch down! I'm not gonna let you die!"

"No...Ise..." I tried calling out to my idiot friend...but my voice was getting weaker... One way or another, I was going to die...the only question was: What would happen to Ise?

Ise's rage became directed towards Yuuma after she broke out into laughter.

"YOU BIIIIIITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOOOOU!"

You didn't have to be a fucking psychic to guess what happened next.

...Yuuma only need...one more spear...that's all it took to stab Issei Hyoudou through the torso like she did to me...

The dumbass...he fell right next to me...idiot...

I heard footsteps heading towards us...

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

'Us?' I wondered...So there were more of them...Even if I had somehow escaped with Ise or beaten Yuuma...there were other people like her waiting to kill me...it's so fucking unfair...

I didn't bother to ask what this Sacred Gear thing was or who she was speaking to because...it wouldn't even matter in a few seconds...

I didn't hear her walk away...but I could tell Yuuma left...probably to go boast or whatever that she killed me so easily to her fellow black-winged friends...

"...Fuck..." I coughed out, spitting up more blood...Really though, it was a miracle I was still alive.

"...I...I'm sorry...we got killed...cos of me..." Ise wheezed out, the life slowly flowing out of him.

I coughed a few times, trying to laugh...in spite of our situation. "No worries...Sorry your girlfriend...was a total bitch..."

"...me too..." Ise agreed. "...I just wish...she would've let me...grope those awesome jugs of hers..."

I didn't have anymore energy to laugh...and attempting to do so would've hurt further...

"...only you...would think of something like that...when we're dying..." My brother...was so perverted...

.

.

.

"...do you think...God would mind...if I groped an Angel's oppai...?"

Blood exploded from my mouth...Dammit, Ise...you had to say something...so hilarious...

"Ha...sorry...but you know...we're not going to Heaven...two ecchi guys like us...we're guilty of the sin of lust..."

"...Purgatory then...?"

"...probably..." I said, darkness starting to cover my eyes. "OK then...you can grope...oppai of Purgatory girls...better...?"

"...Yeah...and I can't go to Hell...cos I'm already in Purgatory...that's..."

Ise's voice trailed off...I couldn't hear him breathing anymore...

...well...my best friend/brother died right next to me...fuck...

I looked up towards the sky which continuously became darker...

...God did this to us...?...I thought he loved us...why would God do this...if he loved us...?

I...I admit I was never an avid believer...but to let us experience something so cruel...is it because I didn't pray...?

...OK then...

God...if you listen...to anything I ever say...let it be this...

Dear Lord...please save my brother...I don't care...if my own life is payment...please save Ise's life...

...Mako-nee...Ruruko ...Karly... Yumi...the names of the people who would cry for me...the only people other than Ise who would truly miss me if I died...to other girls, I was simply a good-looking piece of candy...fuck...I don't remember if that was the expression...

My mine wandered to that paper that magical girl gave me...

Meh...even if that occult bullshit was rea-...Ok...maybe it's believable by this point...considering my current situation...I doubt...that my life will saved...so easily...even if it was...I would rather that Ise was saved...

_'Please promise me...promise you'll become stronger'_

_'Of course...I-I'll definitely become stronger! Strong enough to slay even a god!'_

Ha...that's right...I promised to get stronger...sorry, Iri...damn...why can't I just die already...?..why must I think of so many sad things...?

"So you were the one who called me..." Huh...a voice...

I noticed red hair...

...the hell is going on...?

"How unfortunate.." The voice noted. "To end up in such a way...how troublesome. Then maybe I will..."

"Ah~! I knew we'd meet again~!" A cheerful voice shouted. "...but for you to be in such a state...I'm sorry..." The voice sounded genuinely remorseful.

The first voice sounded startled. "W-What...W-What are you doing here?!"

"Sorry, Ria-tan~! But this one over here belongs to me~!" The second, cuter voice spoke as if she had the final say in the matter. "I'm here to pick up the life he lost..."

"Y-You're going to-!?"

"I am...His life is mine now." That sounded weird...not necessarily cruel or menacing...just weird. "He is under my protection."

...kind of late to protect a dead man...

Even with my vision quickly darkening and fading away...I could make out a face...it was cute...

The really cute face of a girl...

With my body quickly shutting down...I managed to utter one final word...

"...Angel...?"

The girl giggled. "No, sorry~"

She seemed genuinely amused by my question.

"I'm a Devil, silly!" ...What? "But don't worry because, from now on, I'll definitely keep you safe~! You'll have to live for me from now on!"

...I caught a glimpse of her beautiful, black hair...

Then everything when dark...

**HAPPY GOBBLE GOBBLE DAAAAAAY! YES! I DID IT! I wanted to get this done by Thanksgiving and I DID! Haha! Consider this a present!**

**What did you all think?! Better or worse than the original?**

**I would've gotten this done sooner like a couple days ago, but I watched the saddest video ever, started crying, and just lost the ability to focus on writing...I got depressed every time I thought about it...Let me know if you wanna know what video that was. If you DO wanna know, then I'll warn you: bring tissues with you when you watch it because you. WILL. Cry.**

**Anyway, I also need help deciding Issei and Shirou's respective harems because I am HORRIBLY indecisive! So please help me! Here are the harems planned thus far:**

**Issei: (Alpha) Rias (WIP)**

**Shirou: (Alpha) Serafall, Ruruko, Yumi (FemKiba), Karlamine (WIP)**

**Anyway, thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

**Bye-Bye~!**


	2. Life 1: Reincarnation

**Wow! A lot of happy reviews with that last chapter! Good to know I'm on the right track~**

**I'm still accepting suggestions for Issei and Shirou's respective harems!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or anything related to it. All that stuff goes to their respective owners. I. Own. NOTHING. **

**Life 1: Reincarnation**

"OH MY GOD, I'M DEAD!" I shot upright, my eyes wide open. "GAK!" I clutched the sides of my head as a sudden, sharp pain ripped through my skull. "Wha-?"

It took me me a few seconds to realize I was in a bedroom...Wait...

This was the guest room I usually slept in when I slept over at Ise's house!

...How'd I get here?

I noted that my heart was still beating so fast and hard enough that it felt like it could burst out of my chest at any second.

WAIT! My chest!

I quickly started feeling all around my torso, remembering the pain I experienced as a spear of light tore through it. I blinked several times, realizing I felt no mark upon my clearly health body. No holes, bleeding or otherwise. If anything, that was more unsettling.

Yuuma...being stabbed through the chest...was it all a dream...?

If so...there's still one question that remains unanswered...

It was something I only noticed after I felt a cold breeze...

WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?!

Not naked as in I was wearing nothing but underwear. I mean NAKED naked. I wasn't even wearing underwear for some reason! There was no way I would come home tired enough to somehow accidentally take off all of my clothes and go to bed and I CERTAINLY don't sleep in the buff...

I crossed my arms, closing my eyes as I tried to recollect everything I did yesterday.

Let's see...I remember...going on my date with Yumi...we...we had a lot of fun...but then she left, acting weird after seeing Yuuma...

Nope. No matter how many times I played yesterday through my mind, I always only remembered it ending with being stabbed through the chest...

"But...that had to be a dream...right...?" I scratched my head, sighing. "Dammit...just what the Hell happened...?"

"Unn...mmm..." I heard the sound of a sweet sounding voice next to me. I froze before turning slowly to my right to see what caused the noise.

Laying next to me on her stomach was a cute girl with beautiful, long, black hair...

A NAKED, cute girl with beautiful, long, black hair...

Naked...like I am...me with no memories...

Oh...shit. What did I do?! WHAT DID I DOOOO!? JUST WHAT THE HELL DID I DO YESTERDAY!?

...Hehe...this is all just a dream...just some crazy dream that just happened to cover most of what I did yesterday...T-There's no way I would take some random girl into my bed...I don't do drugs and...I...I have rules, dammit...I-I'm a TRUE harem king...I wouldn't do something so random...hehe...

I breathed in, then out. "OK, Shirou. This is all just some crazy dream. You're gonna slap yourself and wake up, realizing you don't have some strange girl in your bed."

SLAP SLAP

I slapped myself across the face and back-handed myself just to make sure.

My stinging face told me I was indeed awake...Ow...

So I'm not dreaming...so who the Hell's this girl?!

I swallowed, my face turning a slight pink as I placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, gently rolling her over with shaking hands so I could see her entire face.

I felt blood dripping from my nose as I was given full sight of her entire naked body...all of the private parts...the most private parts...her oppai...so vulnerable right now...

SLAP SLAP

I slapped myself across the face again.

BAD SHIROU! You know the rules! No groping girls you don't know and no groping girls you don't have a clear romantic interest in! This girl is both! Bad! Bad Shirou!

I covered my face with both hands and let out a muffled scream of frustration.

It was so tempting! It was different from when I was tempted to do ecchi things with Ruruko or Yumi! This was an ABSOLUTELY NAKED GIRL! ASLEEP! -But! I'm not like that!

I inhaled and exhaled several times, trying to calm myself. I wiped the blood from my nose and tried to think.

"OK, Shirou...keep calm." I said to myself. "For all you know, NOTHING happened. Maybe you both just happened to sleep in the same bed...together...naked..."

I was in deep denial. VERY deep denial

….The only way to know what the Hell happened would be to ask the girl...

Come to think of it, she kind of looked familiar, but I could place the face to a name...

As gently as I could, I shook the girl.

"Um...time to get up, miss...?" I kept shaking her. "...Hello...?"

"...Nnnnnn..." She whined, rolling over, facing away from me.

I blinked. "Hellooooo?" I started shaking her again, a bit more roughly. "Time to get up."

"NNNNnnnnnn!" The girl once again ignored me and yanked the blankets over her head.

My eye twitched. She was cute yet annoying at the same time.

"Hey now! Time to get out of bed and give me some answers!" I said a bit more forcefully.

"Don't wannaaaa..." She whined.

HA! So she IS awake! I pulled away the part of the blanket covering her face started shaking her even more forcefully now that I knew she was awake.

"Come ooooon! Get up!"

"Nooooooooo," She whined like a baby, smacking my hands away. "I don't wanna get uuuuup!"

"..." I considered just lifting her up and shaking her like a rag doll, but then I thought "Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way..."

I sighed, taking a deep breath. "...PLEEEEAAASE get up? Please?"

There was another groan of annoyance yet approval at the same time, but the girl finally sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes as the blanket she had been covered in fell down around her, once again exposing her wonderful oppai.

I once again felt blood flowing freely from my nose.

The girl stretched her arms, yawning in a very cute way before opening her eyes finally, staring directly into my own eyes.

Her eyes were violet...violet...

I quickly plugged my bleeding nose with tissues before I blinked, frowning.

"Have...Have we met before? You look familiar."

The girl smiled brightly. "Yep~! It's good to see you again!" Then she pouted. "Wait! We met only a few days ago and you've already forgotten me!?" She whined, a somewhat cute, hurt expression on her face. "You're mean!"

I sweatdropped, wonder what this girl was talking about. "Er...I'm sorry?" Then a thought occurred to me. "So...who are you?"

The girl pouted, closing her eyes with an annoyed expression on her face.. Geez, no matter what expression this girl wore, she was incredibly cute.

...wait a minute...

Before the girl could react, I reached out and grabbed all of the hair running down her back in both of my hands (refraining from yanking it so I didn't hurt the girl), raising my hands up so it looked as if the two girls had twin ponytails.

My eyes widened, my shock causing me to release her hair. "You're that cosplaying Magical Girl from before!"

An elated expression crossed the girl's face, her excitement causing her to grasp both of my hands in her own.

"Ah! So you DO remember me!" She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

It felt like the blood building up behind the tissue plugging my nose was about to explode like a geyser.

It...It was far more extreme than the previous hug this girl gave me. I...I could feel her incredibly soft skin pressing against mine, the softness of her breasts...

"OK!" I squeaked out, my self-control weakening more and more the longer we held this position.

I coughed several times, trying to clear my throat and get my voice back down to its normal pitch.

"C-Can you answer a few questions and do something for me?"

"Sure~! No problem~!" She answered in a rather upbeat and natural tone despite the fact we were both naked and she and I were naked.

I swallowed. "First off..." I sighed. "...please put some clothes on...for the love of G-MMPH!"

The girl, with surprising reflexes, lunged forward and clamped her hand over my mouth, an alarmed expression on her face.

"Sorry, but I doubt you'll like it if you say "that guy's" name." The girl warned.

I raised an eyebrow, grabbing her hand and removing it from my mouth.

"What? You mean "God"-GAK!" I fell backward, clutching my head as an incredibly sharp pain ripped through my skull again, as if someone was driving a huge nail through the center of my brain.

"I warned you." The girl noted in a flat tone...almost sadness or pity in her voice.

I rubbed my temples, trying to calm my aches as I also tried remembering what I was saying.

I blinked a few times as I sat up before I opened my mouth to try talking again.

"First off...OW!" It was the first and most obvious thing on my mind. "Second...damn...what was I asking before...?" That sharp pain kind of messed up my train of thought. I shook my head. "Whatever. I still have a few questions I want to ask you!"

"Like I said before! Ask away~!"

"A-Anyway, I'm gonna just come out with it! Why are we naked? How did we get here-more importantly, how did YOU get in here? What's going on? And who are you?" Wait. "…Please answer that last one first." I added after a short pause.

"Right! Introductions first!" The beautiful girl gave me a peace sign. "The name's Serafall Leviathan and I'm one of the Yondai-Maou~! I'm also a Devil~!" To make the gesture even cuter, Serafall winked at me. "But you can just call me Sera-tan! I prefer most people to call me Levia-tan, but my most adorable servant can call me Sera-tan~!"

OK...I got one answer, but now I have SOOO many more questions.

Leviathan? Maou? DEVIL!? And why does my head hurt every time I say "God"-GAK!

WHAT?! I can't think it either?! What the fuck is going oooon!?

"My name's Shirou. Shirou Fujimura." I replied, introducing myself as well. "OK then, Serafall-"

Serafall-san held up one finger to make me pause. "-'Sera-tan'." She corrected with a somewhat serious expression (by her standards anyway).

"SERA-TAN," I started again, getting a cute, approving smile from SERA-TAN,

"Good boy!" She patted me on the head, leaving me feeling embarrassed yet oddly happy.

Then I realized what was going on. I felt my face heat up red. "I-I'm not a dog!" I let out in embarrassment, smacking her hand away. "Now...JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

Sera-tan covered her ears due to the sheer volume of my voice. I COULD have said that a bit more quietly, but I was not really getting enough answers to match my questions.

She waved one hand to silence me. "First off, loud! Very loud!" After a few seconds, she nodded. "Yes, I guess it would be normal to be all disoriented considering you got killed dead yesterday!"

I wasn't sure what to be more bothered by. The fact she just said I got KILLED yesterday or the fact she said it as "you got killed dead". Who says it like that?

Wait...what?

"Hahaha..." I let out a small and awkward chuckle. "I'm sorry. But could you repeat that? I think I misheard you."

"Oh!" Sera-tan noted. "You didn't make a mistake. You really DID die yesterday, Shi-tan. I'm sure you would know that NOBODY can survive a huge spear to the chest."

I swallowed, subconsciously feeling my chest, remembering the feeling of Yuuma stabbing me through the...I don't know. I didn't really focus on what organ was pierced because I was a little too busy BLEEDING OUT!

Then a thought just occurred to me.

...Did she just call me "Shi-tan"?

"Yes. You and your friend got killed by the Fallen Angel." Sera-tan repeated, but then she started smiling. "But it's all okay since I brought you back as my servant Devil!"

There she goes again! What's all this "Devil" nonsense?

No-More importantly-!

"How's Ise?!" I'd completely forgotten about my best friend throughout all of this exchange! If Sera-tan was serious and we were both killed by Yuuma, then-

"He's okay too." Sera-tan assure me with that cute smile.

Damn! It was hard to think of the situation as serious when she smiles like that!

"What do you mean 'he's okay too'?" My head really was a mess. Nothing Sera-tan's saying makes any sense. So she's saying Issei and I got killed by a "Fallen Angel" and she somehow saved us...? No part of that makes sense.

Sera-tan waved off my concerns. "I mean, don't worry! Rias-chan turned him into her servant like I did for you!"

Rias-chan...Like...Rias Gremory?! The person Yumi calls "Buchou"?!

"There goes that word again, 'servant'!" I pointed out, somewhat tired by not getting a REAL explanation. "Are you and Rias-senpai in league with Yuuma in some kind of crazy S&M ring?"

Sera-tan tapped her chin pensively. "Well, I'm not into that kind of thing personally, but to explain the full situation would take too much time. I'll just let my bestest little Sona-chan explain when we get to your school~! All you need to know for right now is that you and your friend are both alive, your friend being in the next room with Rias-chan~!" She winked cutely again.

There goes that floating cartoon heart again! Where do those keep coming from?!

I blinked. "Sona...? You mean...like Souna Shitori? Shitori-senpai?!" Sera-tan nodded.

"Yeah, but her real name is Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri clan! My precious So-tan~!"

I didn't even know that senpai HAD a sister...or that she called Senpai "So-tan~"...I'll keep that on file. Maybe I can use that information to tease Senpai into wearing something other than that strict expression on her face...Gufufufufu...

Wait...SERAFALL is the older one?

I mentally compared the two...the shorter, more childish magical girl cosplayer before me...and then there's Shitori-or rather-Sitri-senpai (whatever her name is. I'm still not following this), the seriously strict Student Council President who most likely lacks any kind of sense of humor...

I shook my head at the thought.

No. No matter how you look at it, Serafall has to be the younger one.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but Sera-tan reached out and pinched my lips together, keeping me from being able to speak properly.

Sera-tan gave an adorable scolding look, like a child pouting at an adult when they forgot something they wanted.

"Like I said, your questions will have to wait for Sona-chan to answer them!" Then her previous smile returned. "So let's dressed for right now!"

I felt my face flush once again at the fact both she and I were stark naked.

Damn! It's one thing for me to be flirtatious with a girl, but to be in a room with one with both of us nude was quite another!

I quickly got out of my bed and grabbed some clothes from the closet (like I said, I slept over here sometimes. This room became a second bedroom for me so of course I would keep some clothes in here). I then started getting dressed, turning away from Sera-tan to at least give her SOME semblance of privacy while she got dressed. Why? I don't know. As of now, there's no part of her I haven't seen...

Maybe it was more for my sake so I didn't end up killing myself via bloodloss due to nosebleeds caused by Sera-tan's naked body...Her soft...naked...body...

Yeah. That image will definitely be saved to my brain...

I kept my back turned to Sera-tan after I finished dressing as she kept dressing herself.

After several minutes-

"You can turn around now, Shi-tan!" There she goes again, calling me "Shi-tan"...it's not necessarily BAD, but it still feels weird for a complete stranger to call me by that so affectionately.

I swallowed before turning around hesitantly...

I turned around slowly...to see Sera-tan once again dressed as a beautiful magical girl.

Wow...Just wow...I mean...I didn't really get a good look at her before when we first met, but...in her cute outfit, she looks so...wow...She's a magical girl and she looks so amazing at the same time! She even had the cute staff too!

Shit! I'm blushing again!

I looked down, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Awww~! Shi-tan's shy blushing is so cuuuute~!" Sera-tan said. "Come! Give your most amazing [King] a hug~!"

I was surprised by this girl's speed when she suddenly tackled me backward onto the ground, almost crushing my spine and rib cage in her powerful bear hug. It was only made confusing by the fact that her breasts were firmly pressed against my own chest, making it hard to tell whether the hug was AWESOME!

"Sera-tan..." I squeaked out. "...not that I don't appreciate the awesome feel of your oppai, but how am I going to explain a hot magical girl appearing in my room over here...?"

Sera-tan then released me and thought about my question.

No matter how you looked at it, it would be easy for me to explain away my sudden presence with an excuse like I came here late with Ise, but Sera-tan's a different story. I couldn't say she's my girlfriend because-as far as Oka-san and Otou-san know-Ruruko is my girlfriend. I can't say she's just a friend because we slept in the same bed together! If I just say she's a complete stranger who I just met, then it will lead to a whole lot of embarrassing and difficult-to-explain misunderstandings!

"Ooh! Ooh! Shi-tan! Over here! I have an idea!" I turned to Sera-tan who was jumping up and down, waving her hands excitedly like a teacher-pet kind of student who knew the answer to a question and wanted to show off.

She was bouncing upward, brimming with energy...

It was cute...If Ruruko did stuff like this, I would probably die from the cuteness...FOCUS, SHIROU!

"OK, Sera-tan," I said, realizing I had nothing else, "What's your idea?"

Sera-tan smiled brightly. "You'll see in just a second~!"

She then turned around and moved over to the open window...then she jumped.

Ah yes, because the best of plans always start with jumping out a windoooooooo-oh crap.

We're on the second floor...aren't we?

"Serafall!" I quickly rushed over to the window to peer at the ground below to see how badly Sera-tan was injured, but was surprised to see there was no magical girl with broken limbs. Instead, I found the strange girl who I woke up in bed with waving to me excitedly from the street in front of the house.

Wow, she's agile. Maybe she's some kind of acrobat or something...it would be a possible explanation with how she got into my room if she went through my window...but then...how did I get in?

Nope. Still lost.

Then I heard screaming from the hallway outside my door. It was Oka-san!

I burst out the door to see Oka-san passing by, her hands covering her eyes and a flustered look on her face.

"What's wrong, Oka-san?" The mother of my brother-like best friend seemed surprised by my appearance, but seemed to quickly adapt. No doubt she already thought up somekind of explanation like Ise let me in last night to sleep over.

Oka-san seemed to be having trouble speaking words, but she eventually managed to remember how to talk.

"Seeeeeeee-sexxxxxxxxxx! Ise did-! With a foreigner-!" She then rushed downstairs.

Ah. I guess Ise got the same morning I've had thus far. Only difference: He was slower to react.

Ha! Once again, I beat that ero-idiot at something...Hehehe.

I could hear Oka-san freaking out downstairs from the hallway. She was really getting worked up about this, wasn't she?

I made my way downstairs since I had nothing else to do really.

Oka-san and Otou-san went back and forth on the topic-

DING DONG

The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" I asked as if I didn't already have a fairly good idea. I was about to go answer the door, but Oka-san was much faster than I was.

Still flustered, she opened the door to reveal a cute magical cosplayer in front of her.

"Hiya! Is Shi-tan here?"

Oka-san blinked, confused by Sera-tan's greeting. "Umm..."

I sighed. At least call me by my name when you appear so suddenly before Oka-san, Serafall...

"She means me, Oka-san." I spoke up, moving towards the front door.

Oka-san, surprised, looked at me and then Serafall. Then me. Then Serafall.

"Um...Shirou-kun...who is this girl?" Oka-san finally asked.

"..." I stared. I had no idea how to answer that. I just stared blankly at Oka-san. I tried opening my mouth several times to try saying something, but closed it quickly afterward.

Things got awkward real quick.

I turned to the girl dressed like a magical girl. "Serafall, you wanna try saying something here?"

"I'm Shi-tan's girlfriend~!" Sera-tan said with an odd, sparkly background behind her.

I face-palmed.

Oka-san frowned. "...I thought you said that Nimura-san was your girlfriend, Shirou-kun?"

She was giving me a strong look of disapproval that made me feel all bad inside. Even though Ruruko is a willing member of my harem, Oka-san's look made me feel bad as if I HAD cheated on Ruruko as she thought and had clearly implied. Unlike with Issei, I still felt powerless before Oka-san's disapproving looks.

I swallowed. "Don't take Serafall's jokes seriously. She's barely an acquaintance of mine. I don't know her." It was the truth. This girl's lies will probably only make the situation worse so I might as well try sticking to the truth as much as possible.

Sera-tan pouted. "You're mean, Shi-tan! I even made you my adorable servant! After we shared the same bed and held each other so passionately!" Sera-tan hugged herself and seemed to be bouncing about, her oppai swinging and clearly not restrained by any kind of bra...she was not wearing any kind of bra or she wore one that did not fit her.

I felt my face flush a deep shade of red at how misleading Sera-tan's words were while they were technically true.

"Shirou-kun..." Oka-san started. "...Just what does this girl mean by this...? What she mean that you're her 'servant'?" That's what I'd like to know!

Auuuuu! I feel her disapproving look again! It buuuuuuurns!

I started sweating, panicking due to how quickly this situation was spiraling out of control.

Quick, Shirou! Improvise!

"U-Um! I-It's a...a...a game we've created, hahahaha!" I ended up laughing.

"'Game'?" Oka-san questioned, clearly suspicious.

I quickly ran over to Sera-tan and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, holding her in a sort-of half hug.

"T-That's right! It's the-uh...the...uh-The 'Master-Servant Game'!" It was the perfect name for this fake game! "Y-Yeah! Serafall is a friend from school and it's an ongoing game we have going, yeah! She's my "master" and I'm her "servant", her being able to give me orders like carry her stuff around and stuff like that as a sort of joke, hehehehe!" I grinned nervously, still sweating bullets. "Ain't that right, Sera-tan?"

Sera-tan paused, thinking. Then she smiled, nodding. "Yep~! Shi-tan is my most adorable servant!"

Oh thank G-goodness! For a second, I thought she was going to hold that thing about me not knowing her against me even thought it's technically true.

Oka-san considered this. "A game...?"

She sounded like she was starting to be convinced.

I felt myself able to breathe normally now.

"Wait, I thought you said you barely knew Serafall-san..." Oka-san pointed out.

I stared at her. "..."

.

.

.

Shit. I didn't think she'd pick up on that.

Oka-san's suspicious look returned once more, her eyes boring into my very being.

Damn! Damn! Shirou! Improvise again!

It was my luck that I observed Ise walking down the stairs at that moment with an only SLIGHTLY familiar crimson-haired girl (whom I assumed to be the "Rias" mentioned by Yumi and Serafall).

I quickly pointed over Oka-san's shoulder. "Hey, is that Ise doing ecchi things with some red-haired girl!?"

Oka-san's eyes lit up with surprise and the anger that she suddenly remembered. She turned around, shooting Ise with a VERY disapproving look.

Rias-senpai also looked surprised when she took notice of Sera-tan who merely waved in greeting.

"Dammit! Not again, Ise!"

With Oka-san distracted for the moment, I grabbed Sera-tan and did the only natural thing:

"RUN!" I threw Sera-tan over my shoulder and burst out the door, Sera-tan kind of killing the moment a little by screaming "Wheeeeeeeeeee~!" joyfully as if she were riding some kind of exciting amusement park ride.

Well, I DID seem to be moving just as fast as one...

Until a huge wave of fatigue overcame me about a block away from the house, causing me to drop Serafall and fall face-first onto the ground.

Gah! Why do I suddenly feel so tired all of a sudden...?

Why is the sun making me feel so weak...?

Why do I feel like extinguishing that horrible, horrible sun?! Go away, sun!

I couldn't help but groan. "Why-?"

"-do you suddenly hate the sun so much?" Sera-tan finished my question preemptively. She was back on her feet and surprisingly not bitter about the fact I dropped her. Jeez, what's with me today? First I get so flustered when I woke up and now I can't even keep up my usual energy...

She walked over to me and held out a hand to help me up. I gratefully took it and she helped me back to my feet, me stumbling first before I regained my balance.

"It's because you're still a new born." Eh? "Like I said, everything will be explained by Sona-chan, but to sum it up: You'll get used to it. Your body just has to build up an immunity to it. It will take a couple days at least."

Ah. Good to hear that this condition, whatever it is, is only temporary.

"Don't worry~! I'll support you all the way!" Sera-tan then clung to my arm, squeezing it in-between her large oppai. With her other hand, she pointed forward. "To Kuoh Academy!"

I shot Sera-tan a tired look. "It's early. I doubt some people have even woke up yet. You really expect me to go to school early when I can go home and get my school sup-"

RIIIIIIIIIIING

My cellphone. I flipped it open and picked up the call.

"Hel-"

[YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD WHEN YOU GET HOME, YOU IDIOT!] The sudden loudness of Makoto's voice caused me to pull my ear away from the speaker to avoid going deaf. [WHERE DO YOU GET THE NERVE, WORRYING ME LIKE THAT!? NOT RETURNING HOME AND STAYING OUT LATE AND THEN OVER AT A FRIEND'S HOUSE ON A SCHOOL NIGHT!? WHEN YOU GET HOME, YOUR ASS IS SOOOOO KICKED AND-]

Click.

I flipped the phone closed and looked at Sera-tan who was still smiling brightly.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get going to school!" I managed a weak smile.

RIIIIIIIIING

I picked up the phone again. "Hello?"

[BITCH, did you just hang up on me?!]

I felt a faint smirk appear on my face. "Yes. In fact, it was so fun, I think I'll do it again-WAPAH!" I flipped the phone closed, ending the call once more.

I sighed. This won't be the end of it. I just know it.

"Heehee~! You're funny, Shi-tan!" Sera-tan seemed amused by my small exchange with my Onee-sama.

"YOU are the funny one, Serafall." I poked her in the forehead lightly, a small smile appearing on my face.

No matter what I do, I can't stay angry, suspicious, or uneasy around this girl. She was just lighthearted that she destroyed any serious atmosphere. Whether that's a good or bad thing remained to be seen.

"Aw~! You're so nice, Shi-tan!" Sera-tan complimented me, tightening her arms around mine, causing me to blush slightly as my arm was held tighter in-between her breasts. Then she pouted. "Even if you were mean to me back when you said you barely knew me."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Well...it's technically true. We've only met two times and this is the first time we've had a discussion longer than a few minutes. We don't really know one another. All I know is what you've told me that I was somehow killed and that you brought me back as your servant. I still don't even understand THAT."

Sera-tan considered this, a cute thinking expression appearing on her face. Apparently just about every expression looked kind of adorably silly or child-like on her face.

Yet again, she was smiling. Apparently smiling was her favorite of her expressions...I know it was mine.

"OK then! After Sona-chan's finished filling you in on all you need to know, I'll definitely be sure to spoil my adorable servant lots and lots!" Sera-tan proclaimed cheerfully. "We'll definitely spend lots of time together!"

...what does she mean she intends to "spoil" me?

"Oh look! We're here!" Sera-tan pointed in front of us, causing me to finally notice that we had finally arrived at the school gates.

I looked around, noting that the number of people around was rather scarce. It was kind of expected since it was early and people were just now starting to arrive...

"This is good. Now, if we can just get to the Student Council room without being detected, I-"

"RURU-KICK!"

I was interrupted as a sudden, powerful kick made contact with the right side of my face, knocking me away from Sera-tan's grasp and sending me flying several feet away.

"Hand's off my man! Take that, you damn succu-" The voice of Ruruko (for who else could kick that hard?) started, the girl herself appearing in front of the gate. She then realized it was me who was rubbing my bruised cheek. "Oh Hell! Sorry, Shirou-senpai! I was aiming for that big-busted, cosplaying bimbo next to you!"

I felt my sweatdrop as I managed to push myself back up to me feet. "Erm...why?"

Ruruko puffed up her cheeks out of annoyance. "Cos it's not fair!" She jammed her finger in my direction. "You promised you would only recruit girls you knew and shared a mutual current romantic with!"

I coughed into my fist. "W-Well, it's not really like that. She's not-"

Sera-tan appeared by my side, a cute, worried expression on her face. "Are you okay, Shi-tan?"

She once again wrapped her arms around my arm and once again squeezed it between her wonderful, wonderful oppai.

"Auuuu! Who is that girl anyway?! And why is she calling you "Shi-tan"?!" Ruruko demanded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes mixed with the envious expression on her face.

I rubbed the back of my neck, sighing. "Those are answers I'd like to know myself. All I know is that she's kind of weird, talking about stuff like Fallen Angels, saying I was actually killed yesterday, and that she made me her servant or something. The only thing I COULD be sure of is that her name is Serafall Leviathan as she says."

"Yeah, well-!" Ruruko froze as she processed what I said. All of the color gradually drained from her face, turning a ghostly pale shade. "W...W-What did you say her name was...?" I couldn't help but notice that the pitch of Ruruko's voice rose several pitches, becoming high and rather squeaky.

I raised an eyebrow, realizing that Ruruko was acting kind of weird. "...you okay?"

"I believe she's fine, Shirou-san." I looked behind Ruruko to see a familiar, blue-haired girl with a bishounen-like face. "She's just surprised that YOU are the guest that Kaichou has been expecting Leviathan-sama to bring."

"Guest? You mean Shitori-senpai's been expecting us?" It didn't slip my notice that she addressed Sera-tan not only by her surname but also with the "-sama" honorific.

Yura-san nodded. "Yes. She requested that Ruruko and I came here to meet you at the gate since we arrived before the others."

"Others"? I assumed she meant the other members of the Student Council since it was still early enough for even THEM to not be here yet.

"I apologize." Yura-san said out of the blue, bowing her head to me.

"For what?" I asked. "For tying up Karlamine for reasons I still don't get?"

Yura-san let an awkward smile. "While I admit I may have gone overboard in trying to achieve my "objective", it was necessary. What I was apologizing for was the unfortunate circumstance that required you to be reincarnated."

I cocked my head sideways. "Eh?" 'Reincarnated'?

Then I felt someone shove me forward. "Come on, Shi-tan! So-tan's waiting for us!"

Yura-san nodded at Sera-tan's words. "Ah, she's right. Kaichou is waiting for both of you in the Student Council meeting room, Leviathan-sama." She bowed respectfully towards Sera-tan. "Please allow us to escort you."

What's with all of the respect towards Sera-tan? Is she some kind of famous person or something? If so, I've never heard of her before this point.

While Ruruko was still in a daze, she and Yura-san escorted both Serafall and I to the Student Council room. Although, I could swear Ruruko was shooting Serafall a fearful look, like the cosplayer might at any moment choose to obliterate her very existence for her previous insult.

We passed into an awkward silence with me feeling uncomfortable (or rather, TOO COMFORTABLE really) with Sera-tan holding my arm between her bust, Ruruko being a pale-white color, and Yura-san with a rather calm expression. But I sensed a strange tension around her.

The only person who seemed unfazed by the situation was Sera-tan with her joyful smile, humming to herself.

We passed by one or two students and teachers walking past us who shot us a strange look (for no doubt were we a strange group), but continued walking.

Some of them seemed kind of uneasy around Sera-tan, almost afraid of her. They must've known who she was too.

After a good ten minutes, we stopped at one door, Yura-san and Ruruko stepping next to either side of the door to allow both Sera-tan and I passage into the room that clearly belonged to the Student Council.

Uncertain what else to do, I reached my fist forward to knock on the door, beating it once, twice, then three times.

After a brief silence, I heard a voice answer. Shitori-senpai's voice.

"Come in."

Accepting the invitation, I opened the door to see Souna Shitori (or Sona Sitri as Sera-tan called her before) standing at the other end of the room, staring at the entrance expectantly.

I was about to speak when-

"So-taaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" Sera-tan lunged forward through the door, dragging me, whose arm she was still holding onto, with her.

"Waaah?!" I couldn't form any proper words due to my surprise by how quickly Sera-tan moved.

I mean, one minutes we're by the door, the next minute, we're at the other side of the room, me being crushed in Sera-tan's arms, being pressed against something else...

"Threeway hug with my most favoritest people~!" Sera-tan tightened the hug, causing me to wheeze slightly...

Wait. She said "three"?

I looked in front of me to see the "something" that Sera-tan was crushing me against.

"E-Eh? S-Senpai?" I felt my face redden as I realized that the person pressed up against my chest was Shitori-senpai.

It was particularly embarrassing because I could feel Senpai's oppai pressed against my chest. Despite being smaller than Sera-tan's, they were still exceptionally soft and nice-feeling.

Shitori-senpai blinked once when she looked at me, as if just realizing who I was.

"Fujimura-san? YOU are Onee-sama's new servant?" She sounded surprised. There goes that word again: "servant".

...Holy shit. Senpai is calling her Onee-sama! For real?! Serafall is the OLDER sibling?!

"Yep yep~!" Sera-tan confirmed, smiling brightly as always. "I told you a bunch of times that the one I sensed was close by and now here he is~! But man, what coincidence it is that he's someone you know, huh, So-tan~?! It's like fate!" For who exactly?

Sera-tan's further response included squeezing both Shitori-senpai and I even more tightly against one another and against her. I could feel Sera-tan's oppai against my arm and Shitori-senpai's oppai against my chest.

Still blushing, I sighed. "I am very sorry."

Shitori-senpai closed her eyes, lowering her face out of what was clearly embarrassment. "N-No, this is to be expected around Onee-sama."

Then I remembered the reason why we were here in the first place!

"Oh yeah! Shitori-senpai, before we get sidetracked again, can you finally answer the question I've been trying to answered all morning?" I asked. I sighed. "Just what-THE FUCK-is going on?!"

I started to release my frustration that I've experienced all morning at that moment.

"I mean, first I wake up with some unfamiliar girl sleeping with both of us naked in our bed! Then she starts spouting all of this stuff about Fallen Angels killing me and something about servants and I have no idea what the hell is going on! And then Serafall started saying crazier stuff about Devils and your real name not being Souna Shitori and-!"

Shitori-senpai sighed, silencing me by placing a finger against my lips.

She then turned to Sera-tan with a stern look. "You say you've made him your servant, so why is it he doesn't understand his current situation?"

Sera-tan pouted, releasing both me and Senpai. "It's not my fault! I tried explaining things to him, but he either doesn't get it or we didn't have enough time!" She sounded like a child complaining to a teacher about the reasons why she couldn't get an assignment done the previous night.

Senpai adjusted her glasses out of what was either annoyance or exhaustion.

"Very well then. I shall help in explaining his current circumstances." Senpai then turned to me, both of us quickly taking a step back upon realizing we were still very close together despite Sera-tan having let go.

Shitori-senpai did a better job at hiding her blush than I did.

She then coughed into her fist. "Perhaps the best way to begin is to properly introduce myself."

She bowed slightly to me, confusing me.

"My true name is Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri clan." She said. "And like Onee-sama, I am a Devil."

…

Say what now?

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, we were all sitting at a desk, Shitori-senpai, now SITRI-senpai, sat on one side with her usual serious expression while I, now HORRIBLY confused, sat on the other side.<p>

Where was Serafall, you ask?

She sat in my lap with her arms wrapped around me, hugging me and snuggling against me like I was some kind of teddy bear toy (not that I was complaining or anything...she was soft. The part I felt on my lap, her hands, and her face. Everything was just so soft...).

I had my eyes closed pensively. "OK, so let me just go through this again to make sure I didn't miss anything." I sighed. "You and Serafall are both Devils from the Underworld which is actually not a fiery pit of eternal suffering as depicted in the Bible?"

"Well, there is the Lake of Fire~" Sera-tan explained. "But that's mostly used as a location for a prison for us to hold some of our worst criminals~ But don't get me wrong, the Underworld itself isn't Hell. Hell is kind of like the very, VERY, very terrifying basement of the Underworld. It's not too uncommon for people to mistake the two."

"OK," I didn't open my eyes. "And Issei and I were really killed by Yuuma who is actually a being known as a Fallen Angel, another race depicted in the Bible?"

Sitri-senpai nodded.

"And the cute magical girl, Serafall, here," Sera-tan smiled at my compliment, "saved my life by turning me into a Devil?"

"Yep~" Sera-tan chipped in. My eye twitched.

"And now I'm a Devil and now the servant of Serafall Leviathan, chosen because I have this supposed thing called a [Sacred Gear]?"

"That about covers it." Sitri-senpai confirmed.

"Ah." I said. "I see." Inhaling deeply, I opened my eyes.

Then I carefully lifted Sera-tan off my lap and placed her on her feet on the ground while I myself stood.

I shook my head. "Well, while I've enjoyed the Crazy Train up to this point, I think this is where I take my leave." I walked over to the door and waved goodbye to Sera-tan and Sitri-senpai. "Have fun with the whole Devil-thing, good luck with turning more people against the big guy upstairs, and I wish you the best for the apocalypse. Buh-bye~"

"Wait!" Sera-tan called out. "You don't believe us?!"

Auuu! The sad expression that appeared on her face made me feel so bad...but I wasn't changing from this position.

I sighed, turning back to them. I rubbed my temples, trying to figure out how to put my thoughts in the nicest way possible.

"It's more like you haven't provided the slightest bit of proof to any of your claims." I explained. "To expect me to easily accept every word you're saying as fact without some kind of evidence is kind of silly, ya know?"

Sera-tan pouted. "Well...how do you explain how I knew about the Fallen Angel killing you?"

I crossed my arms, closing my eyes. "Drug-induced trance where dreams and hallucinations were planted inside of my subconscious."

Sera-tan snapped her fingers as if to say "Darn."

She then started thinking about it again. "Then...how about why you get a sharp pain every time you say the name of the Angels' leader?"

I turned away. "Easy. Just simple migraines."

"How about-"

"Onee-sama," Sitri/Shitori-senpai (I'm not sure what to call her right now) interrupted, "this will continue for longer than can we can afford, so perhaps a quicker and more efficient solution is in order. The definite proof of what we are saying." She pulled something out and placed it on the table before her.

It was photo.

I walked back to get a better look and was shocked.

"It's Yuuma!" I let out due to surprise.

So she WAS real...

I shook my head. "That...that doesn't mean anything. Yuuma could've existed, but that doesn't mean she was really some kind of Fallen Angel."

"That wasn't the only proof I was referring to." Senpai looked towards the door with expectant eyes. "Nimura, Yura. You can stop eavesdropping and enter now."

THUD

It sounded as if something heavy had hit the ground outside.

[W-We w-weren't e-eavesdropping! B-But w-we're coming in anyway!]

Ruruko...sometimes you are just THE WORST liar...

The door opened and my brown-haired alpha girl and...Yura-san...I guess...they both walked in. That's the point.

"Was there something you wanted, Kaichou?" Yura-san asked.

Senpai nodded, smirking slightly to herself. "I called you in here simply to welcome Fujimura-san...to the world of Devils."

Both of the other girls nodded, as if following some unknown signal.

I was about to voice my disagreement when black wings sprouted out of everyone's backs!

These were unlike Yuuma's wings which were black and feathery. They were more like bat wings than anything. I looked behind me when I felt a strange sensation on my own back. I was shocked to see I, too, had grown a pair of bat wings.

With a straight expression, I calmly walked back over to my chair and sat down, my hands in my lap.

"OK. I got nothing to explain that and, therefore, you must be telling the truth. I believe you."

CLICK SNAP

Sera-tan took a photo of me with a camera she got from G-I mean Heaven knows where.

She shot me a thumbs up. "Shi-tan's first photo as a Devil! The adorable look on your face when you finally came to believe us will be one of my happiest memories!"

I sweatdropped. "Uh...right." Trying to take in everything they've said to me being truth.

Devils, servants, Fallen Angels...it was a LOT to take in. I was still in denial somewhat.

"Oh wow! So you're really a Devil too, Shirou? And the servant of Leviathan-sama?!" Ruruko sounded both happy yet disappointed for a reason...no not disappointed...more like JEALOUS. Said jealousy seemed to be directed towards Sera-tan.

I blinked. "Wait..."Too"?" It was then that I remembered that Ruruko, too, possessed bat-like wings. I leaped backwards, pointing at my alpha girl. "Y-You're a Devil?" She nodded.

I then looked at the blue-haired girl next to her "You too, Yura?"

Yura-san smiled slightly, nodding as well.

I brushed my hand through my hair, trying to process this. "Geez. Next I bet you'll be saying that YUMI is a Devil..."

The four girls in the room exchanged awkward glances, as if trying to figure out how to explain something.

My eyes widened. "Yumi, too!?" I sighed. "Is EVERYBODY I know a Devil!?"

Sitri-senpai (as I would from on refer to her by) shook her head. "While there are many of those amongst Kuoh Academy who are either Devils or related to the world of the supernatural, the only friends and associates you know who are Devils are only on the Student Council or in the Occult Research Club excluding your friend, Issei Hyoudou, as he was only reincarnated into a Devil as of recently. I can't say whether or not Rias has informed him of his reincarnation yet."

There's one surprise after another! First I learn Issei and I actually died, then I learn we're Devils now, then I learn that most of the people I know are Devils! When does it end?

I mentally prepared myself for further surprises before I dared to continue to speak.

"OK then...so I know I'm a Devil now and that Sera-tan saved my life-" I turned to Sera-tan for a moment. "-thank you for that by the way-"Sera-tan nodded, smiling cutely. "But can I ask more questions? I've been curious about some things."

Sitri-senpai nodded calmly. "Yes. If there is a question you're wondering about, then I will be sure to answer it to the best of my abilities."

"OK. First question: Sacred Gears. What are they?" It was something that came to mind when I remembered the last words Yuuma spoke to me and Issei:

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

Whatever these Sacred Gear things were, they were the reasons that me and Issei had died. I at least had to know what they were.

Sera-tan waved her hand excitedly. "Ooh! Ooh! I know this one! Let me answer it, So-tan!"

Sitri-senpai sighed at her Onee-sama's childishness. Apparently she didn't find it as adorable or endearing as I did.

"Very well, Onee-sama."

Sera-tan did a little "Yay~!" pose before she put a (relatively) serious expression that still exuded a slight air of silly cuteness.

"A Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history. Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

I let out a slight smirk as an amusing thought came to mind. "So, hypothetically, I could use my Sacred Gear to-say-take over the world or something?"

"If it's strong enough." Sera-tan admitted. "There are different levels of Sacred Gears. There are low-level or non-combat oriented Sacred Gears that are usually used in normal everyday life by certain people, others that are more powerful and have many more uses in the lives of the users." Sera-tan paused as if to build up dramatic effect. "And finally, there's certain Sacred Gears that are much more powerful than the others, being exceptional enough that they are a threat to us, the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels."

So...Sacred Gears are like weapons. Yuuma killed both Issei and I because our Sacred Gears were on the level of danger towards supernatural races that proved a genuine threat to the Fallen Angels.

"Any idea what my or Issei's Sacred Gears are? Why they were enough of a threat that we had to be killed?" I winced again, remembering the feeling of Yuuma's spear of light passing through my chest.

Sitri-senpai shook her head. "No. That is one of the things we do not know as of yet, but considering Onee-sama was drawn to you as she was, yours must be a formidable one. While the Sacred Gears you both possess are unknown as of now, we will delve more into that matter later. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah," I said. "By all rights, I should be dead along with Ise." I turned to Sera-tan. "You said you brought me back as your servant, and everyone keeps saying something about "reincarnation". How did you turn me into a Devil?"

"Through the use of [Evil Pieces]." Sitri-senpai explained. "They are tools used by Devils to reincarnate other beings into Devils."

"[Evil Pieces]?" I asked.

"Yes. It would take a while to go into the details, so for now I'll just explain the basics of the Evil Pieces. Are you familiar with a game called Chess?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Makoto, my Onee-sama, taught me how to play the game when I was little. It's kind of similar to Shogi. Back when I was little and it was raining outside with nothing to do, Mako-nee would bring out this old chessboard and we'd play until the rain went away. She taught me all about it." I then realized I was off-track with my reminiscing. I shook my head. "Anyway, there are the six different types of pieces. There's the [King] who's like the big boss. If your [King] got taken out, you lost the game, so the most important goal is to protect the [King] at all costs to keep him safe. The other pieces involved in the game are [Queen], [Knight], [Bishop],. [Rook], and [Pawn]. Each piece has its own worth, each one possessing a different trait."

Sitri-senpai hid her pleased expression at my knowledge while Sera-tan let her emotions be read like an open book.

"That's good," Sitri-senpai stated. "That saves a lot of explaining. High-class Devils each possess their own [Evil Piece] set matching the number of pieces one side would possess on a chessboard. Like Chess, each [Evil Piece] is different and grants different strength to the person it is used to reincarnate into a Devil. The [Rook] gains superhuman strength and defense, their weakness usually being a lack of speed. There's also the [Knight] who gains enhanced speed and mobility. However, their major weakness is their legs. If one were to take out their legs, the [Knight] themselves would be easy to take out. Those who are a [Bishop] gain enhanced magical abilities and can cast a multitude of spells. And, of course, there's [Pawns] which have the ability to promote to any piece other than [King]. Finally, there is the [Queen] piece. The [Queen] could be considered one of the most powerful and well-balanced pieces, possessing the all of the characteristics of all of the other pieces. Devils who own these pieces are able to reincarnate those who are deceased or those even of races into their servant Devils."

I crossed my arms, taking all of this knowledge to heart. If I had been reincarnated into a Devil, then that meant I was one of these pieces. Honestly, barring [Bishop] (since I don't know jack about magic), I would probably excel as any of them.

"So which piece am I?" I asked, curious.

Sitri-senpai smiled, amused. "Well, from what Onee-sama told me, the piece she used to resurrect you was-"

KNOCK KNOCK

There was a knock at the door shortly before it opened again, every head in the room turning to see a busty girl with crimson-colored hair.

One of the Two Great Onee-samas, Rias Gremory.

I jammed one thumb over my shoulder while I looked at Sitri-senpai. "She a Devil too?"

My violet-eyed senpai nodded. Ah. Good to know.

Well, she DID say that the Occult Research Club was made up of Devils, so it made sense that Gremory-senpai was also a Devil.

Sera-tan waved excitedly. "Oh, heeeeeey, Rias-chan!"

Gremory-senpai seemed somewhat uneasy at suddenly being addressed by Sera-tan. She bowed her head in respect.

"A-Ah, Leviathan-sama. I've come here to deliver an informal message from Onii-sama." She explained. She then paused when she noted my presence. "Ah, you must be the Fujimura-kun that Issei-kun was worried about earlier. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Then a thought occurred to me. "Hey, what about Ise? Is he okay? I mean...ya know?"

Gremory-senpai smiled softly. "Do not worry. I wouldn't allow my new, adorable servant to die after all of my efforts used to save him. He'll be fine. He remembers what happened, but I'm going to let him adjust to the changes his body underwent when he became a Devil. I'll explain everything to him later."

"Good to know. Thank you."

Gremory-senpai then turned back to Sera-tan. "As for my message, Onii-sama told me that you had been gone for far longer than you had initially been allowed. Your work is starting to pile up, Leviathan-sama. He said it would be best if you returned soon."

Sera-tan puffed up her cheeks adorably, but she didn't complain oddly enough.

"Mmmm...Yeah, I know. I wanted to spend much more time with Shi-tan, but it looks like that's not gonna happen..." She sounded genuinely disappointed at the thought of not being able to be near me and that made me happy in a way.

How much time had she spent away from her work that Gremory-senpai's Onii-sama (whom I guess is a co-worker of Sera-tan or something) had to advise her to return soon?

She then turned to Sitri-senpai. "So-tan, I'm gonna have to return to the Underworld for a lil' while, so can I count on you to keep an eye on Shi-tan? Maybe teach him more about Devils and the "Do's" and "Don'ts" of being one?" Sera-tan then clasped her hands together, putting on an adorable, puppy dog look. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase~? He's my cutest, most adorablest, huggable servant and he means a lot to me~! Please do it, for me~?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. Sera-tan was so cute~!

Sitri-senpai seemed uncomfortable, but nodded. "O-Of course. If you are the one asking, I will do it, Onee-sama."

"Yaaaaay~! Threeway group hug with Shi-tan and my super amazing So-tan who is the bestest sister in the entire universe~!"

Guh!?

I was immediately dragged by the arm by Sera-tan and pulled over where I was once again pulled into another tight hug with Sera-tan and Sitri-senpai, once again feeling soft oppai on both sides.

I avoided eye-contact with Sitri-senpai due to the awkwardness I felt.

"Erm...once again, I apologize..." I felt my face turning a deep shade of red again.

Sitri-senpai avoided my gaze as well, a slight pink appearing on her face. "No...with Onee-sama, such a thing is to be expected. Nothing to apologize about."

"...Fufu..." I blinked, turning to the other three occupants of the room.

Ruruko was biting down on her knuckles with a rather angry expression on her face, clearly trying to resist the urge to say something particularly nasty.

Yura-san was looking away, her fists clenched tightly.

Gremory-senpai, however, looked on at the scene with a clearly amused expression on her face, her hand covering her mouth to hide what was, no matter how you looked at it, a small smile.

She was clearly the one who let out that amused giggle. What she was so amused about, I wasn't quite sure.

.

.

.

...The hug Sera-tan gave me and Sitri-senpai seemed to go on forever. At least ten or twenty minutes...

"Sera-tan..." I started.

"Hm?"

"Don't you have to get to work?"

"Hold on! Not done!" Sera-tan complained. She hugged me and Senpai just a bit more tightly for several more seconds...then another five minutes...and theeeeen she was done.

She released both Sitri-senpai and I, taking a few steps away towards an empty space on the floor.

Then she started drawing something on the floor...a magic circle, I think it was. That's what it looked like.

As a bright light began to emanate from the circle, Sera-tan shot me another wink-SERIOUSLY! WHERE DO THOSE FLOATING CARTOON-LIKE HEARTS KEEP COMING FROM!?

She turned to both Sitri-senpai and Gremory-senpai, an expectant expression on her face.

"Please take care of Shi-tan, So-tan! I'll also be counting on you too, Rias-chan!"

Gremory-senpai bowed respectfully. "As you wish, Leviathan-sama."

"Then here I go~!" Sera-tan then struck a cute pose one would expect of a magical girl. "Don't worry, Shi-tan~! I'll definitely keep my promise to spoil you lots and lots when I get back reeeaaaal soon, 'kay~!? Buh-bye~!"

I nodded, still uncertain what she meant by "spoiling" me (while I now had a better feeling about it).

"Alright, I guess I'll see you when you get back, Sera-tan." I waved goodbye as Sera-tan was enveloped by the powerful light of the magic circle, having vanished by the time the light faded again.

Then there was just five of us: Me, Sitri-senpai, Gremory-senpai, Ruruko, and Yura-san.

Gremory-senpai shot me a confused look. "You call Leviathan-sama 'Sera-tan'?"

I frowned. "Yeeeeaaaah...? She said I could. Why?"

Gremory-senpai shook her head. "No. Nothing. I suppose it shouldn't be surprising if Leviathan-sama let her servants act informally with her."

"There you go again," I pointed out. "Why does everyone keep calling Sera-tan "Leviathan-sama"? I understand that that's her last name, bu-Hold on...Leviathan...that name...sounds familiar..." I rubbed my chin as I tried to place why that name sounded familiar...I didn't think much of it until this point, but now I realized that there was something about the name "Leviathan"...something important...It was something Sera-tan told me earlier. Something I'm forgetting...it was an important name, I'm sure, but I couldn't remember why...

Oh well.

I shrugged. "Oh well." Why I said it both in my thoughts and aloud, I don't know.

On that note, Gremory-senpai turned to leave. "Now that I've delivered the message I was supposed to, I have to head to classes now." As Gremory-senpai headed towards the door, she stopped, as if suddenly remembering something. She then turned back to face me. "Ah yes. Fujimura-kun-no. May I call you Shirou-kun?"

I waved it off. "Just Shirou's fine. I'm not one for formalities usually. If you're one of these High-Class Devils like Sera-tan and Sitri-senpai or whatever, then I don't mind you being informal with me."

Gremory-senpai nodded. "Very well then, Shirou. I just wanted to ask you to speak to Yumi next time you see her. She's been horribly worried about you. She was frantic when I told her that Ise and his friend (meaning you) were attacked by the Fallen Angel, feeling guilty for having had to leave to report back to me. I would appreciate it if you could talk to her."

Oh yeah. Yumi...I hadn't been sure what to say to her up to this point, but I guess I could wing it.

"No problem, Senpai."

The crimson-haired girl smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you. Now then, let me officially welcome you once more to the world...as a Devil."

With those words, Gremory-senpai left us...

Then it finally sunk in...

I died...

I was reborn...

I was...I had become...a Devil.

**And on that note, I am done! It took a long while, but I finally got this done! Hooray!**

**...Not much else for me to say here...erm...sorry it took so long. I've been doin lots and lots of stuff and...Yeah.**

**Anyway, here's the harems I've thought out thus far~! It's just about set in stone, but I'm open to arguments to convince me to change the harems...Note: Since this story mostly focuses on Shirou, he will have the larger harem. But most of these girls in his harem are not girls who were in Issei's harem in the canon and weren't really harem girl choices at all...sooo...**

**Anyway, here they are:**

**Shirou: Serafall, Sona, Ruruko, Asia, Karlamine, Tsubasa, Ravel, Ni and Li, Ile and Nel, Xuelan, (possibly) Momo, Tsubaki, Koneko, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Yumi (FemKiba), Gabriel, Xenovia, Irina, Griselda, Valerie Tepes, Gasper (FemGasper), Kunou  
><strong>

**Issei: Rias, Akeno, Isabela, Reya, Ophis, Le Fay, Bennia, Seekvaira, Kiyome Abe, Tomoe, Jeanne **

**...Yep. Let it all out. Yes. I stole five girls from Issei. Oh well. :P**

**That is all~!**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

**Bye-Bye~!**


	3. Life 2: More Surprises

**Once again, I thank you all for reading and reviewing that last chapter! I hope you all continue to read FOREVEEEEEEER-or until the series ends should I make it to the final volume sometime hopefully in the next few years (I don't know what kind of schedule the light novel author, Ishibumi-kun, is working on).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or anything related to it. All that stuff goes to their respective owners. I. Own. NOTHING. **

**Life 2: More Surprises**

"Now that this matter is taken care of, it would probably be best for you, Nimura, and Yura to head to class now, Fujimura-kun." Sitri-senpai stated.

[Yes, Kaichou.] Both Yura-san and Ruruko replied respectfully to the order.

I felt weird hearing Senpai address me by my last name, but I was happy that she was addressing me slightly less formally in terms of honorifics.

"W-What?" I couldn't help but let out in surprise. "You tell me that me and everyone I know are Devils and then you just say "head to class"?! What's up with that?!"

Sitri-senpai adjusted her glasses, the glint of the light reflecting of her glasses seeming somewhat harsh and commanding.

"Just because you have become the servant of Onee-sama doesn't mean you are allowed to neglect your studies." She gave me an intense stare. "Understood?"

I felt a chill go down my spine. "H-Hai..." ...I don't know why, but Senpai seemed kind of...SEXY all of a sudden. I don't know why...she just did.

PINCH

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I whined as I felt a vicious yank on my left cheek. "Ow! It huwts, Wuwuko!"

My lovely, petite, brown-haired lady was trying to rip my face off, a very jealous and annoyed look mixed with a blush on her face.

"S-Stop looking at Kaichou with such eyes when I'm standing right here!"

I managed an awkward smile while Ruruko was trying to pinch my face off. "Alwight, alwight! Pwease wet go!"

Ruruko puffed her cheeks, letting go of my face. She turned away from me, somewhat upset.

She's mad at me. Before anything else, I have to fix this.

…

…

…

Got it! Time to pull what I would dub "The Serafall Solution"!

I smirked slightly before I put the plan into action. I changed my expression to a cute, adorable pout.

"Auuuu! Ruru-tan's being mean to meeeee~!" I then lunged forward and wrapped my arms around her from behind. "Don't be so mean, Ruru-taaaan~!"

Ruruko tensed up, let out a high-pitched squeak as I hugged her from behind.

"S-Shirou!" She turned to face me, looking at the expression I pulled. She seemed to hesitate slightly but turned away again, her face turning a slight pink. "W-Whatever!"

I then started nuzzling my face against her back, trying to be as adorable as possible.

"Aw, Ruru-taaaan, don't be like that~! I don't like it when my adowable Ruru-tan gets all mad and mean like this~!"

She started trembling and her entire face turned a scarlet red color as she began to succumb to my charm.

Ruruko forced herself out of my arms, placing her hands on her hips.

"S-Stupid, Shirou..." Did it fail? "I-If you're gonna get all upset about it, then I suppose I s-should just forgive you this once!" Ruruko then turned around on her heels and pointed at me, her face literally steaming. "Just don't pull such eyes at someone out of the blue like that again! Remember the rules!"

SUCCESS! I now know what my new secret weapon to appease Ruruko or any future girl I manage to get into my harem!

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Hehehe, don't worry. I do."

COUGH COUGH

Both Ruruko and I turned in the direction of Kaichou who had coughed into her hand to remind us where we were.

I blushed slightly out of embarrassment, quickly releasing Ruruko while Ruruko completely covered her embarrassed face with her hands. We had been wrapped in our own usual comical situation that we had forgotten we were in the presence of a disapproving Sitri-senpai and Yura-san who was crossing her arms and shooting a...weird look at Ruruko. It wasn't a kind one.

"Anyway, if you have anything else you wish to discuss, please feel free to come to the Student Council room at lunch, Fujimura-kun." said Shitori...err...Sitri...erm...

"Well, I have one quick question." I spoke up.

Senpai looked at me. "Yes?"

"Do I call you Sitri-senpai or Shitori-senpai from now on?"

Senpai considered this for a second before answering. "During normal school hours, it would be best to refer to me as Shitori-senpai unless only those related to the supernatural are around, in which case you may call me Sitri-senpai."

I nodded in understanding. "Yes, Senpai."

Sitri-senpai then looked at all of us. "Now that this matter is resolved, I expect all of you to quickly head to your respective classes. Dismissed."

[Yes, Kaichou!] We all said in disturbingly perfect unison.

We all filed out of the Student Council room and moved into the hallways which had become slightly more full with students since the...however much amount of time I spent with Senpai.

I gave Ruruko a quick peck on the cheek as we said our respective goodbyes before heading to class.

...I wonder if Yumi is already there.

Then I remembered something:

Gremory-senpai had told me to talk to Yumi. I can't forget that.

I made it to my class to see that it was only slightly filled. There was only about two or three other people besides me and-

"Yo, Yumi!" I waved when I saw my blonde-haired friend by the window in the corner of the classroom, staring out blankly into the horizon.

She seemed to snap out of it after I called to her, quickly turning around to face me with what I suspected to be a surprised expression for one second before her expression became a small smile.

...It was fake though. Her smile that is.

It's a sort of sixth sense I have. I am good at sensing the emotions of the girls close to me even when they're trying to keep something secret...

Now I had no doubt I had to have a talk with her.

"Ah! Good morning, Shirou-kun~!" She said cheerfully, waving. "H-How are you doing today?"

I gave her a blank stare. "Well, other than getting stabbed in the chest by a Fallen Angel and finding out that just about all of my friends and the girls closest to me are actually Devils, I'm all good."

Yumi's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-You know?!"

...She hadn't been told that I knew I guess.

"That you're a Devil? Yes." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. So far, so good. I haven't ruined our friendship (I'm assuming that's what it is by this point) yet, so I'd say it's going well.

Yumi's expression became sadder, her smile vanishing completely, as she bowed her head.

"I'm...I'm sorry about yesterday..."

For a moment, I was confused. Then I remembered how abruptly Yumi had left me during our date yesterday.

I shrugged. It was no big deal really.

"...I bet you really hate me now, huh...?"

What?

I shot Yumi a confused look. "Hm?"

"...I left yesterday and...and..." I noticed a slight sniffling sound. Yumi was trembling somewhat.

Is she...is she crying?

She raised her face somewhat, but didn't look me in the eyes. Despite this, I could still see the tears flowing from her eyes.

"...I-I thought that...that if I had left, t-then you would've been fine...that the Fallen Angel would've left you..." Yumi was choking on her sobs by this point, causing sudden pauses in her sentence. "I didn't...I didn't know what would happen...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"

"W-Whoa..." I suddenly felt really terrible. This must've been what Gremory-senpai was talking about. "Y-Yumi, it's alright..."

"It's not alright...I'm sorry..." She lowered her voice, wiping her tears from her eyes. "...again...my fault..." What was she mumbling about?

I stared at Yumi with sad eyes. "Yumi..." Before I could understand what I was trying to do, I reached out and placed a gentle hand on Yumi's head, causing her to look up at me. I managed a soft smile. "Dummy...It's fine now. See? I'm still alive and kicking and I plan to stay that way for a long time now that I've become a Devil as well. So stop crying. You're too cute to be crying like this."

Yumi swallowed once, finishing wiping her tears from her eyes. "Right..." Once her eyes were dry again. She managed a weak smile. "Sorry...I was really pathetic for a second there...It's just...when I thought about you being hurt...my chest started to hurt like crazy..."

My soft smile became a wide grin as an amusing thought occurred to me. "Oho! Could it be this is starting to turn into a romantic confession?" I took a dramatic pose, sweeping my arm through the air before gesturing towards Yumi, placing my other hand over my heart. "Oh, Yumi~! I never knew you felt such a way~!"

Yumi blushed slightly, but I could tell she was feeling better because I spotted a familiar, teasing smile on her face. She suppressed a giggle with the back of her hand against her mouth.

"As if I would surrender myself so easily~" She teased. "Even if I did feel such a way, there's no way I would surrender in such a way to you~" She lowered one hand to her torso, gesturing to her breasts. "Besides, if anyone would surrender, it would be you considering I still have my 'secret weapons', the leverage every woman has to make any man submit to their whims."

I nodded at her point. "I see. I see." I grinned perversely. "Alright then, then how about this? If I manage to make you fall for me, I get to grope both your breasts and your incredibly wondrous posterior whenever I want. If you make me fall for you, then you're free to do with me as you wish, Yumi-sama~" I brushed my hair out from in front of my face. "To be abused by my lovely mistress~ Oooh the thought makes my body tingle~! But is it with apprehension or excitement, I don't understand~ I-"

I then realized that not only Yumi, but also the other few students standing in the classroom were staring at me.

They all blinked. I blinked back.

"...I went overboard with the teasing, didn't I?"

They all nodded in unison.

Shit.

Yumi smiled at me. "Alright then, I accept your wager, Shirou-kun~"

.

.

.

[EEEEEEHHHHH!?]

Our other classmates including me let out a shocked response.

I had only been speaking as a joke to keep Yumi's spirits up, but I never actually expected her to accept! Is she joking?! She has to be joking! Yumi would never do something so random and sudden!

Yumi winked at me. "Even if I'm not quite like Akeno-senpai, don't expect me to be gentle~ I plan on taking full advantage~"

Eh? What's that mean? What does she mean about Akeno Himejima-senpai? Come to think of it, she's also a member of the Occult Research Club along with Gremory-senpai and Yumi. And all of them are supposed to be Devils so I assumed that Gremory-senpai was their [King] while Yumi and Akeno-senpai are her servants.

I matched her smile with a smirk. "Alright then, but expect your bountiful body to be at my mercy and-" The next words I spoke were directed towards our classmates. "I do hope you will all keep the words spoken here a secret. Otherwise, I'm afraid I might accidentally castrate you all in your sleep. Kufufufu~!" Lucky for me, the castration threat worked since all of the classmates who've arrived thus far were guys. I added a slight demonic aura for added effect.

They all nodded silently, turning pale while they started sweating rivers.

"Hehehe..." Yumi laughed weakly, backing away slightly. She mumbled something that ended in "...almost just like her..."

But anyway, Yumi ended up feeling better, returning to her old, awesome, lovable, adorable, slightly perverted self.

That and, if I can make her fall for me before I fall head-over-heels first, I get to grope her glorious, soft, ample bosoms and posterior all I like, hehehehehe...

That, my friends, is what I call a win.

The classroom gradually started to fill up with students as the time until class started started to tick away to the last second...

Yumi and I returned to our seats after a pleasant conversation, agreeing to have lunch later that day.

* * *

><p>DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IT!<p>

After the lunch break had started, Yumi and I went to the rooftop for lunch...

"Hey, Shirou, why are you so mopey?" Yumi asked upon noticing my mood. "Where's your lunch?"

Yep. That's why I was so mad and somewhat depressed.

I just realized, that with everything that's been going on, I never made myself something to eat for lunch. I didn't go home to make lunch because Mako-nee was probably on the warpath. Couldn't make lunch at Ise's house cos I was busy trying to figure out what the deal was with Serafall. Thus, I had no lunch whatsoever.

I didn't realize it before because all of the excitement of me being a Devil, but I didn't eat breakfast either...

SO STARVIIIIIING!

I groaned, my stomach growling like crazy. "So...hungry...not gonna...make it..."

Yumi giggled, opening her own bento. "If that's the case, then I don't mind sharing my lunch with you, Shirou."

I immediately clung to Yumi, holding her tightly as tears came to my eyes.

"Bless you, madam. Bless you."

"Hoho! Losing our wager already, Shirou?" Yumi teased. "It's only been a few hours and you're already trying to steal second base~"

I released Yumi after that. For the record, I did NOT grope her breasts. My arms just happened to overlap her breasts when I was hugging her...

But I felt embarrassed as if I had groped her.

"Am not!" I argued. I eyed the bento Yumi held in her lap, drooling slightly as my hunger started to get the best of me.

Yumi noted my expression and smiled. "Alright. Alright. Let's just start eating."

She opened her bento, revealing the bountiful harvest within...

Yep. Definitely drooling.

Yumi picked up some of the food with her chopsticks and raised them to be on the same level as my mouth.

Wait. Why does this feel like deja vu?

SLAM! SNAP!

The door to the roof suddenly slammed open, a lone projectile ripping through the air and stabbing the food Yumi picked up, sending it flying through the air and leaving my sight.

Nooooooo! Not agaaaaaaain! My beloved fooood!

...Yep. Definitely feeling deja vu right now.

"Don't touch that Succubus' cursed cuisine, my King!" Karlamine was the one who appeared in the doorway leading to the roof instead of Ruruko whom I had expected. Her right hand was outstretched as if she had thrown something while her left hand held a box wrapped in cloth. Another bento.

"Ara ara, it looks like the false knight-"

And that was when I left undetected. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this conversation would only go down a familiar and potentially unpleasant path. It was fairly easy actually. I don't even remember how I avoided their detection. It was like some outside, almighty force was guiding me on my way. It wasn't the "Big Guy Upstairs" cos I'm a Devil. He wouldn't protect me, I don't think.

After I made my way down the stairs from the roof, I paused for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to do with my time.

Well...I did have a few questions concerning my Devil-hood. Might as well go talk to Sitri-senpai.

She said she would be in the Student Council room during lunch if I had any questions.

I made it to the Student Council room in about five minutes at most. I opened the door and entered, the only occupant of the room being Sitri-senpai. She sat behind a desk, examining some papers while her lunch sat next to her, a safe distance so the papers wouldn't be damaged or ruined if her an unfortunate spill were to occur.

She looked up after she noticed my presence, nodding as I entered the room.

"Ah, Fujimura-kun. I take it you have more questions?"

"Yes." That and I wanted to escape the clash between Yumi and Karly.

Of course, I'd keep that part to myself.

Senpai moved her papers off to the side so as to not be distracted and placed her hands in her lap. She stared at me.

"Well...so Devils...erm...I..." It was kind of hard to word this. "What is my purpose? I mean what is my job as a Devil? What do I do?" It was something I've been wondering. "Am I just meant to be her servant, doing tasks for her like cleaning her house, doing her laundry, or stuff like that?"

Senpai shook her head. "No. True, while people who are reincarnated into Devil servants are to follow their [King's] orders, the tasks they are to accomplish may very. Some servant Devils perform a large variety of tasks for their masters while others merely remain by their master's side as a bodyguard or other such tasks due to their power. There are even a few instances in which a [King] has reincarnated a person into their servant for absolutely frivolous reasons and serve no purpose other than being a pet of sorts. Essentially, your purpose could be anything depending on Onee-sama's desire. Of course, since you are Onee-sama's servant, I doubt your purpose will be meaningless. Considering her position, she would not make just about anyone her servant."

Huh. I wonder what Senpai meant by that. I guess it has to do with whatever job that causes everyone to refer to Sera-tan with the "-sama" honorific...Leviathan...That's her surname even though she's Sitri-senpai's sister...

Leviathan. That name was so familiar...I know it. I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to religion other than praying to God every now and then...I'll have to brush up on this stuff if I'm going to be a Devil.

"So what is my job then?" I asked.

Senpai seemed to consider her answer before answering. "I cannot say. Like I said, all servant Devils' jobs depend on the will of their masters. There's also the factor of your Sacred Gear to consider. We still do not know its name or ability. We are hoping to figure that out later on. At the very least, you will be helping in supervising Onee-sama's and aiding her with her work while performing other jobs on the side."

I sighed. There it was again. My Sacred Gear. I've tried to ignore it, but I still couldn't stop thinking.

These things are so powerful supposedly, so what is mine? It was certainly enough for me to be eliminated, so what is it?

The suspense is going to be the death of me...

OK, maybe that wasn't the best way to phrase it.

Anyway, I was curious to say the least.

"OK, I think I get it now."

"Good," Senpai stated. "Do you have any other questions for me?"

I thought about it. The one concerning my job was at the front of my mind...I guess-

"So am I going to ONLY be a servant?"

Senpai frowned. "What do you mean?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I mean, am I just going to be a servant for the rest of my lengthened life? Even if I'm Sera-tan's servant, it'd be kind of a depressing existence after a while. It'd be neat to be almost immortal in terms of lifespan, but to just be spending it doing chores and stuff like that sounds dull. I like Sera-tan, but what am I striving for as her servant? Is there a goal I'm supposed to reach or what? That is the question I'm trying to ask."

"In that case, perhaps I should explain the Devils' ranking system."

"'Ranking system'?" I questioned.

"Yes," Sitri-senpai went on to explain. "There are four major ranks in the society of Devils. For people such as you who are Reincarnated Devils, you typically start off as Low-Class Devils."

"So it's kind of like a "Level 1" in Devil terms?" I asked, trying to clarify.

Sitri-senpai nodded after considering my question. "In a way, yes. Low-Class Devils often includes either those who are born as commoners or recently reincarnated Devils, people who've yet to make their mark or display their power that earns them their right to attain a higher rank. However, those born from Pure-blood or noble families, such as me or Rias who are from both, usually already possess High-Class status from birth."

I guess that made sense. Regardless of actual strength, those who had the luck of the draw to be born by some Marquis or King or whatever always got more privileges and rights than those below them.

I will admit it was at least a little surprising to figure out Sitri-senpai and Gremory-senpai were nobles. They held an air of elegance and power, but they didn't act all snobbish as I would expect of people who were at or near the top of the political food chain. Sera-tan also kind of broke this idea in my mind by possessing an air of childishness and approachability. Nothing like how I would picture a noble. It was still hard to believe she was Sitri-senpai's Onee-sama.

I guess there were all different kinds of High-Class Devils.

Senpai continued speaking. "Low-Class Devils are capable of raising their rank to Middle-Class Devils and then to High-Class Devils through one of three methods." Senpai then counted "one" on her left hand. "The first and most common is by performing Contracts. You see, just as depicted by those of a religious faith, Devils are sometimes contracted by those with a certain level of desire. In exchange for performing a task or fulfilling a desire of theirs, the Devils are paid a price by their contractor for their services." Senpai pulled out a familiar-looking card out of thin air. It looked like the one Sera-tan had given me when we first met. "Since drawing magic circles in blood and sacrificing animals is rather outdated in this place and time, the process has been simplified with these. Just by wishing for a Devil's presence, the contractor can use these more convenient flyers to summon one in order to fulfill a task or desire."

I raised my hand to interrupted. "Erm...so...these prices that we're paid...I won't-like-be taking people's SOULS, will I? Cos I don't think I got the stomach for it or the ability to keep a clear conscience for what may potentially be killing a normal person."

"Like I said, Fujimura-kun," Sitri-senpai stated, "Devil Contracts have changed with the times. Nowadays, a Contractor can pay a Devil with just about anything. Just as long as it matches the value of the task or desire fulfilled."

I shrugged. "OK. I can live with that."

Sitri-senpai paused, placing a finger on her chin. She was clearly deep in thought.

"..." I was uncertain what to say. "Erm...what are the other methods?"

Senpai sighed, as if she was going to have to say something potentially upsetting.

"Well, the second method would be through [Rating Games]. You know how a Devil's Peerage is based on the pieces from the game of Chess?" I nodded. "Well, this system also gave rise to a special game devised by Devils who wished to prove the superiority of their servants against others, the Rating Games. They're used to measure a Devil's strength as well as the strength of their Peerage. If a Low or Middle-Class Devil performs well, they may be considered for a class promotion."

"So...it's like a game in the form of a battle between a [King] and their Peerage against another Peerage and their respective Master?"

"Exactly. Devils are capable of honing and showing off their skills and abilities in a non-lethal environment due to special systems and spells in place to prevent unfortunate incidents." Whoa! That's awesome! So I get to fight these other guys and go all out without consequence! AWESOME! "These spells rarely ever fail and successfully assure safety 99.999% of the time."

That...Something's wrong with that.

"And the other 0.001% of the time?" I asked.

"It's the most popular and best method to raise one's own ranking in Devil society." Sitri-senpai explained as if I had not raised a very good and VERY CONCERNING point about Rating Games. "However, since you are Onee-sama's servant, such a method may not be entirely available to you."

I stared. "Whatcha talkin bout, Sona?"

Sitri-senpai adjusted her glasses. "Considering Onee-sama's position and how busy she always is, competing in a Rating Game is simply out of the question for her and her Peerage, which includes YOU, Fujimura-kun."

"What?!" I pouted. "But I wanted to compete in Rating Games..." I complained. I know I should be really grateful considering Sera-tan brought me back FROM THE DEAD, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed that I would never be allowed to compete in Rating Games.

"You can't. Not as a Low-Class Devil." Senpai confirmed. "But if you were to use another method to attain the rank of a High-Class Devil and in turn get your Devil Peerage, it should be no problem."

"Yay~" I gave a little cheer. The dream wasn't dead quite yet. Just as long as I boosted my rank to that of a High-Class Devil, I'll be able to compete in Rating Games against other Devils. "So what's the third method?"

"Another method that is unavailable to you." Sitri-senpai said. "But for a different reason."

"What do you mean?"

"The third method for a Devil to increase their rank is through Military Accomplishments. By obtaining great achievements in times of crisis or situations, showing exceptional ability or skill. That is the third method. For defeating a high-ranking member of the Angels or Fallen Angels or any enemy of the Devils in general, a Devil will be rewarded."

"Sounds fair. How do we do it?" ...this...this could work out for me in a number of ways. Revenge and advancement. Two birds, one vengeful stone.

"No." Sitri-senpai replied almost immediately.

"...Eh? But couldn't I just-"

"No."

"What if I-"

"No."

"How about-"

"NO." Senpai said even more firmly. "I don't want you even considering trying to go after that Fallen Angel."

Damn. She saw right through me.

"Why not?" I was somewhat unsatsified. I HAD TO get back at that stupid crow for what she did to Ise. Even if we were brought back...what she did...I'm gonna beat her into the dirt!

Senpai's gaze become much harsher, as if COMMANDING me to calm down.

"It's because of the current situation between the three factions..."

Senpai then went on to explain about the three Factions: the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils. She explained how they were always at each others' throats for a long time. She explained how they all fought in some Great War where a large number of their respective members died, reducing their numbers drastically. Even after the war was ended since none of the factions could continue without being wiped out, a tense stalemate continued, even to this very day.

"Doing something as drastic as attacking a member of the Fallen Angels could very well start a second Great War. It could possibly be even more severe due to your status as Onee-sama's servant."

Oh, now I feel bad.

I hung my head in shame. "...sorry..." I actually did start feeling ashamed of my thoughts. I was about to go hunting down Yuuma for revenge without a second thought towards how it would affect others.

Sitri-senpai's expression softened somewhat. "It's fine. I just want you to fully understand the consequences. You can't just do such reckless things. There are rules you must follow and duties you must uphold as the servant of Onee-sama. It would not reflect well on the Devil race if one of our Reincarnated Devils were to start ANOTHER conflict in the world."

"What do you mean...?" I asked, interested.

Sitri-senpai seemed to be somewhat uneasy. "Well...In all of the history of the supernatural world, our wars and conflicts tended to mirror those of the normal human world. While some events were completely unrelated between the supernatural world and the human world, there are many major wars that were started directly as the result of a Reincarnated Devil's actions..."

"Like which one?"

"World War II. One of the major leaders of one of the Axis Powers was a Reincarnated Devil. A Stray Devil, but a Devil nonetheless."

"Which leader?"

"I won't say, but he's currently hated by just about everyone in the universe be they a mythological figure, human, Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel. He single-handedly almost caused a Second Great War between the three factions before all three leaders agreed that he was unrelated to the Devils' will and cooperated in putting him down."

"...er...who was that?"

"Let's leave it that."

"But-"

"LEAVE IT at that." Senpai said a bit more forcefully. Apparently this guy, whoever he was, was a sore spot for the Devils. Probably put a damper on the reputation of Devils. "So you understand the situation?"

"Yes."

"You will stay away from Churches, Angels, and the Fallen Angels?"

"Yes."

"You won't go after that Fallen Angel?"

"Yes."

"Good." Senpai said, a small and pleased smile on her face. "Just remember: You hold an important place by Onee-sama's side and in her heart. You must not do anything that could reflect badly on her or the Devils. It's especially important considering you are one of her most important pieces."

Yes...I'll definitely be sure to remember this...so much for revenge...I can't do such a thing in good conscience anymore.

"Besides, even if you were allowed to go after her, it wouldn't do any good." Sitri-senpai said suddenly.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Senpai crossed her arms, a knowing expression on her face. "You would only gain a possible promotion if you were to defeat a Fallen Angel leader. The Fallen Angel who killed you was far from being that powerful. I doubt she was even a noteworthy member in the Fallen Angel faction."

That kind of hurt my pride a little...I got killed by a smallfry.

"Oh yeah. I just remembered something." I started after realizing that Senpai brought up an important subject. "Just what piece am I? You and Sera-tan didn't tell me yet."

"Oh yes. Of course. Amidst everything, Onee-sama and I have yet to inform you of your position in her Peerage. Since Onee-sama is busy with business back in the Underworld, I would be happy to tell you. Fujimura-kun. The piece Onee-sama used to bring you back was-"

SLAM!

"Aha! There you are, Shirou!"

The door had slammed open to reveal Ruruko with a worried expression on her face with a hint of annoyance.

Ruruko paused when she noted Sitri-senpai. She bowed respectfully. "Forgive me for barging in unannounced, Kaichou. I was just looking for Shirou."

"What's wrong, Ruruko?" She seemed kind of worried.

"Class starts in ten minutes and Yumi-senpai and Karlamine-senpai came to me when they couldn't find you?"

I turned my head to face the clock in the Student Council room.

Wow! Ruruko was right! Senpai and I have been talking so long that we lost track of time again!

Senpai nodded. "Right. It appears that mine and Fujimura-kun's discussion has taken up most of the lunch period." She started gathering her papers and started packing up what was left of her lunch. "You should head to class now, Fujimura-kun."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are all of our conversations going to end on such a formal and cold note?"

Sitri-senpai's expression became one of bemusement. "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with the way I worded it? Is it an inefficient way to convey the meaning?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, thinking. "Well, no. But it feels kind of like you hate me or can't wait to get away from me whenever you end the conversation like that. Why not say something like "See you later, Shirou" or maybe "We'll talk more soon" or perhaps "Until the next time we can talk" or any other way. When you end the conversation with "You should head to class now" with that commanding tone, it sounds like you don't like me very much. Do you find something wrong with me?"

"Oh boy..." Ruruko sighed as she turned away, as if something painful was about to happen.

Sitri-senpai adjusted her glasses so that the light reflected off her glasses.

""Do I find something wrong with you"?" Senpai reiterated. "Well, to start off, I find your manners lacking, your flirtatious playboy personality annoys me, you don't pay much attention in class, you're never sitting up or seeming attentive to the matters at hand, not to mention you rarely seem to put much thought into your actions which often leads to misunderstandings or troublesome situations-"

Ouch...this hurts on so many levels...

I felt a barrage of figurative arrows pierce me from all sides as Senpai went on to list every single one of my apparent flaws.

I laid my head down on the desk as Senpai went on for a good five minutes concerning my flaws. My pride was definitely shattered by the end of it.

"-and you have the habit of rubbing the back of your neck far more than necessary-"

I rubbed the back of my neck in the middle of that out of discomfort, halting when she finished and placing my hands in my pockets.

"-but to say I dislike you is not true."

I raised my head in curiosity. "Huh?"

Sitri-senpai smirked. "Despite your flaws, I find you to be a pleasant person to be around. You are reckless, but your heart is usually in the right place. Where you got this silly notion that I disliked you, I have no idea. Trust me, Fujimura-kun. I am usually outright honest when it comes to my positive or negative opinions towards others. If I disliked you, I would have said so."

"It's true, Shirou." Ruruko admitted. "If Kaichou dislikes someone, she gives a clear sign. Be it a gesture or words, she lets it be known."

I looked at Sitri-senpai. "So you really don't hate me? I just wanna be sure. I mean, I'm your sister's servant and I'm sure we'll often be interacting with one another. I want to make sure there's at least a neutral air between us if not a good one."

Senpai's smirk became a more pleasant smile as she closed her eyes. "Yes. Even if I had never known of you before, I would still like you since Onee-sama likes you as well. Despite how she acts, Onee-sama is an excellent judge of character. If she cares for you and enjoys being around you, then it's clear that you are a good person. I trust her as I trust you."

I felt myself blush slightly. I felt embarrassed for some reason. "Um...thanks, Senpai..."

"Now head to class, Fujimura-kun." Senpai urged me. "We'll speak more soon. Feel free to see me after school if there's any remaining questions in your mind. And be sure to stay after school tomorrow. Now that you've been introduced to your status as a Devil, you'll begin to take on your first duties as a Devil."

"Yes, Senpai." Ruruko started tugging on my sleeves.

"Come on, Shirou. We have to get going before we're later for our respective classes."

I looked at Ruruko and smiled. "Right. Sorry for wasting your time, making you listen to us talk, Ruruko."

Ruruko sighed. "Well, I'm more just relieved you haven't been spending this time trying to recruit Kaichou."

Kaichou turned to me and gave me a questioning look. "'Recruit me'? What is she talking about, Fujimura-kun?"

Ruruko opened her mouth to talk before I panicked and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Oh! Haha! Nothing! J-Just a little...Er...thing!" Shit! I can't let Senpai know I'm trying to build a harem with the girls I like! Why? I dunno! I just got the feeling that whatever conversation results from her realization will be unpleasant. "Bye, Senpai!"

I quickly ran towards the door before I paused, realizing something. I turned back to Senpai who still had Ruruko standing respectfully by her side.

"Hey, Senpai. You forgot one last thing."

"Oh?"

"What's the last class a Devil can reach?" Sitri-senpai had said there were four major ranks of Devils. She only mentioned Low-Class, Middle-Class, and High-Class Devils.

Sitri-senpai noted my question and responded appropriately. "Oh yes. Before I forget. The final and highest class a Devil can reach: Ultimate-Class."

"Ultimate-Class?"

Senpai nodded. "Yes. As the name implies, it is the ultimate rank any Devil can achieve. To possess such a rank means that a Devil has attained the status or power on the level that far surpasses all others. Only the most powerful and skilled Devils could even be considered capable of achieving such a class."

As I turned away from Sitri-senpai as to hide the amused smirk that appeared on my face.

"So, to sum it up, it's a class reserved for the elite of the elite, huh?"

"Yes."

My smirk gradually evolved into a full-fledged grin.

"Alright then!" I turned around and pointed at Senpai. "Then I make my vow here and now: I WILL reach the rank of Ultimate-Class Devil! No matter what, I'll become someone powerful enough to slay even God Himself if I so desired! That's my goal! My reason to get stronger as Sera-tan's servant! I'll become strong enough to protect her and all of my friends and loved ones from whatever threat comes their way! Even if only one method is available for me to rank up, I'll become a High-Class Devil, and then an Ultimate-Class Devil through Rating Games! No matter what method I use, I WILL succeed!"

Then I left on that badass note!

Of course, that was the high point of my day. I met up with Karlamine and Yumi in class. Both of them were kind of ticked off that I left in the middle of lunch (Speaking of which, I'M SO STARVIIIIIIIIING!), but they both quickly forgave me and then we went on with class.

The rest of the day was rather boring. Boring old class. Boring old life. There was nothing fun to do and no opportunities to mess with Ruruko to get a cute reaction out of my most amazing alpha girl.

If I didn't vividly remember getting speared in the chest, I never would actually believed that I had become a Devil. Everything was actually somewhat the same...I guess becoming a Devil hadn't quite started having the drastic change I hoped for...

Oh well. Maybe that would change after I unlock the power of my Sacred Gear.

Whatever it is, I hope it's strong. Strong enough to deck the floor with that shitty crow, Yuuma. I'm not letting her get the best of me next time we fight (and there WILL be a next time). I may not be able to pursue her, but I sure as Hell will do my best to make sure she doesn't do anything like what she did to me and Ise ever again.

* * *

><p>School had been rather uneventful.<p>

I spoke with Yumi and Karlamine somewhat. Hung out with Ruruko. But nothing else really happened.

Yumi left us at the school gate since her house was in a different direction, leaving me, Ruruko, and Karlamine to walk home together. Karlamine's house was a bit out of the way, but still fairly close to the school. So that was our first stop.

Still uneventful. We dropped her off, agreed to see her at school the next day, and then moved on.

It was just me and Ruruko now. There was a strange silence between us.

…

…

…

SAY SOMETHING!

"..Erm...are you mad at me, Ruruko?" I said mostly to break the silence. Usually we were having some kind of discussion regarding either maintaining equal levels of affection towards her and my other potential harem candidates or maybe something more casual like TV or school...but there was not a single word between us during our walk until I spoke

She turned to me, a cute, curious expression on her face. "Noooo...Why?"

I averted my eyes. "It's just that...you seem quiet. Did I do something wrong?"

Ruruko shook her head quickly. "No no! Nothing like that! I just thought you had a lot on your mind. I mean, a lot's happened... You found out you died and became a Devil. I figured it was a lot to take in. Not to mention realizing that a fair majority of the well-known students in school were related to the supernatural..."

"Well, it's a lot to take in, but I haven't really been exposed to much other than the fact that I'll live for a long time and possess some kind of Sacred Gear." Then a thought occurred to me. "Although...now that I think about it...something's kind of bugging me." I admit it had been a thought nagging at me ever since I found out Ruruko was a Devil, but this was the first time I actually paid attention to it.

It was a thought so troubling that it caused me to stop in place, causing Ruruko to walk several steps ahead of me before she realized I wasn't following. She turned around and stared at me.

"Devils live for a long time, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you became a Devil a long while before me, right?"

"..." Ruruko answered slightly hesitantly this time. "Yeah."

"So even if I did my damned well best, you would've outlived me by several millenia. I would continue aging while you would be able to look the same until the day in the far-off future where you finally died." I looked down to avoid Ruruko seeing my sad eyes. "So at some point, you would've...you would've left me behind...What exactly did you intend to do about this?...About us? Would you...?"

I admit I probably had no right to feel so sad considering I was trying to build a harem, even if it was with Ruruko's permission, but the thought that she could treat our relationship as nothing more than a fleeting romance kind of hurt...Just what did she think of us? I cared for this girl...that was the major requirement that had to exist between me and girls I ask to join my harem: Mutual affection. Was it really mutual? Was it all a trick crueler than what Yuuma did to Ise?

These are the kind of thoughts that ran rampant inside of my head.

No right...I had no right to feel like this. The happiness of the girls matter more than my own personal feelings...but...

"Shirou..."

I felt my hand being grabbed and placed against something small but soft.

I looked up to see Ruruko blushing slightly, holding my left hand pressed firmly against her breast.

"Idiot...Don't ever think like that..." She used her other hand to tilt my head to look directly at her face. Being shorter than me, Ruruko stood up on the front of her feet, almost on her toes. Her face seemed to be coming closer and closer to mind and-

Kiss.

That is what happened. Ruruko's lips met mine. She was kissing me and I was kissing her back.

It wasn't chaste either. It wasn't heated and sexy, but it wasn't chaste. We held our lips together for a good minute before Ruruko finally pulled away, smiling at me.

"In case you haven't forgotten, I confessed to YOU." Ruruko pointed out. "And it wasn't exactly a quick affair either. I always either choked at the last minute or I humiliated myself...I still humiliated myself even when I DID successfully confess, remember?"

I looked back to the day that Ruruko had confessed to me. I couldn't suppress that amused smile that appeared on my face.

"Yeah...Remember when the dog-?"

"Yes." Ruruko's smile faded.

"And then you lost your love letter because-"

"Yes." Ruruko was starting to look annoyed.

"And you ended up-"

"YES." Ruruko said, her face bright red with an annoyed expression on her face.

I let out a small laugh. "Hahaha! And what bad luck you must've had to have this happen on the day of a pie eating-contest."

Ruruko took my hand away from her breast and crossed her arms, now thoroughly humiliated as she remembered the day she finally confessed to me.

"Ahem!" She tried to get us back to the point of the conversation. "My point is...do you think I would go through all that if my feelings weren't honest?" Her soft smile returned, her eyes gazing at me lovingly. "I love you, Shirou. You were my whole reason for wanting to become a High-Class Devil."

"Ruruko?" That last part was somewhat surprising. What did she mean?

Ruruko's expression changed to that of a shy one. "Well...as you know, once a Devil has reached High-Class, they get their Evil Pieces and can start building their Peerage. Their servants become Devils as well...If I got my Evil Pieces, I would've made you my own servant." She shuffled awkwardly, having revealed a major secret of hers. "Then we could be together even with our lengthened lifespans...I...I wanted to be with the man I loved for as long as I live..." She twiddled with her fingers out of embarrassment. Somehow it was more embarrassing for her to explain how she wanted to be with me than it was for her to actually say those three special words.

All doubt vanished from my mind.

I wrapped my arms around Ruruko and pulled her in closer.

"I love you, too, Ruruko." I pressed my lips against hers, returning the affection she showed me.

It was true...While I admit there was one other girl I think I could bear to tell those words, Ruruko was closer to me than most. She was also possibly the only girl who could feel comfortable with her boyfriend building a harem. We held a mutual trust that I would continue loving her. If I couldn't even say those words, then I had no right to be with her...

I pulled away after a few minutes, Ruruko blushing as I held her.

Before I could react, she forced her lips upon once more. This kiss lasted less time than the others before Ruruko pulled away.

I stared at her and she stared at me, our faces heated and our bodies beginning to heat up due to lust.

Both of us seemed to act on pure instinct.

Ruruko jumped from the ground, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I, in turn, held my arms around her to hold her against me.

Ruruko kissed me again and I kissed her back. It was meant to be neither short nor chaste this time. We held our lips together, passionately reveling in each others' warmth. We kissed again and again, only breaking apart each time because we required air to survive.

On the last time our lips met, I happened to catch Ruruko with her mouth open. Not hesitating, I entered her mouth with my tongue and entwined my tongue with hers. I moved my hands up and down her thighs, tracing my fingers in-between her legs, inducing added pleasure in Ruruko if her moans were anything to go by.

Ruruko tightened her legs around me, both of us holding each other more passionately than before.

Of course we would never go all the way considering the time and location, but things got much hotter before we were finished.

And the funny thing is...this wasn't the first time we acted passionately like this.

Hey! We've been dating for almost a year! It's only natural for us to behave like the teenagers we were!

We would hold each other passionately, make out, feel out each others' bodies, but we would never go all the way. That was to be saved for a special time in the future when we were both certain we were ready.

* * *

><p>After our thirty minutes of passion were over (that's right. We made out for at least thirty minutes before we realized it was starting to get dark out), I walked Ruruko home. She lived closer to school than me, but our houses were still in the same general direction.<p>

It soon became dark as I left her at the door, I opened my mouth to say something, but my face was too heated...I couldn't really speak right. It probably came out as something like "Harabla liaosshu rablablah..."

Ruruko merely nodded, her own beet red face steaming by this point.

Yeah...whenever we came out of our own little world, we were always kind of embarrassed when we thought back on it. I was good when it came to doing small things like kissing or groping girls, but when it came to serious stuff, I couldn't help but become somewhat flustered when I thought back on it.

After saying goodbye to Ruruko, I started my own trip back home...

Fuck! I forgot about Mako-nee! She's still gonna kick my ass when I get home!

I groaned.

I was really going to have to pull a good excuse OUT OF MY ASS if I wanted to avoid having to explain everything that happened between yesterday and today. Cos if the first words out of my mouth as an explanation are "I died and became a Devil.", the main response from Makoto would be a kick to the face and being thrown into an insane asylum.

I had to think of something...and it has to be convincing...

Kidnapped? Too drastic.

Got lost? Too obvious.

Staying over at a friend's house? Bound to get my face kicked.

...Hmmm...

Maybe-

I thought back to what Sitri-senpai told me...she said my real duties as a Devil were going to start tomorrow. I guess Sitri-senpai was going to introduce me to such things since Sera-tan was busy with her own stuff. Maybe I'll finally figure out what my Sacred Gear is...

"About goddamned time!"

A sudden voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked ahead to see a shorter girl with blonde hair tied into two short pony tails and who was dressed in a gothic lolita fashion.

She seemed to be glaring at me.

And I knew it was me whom she was glaring at because there was no one else. I looked all around me to make sure.

"Yeah you, shitty Devil!"

Whoa whoa whoa! That was uncalled for!

This girl seems abnormally pissed off for some reason...Do I know her?

"Erm...I'm sorry...?"

"Damn right you're sorry!" The girl screamed at me. "You're an ass! I spent all day planning this out, trying to catch you on your way home! Then I end up waiting for almost an entire hour because you had to stop and suck lips with that washboard!"

...I think she and Ise would get along if Ise wasn't a pervert.

But I was more troubled over the fact that she had been watching us. I sure as Hell didn't see anyone around us who could've seen.

Then I realized it. The tingling feeling traveling down my spine-No. Tingle doesn't quite describe it. It was more of a chilling feeling that send shivers down my spine. It was like some kind of sixth sense. It was telling me something. It was shouting, SCREAMING even. It seemed to be repeating the same thing over and over again:

DANGER! RUN AWAY!

It was telling me that this girl was not human. She was dangerous.

I took a step away, uncertain what to do.

"You...who are you?"

The girl smirked. She leaped into the air. A small, naïve part of me hoped she would fall face-first back to the ground,but I knew I would never be that lucky.

In a single second, black, feathery wings sprouted from her back, allowing her to float about in the sky.

...Black, feathery wings...

I felt my body tense at the realization, sweat rolling down the sides of my face.

"...A Fallen Angel..." Just like the girl who killed both me and Ise.

"That's right, Devil-kun~!" Her previous fury became an arrogant, cutesy kind of tone. "And you don't need to know my name because, in a second, you'll be dead~! Time to clean up the mess Raynare left for me~! Suck for your masters, cos whoever he is, he's about to lose a servant! Ta-ta, Devil-kun~!" A pink spear of light, similar in shape to Yuuma's, appeared in her hand.

...Shit. I have no way to fight against this girl! I don't have a weapon and I'm not any stronger than when I was killed by Raynare! I haven't even unlocked my Sacred Gear!...

Well, if I'm gonna die anyway (AGAIN), I might as well say the thing that first came to mind when this girl told me she was following me...

"YOU PERVERT!"

**Yep! That's where I end it for now! Sorry for all the time it took for this admittedly unsatisfying update. Between Christmas, New Years, my new Xbox 360, Mass Effect 1, 2, and 3, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and Fallout 3, I just haven't been very interested in writing. For that, I apologize. Well, there's also a more fair reason. I've been planning this idea for Campione for several months and I'm just about done planning now that I've finished Volume 6. I just need to think up a possible Authority for my protagonist...**

**Also, here's the updated harems:**

**Shirou: Serafall, Ruruko, Sona, Tsubaki, Yumi (FemKiba), Asia, Karlamine, Tsubasa, Ravel, Ni and Li, Ile and Nel, Xuelan, Koneko, Kuroka, Yasaka, Gabriel, Irina, Griselda, Valerie Tepes, Gasper (FemGasper), Kunou, Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner**

**Issei: Rias, Isabela, Reya, Ophis, Le Fay, Bennia, Seekvaira, Kiyome Abe, Tomoe, Jeanne, Aika**

**I know what you're all thinking: "REALLY!? You take ANOTHER girl from Issei?!"**

**Well, would he really notice? I mean, we all know Issei is about as smart as a rock when it comes to the feelings of about every girl other than Rias. He can have a girl LITERALLY naked right in front of him and still not understand their feelings for him. Not to mention he doesn't overcome his whole mental trauma til about Volume 10...Volume 9 perhaps in my story if I feel like having Shirou slap some sense into that perverted idiot. I don't have that kind of patience. Besides, this story is essentially Shirou-centric anyway. To sum it up: Screw Issei! He's lucky I gave him any girls at all!**

**Also, yes. After much consideration, I've decided to bring back the Fallen Angel girls. I initially intended to kill all of them off to keep from further unbalancing the harems, but I changed my mind due to the repeated number of messages I've received from various people who liked this story.**

**So yeah...Sorry if you don't like these revised harems...but what can ya do? You could write your own story with your own harems, I suppose, but you can't force me to write harems as you want them cos then I wouldn't really be the author anymore. **

**...Erm...I think that's about it...**

**Yep.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

**Bye-Bye~!**


	4. Life 3: So Far, Not So Good

**And it is time for the next chapter!...Nope. That's bout it. On with the disclaimer!**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey~!...That is all.**

**One more thing...I was thinking about writing a new story featuring Shirou as the protagonist. The main problem I'm having is figuring out is what series he should star in...So I'm putting up a poll for you guys to help me decide. It will effect my choice, but it will not definitely decide it.**

**Please vote.**

**PS: I was thinking about finally making the second DxD story I've been planning a spin-off of Devil Reborn, like a sort-of "what-if" story where a different decision was made in the past, changing Shirou's upbringing and the family he had growing up. However, since Devil Reborn: Reboot is in it's infancy stages, it might include spoilers if I do it right now.**

**But there's choices like where Shirou was raised as a true Devil in the Underworld, by the Fallen Angel faction, trained at the Church, kidnapped by the Old Maou and trained as a soldier for them, all kinds of fun options~!**

**So yay or nay?**

**Anyway, on with the story~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or anything related to it. All that stuff goes to their respective owners. I. Own. NOTHING. **

**Life 3: So Far, Not So Good**

"YOU PERVERT!"

Those were the only words I could think to say moments away from death.

"YE-Wait what?" My (what I assumed to be my last few) words caught the blonde Fallen Angel by surprise.

I felt myself blushing slightly, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde Fallen Angel.

"Y-You WATCHED me and my girlfriend make out for THIRTY MINUTES!?" I pointed out yet again.

The Fallen Angel's cheeks pinked slightly. "S-Shut up! Don't make things sound like that! It's not-! I was observing you for my mission!" She defended.

"What kind of mission requires you to watch the whole time while a teenage boy and his girlfriend to make out for thirty minutes!?" I shot back. "I mean, I'd understand if you had to watch me and stuff, but I highly doubt it was necessary for you to watch us the whole thirty minutes! I mean, go get a snack, get something to eat, go to the bathroom, go watch a movie! Do SOMETHING! No matter how you look at it, you're a pervert who likes watching teenagers make out-Pervert!"

The blonde Fallen Angel's face was beet red as she was trembling with either embarrassment or rage.

"I-You-That's-!" She was so frustrated it had become difficult for her to speak. "J-Just...SHUT UP! You didn't even go all the way with her, so what does it matter!? I mean, you didn't even actually touch her most private area so why should I care?!"

My eyes widened. "YOU WERE PAYING THAT CLOSE ATTENTION!?"

"But I-FUCK THIS!" The embarrassed Fallen Angel held a light spear in her hands, poised to strike. "I'm just going to kill you now and be done with it! DIE!"

Oh shit.

She launched the spear at my unarmed body.

For a moment, I was certain I was dead...AGAIN. Then I felt strange. Like some new reflex in me had awakened.

I immediately leaped backwards. I only meant to move a little, but I ended up leaping back several feet, landing upright on my feet. It grazed my leg a little, stinging me badly, but it wasn't too bad.

I stared. "Whoa."

The Fallen Angel's left eye twitched. "OK. Lucky dodge. Let's see how you like THIS!"

She materialized and threw another light spear. FUCK!

I rolled left, out of the way of the spear, causing it to strike nothing but the ground. I stared in wonder at my new and unexpected reflexes. Apparently my body had changed even more than I thought after I became a Devil.

Damn! This crazy chick can create more than one of those damned things! I can't fight her when I have no weapon!

I choked on my next thought.

As much as it went against every fiber of my being, I had to...to...

"DIE!"

I acted instinctively, being snapped out of my thoughts by the blonde-haired Fallen Angel who was trying to kill me. Due to being submerged in my thoughts, I reacted much more slowly than I would have before. I barely had time to shuffle out of the way to avoid getting decapitated. The light spear missed its intended target: my neck. Instead, it just barely grazed my right shoulder, cutting the fabric of my shirt and just a bit of my shoulder's flesh.

FUCK!

Even though it was just a shallow cut, it felt like a small fire had been started on my shoulder!

I winced, clutching my shoulder in silent agony.

Damn! Do Fallen Angels possess this kind of power? It didn't hurt this much when I was human-

Wait! Devils are creatures of the night! Light is like poison to us! Damn!

I shot a glare at the Fallen Angel. In my current state of weakness, I had no chance against her. I had to...

I had to run.

But I had to distract the Fallen Angel first if I wanted to have a chance at getting away...

I turned in the direction of the blonde-haired girl. "Hey! Fallen Angel!"

She materialized another light spear, narrowing her eyes at me. "Oh? Could it be the shitty Devil's decided to finally stop hopping around like an idiot and take his death like a man?"

I resisted the urge to snap at her for that, but I kept my cool. "No. It's just that there's something I have to say first."

The blonde Fallen Angel rolled her eyes, sighing. "Whatever. Just make it quick."

"It's just that-OH MY GOD-!" OUCH! "-WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE!?"

I pointed over the Fallen Angel's shoulder toward the direction of nothing.

Yes, I know it was a stupid idea. Perhaps the most unoriginal, stupid idea in all of existence...but wanna know the stupidest thing about it?

It WORKED.

I don't know how or why, but apparently my voice must've been rather convincing because the Fallen Angel quickly turned around, looking in the direction I pointed in.

"What?!"

I didn't have time to stare and exclaim "Oh my fucking goodness, I can't believe that worked." The moment the Fallen Angel was distracted, I turned tail and ran.

I ran as fast as my new, Devil legs could carry me, which was to say, VERY VERY fast. Not fast like the speed of sound, but faster than the average human for sure. Maybe even faster than a speeding car. It might have to do with the properties of the piece Sera-tan used to reincarnate me. Despite the great speed I was running at, I didn't even feel winded or tired. It was only now that I was focusing solely on moving rather than surviving that I was able to realize this speed.

I made sure to take several shortcuts and cut across several alleyways, sometimes doubling back to make sure that I was losing my possible pursuer.

It wasn't enough to get away. I also had to make sure that there was no chance that the Fallen Angels would follow me back to my house. I couldn't put Mako-nee in harm's way like that. Despite how often we fight and argue, I still love her.

She's my Onee-sama who's raised me since I was little. I won't let anyone hurt her!

I kept running for several more minutes, my house being only a block or two away. Almost home-free.

I let out a sigh of relief as I slowed myself to walking speed.

"I guess I outran her."

"Outran who?" A (unfortunately) familiar voice asked in a mocking tone.

...Shit.

I spun around on my heels to see no one within my immediate sight.

"Yoohoo~!" The voice said, causing me to direct my attention upwards to the top of the nearby streetlight upon which sat a familiar, smirking, blonde-haired Fallen Angel who was swinging her legs in the air casually.

I blinked several times, trying to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me.

"W-What?! B-But I escaped you!"

The Fallen Angel narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, apparently you missed the fact I have WINGS."

I stared dumbly. "...Wha?"

"I can FLY, ya know?" The blonde explained. "You weren't difficult to track down. All I had to do was fly high into the air and follow your movements with my eyes. Then I flew over to a street lamp in the direction you were heading and I've been waiting here for a good ten minutes."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Huh...in hindsight, I probably should've accounted for that possibility..."

The blonde leaped up from her sitting position on the light, flapping her wings in order to float in midair.

"So, are you gonna make this easy, or do I have to hunt you down like the rabid dog you are?" She once again materialized a light spear.

"Mmmmm..." I thought about it. "Do I get a third option?" Hey, a guy can dream.

"No."

"Fuck."

"Just stand still and let me stab you!" The Fallen Angel commanded.

I raised my fists. "Sorry, but I've been there, done that, no fucking way is it happening again!" I knew there was no choice. I had to stand and fight. I had no combat training nor any type of weapon nor any way to reach the Fallen Angel in the air. My best hope was to hit her in the eye with a rock or something if I had any luck whatsoever. "I'm taking you down here and now!"

"Ha!" The Fallen Angel laughed. "You got guts, kid. Too bad I gotta stab them out of you!"

"Kid"? Who's she calling a kid? She looks younger than I do!

I prepared myself to dodge out of the way as the Fallen Angel poised herself to strike again. I was prepared for the worst when-

"Hands off!" Another, more welcomed, familiar voice intervened.

The Fallen Angel looked as confused as I did...but only for that one second though. The next second, she was being knocked out of the air and smashed against a wall by a large, heavy, metal object. Upon closer inspection, I observed that the thrown object had been a dumpster.

"Eh?" Well, the dumpster had been thrown at the Fallen Angel, so it was that second clue that let me know that the thrower was an ally.

"Ah. Very good to see you're okay, Shirou-san." I turned in surprise to see a familiar, blue-haired girl with the face of a bishounen approaching me.

"Yura-san?! What are you doing here?!" I asked in shock. Just how many people did I fail to see observing me.

Yura-san shrugged, a small smile on her face. "Nothing much. Just-" She paused as if waiting to say the punchline of a joke...Wait...No. She isn't...she can't be! She's not serious! "-takin' out the trash."

Noooo! She did! She...

I stared at her, dumbfounded. She...she really just said that...

Yura-san had an expectant look. Then I realized she was silently asking me to judge her joke.

I sighed, shaking my head. "No...Just-Just...no." The dumpster that was pinning the Fallen Angel to the wall began to shudder, no doubt the Fallen Angel attempting to extract herself from between the wall and the dumpster. "But no time to discuss your bad jokes! We gotta get going!"

"Right. Follow me."

"Yea-Huh?" I was about to agree with Yura-san's choice when I was suddenly plucked from the ground. For a brief, horrifying moment, I thought that the Fallen Angel had somehow gotten out of the predicament she was in and was lifting me from the ground into the air. Then I just realized that Yura-san had picked me up...from the ground...and was holding me bridal style.

"Let's go, Shirou-san." Yura-san then took off, carrying me in her arms...

Well, suffice to say, I felt rather uncomfortable. What guy wouldn't feel uncomfortable, being carried bridal style by an admittedly handsome, bishounen-faced girl?

Speaking of bishounen-faced girls, Yura-san was oddly strong. Even with a Devil's body, I don't think it's natural to be able to run so easily while carrying someone else. This led me to believe that the piece that turned Yura-san into a Devil was a [Rook].

To avoid being jostled around like a toy of some sort, I had to wrap my arms around Yura-san's neck. She didn't seem to mind, but I couldn't help but feel that Ruruko would probably hit either me or Yura-san out of pure jealousy right now...most likely me though. It would be just my luck I guess.

Yura-san continued running, making sure we didn't let the Fallen Angel girl catch up to us. She made sure to take us down dark alleys and places that are not easily seen from the air.

Apparently she had the brains to match her brawn.

It was about ten minutes until a familiar, two-floor house came into my sight.

"Do you see her behind us, Shirou-san?" Yura-san asked with a strange tone. Experimentally, I raised my head and looked over Yura-san's shoulder. Despite all of my expectations, I actually DIDN'T see the blonde Fallen Angel girl who had attacked me earlier chasing after us with raging vengeance in her eyes.

I let out a sigh of relief. "No. I think we lost her."

Yura-san slowed her pace to a walk and continued moving towards my house.

"That's good."

"Yeah-OH DEAR GOD! WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR FACE?!"

It might've been a rude thing to say to a girl, but I was just so shocked by how Yura-san's face looked.

Her face was beet-red and steaming, her eyes were open so wide that I thought they were going to pop out, and her mouth was twitching uncontrollably, like she was repressing a smile. In a weird way, it kind of looked like her face was about to explode.

Yura-san quickly set me on the ground as we quickly approached the front door of my house.

She turned away, but I could still see her ears turn red. "I have no idea what you mean." I noticed her arms were trembling somewhat.

I stared at her with half-lidded eyes. "Riiiiiiight." I walked over to the front door of my house and gave it three hard knocks.

I felt like I was forgetting something...

That was when a different thought worked its way to the front of my mind. Something troubling.

"Say, Yura-san, I got a question."

Yura-san stared at me, having calmed herself down. "Yes?"

"How did you know where I live?"

.

.

.

Yura-san paused, her expression becoming blank in the face of my question. "Hm?"

I placed a finger on my chin, thinking it through. "No really! I mean, we've never really interacted much before, so we were never really close. I've certainly never invited you over. We've never really walked home together...How do you know where I live, Yura-san?"

Rather than give me a straight answer, Yura-san rolled her eyes away from me. "Errrrrrrr..."

I stared at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I mean...it's like you-"

SLAM!

"MAKO-KICK! CHA!" I was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open and then by a kick flying through the air that made direct contact with my face, sending my sorry ass flying backwards several feet.

"Oh dammit! What is it with everyone and kicking my goddamned face in?!"

Makoto had no idea what the word "restraint" meant.

"You had it comin', ya jackass! Sleeping over at a friend's house on a school night, hanging up on me-TWICE, and also-" It was then that Mako-nee noticed two things.

First, the blue-haired, bishounen-faced girl standing beside me.

Second (and perhaps the most apparent), the injuries I had sustained courtesy of my Fallen Angel friend.

Mako-nee's eyes widened. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Her voice was overwhelmed with concern.

I really wish she had noticed my injuries BEFORE she kicked me in the face though.

"Would you believe I tripped?" I asked with a joking smile.

BONK!

Mako-nee hit me right upside the head, an annoyed expression on her look. "This is serious! W-We have to get you to a hospital or something! Damn! The one time I have to regret not having a first aid kit and it has to be this kind of situation!"

It was at this moment that Yura-san calmly stepped forward, a calm expression on her face.

"Fujimura-san, if you will calm down for just a moment, I have a solution to your problem."

Mako-nee...I was kind of surprised. Her expression became disturbingly serious and rather aggressive for a moment after she looked at Yura-san. I might've been mistaken because her expression looked absolutely normal after that one second had passed.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

Yura-san waved off Mako-nee's perfectly reasonable question. "That's not important now. I'm your so-"

"BROTHER!" I quickly inserted before Yura-san could say something that could get us both beaten into a coma.

Yura-san looked surprised. We stepped back and kind of huddled up together, speaking in whispers.

"'Brother'? Really?!" She sounded rather unsure of this.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes! Come on! She looks mature, but she doesn't look old. She looks like she's in her twenties!"

"Well, it just seems weird..."

"Just don't mention it to her. We are siblings, OK?"

Yura-san nodded out of understanding.

After that quick conversation, we moved back towards Mako-nee.

"I'm your brother's stalk-I mean-FRIEND." Wait wait wait! What was that first thing she was gonna say?! "And I can honestly say that his injuries aren't that threatening. I have a friend who's skilled in medical treatment. If you want immediately medical attention for Shirou, then she can easily treat these few cuts. She's really only like a minute away from here."

Mako-nee raised an eyebrow questioningly. After considering it for a few seconds, she nodded.

"Well...Shirou doesn't look like he's dying...so I guess that's fine..." She then looked at me. "How did you even get this injured, Shirou?"

I panicked for a moment. Of course she was going to ask that at some point!

Before I could blurt out something stupid, I put on a blank face.

"I...I fell."

THAT was the best you could come up with?! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!

Mako-nee was clearly unconvinced.

...Well...perhaps a partial truth will do...

"I got into a little fight with some thug who was trying to mug me with a knife."

Mako-nee's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I mopped the floor with him, but he got a few good moves in. Thus explains the cuts on my body."

Wasn't a full-proof excuse, but it was something at least.

Mako-nee examined my face for any sign of deception. She would not find any for it was technically not a lie...well, the "fight" part wasn't anyway.

She eventually sighed. "I see...Well, just be more careful next time. If you end up in a fight with the odds stacked against you, don't try to play the big, bad hero. Run away next time, OK?"

Her voice was filled with concern and worry. I suddenly felt bad for lying to her...but I couldn't very well tell her anything that had happened. I couldn't involve Mako-nee in the world of Devils. I hadn't been involved in the world of Devils even once and I got a spear through my chest. I didn't need Mako-nee getting hurt for being associated with me. The less she knew, the better.

I nodded, trying to ease her worries. "Yes, Mako-nee."

"Alright then. Just call up your friend and get those injuries treated before they become infected or something."

Yura-san bowed respectfully. "Yes, Fujimura-san. Shirou-san and I will wait for our friend in his room."

Mako-nee was about to turn around and walk away when she paused, as if realizing something.

Both Yura-san and I tensed for a moment, worried Mako-nee had seen through our ruse as she turned back around to face us.

Then a mischievous smile appeared on Mako-nee's face.

"The two of you alone? Together?" She shrugged, still smiling with that mischievous smile of hers. "Alright then, but be sure to leave a sock on the door so I don't walk in on you two." She giggled somewhat as she walked away.

My face flushed red as I picked up on the meaning behind Makoto's words.

"I...Wanna know what? Forget it." It wasn't even worth trying to come up with a comeback. I looked back at Yura-san. "Come on, Yura-san."

There was a brief pause.

"Yura-san?" I looked in the direction of my blue-haired friend to see she was frozen in place, her face covered by her hands. "You okay?"

Yura-san jumped, as if having just remembered my presence. She removed her hands from her face, revealing that her cheeks were tinged with red.

...She was kind of cute when she was embarrassed.

"Y-Yes. Sorry. Your Onee-sama's words were just sudden and-"

I waved it off. "Yeah. Don't think too much about it. O-Onee-sama always acts like that around my friends. Just doing her duty as my owler shister-Olwder seester..."

Why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden...?

I stumbled a little when I tried taking a step.

"Careful!" Yura-san caught me before I could fall.

I didn't notice it before because I wasn't moving much...but my sense of balance was really off...I also noticed that the pain from my wounds hadn't faded a single bit. If anything, the pain was starting to sting even worse now...

"What...?"

"It's the light spear's power. Even though none of the wounds themselves were severe, the light is slowly poisoning you. We have to get you healed and fast." Yura-san threw one of my arms over her shoulder. "Let's go up to your room where we won't be disturbed."

With Yura-san supporting me, we made our way up the stairs to the second floor, traveling down the hallway and stopping at my door.

I unlocked it and pushed forward, opening the door. Yura-san shut it behind us after we got in.

She carefully set me on my bed, making sure not to agitate my injuries.

"Just stay still."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

Yura-san shook her head. "Nothing. I'm not suited to most healing magic. However, my [King] would certainly be well-versed in such magic."

Her [King]...? Sitri-senpai?

Yura-san then pulled out a familiar card. The summoning circle for calling a Devil. It held a magic circle on it similar to the one Sera-tan gave me when we first met face-to-face.

She held the card close to her face and whispered something, probably words needed to summon Senpai. After she did, the card started glowing a beautiful, azure-blue color.

...There was something else I had to get off my chest though.

"Thanks for saving me from the Fallen Angel, Yura-san." It was fair. Yura-san saved me from possibly being killed by that blonde Fallen Angel...It was only fair that I thanked her for it.

"Tsubasa."

As we waited for the magic circle to take effect, I was surprised by Yura-san's request.

"Huh?"

"I want you to..." Yura-san's face was bright-red with embarrassment. "...I want you to call me by my first name..." She twiddled her fingers together, no doubt doing her best to keep from falling silent due to embarrassment.

I gave a small smile, nodding. She really WAS cute when she was blushing.

"Alright then. Tsubasa-chan~" I said in a cutesy tone.

Yur-I mean, Tsubasa-chan's face became even redder at this.

"S-Shirou-san, t-to call me in such a w-way-!" Her face was steaming by this point.

For the record: Yes. This was the reaction I was trying to invoke. She really is cute~

It also answered the question of whether or not she was interested in me. That made her a possible potential harem candidate. However, I didn't exactly feel that romantic attachment to her yet. I cared for her, but not in THAT way. So I would just have to wait and see how this plays out in the future.

"It's nice to see the two of you are getting along well." Interrupted a new and familiar voice.

I looked to my right and stared at Sitri-senpai who was sitting next to me, her hands in her lap and a smile on her face.

"Oh...Hey, Senpai..."

Then, after several seconds, Tsubasa-chan and I processed this entirely.

[Senpaaaai?!/Kaichooou?!]

We were both surprised by Senpai's sudden appearance. We hadn't even noticed her presence until she had spoken up.

"H-How much did you hear?!"

Senpai's smile was clearly one of amusement. "Everything after you thanked Tsubasa for saving you."

"Ah..."

I looked at Tsubasa-chan. She wasn't doing so well. It was embarrassing enough for her to ask me to call her by her first name. To know that someone had observed the whole exchange made her look like she was going to die from embarrassment.

The world was starting to spin a little, I rubbed my temples to try to lessen the headache that was starting to grow in my skull.

"Gah! This hurts!" My body hurt, my head, hurt, everything hurt. It wasn't unbearable enough for me to pass out or something, but it was fairly unpleasant.

For a brief second, I thought I saw a quick flash of concern in Sitri-senpai's expression. Whether I saw it or not would remain unknown as her expression quickly returned to being the usual serious expression that always seemed to be on her face in matters related to school or Devils.

She looked at me and Tsubasa-chan. "What exactly happened?"

And, as quickly yet carefully as possible, Tsubasa-chan and I recounted my encounter with the Fallen Angel, Tsubasa covering everything that happened after her arrival. I made sure to emphasize how the encounter with the Fallen Angel WAS NOT my fault since Senpai already told me not to get involved with them.

Senpai considered everything we told her with a pensive expression. "I see...To think they would try something so bold...not know whose servant...?" Then I realized she was mumbling to herself because she seemed to have forgotten either Tsubasa-chan or I were here.

"Um, Senpai...not to be rude, but I'm pretty sure my wounds are still bleeding..." I didn't mean to whine, but there was a slight squeak at the end of my sentence. It might've been my imagination, but I think it was starting to hurt WORSE now.

Senpai nodded. "Of course. Before anything else, we must treat your injuries. I know of a potent healing method, but I require your trust in order for it to go smoothly. No questions."

I nodded. "Rock on. Let's get to it then."

"I need you to strip."

.

.

.

….what?

I stared at Senpai for a moment before laughing it off. "Haha! Sorry, Senpai, but I think something's wrong with my ears. Could you repeat that?"

"I need you to strip naked."

I stared blankly. Her expression was not joking. She wasn't looking me in the eyes, but I knew she was serious.

"If he's too slow, I'll gladly do it for him, Kaichou." I felt chills go down my spine as Tsubasa-chan stared with scary eyes, her hands ready to...do something to me. There was a strange grin on her face.

"Wait wait! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" I gestured for Tsubasa-chan to calm down. "Could you two at least...turn around maybe?"

Tsubasa-chan and Senpai exchanged a look before nodding in agreement.

They both turned their backs to me and, with great embarrassment and hesitation, I reached for the buckle on my pants, closing my eyes and trying to forget the fact there were two girls in my room. It was just as embarrassing as when I woke up stark naked next to Serafall...this morning...This morning?! Really?! Damn! To think this all happened in one day! I mean, what kind of luck do I have?! It's horribly inconsistent, so it's tough to tell whether I'm really fortunate or have the shittiest luck!

Luckily, these thoughts kept me distracted until I was finally naked. Otherwise I would've focused on the pain when my clothes touched my wounds while I was taking my clothes off or the embarrassment of being forced to strip by these girls.

To preserve some semblance of dignity, I covered my manhood with a blanket on my bed after sitting down.

I coughed into my fist. "I'm done."

Both girls turned around to face me. While Senpai's gaze was purely for examining my body, I noticed Tsubasa-chan's eye held a (for lack of a better word) HUNGRY look in them. She was suppressing a smile and I couldn't help but notice the drool that was beginning to drip from the side of her mouth or the bright blush that appeared on her face.

Trying to draw attention from the fact that I looked like an animal that a certain predator (*COUGH* TSUBASA *COUGH*) was about to pounce on, I turned to Sitri-senpai.

"So...what's the next step?"

"Lie down on the bed." Senpai instructed.

"Right." I did as instructed and laid down on my bed.

"Now close your eyes."

I made a mental prayer.

For the love of all that is unholy, please don't let this turn out like some kind of scene from some kind of hentai.

"OK, now no matter how much what I'm about to say sounds like something that someone would say shortly before some kind of scene from a hentai, just listen." Senpai said, pausing before continuing. "Keep your eyes closed no matter what I do or what you feel brush up against you."

I scooted away from Senpai, laying more on the other side of the bed further from her.

"I...I'm not so sure about this anymore...I think I'd rather just bleed out...a little bit..."

Sitri-senpai frowned. "You're going to be difficult about this, aren't you?"

I shrugged, wiping some sweat from my forehead. The world was starting to spin faster and faster as I started feeling more nauseous due to my light poisoning.

"...Probably..." I said honestly. Then more honestly, "Yes."

Sitri-senpai adjusted her glasses, a frown appearing on her face. "...Some part of me knew you were going to respond like that. Tsubasa, if you would?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Would what?"

I didn't even know when Tsubasa-chan appeared next to me. She beat her fists together just once.

"On it."

Before I could say "What?", I felt something hit my right on the head and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"...-ake up!"<p>

I was woken up not by the light of the sun shining in through my window, but by the fact that someone was shaking me back and forth like a rag doll.

Once my eyes adjusted to the sudden light, I realized I was staring into the annoyed face of Mako-nee.

"Come on, lazy ass! Get up so you aren't late for school!"

Once I was fully aware of my surroundings, I smacked Mako-nee's hands away, glaring at her.

"What's with you, crazy Mako-nee?!"

I felt a harsh pain on my head as Mako-nee punched me.

"Shut it! I just wanted to tell you that your two "friends"-" Mako-nee added air quotations and a mischievous smirk to the word "friends". "-left a couple minutes earlier. I'd thought I'd go ahead and wake you up."

I felt troubled by the way Mako-nee said "friends", but there was something else I felt troubled about...

"They left?"

Oh yeah!

I examined my body. I was still naked, but all of my injuries were gone. It wasn't a dream. It was just like when I woke up next to Serafall naked...Do Devils heal others with the power of nudity?!

It sounded ridiculous, but it didn't make any less sense than just about everything else.

Mako-nee nodded. "While I won't inquire as to why, exactly, you are naked first thing in the morning or what you did with those two, admittedly attractive girls last night, I will tell you that they told me to tell you they would meet you at school later to "discuss the events of last night", kukukuku~"

With a perverted smirk, Mako-nee giggled to herself as she made her way out of my room to go to who -knows-what.

...I really hate when she twists situations like that into something that makes me out to be a sexual deviant...granted I AM often flirting or ogling girls and I AM trying to build a harem, but it sounds worse whenever Mako-nee twists the situation into something it's not.

With nothing better to do, I got ready for school...I felt it was somewhat anticlimactic for everything that happened...Really though, yesterday was quite a day.

Woke up naked next to a magical girl, learned I was a Devil, learned most of my friends were Devils, found out I had a Sacred Gear, got attacked by a Fallen Angel (AGAIN!), and then I ended up being made to strip and knocked unconscious by Sitri-senpai and Tsubasa-chan.

...Dear Devil, I hope they didn't do anything weird to me while I was asleep...

After getting dressed, I made my way downstairs and out of the house.

I walked to school, trying to get my thoughts in order.

Last night was just humiliating. What's to stop me from being picked off by the Fallen Angels at any moment? These Fallen Angels, according to Senpai, were at the bottom of the foodchain. If I couldn't even stand up to them, I stood no chance against any threat that laid in waiting.

I had to get stronger.

I needed my Sacred Gear.

By the time I was fully dressed in my school uniform, the matter was already settled for me.

Today, I was going to ask Senpai to awaken my Sacred Gear. No matter how much begging it took.

For this, I was willing to forsake all pride. What if Ise or Mako-nee were with me next time I was attacked? How was I supposed to protect them if I couldn't even protect myself?

And so I made my way outside the house after saying goodbye to Mako-nee.

I went to go met up with Ise at our usual meeting point on the way to school.

I waved. "Yo!"

Ise jumped when I greeted him, spinning on his heels with such speed, as if he expected to be attacked.

He seemed to relax upon seeing that it was just me.

"Oh...for a second I thought-"

"That I was a Fallen Angel who planned to kill you for the second time?"

Ise stared at me for several seconds, various expressions flashing across his face within that time:

Surprise, shock, disbelief, denial, then finally acceptance.

"So all that...it really happened...? Buchou was telling me the truth about all this Devil stuff...?"

I nodded. "Yep...so I take it Gremory-senpai told you all about it? About Sacred Gears, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Yuuma?"

Ise nodded as we continued on our way to school. "Yes, yes, yes...and yes." I noticed Ise wince at the mention of his psychotic, bitch ex-girlfriend.

"Right, sorry." I apologized after noting his discomfort.

Ise sighed. "It...It's fine." Although it CLEARLY wasn't...I could tell my bro was achin'. Yuuma was the first girl to appear attracted to him, give him the confidence boost he always needed in order to be in a relationship with a girl. Then she pulled a total bitch move and killed his soul brother (meaning me) in front of him and then killing him shortly afterward. Any guy who is alright after having his heart broken like that is a guy who has a soul made of unbreakable stone.

I shrugged, smiling somewhat. "I guess there is one good thing that came out of it: We both got Masters who are smoking hot babes!"

Ise couldn't stay down for long. He started grinning perversely.

"Yeah! By the way, what was the name of that cosplayer girl I saw you with before you turned Oka-san's wrath back on me?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh, that was my master, Serafall Leviathan. She's supposed to have some important job, so her younger sister is teaching me about the do's and don't's of being a Devil."

"I see." Ise noted. "So who's Serafall's sister? Is she cute just like her Onee-sama? Oh, wouldn't it be awesome if she had the same size jugs?!" Ise went into one of his little perverted fantasies as he fantasized about girls with large breasts...that Oppai idiot.

He snapped out of it after I started knocking on his head.

"So anyway, turns out Sera-tan's younger sister is actually the president of the Student Council, Souna Shitori. Her actual name is Sona Sitri though...So yeah..."

Our discussion continued along the lines of our new-found Devilhood. We discussed our respective [Kings] (both of us having the great fortune to be resurrected by rather kind and forgiving women). We discussed what we would do when we got our own Peerages. Of course that idiot would use his Peerage just for ecchi things...idiot.

Me? I'm gonna try and keep my Peerage and my harem separate.

"When do you think they're gonna help us finally summon our Sacred Gears?"

Ise paused, giving me a weird look.

"What?"

"I...I've already summoned my Sacred Gear."

…What?

"Yeah. Buchou helped me summon it just yesterday."

I stared. "Ise say what now?!" His expression told me he wasn't kidding. "That's not fair! How come you get your Sacred Gear already?!" I pouted. I know I was sounding like a brat right now, but it really wasn't fair. How come Ise already got his Sacred Gear? Maybe if I had mine, I wouldn't have almost been turned into a shish-kabob. That was the major reason I was upset.

Why was Ise so much more of a higher priority? What makes him so special?

I immediately felt horrible about that thought. Ise's my friend. My brother. I should be happy for him.

SENPAI was the one I should be upset with.

I sighed. "Well, at least we can still figure out what these Devil jobs are and maybe we'll even be able to do our first one together."

Ise's expression became somewhat awkward. "Erm..."

"Oh my God, you already got to do your first one, didn't you?"

Ise smiled awkwardly. "Wellll..."

I maintained a passive expression, but I was actually rather upset. "I am sooooo having a talk with Senpai."

"Haha..." I didn't know it at the time, but Ise told me later that I was emitting a rather terrifying aura. That would explain why he had turned a pale color and started sweating rivers.

We continued our way to school, meeting up with the other two idiots of the Perverted Trio. Ruruko, unfortunately, must have gone on ahead to school.

Part of my mind wondered how many other Fallen Angels were out last night. Who else they were targeting?

That thought made my insides freeze. What if they had encountered Ruruko last night? What if the Fallen Angels decided to take her out while on their way to eliminate me?

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of such thoughts. Ruruko had much more experience as a Devil. She would never be killed so easily. I mean, Tsubasa-chan was able to crush one of the Fallen Angels with a dumpster. A fiery one like Ruruko would be just fine.

That is how I reassured myself.

Our trip to school was uneventful. Ise and I said our usual farewells at the school gate, heading to our respective classes.

I was walking through the school hallway when-

"Fujimura-kun. Can we talk?" I jumped for a moment at the sound of the voice behind me, spinning on my heels to come face-to-face with Sitri-senpai.

I narrowed my eyes, jamming an accusing finger in her direction. "YOOOOOOU-Wait." I paused before I went on the rant I'd been preparing for since this morning. "Before I say anything else...you and Tsubasa...you-you didn't do anything weird to me while I was unconscious, did you?" Yeah, I know I don't exactly have my priorities in order, but it was something that's been bugging me.

I expected Senpai to say "No." with her usual serious expression and we'd all be on our merry way, but my expectations were wrong...

I couldn't help but notice her cheeks turn a slight pink, her eyes avoiding my own. "It wasn't anything inappropriate, but...I admit it depends on your definition of "weird"."

"THAT DOESN'T REASSURE ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME WHILE I WAS NAKED!?" My face was flushing red at the thought of what weird or perverted things that Senpai and Tsubasa-chan did to me while I was asleep.

"...Shirou." Senpai was face-palming, an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" I then looked around us, blinking in confusion as I realized everyone was staring at us.

"Please stop talking."

"...Oh..." My face flushed an even deeper shade of red.

Senpai merely shook her head out of disapproval before gesturing me to move forward. "Follow me."

Being too embarrassed with myself to object, I did as Senpai commanded.

My bet was that we were going somewhere private. Of course, my obvious bet was right.

Sitri-senpai led me up the stairs up to the school rooftop. With everyone heading off to class, it was nice and quiet, the two of us alone together...

In any other situation, that would sound weird.

Well, now that nobody was around, I took a deep breath, ready to chew Senpai out.

"I apologize." Senpai bowed to me before I could say so much as a single word.

….what?

I looked at her expression, and she was genuinely apologetic.

"If I had been more diligent in my duties as your guardian assigned by Onee-sama, then I would have been able to prevent the attempt on your life." The words came out with a bitter tone from Senpai's mouth. It was clear that serious failure didn't sit well with her. "I thought it would've been safer to simply wait for Onee-sama to return and train you then, but if I had been less hesitant and unlocked your Sacred Gear sooner as Rias did for Hyoudou, then perhaps you would've been able to defend yourself. For this, I apologize."

"Oh..." Yeah, a real smart response, I know. I just wasn't sure what else to say. Senpai totally took the wind from beneath my wings. I was about to totally chew her out for all of the stuff she just apologized for, but it was kind of late now. If I got mad at her now, I would just look like a jerk. "Well...I...I forgive you." I looked off to the side, rubbing the back of my neck. "D-Don't bow your head for an average guy like me, Senpai. It makes me feel kind of weird."

Senpai raised her head, nodding. "Very well then, Fujimura-kun." I may have been imagining it, but I thought I saw Senpai smiling for a moment. "But I will be sure to rectify my mistake this time."

I stared at Senpai with a confused look on my face. "Hm?"

I noticed a strange yet serious glint in Senpai's eyes...or it could've been sunlight reflecting off her glasses. Either way, Senpai's words remained the same.

"Fujimura-kun, don't go home immediately after school today."

"Why?" It was a fair question.

Saying something like that out of the blue...was Senpai worried I was going to be attacked again?

"I will be sending Ruruko to fetch you after classes today." Senpai explained. "I have procrastinated long enough on this matter. Tonight, we will finally awaken your Sacred Gear. And I shall do my best to obtain a possible contract for you to perform as a Devil as well."

I stared blankly at Senpai.

YANK

I pulled on my cheek really hard. "Ouch!" Pain forced me to let go, causing me to rub my cheek to soothe the pain.

Senpai frowned. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "N-No. It's nothing. It's just, it's kind of weird. I mean, I was just kind of complaining about this earlier and it feels awfully convenient." It was like the universe was advancing my life in a convenient way that would prove entertaining or amusing to a third party. "Eh, never mind. So we're really going to do it tonight?"

Senpai nodded.

I threw one fist into the air. "Rock on! Thank's So-tan!"

.

.

.

My own jaw dropped at my own words.

WHAT DID I JUST SAAAAAAY?! Did I just call Senpai "So-tan"?! I think I meant to call her Senpai or Sona-san or maybe Sitri-senpai but I ended up calling her "So-tan"!

I expected Senpai to be upset or angry or something. Instead, I saw a hint of red on her face.

I opened my mouth to apologize.

"DON'T." Senpai said suddenly and forcefully. I jumped out of surprise. "Just don't. Forget it. Just, please, refer to me from now on as either Sitri-senpai, Shitori-senpai, or Kaichou."

"...you mad?"

Senpai adjusted her glasses. "N-No...It was surprising is all. J-Just please refrain from addressing me like that from now on." Sitri-senpai averted her gaze. Clearly it wasn't just Sera-tan calling her "So-tan" that embarrassed her. I guess just the nickname in general did the trick.

...Definitely storing that in the vault for a later date.

And thus, my schedule for after school was sealed.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to drag on for several years rather than hours...<p>

Maybe it was because I was so excited! I was finally gonna get my Sacred Gear!

Yay~! This is gonna be so awesome!

Even if it's a common Sacred Gear, at least I'll have SOMETHING...I just hope it isn't one with some lame ability like letting me turn lights on and off with my mind or something. That would suck.

"Milord, I have a request to ask of you."

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of my sworn knight beside me.

Karlamine was kneeling down in front of me like a knight before her liege lord.

I sweatdropped. "Seriously, Karly. Sometimes I think you take this "knightly chivalry" thing a bit too far."

Karlamine's eyes widened as if she realized something. "Of course! Forgive me if I have offended you, my King! If it so pleases you, I will gladly take my own life as penance for my offense!"

I sweatdropped again. "Please don't."

It took a few minutes to make sure that Karlamine had no intention of killing herself (assuming she wasn't joking of course).

I stared at Karlamine who still knelt before me. She seemed really flustered...well, more-so than usual. That could account for why she was being so much more stereotypical knight than usual.

Karlamine's serious demeanor dissolved into a nervous one. She began to twiddle her fingers together out of said nervousness.

"Well...I...I was just...um...if it's no inconvenience...maybe we could...go somewhere together..." Karlamine tensed, jumping up on both feet. "N-Not like a d-date or anything! I-I just meant that i-if you weren't d-doing anything later and had some free t-time that maybe we c-could just go do something!" Her face was flushed a deep red color.

Oh...now isn't THIS awkward?

I averted my gaze, feeling bad as I tried to find a way to turn Karlamine down.

This was one of the first times she directly asked me out on a date. Most of the time she's making up excuses like getting lost or being afraid of the dark or something like that. She must've worked up a lot of courage to just blurt it out like this.

I know I said I wouldn't take advantage of the fact that I saved her life, but that doesn't mean I want to completely shatter the girl's self-esteem and confidence by constantly rejecting her.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, sweating out of nervousness.

"Well...I...you see...erm..."

Karlamine gained an incredibly sad expression. "It's "no", isn't it...?"

Wow...even though I've yet to do anything wrong, I feel like such a jerk.

Think, Shirou! What you say here may ultimately affect Karlamine's entire future! This is NOT an exaggeration! She worships you for Hell-knows-why! You can't be too drastic! Just let her down gently! Better yet: Put it off! Just do SOMETHING! She's staring at you-HEY! Don't just keep monologuing in your head! SAY SOMETHING!

"There you are!" Who should burst in the room but Ruruko? She looked mad at me for some reason...what did I do this time?! "Kaichou's been looking for you! You're in big trouble, Shirou!"

Me?! What did I do?!

Ruruko turned to Karlamine and bowed in apology. "Sorry, Senpai, but Shirou-senpai has to come with me to meet with Kaichou right now. He'll have to reply to your question at a later date."

What is she...?

Then I noticed Ruruko turned to me and wink.

What is she-OOOHHHH! Nice~!

I turned to Karlamine and bowned in apology. "Sorry, Karly, but looks like we'll have to put that on hold. Talk later, OK?"

Karlamine didn't seem happy, but she wasn't depressed or sad either, so I'd call this a victory.

She nodded. "Very well, my King. Until next time, then."

"Come on, Shirou-senpai! Kaichou's waiting for us!" Ruruko grabbed me by the collar and started dragging me off.

I waved goodbye to Karlamine while being dragged off.

Once we were out of sight and around the next corner, Ruruko turned me around to face her, releasing her grip on my collar.

I let out a small breath, smiling somewhat. "I admit, that was pretty good improvisation, Ruruko."

Ruruko grinned as she brushed me off, straightening out my shirt which she kind of messed up when she started yanking me around.

"Thanks. I figured you needed a motive-neutral way out that didn't make you feel like a jerk for possibly damaging Karlamine's confidence and self-esteem."

I brushed one hand softly across Ruruko's left cheek. "Have I mentioned how hot you are when you read my mind like that?"

Ruruko blushed slightly, managing to keep her composure as she finished fixing up my shirt.

"You could mention it more often." She leaned forward placing our lips at a tempting distance. The slightest movement from this position would cause our lips to make contact. Just a small one. While it was truly tempting, we both know that if we got started, it would be near impossible for us to stop. And this was hardly the right setting for us to be passionate.

Ruruko backed away, smiling to herself. "Anyway, Kaichou is waiting for us."

I nodded, remembering what I was so excited about earlier. "Right."

While we may have forgone a potential passionate make-out session, that didn't stop me from holding Ruruko's hand, the two of us standing close next to each other.

Together, we made our way to the Student Council room.

It was a fairly quiet trip. Halfway through, I removed my hand from Ruruko's and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her much closer to me. Ruruko responded by cutely leaning against me, the two of us walking close together like an even MORE stereotypical couple.

Just because I was trying to build a harem, it doesn't mean that I can't be romantic or actually act like a couple with one of my girls.

And so we held our position like that until we finally reached the Student Council room.

I stepped away first, moving ahead of Ruruko and opening the door.

I walked inside the Student Council room, noting the figures inside. Standing inside the room was Sitri-senpai, Tsubasa-chan, and two girls I did not recognize.

The first girl standing to Sitri-senpai's left looked my age. She had white hair and blue-green eyes. She also wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform.

The other girl looked slightly older than me, possessing long, straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees with split bangs. She possessed heterchromic eyes, her left eye being violet and her right eye being brown. As with all of the other girls here, she wore the girls' student uniform. She also possessed blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

Both were pretty girls with busts that only emphasized how much smaller Ruruko's, Sitri-senpai's, and Tsubasa-chan's breasts were when compared to theirs.

Sitri-senpai nodded, approving of my entrance into the room.

I walked inside, Ruruko following after me. "Evenin', Senpai. Evenin', Tsubasa-chan" I greeted the two I DID know. I then shot a wink at the other two. "And who are these two enchanting, young beauties?"

The older girl blushed slightly, blinking several times out of confusion as she seemed to process what I said. The white-haired girl blushed slightly, but she giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her left hand as she gave a slight wave with her right hand.

SMASH

I turned around to see Ruruko biting the tip of her thumb, but otherwise suppressing her anger quite capably. So it wasn't hurt that broke something, so-

I looked in the direction of Tsubasa.

She was standing near the corner of the room, a dark, gloomy cloud descending over the area. The blue-haired girl's fist was smashed in the center of a small crater she had no doubt created with a punch she had thrown to vent her emotions. She was clenching her teeth and trembling with what was no doubt either jealousy or annoyance.

Sitri-senpai sighed, shaking her head with disapproval. "Please try to refrain from provoking any further reactions like that, Fujimura-kun."

I smiled somewhat awkwardly. "Sorry 'bout that."

Rather than acknowledging my half-assed apology, Senpai continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"I suppose I may as well introduce you." Sitri senpai gestured to the hot, older girl. "She is my [Queen]."

Senpai's [Queen] bowed slightly in greeting, her previous composure returning to her. "Tsubaki Shinra. I am in my third year and the [Queen] of Sona Sitri. A pleasure to meet you, Fujimura-san."

"Likewise, Shinra-senpai." I bowed to her as well. I flashed her a small and alluring smile and, for a brief second, I thought I saw her blush return. All I know is that she shot me a sharp look afterward with what may have been a pink color on her face. She was kind of cute really.

The white-haired just up and walked up to me, not waiting to be addressed.

She was smiling brightly and I couldn't help but think that she looked even cuter than Shinra-senpai and even-dare I even think it?-Ruruko.

"It's nice to see you, Shirou-chan. My name is Momo Hanakai. We're in the same year. If there's anything you need, feel free to ask me."

I rubbed the back of my neck, smiling gratefully. I can tell she'll be a pleasant person to be around since she's already speaking on familiar terms with me. Much less formal than some of the other girls I've met from the Student Council.

"Gee, thanks, Hanakai-sa-"

Then, in a burst of speed that completely took me by surprise, Hanakai-san (or should I call her Momo-chan?) quickly moved by my side and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing my arm in between her magnificent bust.

Her mouth was right next to my ear. I could tell because of the soft, sensual whisper that I heard hissing in my range of hearing.

"Anything."

A slight pink appeared on my face. Yep. She's definitely coming on to me.

Before I could respond-

"FUCKING BITCH!" Ruruko leaped in front of me, grabbing Momo-chan (as I decided to call her) and yanking her away from me, glaring poisonous daggers at the white-haired girl. "Damn it! I've told you time and time again, you bitch! Keep your whore hands off my man!"

I covered my mouth in shock, gasping at Ruruko's sudden foul language. "Goodness!"

Rather than shout back or hit Ruruko, Momo-chan smirked.

"Oh whatever do you mean? I was simply expressing my interest in potentially becoming Shirou's harem girl."

SHE KNOWS ABOUT THE HAREM!?

Ruruko was literally ablaze with rage. "Fuck you! I know you've been planning to try to take him since we got together! STAY! AWAY! BITCH!"

Momo-chan's smile became mischievous. "Now, Ruruko, you can TELL me to stay away, but no matter what you do, I WILL get what I want. I gave you some space when you two first got started, but I'm thinking it's time for me to enter the running to also become his woman."

"And HOW, exactly, does that work?" Ruruko asked with hostility emanating from her being.

Momo-chan's smile widened. "Well...let's just say I have two-ahem-"assets" that are far superior." Without shame, she gestured to two parts of her body: Her fine and well-developed bosoms and her well-toned posterior.

Smoke was literally coming out of Ruruko's ears as her face turned red with rage.

"OH YEAH!? How do you think Shirou will react when he finds out you're an even bigger fucking stalker than Tsubasa!?"

Momo-chan waved this off. "Oh please. He's all but figured that Tsubasa's been stalking him already. And it's not like I'm going through his underwear drawers and sniffing things. Just observing and admiring him from a distance without his knowledge is no big deal."

That's tru-Wait-WHAT?!

Momo released herself from Ruruko's grasp and once again enveloped me in her arms, squeezing my right arm in between her marvelous bosoms once more.

"Besides, maybe having something to actually GRAB during intimate moments would be a nice change for Shirou-chan~" Momo teased.

Ruruko was trembling with rage, her knuckles turning white due to her clenching fists.

I shook my head. "Now that's not fair. Ruru-chan doesn't need big breasts. She has a nice body in all the right places, especially her nice ass."

That drew everyone's surprised, wide-eyed looks to me (excluding Ruruko who simply stood back, arms-crossed with a smug look on your face).

I then realized I just said that all out loud, causing me to blush out of embarrassment.

"Yeah...I...I kind of have a posterior fetish...hehe..." There were mixed reactions to this confession.

Momo stared, unblinking. Tsubasa-chan looked like she was taking mental notes. Both Shinra-senpai and Sitri-senpai simply looked at me with half-lidded, disapproving eyes. I could tell I lost some major respect points with them.

"Ah...so you like women's asses?" Momo questioned with a strange tone in her voice.

"Yes." I admitted once more.

"Does that mean you also like...touching them?" She asked with that same tone, her expression becoming a soft smirk.

"Yeeeees...?" I half-replied/half-asked. On some level, I think I already knew where this was going. I probably just wasn't really against it.

In the next few seconds...interesting things happened.

Momo traced lines down my chest, her smirk becoming slightly more mischievous.

"Well then, if you like Ruruko's, then how does mine feel?" Momo grabbed my other hand and then placed it behind her, planting it firmly on something that I found to be amazingly soft but well-toned.

My face turned a deep shade of red. Due to shock (I think?), my grip tightened slightly, causing me to involuntarily squeezing the soft thing I was grasping, in turn causing Momo to let out a soft moan and her face to turn bright red as well.

In the next second, Momo was smiling at me. "Oh, you're a naughty boy, Shirou-chan~"

The second after that-

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, BITCH!" I heard Ruruko screech behind me. Then a small figure leaped through the air, tackling Momo, yanking her away from me and knocking her to the ground. Ruruko let out a feral scream as she pinned Momo to the ground with her legs. She lunged forward, grabbing two large locks of Momo's hair. "I wonder how pretty you'll look to Shirou after I rip out this ugly mane of yours!"

Momo glared. "I wonder how pretty you'll look with scorch marks on your face!" Momo held out her hand in front of her. Suddenly, a small but relatively harmless blast of flame shot out of Momo's hand, hitting Ruruko right in the face, sending her flying backwards, landing on her back. Momo didn't stop, she ran over and leaped on Ruruko, pinning her against the ground. "Whose the tough one no-eh?"

The girl who bore the same hair color as me let out a squeak of surprise after she was lifted up and suspended in the air.

She turned towards me (for who else would've picked her up...?...well...excluding Tsubasa?).

I shot her a stern glare before I used my other hand to pick up Ruruko by her collar, suspending both girls in the air.

Ruruko looked dazed, had a few scratches, and her hair was had somehow been burned into a weird afro-style with smoke coming out of the top, but she was otherwise unharmed.

After realizing she had been picked up, Ruruko gave me a surprised look.

"Damn, Shirou. When'd you get so strong?" She asked in wonder. I easily lifted up two girls who weighed at least a hundred pounds each in either of my hands.

I shrugged. "I've always had it. Just never had a reason to show it other than when we both get turned on and I have to-"

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DON'T! D-Don't just speak stuff like that aloud in front of others!"

Momo, instead, leaned forward slightly with interested eyes. "Oh no. Please go on." Her eyes had a weird sparkle in them that made me uneasy.

I narrowed my eyes. "But back to the point. Bad! Bad girls! It's one thing to duke it out with comical exchanges, but when you start seriously trying to kill each other with magic, THAT is when I intervene! Bad! This mostly means you Hanakai, but I'm talking to you, too, Ruruko. Momo, I REALLY have no idea what the fuck you're talking about with Ruruko. I'm assuming you're another girl interested in me, but we have next to no chemistry up to this point and insulting and beating up my girlfriend is not helping your case!" Ruruko smirked, sticking out her tongue at Momo while she swung about in my grasp. I then turned to Ruruko with an equally stern look. "And YOU. Ruruko, I understand you can get jealous. I understand the more possessive, loving and adorable side of you hates the fact that I'm planning a harem even if it's with your permission. But you can't just get jealous and attack every harem candidate, except in certain situations in which it's for other reasons other than to specifically interfere with other girls. You just have to chill, okay? Even if, as a TRUE harem king, I form romantic attachments to other girls, I love you, okay?" Ruruko frowned, nodding.

Both girls hung their heads in shame.

[I'm sorry.]

Both girls apologized like children who just got caught doing something bad and were scolded by their parents.

I shook my head. "No. Not to me. Apologize to each other."

Both girls looked at one another, their expressions looking like they had something bitter-tasting on their tongues.

[I'm...sorry...Momo/Ruruko...]

I smiled brightly. "Good. Now I'm going to put you both down and then go answer to Sitri-senpai cos I can tell she and Shinra-senpai are feeling awkward or annoyed having listened to this entire exchange and they probably have questions."

Without further hesitation, I put down my girlfriend/alpha girl and my potential harem girl down on the ground, the two moving away from me.

I noticed Tsubasa-chan scooting over next to Momo and Ruruko.

She leaned and and started whispering. "What was all that about...?...Shirou-san's building a harem...?"

Momo smiled. "Yep~ I wasn't too sure at first, but I've noticed him looking up at certain girls. And Ruruko here let it slip a few days after she started dating Shirou. She wanted him to have something to do after the day came when she became a High-Class Devil and made him her Devil Servant."

Tsubasa-chan maintained a serious expression. "...is he recruiting?"

Ruruko shook her head. "It doesn't work like that." Tsubasa-chan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Ruruko nodded. "Yes. Shirou and I DO have rules, you know. I wouldn't just let him go and bang every girl he sees. That's not what his goal of becoming a TRUE harem king is about. For him to build his harem, we've established 5 major rules. If he breaks any of them-"

"AHEM." The incredibly fake cough of Sitri-senpai dragged our attention back to her.

I felt my face flush with embarrassment as I looked at Sitri-senpai and Shinra-senpai staring at us.

I rubbed the back of my neck, chuckling awkwardly. "Hehe...Soooo...I bet you have a lot of questions about the exchange that just went down, huh?"

"Not really. I just wished to return to the original point of you coming here." Sitri-senpai said.

"Yeah, well-Wait-what?" I was shocked by how dismissive Senpai was of what just happened. She's not gonna call me a pervert or some kind of sexual beast or whatever? Nothing at all to say about my harem-building plan? "You're not disgusted? Not a single thought about me being the absolute enemy of all women because I was building a harem?" I asked.

An amused smile appeared on Sitri-senpai's face, as if I had just told a funny joke.

"Shirou, we're Devils. Monogamy isn't typically in our vocabulary."

"Huh?" I wasn't sure what was more surprising: the fact Senpai had no qualms with me building a harem or the fact she called me "Shirou".

Sitri-senpai nodded. "It's as I said. It's not exactly an uncommon for Devils to build a harem around themselves. Even married Devils often have harems. We really have no right to judge."

I blinked. Once. Then twice. Then three times.

"Oh." That came as a relief to me. I thought that Senpai would react much more harshly.

"What I DO have a problem with, however, is causing destruction to the property of others or the school because you were stirring up your harem and your..." She glanced at Momo and Tsubasa who smiled awkwardly, waving. "...candidates?"

I nodded. "Candidates. And sorry 'bout that. That was not my intent. I've still yet to fully grasp the entirety of the female psyche and how to prevent collateral damage during their fights."

"ANYWAY," Ruruko butted in. "Don't you think we should finally get back to the reason Shirou was originally brought here, Kaichou?"

"Yes, you're quite right." Senpai agreed.

Now that the chaos had passed, it was time to...Oh right! I was here to finally unlock my Sacred Gear! Funny how I forgot that.

Sitri-senpai turned towards me. "Are you ready, Fujimura-kun?"

"Yes, ma'am! Let's do this!" I said with cheer. Now that I remembered the reason I was here again, I was pumped up again!

Senpai smiled at my enthusiasm. "Very well then. For the first step to awaken your Sacred Gear: I need you to raise your arms."

I raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

The violet-eyed girl cross her arms. "It's all a part of calling forth your Sacred Gear. Just trust me."

I frowned. "I dunno...last time I was tempted to trust you, I was stripped and knocked unconscious so you could "heal me"..."

[WHAT?!]

Momo and Ruruko were suddenly in front of Sitri-senpai.

"Kaichoooou! You did "that" with my boyfriend?!"

"Auuuu! No fair! How come you didn't invite me to help heal Shirou-chan!?"

Both girls were red-faced out of possibly a combination of both embarrassment and anger.

Senpai actually hesitated for a second. "W-What? It's a perfectly logical healing method."

"B-B-But- "THAT"!?" Ruruko was steaming by this point.

I felt a chill at the thought of what "that" could be.

"You had your naked body pressed against his! How can I not be upset about that?!"

Oh. So apparently I was right before. Devils can apparently heal their servants with nudity. Time to officially stop being surprised about whatever happens from here on out.

I scratched my cheek, blushing. "Come to think of it, Tsubasa-chan was also there..."

And then the two girls turned their eyes on Tsubasa-chan, ready to murder out of jealousy. Tsubasa-chan, meanwhile, was nonchalantly scooting towards the door, ready to run at a moment's notice.

I sweatdropped. I should probably stop mentioning this stuff.

I sighed. "Alright."

This caused the girls to pause and look in my direction.

Feeling somewhat hesitant, I raised my arm into the air as asked.

"Now," Senpai continued, "Close your eyes."

I did as instructed. "Done."

"Picture the strongest thing that comes to mind." Senpai said.

I cracked one eye open. "Anything in particular I should imagine?"

"Just picture something you believe to be strong. Search your mind for the person or thing you believe to be incredibly powerful."

Closing my eyes again, I started digging deem into the depths of my mind, trying to find the one thing I truly believed to be "strong".

Honestly, there could only be one person and one moment in anime/manga/videogame history that could be considered the epitome of badass. The one power that really took the cake...

...So as I pray...

"Unlimited Blade Works!"

Unlimited Blade Works. The ultimate power attained by the most badass protagonist in anime/videogame history, Shirou Emiya.

"Lower your arm and mimic the pose of that person. Imagine it strongly."

I did my best to remember the summoning sequence as it appeared in the anime film and the video games.

"Now. Open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will appear more easily."

I opened my eyes.

Then there was that incredibly large flash of light. A bright light was emanating from behind me and I felt a strange power building up in my insides. A silly, childish part of me half-expected to end up in that world of swords depicted in Unlimited Blade Works.

But sadly, no. That did not happen.

When the light vanished, I stared at my arms. I didn't look any different.

I tried looking behind me to ask Ruruko or Momo about what happened when I found my vision obstructed by a pair of wings...well, not obstructed as such. There was a smaller part of the wings near my shoulder blades that were rather small and white, but they extended into longer, more translucent blue wings that stretched from my shoulders to my waist. They were kind of cool-looking really.

Realizing that this was probably my Sacred Gear, I turned back to Sitri-senpai.

"So what Sacred Gear do you think it is, Sen..." I trailed off, noting the wide-eyed and shocked gazes of both Sitri-senpai and Shinra-senpai.

It was most shocking to see Sitri-senpai, who was usually so composed, was so shocked that her jaw had dropped slightly.

"K-Kaichou...?" Ruruko took a few uncertain steps forward, seeming concerned for Sitri-senpai. "...is...is something wrong...?"

After several minutes of silent stares, Senpai finally spoke.

"I see now...the power Onee-sama sensed from you...yes. It makes sense...if it's this..." She sounded like she was talking to herself rather than us though. She rubbed her temples slightly, no doubt trying to calm herself down. When she was calmed down, she was smiling.

I think I was even more worried now.

"Fujimura-kun, the power Onee-sama sense from you, your Sacred Gear..."

"What is it, Senpai?" I asked, growing more concerned.

Senpai adjusted her glasses. "The Sacred Gear you possess is the one known as [Divine Dividing], also known as the "White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings"."

Then there were sharp gasps from behind me.

Now it was Ruruko, Momo, and Tsubasa who were staring at me with wide eyes.

Now I was confused. "What? What is it?" Was something wrong? Did I mess up the Sacred Gear summoning or something?

Ruruko was the first to break the silence. "Ha! I guess my boyfriend really is the greatest!" She then tackled me in a big bear hug, smiling brightly.

Momo also smiled, her eyes filled with admiration and awe as they remained staring in my direction. "Wow, and here I was thinking Shirou-chan couldn't get any more amazing!"

"Congratulations, Shirou-san." Tsubasa-chan was also smiling. "That Sacred Gear of yours..."

[It's a Longinus.]

I cocked my head sideways in confusion, frowning. "[Longinus]?" I tried to search through all of my minor knowledge concerning religion and history for some inkling on what that was. Because that name definitely sounded familiar. "Like...the spear that killed Jesus?"

Sitri-senpai nodded. "Yes. That is what it is named after. That special level of Sacred Gears that is." She then went on to explain. "Do you remember how Onee-sama and I told you that there were different levels of Sacred Gears?"

"Yeah?" Of course I remembered. Sacred Gears were one of the first few things they told me about when I first became a Devil.

"Well, there is one level of Sacred Gear that far surpasses all others. It is named after the spear that slew Jesus Christ: This is the Longinus-Class. The highest level of Sacred Gears of which there are only thirteen known at this time, one of those Sacred Gears being the [Divine Dividing]."

There was only one thing I could say in response to this.

"HELL YEEEAAAAH!" I couldn't contain my excitement as I threw my fists into the air. "My Sacred Gear is a Longinus, baby! I'm so gonna kick some ass with this! I'll surpass even God Himself, bwahahahahaha!" Then I paused, frowning once again. "...er...what does it do?"

Ruruko, Tsubasa, Momo, and even Shinra-senpai face-faulted.

...What did I do?

"Your Sacred Gear's ability is an admittedly formidable one, Fujimura-kun." Sitri-senpai explained. "The [Divine Dividing] possesses the ability to divide the power of opponents by half after coming into contact with them, being able to divide their power every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to the user's own powers."

My eyes widened in wonder at this. "So I can literally STEAL an opponent's power?!"

"Yes," Senpai confirmed, "but you must make physical contact with them first. It only works on the last creature you touch, meaning if you accidentally touch an ally after touching your enemy and you use your dividing power, then it will be your ally who is affected. The same is true if your enemy suffers one of your divisions and sends their subordinates or allies after you. It is the last person or creature you touch who is affected rather than the target you desire. So it is best to pay attention while you are using this Sacred Gear's power. You must also be careful. If you're facing an opponent twice as strong as you, they will certainly notice the loss of power after you activate your Sacred Gear and they will likely be sure to counterattack before you can use your power again."

"Oh." I couldn't help but let out. I took another glance as my Sacred Gear.

...[Divine Dividing]. A power that can cut in half and steal the power of enemies...perhaps with this, I could...

No. I promised Senpai I wouldn't...even if that crow really does deserve to get the shit beaten out of her...

"There is more."

"What?"

Sitri-senpai's face held a pensive expression, like she was thinking about whether or not to say something. She sighed.

"There is another aspect to the legendary Longinus you possess." She continued. "The Divine Dividing is also host to the Vanishing Dragon, Albion."

"The who-what now?" I asked in confusion.

Senpai gained a serious expression. "In the past, the White Dragon, Albion fought against his arch-rival, the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Albion being placed inside the Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing. It is said that the possessor of the Sacred Gear is capable of attaining even greater power by speaking with him. But that is not why I'm telling you this..."

Now it was getting confusing. The point of this WASN'T that Senpai was telling me that I could get stronger by talking to this White Dragon-guy? Then what WAS the point?

"Beware the Welsh Dragon." Senpai warned, a serious expression on her face.

"Hm?"

"With great power, you've also gained a great enemy in the Welsh Dragon, who is sealed in a Sacred Gear just as Albion is." The air in the room became cold with tension. "It is said that once either of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon, appear within hosts, the other is certainly bound to follow. Big things tend to happen when either make an appearance. So I just want you to be cautious." Senpai said "Big" like it was one of the most definite things she could define the appearance of the two Dragons as. Like it couldn't be pegged as definitely good or bad. Like it could go either way.

I grinned. "Please! If this Welsh Dragon guy comes anywhere near me, I'll knock his lights out!"

Senpai sighed. "I'm not asking you to avoid or attack him specifically, just be cautious. There's no telling whom the Welsh Dragon will be hosted in. I just want you to be careful."

I gave Sitri-senpai a thumbs up. "No worries! There's definitely no way I'll be killed by that guy or anyone else! I've got a goal to accomplish and I'm not stoppin' until I accomplish it! So you can always count on me, Senpai!"

Despite her best efforts to suppress it, Senpai gained a small smile of amusement. The cold tension in the room vanished without a trace.

"I will hold you to that."

After that, Senpai continued on to less serious topics, the main one being Devil Contracts.

Senpai said it was time that I go out and try to complete my first one!

Hell yeah! I'm ready to take on whatever comes my way! I'm the possessor of the Divine Dividing and the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, who lies sealed within it! Even if he hasn't spoken to me yet, I'll definitely learn to use this guy's power!

I'll get stronger, beat this Welsh Dragon-guy, and definitely achieve Ultimate-Class!

I'll definitely keep my promise to you, Iri!

YEAH! TIME TO GO COMPLETE MY FIRST DEVIL CONTRACT!

**Aaaaaand, after several weeks, it is done. YAAAAAAAAY~! Sorry it took so long. I meant to have it a few weeks ago but then I got some MORE games for my Xbox and I was busy with school and crap and I had to watch my baby brother AND I've been planning other potential stories for the future...so I haven't spent as much time on this as I could've.  
><strong>

**Here's the harems again~:**

**Shirou: Serafall, Ruruko, Sona, Tsubaki, Yumi (FemKiba), Asia, Karlamine, Tsubasa, Ravel, Ni and Li, Ile and Nel, Xuelan, Koneko, Kuroka, Yasaka, Gabriel, Irina, Griselda, Valerie Tepes, Gasper (FemGasper), Kunou, Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, ****Ophis, Jeanne, Kiyome Abe,**** Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner**

**Issei: Rias, Isabela, Reya, Le Fay, Bennia, Seekvaira, Tomoe, Aika**

**...Yes. I took Kiyome from Issei...I took Jeanne and Ophis too...If you want me to put'em back, let me know in a review or PM. As before, Issei can go suck it, but I might change my mind. Let me know how you guys feel.**

**PS: I was thinking about finally making the second DxD story I've been planning a spin-off of Devil Reborn, like a sort-of "what-if" story where a different decision was made in the past, changing Shirou's upbringing and the family he had growing up. However, since Devil Reborn: Reboot is in it's infancy stages, it might include spoilers if I do it right now.**

**But there's choices like where Shirou was raised as a true Devil in the Underworld, by the Fallen Angel faction, trained at the Church, kidnapped by the Old Maou and trained as a soldier for them, all kinds of fun options~!**

**So yay or nay?**

**Anywho~**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

**Bye-Bye~!**


	5. Life 4: Fallen Angels and Nuns

**I thank you all for the reviews yesterday. I'm seriously considering that spin-off now.**

**I also thank you for not burning me at the stake for stealing even MORE of Issei's girls...:P**

**Anyway, on with the story~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or anything related to it. All that stuff goes to their respective owners. I. Own. NOTHING. **

**Life 4: Fallen Angels and Nuns**

Auuuuuuuuu! I can't believe thiiiiiiiis!

I was crying to myself on a bench in the park, feeling self-pity for my unbelievable humiliation.

It was the day after I had awakened my Sacred Gear.

I had been told a lot about my Sacred Gear and about the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, the other day. I was so excited, so AMPED to be involved with my first Devil Contract. I thought it would be easy, that I would get it perfect on my first try...

I was wrong...I was so wrong...I...I didn't know he was allergic to gauze...

Auuuuuu! I'M SUCH A FAILUUUUUUURE!

I absolutely FAILED my first Devil Contract!

Not only did I fail to complete it, but now the contractor never wants to summon a Devil ever again!

Senpai didn't get mad or shout at me like I expected, but I could tell she was disappointed and upset. Immediately after school today, I just ended up sitting on the park bench, leaning back.

Damn did I pick a bad place for a Devil to spend time...it was a bright and sunny day out. For anyone but a Devil, that was good. But for a Devil, it was TORTURE.

Absolute Hell...

So I just sat there, blowing off steam, cursing the sun for existing and torturing me in the way it was.

OK, first thing on my to do list after I gain enough power to surpass God with my Longinus: Extinguish the sun. I'm gonna put it out like the world's largest candle. I don't care about the long-term consequences. Screw them...

Neh. Total darkness would bum me out after a while. Perhaps extinguishing the sun isn't for the best...

The sun is still a jerk though...

Now I was just bored. I was depressed and bored. I didn't really have much else to do until later that night where I would attempt to get a second Contract. Hopefully this one would turn out better. I heard Issei technically failed to complete a contract, but he at least got a good review from his client.

...So yep. Nothing else to do but sit and-

"HAWAA!" I heard a voice scream behind me as I heard something hit the ground. I turned, curious, to look behind me to see a blonde-haired Sister laying face-down on the ground. I really wanted to know how clumsy she was to fall down like that. There wasn't a single bump or rock anywhere! "Owww...Why did I trip?" That's what I want to know!

I was about to ask whether or not she was okay when I ended up looking between her legs. Her skirt was short enough to reveal her pure white panties underneath.

I preemptively plugged up my nose to keep the blood from gushing from it.

Shit! I'm looking at the panties of a Sister! Even though I'm a Devil, it feels like I'm doing something morally wrong. Like I'm defiling her with my eyes.

Ah, damn. What should I do right now?

I mentally slapped myself...and then I PHYSICALLY slapped myself.

Bad Shirou! No no! Looking at random girls with such eyes is not permitted!

I bit the tip of my thumb as I underwent the moral conflict on what to do...

Ah to Hell with it!

I walked over to the Sister with a mildly worried/awkward expression on my face. "Er...are you okay?" I gave her my hand to help her up.

"Ah. Thank you."

Her voice sounded very young. She seemed to be just around my age. Maybe just a bit younger.

I was about to say something else when a sharp gust of wind blew the Sister's veil off her head. Her blonde hair which was hidden underneath fell on her shoulders. It may have been a trick of the light, but I could've sworn she was sparkling.

I stared silently, but in my mind:

STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE~! SHE'S GORGEOUS! I NEVER THOUGHT SUCH BEAUTY COULD EXIST IN THIS WORLD!...I can't stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruruko's POV...<strong>

I was in the Student Council Room, staying behind as we tried to prepare a contract we believed Shirou could actually handle.

It wasn't going too well so far. I mean...

I paused, putting down the list of contracts I had been reading.

Tsubasa-senpai sat several feet away, looking through her own contracts. She seemed to feel the same tenseness I felt. Even that slu-I mean bi-I mean MOMO-SENPAI looked up from the other side of the room.

This strange feeling...

A powerful killing intent filled the room. And for once, it wasn't directed at each other...

Part of me wanted to murder Shirou for some odd reason while another part wanted to crawl into a corner and cry out of jealousy, and a third part wanted to murder someone else I feel I have yet to meet for some odd reason...

Shirou, I swear if you're doing something perverted or ogling another girl, I will beat you...unless it's a harem girl. In that case...I'll probably just cry out of jealousy and fear of abandonment.

Meh. I'll probably get over it. Shirou-chan's too sweet~ Even though he's a huge pervert, he never breaks a promise. And if he DOES break one of the five rules, I get to-

* * *

><p><strong>Shirou's POV...<strong>

I stopped staring at the beautiful blonde girl in front of me when I felt a sudden chill go down my spine.

It was terrifying yet oddly arousing.

Then I felt guilty for some odd reason. And then I felt fearful for the safety of the girl in front of me.

Then all of those weird feelings just fade away and everything felt alright.

...then I felt fearful again, but less so because whatever it was that was making me fearful felt oddly justified.

Then I was fine again, this time for sure.

"Um...is something wrong?"

It was at that point that I realized not only was I still staring at this pretty nun girl, but she's been noticing me staring at her for the past few minutes.

"N-No!" I said quickly, realizing how awkward this situation was becoming. "S-Sorry!"

I picked her veil off the ground nearby and handed it back to her. I then realized I was still staring at her and panicked. I had to change the subject. "O-Oh! Your suitcase!"

Smooth, Shirou. Reeaaal smooth.

The Sister knelt down by her suitcase that was currently open with articles of scattered clothing around it. "It's fine. I can get it myself."

"Then I'll help." I offered. I knelt down beside the Sister and began picking up and folding clothes before putting them back into the suitcase. I only paused when I came to the most interesting article. A pair of pure white panties. I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

T-They were so soft!

The Sister screamed from embarrassment as she quickly snatched the panties from my hands and shoved them back into the suitcase. When she bent over...I saw them again around her legs. "I-I'm sorry!"

I quickly averted my gaze upward to avoid giving myself a nosebleed and from looking without permission.

The Sister turned to me with an embarrassed expression on her face. "S-sorry...You saw a bad side of me..."

Actually...it was kinda nice...really nice...

"So, you traveling?" It was the only question I could think of. She didn't seem to be from around here and it seemed like a good way to get the ball rolling on this conversation rather than the subject of her panties. Despite her not being an Onee-sama, I felt compelled to talk to this girl.

The Sister shook her head. "No. That's not it. I was appointed to the church in this town… You must be a resident of this town." She bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I bowed my head politely in return. "Er, likewise."

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" She held her hands to her chest with a sad expression on her face.

So she can't speak Japanese. The reason I must be able to understand her must be because of this unique ability Senpai told me that Devils have called "Language". The moment you become a Devil, it doesn't matter where you go, everyone can understand what you're saying. Whether they speak English, Spanish, German, Japanese, etc., they will be able to understand you and you will be able understand them.

I honestly didn't entirely believe it until now. I didn't think much of it during my English class when I started to excel because I actually studied. Guess there was more to it than that. Nobody really paid attention to it but apparently some of my fan girls adored me more for 'being an academic'. Maybe I didn't notice it because I SPOKE the language easily but the English characters still remained the same.

So she was looking for the church, huh?...Is she talking about the one on the edge of town? I thought that was abandoned. I visited there once but I never saw anybody...It didn't look like anyone had been there in a while. Maybe they're starting to put it to use again.

And suddenly my mouth acted on its own. "If you're looking for the church, I probably know where it is." Shut up, me! "I can take you there if you want." Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! This is a nun! A member of the Church, an organization devoted to wiping out Devils like you! You have enough worries with this Welsh Dragon guy who's supposed to be coming to try and snuff you out! You don't need the extra worry of being picked off from the Heavens by a bunch of Angels!

I bit the tip of my tongue, realizing the truth behind my own thoughts. I had to get away from this girl as soon as possible. Even if it wasn't necessarily the right thing to do since she's done nothing wrong to me, I had to-

Then I saw the stars in the Sister's eyes. "Y-You will!? T-Thank you! The Lord is truly smiling down upon me!" I cringed as a powerful wave of pain shoot through my body. Every last nerve in my body burned like fire. I did my best to swallow my reaction to keep from alerting the Sister.

Of course it hurt! I'm a Devil! I shouldn't even be TALKING to this girl! I turned to tell her I couldn't anymore when I saw her face.

Tears were flowing from her adorable, puppy dog eyes.

Auuuuuuu! Geez! D-Don't stare at me with such eyes! It's embarrassing...How could I just abandon a girl with such adorable puppy dog eyes?! DAMN YOU, CONSCIIIIIIIEEEEENCE!

I released a sigh. I'm pretty sure it was obvious where this was going, so why fight it?

I turned away, gesturing her to follow. "Come on...I'll take you there."

"Oh thank you! Truly, thank you!"

I blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed by the Sister's thanks. It was too late to back out now.

And so we ended up on our way to the church, the Sister following behind me. Due to my awkwardness, our trip passed in mutual silence.

"Uwaaaaaah!" The sound of a young boy crying shattered the silence like glass. I was about to shrug it off and continue walking when I realized that the Sister was not following me but rather walking towards the boy, crouching down in front of him with a kind expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" The Sister asked. "A boy shouldn't be crying over little things like this." She gently patted the boy on the head. He probably had NO IDEA what she was saying, but he could probably sense her good intentions by the her kind and trustworthy expression. The Sister placed her palm where the boy injured himself.

I was about to ask her what she was doing when a green light orb appeared from the Sister's palm and flashed onto the boy's knee.

My eyes widened in shock.

No way! That's-No. It wasn't any kind of demonic power. If she were a Devil, she wouldn't be able to even wear that cross around her neck...I tensed as my own power created a strange ache as if responding to the light, giving me the answer to the Sister's ability.

-Sacred Gear. A power that is bestowed upon certain people. I had forgotten that many other people possess Sacred Gears so it would be stupid to think that I would never encounter another Sacred Gear-user outside the Reincarnated Devils. There has to be a lot of Sacred Gears with a lot of different abilities.

So the Sister is also a possessor of a Sacred Gear, but what-

Then I noticed the boy again. His injury was gone!

The Sister patted the boy on the head again. "Here. Your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

"Yoshi-kun, where did you go?!" A woman who was no doubt the boy's mother ran over to him. The boy happily ran over to his mother, pointing at the Sister and smiling as if he had never been injured.

"Ah, that Onee-chan over there! She healed my injury!"

The Sister smiled at the mother. "It looked like he fell, so I helped him."

Rather than say any thanks, the mother pulled the boy away and started walking away. Over her shoulder, I saw her shoot the Sister a dirty look. "You shouldn't talk to strange people. Let's go."

I don't know why, but those words start to make my blood boil. I stepped in front of the Sister, shooting my own anger-filled look. I was usually tolerant of others (more or less), but that lady had no right to treat this Sister like that! "You know what, lady?! I-!" Then the Sister grabbed my sleeve, making me stop.

"It's fine." She said quickly.

I shot the Sister a concerned glance. "You understood that?"

She shook her head. "I don't understand the language, but I know..." She trailed off. I shot another glare at the mother. That look she gave the Sister...it pissed me off.

I didn't see her face, but I could sense a feeling of sadness from the Sister.

It was strange...but I felt like I could sympathize...I remember feeling a sadness quite similar to that when I was little, before I ever met Ise and Iri.

Loneliness...I remembered it because that feeling would forever mark that event...

It pissed me off to no end. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got...For that lady to give that look to the Sister was-

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" I was snapped out of it by that boy's words. The boy waved cheerfully to the Sister who seemed to smile as she waved back. I then turned back to the Sister and translated his words, but she seemed to already understand what he was saying.

The Sister turned to me and tapped herself on the head, sticking out her tongue.

"Sorry. I get meddlesome sometimes."

I was still gritting my teeth though. "What was with that bitch? She was like that even after you helped her son. Next time, I'll-"

"Being disliked by others is normal." The Sister interrupted. "I'm used to it..." I felt troubled by that.

For someone like the Sister being treated like that...it just wasn't right. She seemed like a great person.

"That power you used..." I started, trailing off slightly.

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me." She was smiling...but she seemed so sad. I thought about asking about it, but I decided against it. It was probably none of my business anyway as much as it annoyed me to admit it.

Strangely, a small part of me wanted to hold the Sister close and ask her what's wrong, to tell her everything's alright, to give her some assurance that the world was a better place than it really was. To protect her...but...that would just be a weird thing to do to a complete stranger, no matter how cute or nice she was...besides...

It's not like I could say "Hey. I have a Sacred Gear too." anyway. I might as well also say "Hey. I'm a Devil. Please get all of your church friends and kill me with your crosses and holy water.".

Besides, apparently some people actually suffer because of this unusual power. Even I was a little uncertain how to feel about my Sacred Gear. I still don't know how to use it so I can't say I'm happy at all. I was killed because of it and I can't even figure out how it works.

"Anyway, let's go." I told the Sister.

She bowed to me. "Yes. Please take care of me!"

The rest of our journey faded into silence. It didn't take that much longer before we reached the old church. I still don't recall the place being used until recently, but there were people inside. I could tell because lights were on.

The place gave me the chills and I was sweating like crazy. I wasn't afraid, but I could tell the reason.

-Holy ground.

I'm a Devil. The church, which is pretty much belongs to God and the Angels, is enemy territory.

That's why Kaichou had told me to stay away from them right before I left for home the other night. She was worried I might get some bright ideas... Even just standing this close was making my danger senses go crazy.

The Sister seemed so happy when we got there. "This is it! I'm so glad!" I did my best to keep my expression straight. I didn't want to give away the fact that I was a Devil when I'm so close to the Angels' home turf. I looked upward towards the setting sun. It was getting later than what would be comfortable.

While I didn't know her and even though she wasn't an Onee-sama, I found it a shame to say good-bye to such a beauty. But it would never work out between a nun and a Devil anyway even if I did want to pursue the relationship...would it?

...I wasn't afraid of the church, but my Devil blood inside of me made it very clear that getting more involved with them was a bad move right now. Maybe, if we were to meet again sometime later, the Sister and I could hang out sometime. But not now. I was probably being targeted for another spear in the chest right now.

I put my arms behind my head as I turned to leave.

"Well, it's been fun, but-"

"Please wait!" The Sister grabbed onto my sleeve. "I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here-" I shook my head.

Sorry." I apologized. "But I'm in a bit of a rush, so I gotta go."

"...but that's..." I admit I felt a little bad because of that troubled expression she had on her face. I know she just wanted to make it up to me by making tea, but I'm pretty sure stepping foot inside that church was tantamount to suicide. I admit I'm perverted and stupid, willing to go crazy distances for a girl sometimes, but I'm not THAT stupid. I shot a glare at the cross perched on the highest point on the church as if it were alive. The Sister didn't seem to notice though.

I figured I should at least give her my name. Maybe it would make up for it somehow. "The name's Shirou Fujimura. But you can call me Shirou. May I ask for the pretty lady's name?" I winked at the Sister at that last part. Hey, nothing wrong with flirting a little~

The Sister seemed to blush a little at being called 'pretty', but she spoke her own name.

"M-My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!" I waved to her as I walked away.

"Then I hope we meet again, Sister Asia. May the Lord smile down upon you and show you His kindness." I felt a HUGE, almost unbelievable surge of pain at my mention of Him, but I felt it was an appropriate way to end our encounter.

"And you as well, Shirou-san! I hope to see you again too!"

Little did I know how fateful that 'seemingly coincidental meeting' was.

* * *

><p>By this point, I had wandered my way back to the park I had been at earlier.<p>

I couldn't help but feel somewhat amused.

It seemed as if I always had incredibly fateful encounters here

Getting killed by Yuuma, getting revived by Sera-tan, meeting the nice Sister Asia, all of that.

I was filled with a strange happy feeling. It was weird. Maybe I didn't mind becoming a Devil all that much...

"Well well, about time I hunted you down, shitty Devil-kun~!" sang a familiar and obnoxious voice.

Like that, the happy feeling was gone.

I looked behind me to see a familiar blonde-haired girl dressed in a gothic lolita style.

I sighed. "Oh, it's you."

"What's with that half-assed reaction, you loser!?" She shrieked, swinging her fists about as she threw a small tantrum. "You should be shaking with fear, remembering how I almost killed you yesterday! You should be all like 'Ooh! Oh no! It's Mittelt-sama! She's here to kill me again! I'm sooooo scared! What ever will I do?!-'"

"Alright! I get it!" I shouted finally. "Geez, you don't have to be a dick about it. Besides, you forgot to emphasize ALMOST, as in, you DIDN'T kill me yesterday. Last I recall, you got crushed under a dumpster and I escaped. So who's the REAL loser here, you pervert?"

Mittelt (as I assumed her name was) narrowed her eyes, her left eye twitching with what I assumed to be suppressed rage.

"I TOLD YOU: I'M NOT A PERVERT!" The Fallen Angel became so enraged that her wings actually sprouted from her back due to her explosion of emotion. "And I'll be sure as Hell to repay you for tossing that dumpster at me!"

I raised my hand. "Actually, that was-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Wow. What a temper. "I've had it up to HERE!" Mittelt actually used her wings to fly up in the air, raising her hand to a point about twenty feet into the air. After she expressed how much she has had it, Mittelt lowered herself to a distance closer to the ground. "Enough of this nonsense! Die!"

The Fallen Angel then manifested a light spear. Then she threw it.

It was weird...

It might've been my imagination, but I could swear the light spear was moving slower than it had been going before.

No...it was that my reflexes and speed had gotten faster...ever since I first utilized that enhanced speed yesterday, it's started to come more naturally than it had before.

Before the light spear could come close to hitting me, I dodged out of the way with ease.

I glared. "Sorry, but I do believe we've covered this: I have NO intention of dying."

Mittelt's eyes widened in shock. "No way! How did you-" Then she clenched her cheek. "You little-Stay still!"

"Hey!" I barked. "If anyone's little here, it's you, midget girl!"

Apparently that was sore subject for her, because she let out an incredibly loud shriek.

"FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOOOOOOLE!" She started to launch more and more light spears, materializing more, one after another.

It's lucky her rage was screwing up her aim. Otherwise, even with my enhanced speed, I probably would've gotten speared at least eight or nine times. But no. Thanks to my impressive and surprising speed, I managed to avoid getting killed.

After a few dozen or so light spears, Mittelt started panting, ceasing her barrage-style attack.

"Screw it! I'll do this the old fashion way!" She materialized a light spear and performed an old-fashioned dive-bomb, charging at me full-speed ahead in attempt to spear me from the air.

Really, I don't see why she thought THIS would work if her intense barrage of light spears didn't work.

But her speed was faster than I initially thought it was.

Even with my impressive reflexes, I only possessed enough speed to dodge her powerful charge by a single inch.

Then I noticed the blonde-haired girl's smirk.

My danger senses tingled before my instincts did. I was already in mid-movement so I wasn't able to react.

Before I could react, Mittelt lashed out with one leg, catching me right in the chest. I ended up being knocked a few feet away by the force of the blow, but I managed to avoid being knocked down. That didn't stop me from having the wind knocked out of me though. For a girl so small, she packed one helluva kick.

"Ha! You're so cocky, but where's that confidence now, Mr. Bigshot!?" Mittelt screamed at me. "See!? You ain't so special! I'm ten times better than you, bleeeeeeh!"

Geez. It was one hit. You act like you killed freaking God.

I smirked as I remembered something. "Actually, you just sealed your doom."

Mittelt returned to levitating in the air, raising an eyebrow. "The fuck you talking 'bout, kid?"

My smirk became a full-fledged grin. "How about I show you?! Let's go!" I raised one hand high in the air. "Sacred Gear!"

I felt a faint warmth from inside me as my Sacred Gear manifested on my back.

Divine Dividing wasn't any less impressive the second time I saw it.

Mittelt's eyes went wide. "What?! No way! You manifested your Sacred Gear!?"

"That's right! And it's all I need to take you down!" I breathed in and out. Like demonic power, Sacred Gears respond to the user's emotions. That's what Senpai told me. Even though its primary ability is to divide an opponent's power, Divine Dividing also possesses one more ability...I just have to imagine it with all of my might.

FLY!

I kicked off the ground with all my might. A small, pessimistic side of me was certain I would just fall back to the Earth and then get speared by a Fallen Angel.

But that is not what happened.

Despite the odds that in any normal situation (which this was not) I would fall face first onto the ground, I did not. Instead, I found myself floating a few feet off of the ground.

I stared in wonder.

"Whoa...AWESOME!" I was flying! I was doing something that fairy tales were made of!

"You can fly?!" Mittelt exclaimed, her face paling a little.

I smirked. "Damn straight! Wanna know what else?" I closed my eyes and focused, tapping into the ability of my Sacred Gear.

[Divide!]

And then there was the strange rush I felt. Like someone had spiked my Red Bull with a mix of coffee and a hundred pounds of sugar. I felt energized.

And, as opposed to my increase in strength, Mittelt seemed to stumble a bit, no doubt out of shock due to the sudden large amount of energy she lost.

She bared her teeth, glaring at me. "Fuck this, I'm finishing you now!" She summoned another light spear and flew at me in a dangerous charge.

This was starting to feel repetitive.

I felt oddly stronger than I did before, not even feeling threatened. I mean, I didn't feel like Hercules or anything, but it was now that I realized the half of power I absorbed from Mittelt...was puny.

I finally realized what Senpai meant when she called these guys "smallfry". Yuuma was probably the strongest of their group. Mittelt...I can't believe she actually got the better of me yesterday. If this was HALF of her power, than her full power was probably incredibly insignificant.

The moment Mittelt got close to me, within spearing range, I did the only thing I could think of doing at that time.

"BITCH SLAP!" Honestly, I think I slapped her harder across the face than I meant to. I meant to like knock her away, but at the last second, it felt like I was tapping into some hidden strength. This strength far exceeded my own and made me feel embarrassed about it by comparison.

SLAP

I ended up slapping Mittelt right across the face with immense strength, causing her to be swatted out of the air like a fly.

Whether she was knocked away by the force of the slap or that shock had made her temporarily unable to use her wings, my hit sent the blonde Fallen Angel spiraling downward, falling face-first into the fountain below.

I winced at the harsh splash I heard on impact. I imagine the pain she felt would be something along the lines of doing a belly flop...in a kiddie pool...with your face...

Ouch.

Feeling the threat had subsided, I gently lowered myself to the ground, staring blankly at the fountain.

After a few seconds, a familiar figure emerged from the water, sopping wet.

The blonde Fallen Angel was a mess. Her hair had been knocked out of its pony tails, she was soaked to the bone, and what I suspected to be eye make-up dripped down the sides of her face, staining her cheeks black.

Feeling cold, wet, and humiliated, the Fallen Angel Mittelt would do something sudden and unexpected...That is what I thought.

I was...kind of right.

Her lips started trembling and her eyes were watering. Then all of pitiable Hell broke loose.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!"

...eh?

Tears exploded from the Fallen Angel's eyes as she let out a sad, wailing screech. Apparently the thought of her humiliating defeat mixed with how hard I hit her had driven her to tears.

Her pride apparently destroyed at the thought she couldn't defeat me, all she had left was to cry like a little baby. She was saying words, but they were so slurred by her sobs that I had no idea what she was saying...wow...I feel so bad now. Even though ten seconds had passed and I was able to use my power again, dividing her power now when she was pretty much already beaten seemed like kicking someone while their down. I feel enough like a dick as it is.

Even though she was trying to kill me just LITERALLY a few seconds ago, making her cry made me feel so icky inside. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Friend or foe, I didn't like making a girl cry or seeing them in tears. It's not in my nature. I flirt and sometimes tease, but I never do anything that I know for a fact would hurt a girl (enemies are an exclusion to this part) or make them cry (enemies are NOT an exclusion to this part).

"Waaaaaaaah!"

I covered my ears as Mittelt's shrieks became almost deafening. It was so heart-breaking.

How severely tempting it was to run away before she came to her senses and tried to attack again...

...goddammit.

Before my sanity could finally check in and ask me "What the FUCK are you doing?!", I made my way forward, strolling calmly and slowly so as not to startle her.

Even if she was a part of the same group that murdered both me and Ise, it was still unman-like to just leave a girl crying like this.

I stood in front of the freezing, shivering girl, putting on a pleasant face.

"Hey there..." I said assuringly as if speaking to a child.

Mittelt glared at me, tears still streaming from her eyes.

OK, so far, not so good.

"Come to gloat, you asshole?" OK, so she's cursing at me, but at least she's talking. A minor victory at least.

But then she went back to balling her eyes out. Damn it! Think, Shirou!

I patted her on the head. "There there. It's OK. Everything's alright."

Mittelt started choking as she tried to suppress her sobs long enough to speak. "No-*sob*-it's-*sob*-not! I-I failed again and n-now I'm gonna get made f-fun of by the others! I've-*sob*-always been the-*sob*-weakest a-and now I-I'm even more of a loser! Waaaaaah!"

I sighed. To think I would go so far for someone who should be my enemy.

I held out my hand towards hers with a pleasant, bishounen-like smile on my face. "Come on. You'll catch your death if you just keep sitting in there. What say we go get something sweet to eat? Ice cream maybe?"

Mittelt managed to halt her tears, sniffling slightly as she stared with her bloodshot eyes at my hand with suspicion.

She seemed to weigh her options. I was probably at my most vulnerable. Even with Divine Dividing's power, there was a fair chance she could spear me from this close distance. However, it was the same vice versa. The moment she tried something, I could finish this with one blow. How she responds to my gesture could definitely change everything.

She paused, averting her gaze downward as her face flushed pink. "...what...what kind of ice cream?"

I couldn't help but smile as her cute expression. Now if only she could have this expression all the time, it would be perfect.

Mittelt slowly reached out and grabbed my hand. With a small pull, I pulled her dripping-wet body from the fountain.

She shivered slightly, but she seemed fairly alright despite the fact I bitch-slapped her face-first into a fountain from several feet into the air. She was clearly freezing though. It was getting slightly cooler out. There was a bit of wind too.

Before I even realized it, I was handing over my jacket to the freezing Fallen Angel.

"Here. You should put this on."

Mittelt shot me yet another suspicion-filled look, still distrusting.

I rolled my eyes out of disbelief. "Oh come on. It's not like I'm gonna kill you with a jacket. Just take it."

Mittelt turned away, but she accepted the jacket, carefully putting it on her.

She rubbed her arms to warm herself, but she seemed better than she was before.

She stared at me, but her gaze seemed different. Softer than it was before. And for once, her words were NOT stained with hostility.

"...Ice cream?" She asked it with such a cute expression that I almost had a nosebleed.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm! Oh my God! So good! Mmmmm! It's so nice and soft~! It tastes sooooo good~!"<p>

I felt myself blushing. Mittelt...despite her loli-like stature, she was so hot...

The way she was licking it...wow...

"Man! I didn't think this small town had an ice cream shop that sold such delicious ice cream~!"

Mittelt sat in the seat across from me in our booth at the local ice cream parlor. She got an incredibly large ice cream made up of several different flavors and toppings. She ate it with a single spoon and seemed to take the smallest bites possible to savor the flavor. That was not what was hot though.

Every bite she took, she tended to sexually lick her tongue up and down the sides of her spoon after each bite, as if to make sure she didn't miss a single bit of the sweetness. Whenever she got whip cream or some of the ice cream on her face, she'd wipe it off with her finger and then sucked it all the way down to her hand, pulling away with a sliver of saliva connecting her mouth and her hand. Her flushed face and rather inappropriate-sounding comments didn't exactly help. This girl really liked her sweets. The only reason we hadn't been kicked out yet is probably cos Mittelt used some of that hypnosis stuff that people on the supernatural side of the world can do.

Rather than eat my own significantly smaller ice cream in front of me, I found myself fixated on the sexually-gluttonous little girl in front of me.

Yes, I know it's kind of perverted of me to be like this, but...wow.

I ended up like this until Mittelt finally finished her ice cream about thirty minutes later.

She heaved a satisfied sigh, having fully savored her ice cream...I savored it too in my own way...wow...

With such a peaceful atmosphere, Mittelt actually cute. Really cute.

Mittelt then seemed to realize that I was staring at her. She glared harshly at me.

"OK, you got me here. Now what? Interrogation? Well I'll never talk!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Erm...no. I just brought you here-"

"Well you'll never get me to talk about Raynare's true identity or our secret mission from Azazel-sama! Never!"

I...I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. I just stared blankly at Mittelt with half-lidded eyes.

Her eyes widened as she realized her blunder. She smacked herself in the face with both hands.

"Fuck! Why'd I have to go and blab that out loud!? Now everyone's going to think I'm even MORE of a failure! It was bad enough when I showed up back at the base smelling like spoiled milk, rotten fruit, and something I'd rather not describe! If they find out I blabbed about all of this-"

"Whoa! Whoa!" I called out quickly. "Jeez, girl, calm the fuck down." I held up my hand. "I swear the only reason I came here was because I couldn't stand to see a cute girl crying. I honestly don't give a fuck about what you were talking about...well...now I kind of do. No idea what you're talking about, but I'm interested."

Mittelt paled. "I-I-I-"

I waved it off. "Relax. I have no intentions of interrogating you or anything..."

Mittelt released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness..."

"But maybe you could clear up one or two things..."

Mittelt seemed to tense again.

"Calm down. You're free not to answer if you don't want to." I assured her. "But in exchange for the ice cream, maybe you could clarify some things that are confusing me. Please? If it's too classified or too personal, just pretend I said nothing."

Mittelt seemed hesitant, but apparently my peaceful demeanor and pleasant expression disarmed her by this point.

"Alright...I'll answer your questions..."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you, Mittelt-san."

For a brief second, I could've sworn she was turning a slight pink color. But she returned to normal the next second.

"OK. First question: What is the real name of the one who killed Issei and I?"

Mittelt hesitated, biting the tip of her thumb, but she eventually sighed. "Raynare. She's the leader of our small group stationed here."

OK. That's good. She's willing to give out names, so that means I have a certain amount of haggling room here.

"Second question: Why are you in Gremory territory?" From what I've heard from Sitri-senpai, this town is under the protection and control of the Gremory clan. The presence of other factions was neither normal nor accepted. They had to have some kind of goal or else they wouldn't risk coming to the same town as a Pure-Blood Devil and the heiress of the Gremory clan.

"...Orders."

I raised an eyebrow. "Whose?"

Mittelt shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "U-Umm..." Her face turned a slight pink color. "D-Don't stare at me like that, you pervert!"

I was taken aback by the sudden tongue-lashing, but took it in stride and ignored it.

Mittelt rubbed her arm nervously. "It was...Azazel-sama."

Azazel...I feel like I heard that name before...

I was racking my brains, but I couldn't remember much. Like I said, I never learned much about religion...

My best guess was that Azazel was their supreme commander or something.

"OK, looks like we're making progress...Did he order this directly?"

Mittelt nodded. "Yes. He ordered me, Raynare, and two others to watch over both the ones known as Fujimura Shirou and Hyoudou Issei."

I frowned. "Watch? Then why did Ise and I get executed?"

"W-Well, A-Azazel-sama changed the order!" Mittelt admitted nervously. Something...something about this doesn't seem right.

"Did he tell you to do this PERSONALLY?"

The cute blonde shook her head. "No. Our change in orders was relayed to us through Kokabiel-sama."

Kokabiel...another name I felt was familiar somehow, but I still didn't remember it.

"I see..." Something about this was definitely off. To suddenly change an order from "observe" to "execute" seemed a bit sudden and rash. It didn't make any sense. When you really looked at it, Mittelt didn't seem like a bad person deep down. A little sadistic, but honestly kind of cute when she's all shy and blushing. To say all Fallen Angels were bad people wouldn't really be true...

But there were so many other alternatives. Why kill me and Ise? Even if I possessed the Divine Dividing, there were other options. This "Azazel" guy could've even convinced me to join his side if his argument was convincing enough.

It was when I turned my head to look out through the window next to us that I realized it was already dark outside.

Shit! I had to go and meet up with Sitri-senpai!

I pulled some money from my wallet and placed it on the table. "Well, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. We should do this again sometime. Bye~"

I stood up from my seat and made my way outside the ice cream parlor.

"Wait a minute!"

A few seconds after I walked out the door, my blonde Fallen Angel associate came bursting out the door after me.

She had a disbelieving and suspicion-filled look.

I smirked from amusement. "You know, with how often you end up chasing after me, one might think you're obsessed with me."

Mittelt did a dry spit-take, blushing like crazy. "I-Idiot! I-It's nothing like that!"

My smirk changed to a grin as I suppressed laughter at her adorable expression. "Just kidding."

Then Mittelt grabbed me by the collar. "So that's it!? You're not gonna attack me or kill me with your power or whatever?! No punishment for attempting to kill you TWICE now at all?!"

"Essentially." I confirmed.

Now the Fallen Angel seemed at a loss for words. Her suspicions were fair. An hour or two ago, we both had been trying to slash the others' throat.

I shrugged. "Well, after everything that happened and getting so guilty over you crying-"

"I w-was NOT cr-crying!" Mittelt protested. "I-I just had something i-in my eye, i-idiot!"

I stared. O. M. G. Is she a tsundere?!...That's soooo cute~!

"Whatever. Anyway, it seems like a shame to try to hurt such a cute girl after we had such a peaceful atmosphere, so I'm gonna have to pass on the fighting."

"C-Cute...?" It was amazing how easily she could be embarrassed. "W-Whatever, I didn't wanna try to kill you again anyway..."

"Now that that's wrapped up, later." I waved goodbye and was about to leave when-

"Wait!" Mittelt called out. Her expression had become much more shy by this point. "W-What...what about your jacket?" Ah yes. I had completely forgotten I had given her my jacket for warmth.

I waved it off. "Keep it. It's no trouble."

Mittelt squeaked out of surprised, but didn't object, tightening her grasp on the edges of the jacket she wore, wrapping it tighter around herself like some kind of blanket.

"O-OK." She bit her lower lip, staring at the ground while still wearing her shy expression "W-Well...for what it's worth...um...I...I hope...IhopeIdon'thavetotrytokillyounexttime! Bye!"

Then Mittelt quickly spread her black, feathery wings and took off into the night sky.

I smiled to myself as the adorable Fallen Angel vanished from sight.

Today has been fairly pleasant. I ended up finally being able to use my Sacred Gear's power, I met someone nice, and I made a friend(?) of a Fallen Angel. As long as neither Ruruko or Sitri-senpai find out about any of this, it's all good.

I turned on my heels, reading to go meet up with Sitri-senpai, when I found myself face to face with a familiar, cute, brown-haired girl who glaring at me.

"Hi, Ruruko." I greeted nonchalantly, my situation having yet to set in.

.

.

.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>[Outskirts of Town]<p>

The moment Ruruko had brought me in front of Sitri-senpai, I was positive I was in deep shit. Ruruko was outright pissed about the fact not only was I "on a date", as she called it, with a Fallen Angel, but also because I got involved and interacted with one despite promising not to.

Senpai remained silent for the most part. She waited until Ruruko had finished chewing me out for being such an idiot (thank goodness I didn't tell her about Sister Asia).

Then Senpai calmly walked over to me and told me to follow her somewhere.

This "somewhere" happened to be in the direction of a deserted forest.

It was eerie and disturbing, like the kind of place you'd see in a horror movie, some idiot wandering around for some stupid reason in the middle of the dark, completely unconcerned with the fact he's alone in the middle of dark woods...well, unconcerned until the point where he gets decapitated or something.

When Senpai brought me here, millions of horrible scenarios ran through my mind.

I was kind of half-sure she had brought me out here to kill me and then hide my body as punishment for disobeying her. I thought it somewhat crazy, but I suppose it's always the last person you'd suspect.

We traveled through the dark woods in silence for a good ten minutes. It's a good thing Devils have night-vision. It sure comes in handy in situations like this one.

After another good five minutes, Sitri-senpai stopped in front of me.

"That was a rather reckless thing you did." She said finally.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah, I know you told me not t get involved with the Fallen Angels, but it wasn't my fault, well, not initially. It was like this: I-"

Senpai shook her head. "Not that." She said. "I was referring to what you did earlier."

My insides froze at the insinuation. She knew.

Sitri-senpai turned around to face me, a serious and disapproving expression on her face.

"I had my familiars observing you to make sure you weren't getting Ito trouble. You should have known better than to even think about going anywhere near the Church. That should NOT be one of the things I have the lecture you about as if you were a child." Senpai's tone remained calm and even, but she held a certain harsh and reproving presence in her speech.

I hung my head in shame. Despite my intentions, I DID know that. I did it knowing that my actions would not receive approval. I did not regret them, but I understand that it was a dangerous and rather stupid thing for me, a Devil, to do.

"Because you were performing a kind act of returning a nun to the Church, the Angels didn't attack you, but you may not be as fortunate next time you dare to approach holy ground, so don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Shirou."

I subconsciously thought of Sister Asia. If she had known I was a Devil...would she have attacked me? I did my best to shove that thought to the back of my mind, but it kept nagging me.

Senpai wasn't finished. "You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. NOTHING. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

I hung my head as if to silently beg for mercy from Senpai. "Yes. I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

Sitri-senpai's expression softened somewhat after she sighed.

"I would understand if you think me somewhat harsh, but Onee-sama made you my responsibility. I have to be even stricter with you than even with my own servants due to your value to Onee-sama." Senpai explained. "You must understand, though, that I speak while keeping your safety in mind. You might wish to believe that everything is made alright by a single kind act, but nothing is quite so simple due to the tense peace between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils."

I cast my eyes downward. "I know. I understand that you and the others are just looking out for me. Senpai isn't the type to be unnecessarily harsh or unkind. You're only trying to keep the peace all while keeping those around you safe. I understand. I promise to be much more careful from now on."

I saw a glimmer of a soft smile on Senpai's face before she turned back around.

"Now let's go, Fujimura-kun. Rias and the others are waiting for us."

I blinked, frowning in confusion. "You mean you DIDN'T bring me out here to scold me?" When I thought about the words that just came out of my mouth, I finally realized how ridiculous they sounded. Why would ANYONE, especially Senpai, drag another person into the woods solely for the sake of having a good place to scold them. "Erm...what are we meeting them FOR?"

Senpai started walking again. I walked at a faster pace in order to keep up with her.

"You got lucky up that your opponent was as weak as she was, but I want you to fully understand what you will certainly end up against at some point during your career as a Devil." Senpai explained. "You've yet to fully awaken your own powers or the powers granted to you by the Evil Piece Onee-sama used to resurrect you, so Rias and I agreed it best to show you what a TRUE fight with Devils is like..."

Then Senpai went on to fully explain the situation as we made our way to our destination.

Gremory-senpai and her Peerage had received an order from their higher-ups to find and eliminate a "Stray Devil."

Stray Devils were Devils who betrayed or killed their masters. It's not entirely common, but not unheard of from what Senpai told me.

Where there's power, there's always someone who's going to abuse it. It's the same for Devils as it is for humans. There will always be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests.

Stray Devils leave their master's side and end up causing problems somewhere else. They are no different from Stray dogs in a way. They cause trouble for quite a lot of people. That's why the law of the Devils states that when they are found, they are to be eliminated. Other races like Angels and Fallen Angels also seem them as threats and eliminate them as well.

This was the kind of creature Gremory-senpai and her Peerage had been sent to exterminate.

For a moment, concern filled me as I remembered both Yumi and Ise were part of Gremory-senpai's Peerage.

Sitri-senpai eased my worries by telling me how skilled and powerful Gremory-senpai and Yumi were compared to normal people. She also assured me that Gremory-senpai wouldn't drag her servants into such a fight if she believed it would put them in unnecessary danger.

My Senpais were both strong and trustworthy people. I had to have faith in them.

Besides, even if I don't have any training, I still have my Divine Dividing. I'm sure this Sacred Gear could make me of SOME use if we ended up in danger.

Our trip came to an end once some familiar and unfamiliar faces came within our range of sight.

Behind them (them being Ise, Gremory-senpai, Yumi, a beautiful, raven-haired, Onee-sama-type girl whom I feel I've seen before, and a petite white-haired loli whom I also felt was familiar), stood a rather creepy and ominous deserted building.

"Yo!" I waved at the group as I approached with Sitri-senpai. "What's up?"

Ise seemed surprised to see me. Yumi smiled, waving back. Gremory-senpai merely smiled softly.

The raven-haired beauty smiled as well, but I couldn't help but feel she was imagining something in her head...It sent a strangely pleasant chill down my spine.

The loli girl simply stared at me with a rather stoic expression.

Once we stood before the "Gremory group" (as I dubbed them), I bowed.

"Um, my name's Shirou Fujimura. A Second Year and the servant of Serafall Leviathan. It's a pleasure to personally meet you all in our occupation as Devils." The introduction was more for the raven-haired girl and the loli since I doubted we knew each other.

"Ah, so this is the [White Knight of Kuoh], hm?" The Yamato Naedshiko-like Onee-sama wondered with a smile on her face. "I also hear you are the one who obtained the Sacred Gear, [Divine Dividing]."

I nodded in confirmation. "Yes, but I still have a lot to learn. I do hope I can count on your assistance in this endeavor, Senpai. Please teach me a lot." She looked older than me so I assumed she was my senior.

Strangely, my unnamed Senpai licked her lips. "Of course. I'm sure there's so much I can teach you."

"Akeno," Gremory-senpai said in a warning tone. "No. It's definitely not OK for you to attempt such things with Leviathan-sama's servant. Stay away."

My eyes widened.

I remember! I DO know this girl! She's Akeno Himejima! The second of the Two Great Onee-samas!

Gremory-senpai then turned to me and smiled slightly. "I suppose I should introduce you properly to my Peerage since you are Leviathan-sama's servant." Gremory-senpai gestured towards Himejima-senpai. "This is my [Queen], Akeno Himejima. She's a year above you."

"It really is a pleasure." Himejima-senpai giggled. "But my adorable Kouhai an call me "Akeno", "Akeno-sama" if it pleases you~"

What does she mean about that "Akeno-sama" thing? Somehow I got the feeling that she truly wanted me to call her "master" rather than "Akeno". It was a gut feeling I had.

"I'll go with "Akeno-san", thank you." I said, settling on that.

"...Koneko Toujou. [Rook]." The white-haired loli introduced herself with the same expression from before. "1st year. " Somehow I got the feeling she wasn't a very expressive person.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you Koneko-san." Koneko simply nodded, not bothered by the fact I was calling her by her first name.

"And of course you already know Ise and Yumi." Gremory-senpai said, gesturing to my two friends.

Sitri-senpai cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention. "Now that that's been taken care of, it would probably be best to move on to the mission."

Gremory-senpai nodded. "Of course, Sona." She then turned to us servants. "Now then. We all know what's going on?"

We all nodded.

"Then let's go. It would be rude to keep our target waiting."

With that, we made our way into the house...this house...I could totally see a law-breaking Devil hiding in that house. It was creepy as Hell. It was like one of those haunted houses you see in horror movies where you find yourself screaming at the screen, shouting at the stupid characters not to go into the obviously haunted house.

Not only that, but...it reeked of blood. I found myself nauseated by the scent, but I did my best to ignore it.

I shoved my hands into my pockets as we entered the house. I could feel the quietness of the house add to the tension. This was because I could FEEL the abnormal killing intent directed towards us. I readied myself to fight and I KNEW a fight was coming. And so we started our search for the Stray Devil.

Gremory-senpai was clearly the leader of this expedition, possessing a sense of reliability as she led us forward.

She then went on to speak to Ise about things I already knew. Like the [Rating Games] and the [Evil Pieces]. She also said something odd about "certain circumstances" preventing her from taking part. I felt I should be somewhat concerned, but it seemed personal.

At the end of her explanation, it finally drew my thoughts to something. Over the couple days I've been a Devil, I've known about Evil Pieces and stuff...there was one thing I never got an answer about: What Piece am I?

Ise was the one who voiced the actual question.

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah. Come to think of it, neither Sera-tan or Sitri-senpai told me what piece I am either. I'd like to know that too."

Gremory-senpai smiled. "Shirou, Ise. You are..." She trailed off and I knew why. The chill in the air had increased as did the the enemy's killing intent.

We had found our Stray.

I could feel it approaching us even with my rookie Devil senses.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

I covered my nose. Damn straight! Something reeks! But I knew this scent.

It was the scent of blood. It was even more powerful than it was when we first entered.

Gremory-senpai then announced herself to the source of killing intent. "Stray Devil Vizor, we're here to destroy you!"

I moved to the right to avoid some sort of object that was thrown at me. I was about to look at the guy who threw it at me, but my immediate attention was drawn to the object itself. I was curious and had to see what it was.

"Don't look, Shirou!" Ise warned me with concern in his voice. But my curiosity compelled me to look against my better judgement.

I really wish I hadn't.

My eyes widened in shock. It was a corpse! Not even a full one! It was like someone ate half the body but lost interest in the head, leaving the poor bastard's remains laying flat on the ground with his eyes opened.

The stench in the room intensified to the point that I hunched over and almost threw up. I had to cover my mouth to suppress the vomit that was working its way up my throat. Dammit! I thought I was stronger than this! But...I still couldn't stand it...this scent...The scent of death and decay.

On this scale, it was too powerful. In small doses, I could bear through it, but a slaughter on this scale was something even a person with a stomach made of lead would find nauseating.

"Fujimura-kun...are you alright?" Despite Sitri-senpai's far from soft expression, I sensed the hint of concern in her voice.

I swallowed, nodding despite my pale face. Ise had warned me. He knew how I felt about guts and gore. I could take blood and death, but when it's splattered everywhere with corpses torn apart, I couldn't help but get like this.

"I...I'm fine."

Sitri-senpai didn't seem convinced, but she let it go.

Laughter echoed all around us. The sick asshole thought this was funny. He was really pissing me off.

It wasn't normal laughter though. It didn't seem like that of a Devil or a human. More like a monster.

I braced myself as the torso of a topless woman started to come out of the shadows, but it looked like her body was floating. When I got a better look, I saw that her torso was connected to something else.

The next thing I heard was heavy footsteps as if something huge was walking towards us. At first I thought she had some sort of beast hidden behind her. But then her lower half stepped entirely out of the shadows and I realized she WAS the beast.

It was a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. In both of her hands were weapons like spears. They kinda reminded me of the jousting-type of lances you'd see in medieval-style places. She was HUGE. At the very least 5 meters tall. If she stood on her hind legs, she would probably end up being twice as tall.

So even a beast like her could become a Devil. Well I suppose just because many other species COULD become Devils doesn't mean they should.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" I had to give Gremory-senpai some respect. Devil girls have loads more courage than normal girls. Then again, she probably didn't see Vizor as a threat. Size didn't necessarily translate into strength. It just made you a bigger target.

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and color it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

Gremory-senpai seemed amused by the Stray Devil's threat. "Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yumi!"

"Yes!" I was barely able to catch Yumi as she sprinted ahead at unbelievable speeds. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it.

"Yumi!" I called out, worried for my friend's safety.

Sitri-senpai placed a calm hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Fujimura-kun. She's Rias's [Knight]. She will be fine."

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before." I turned to Gremory-senpai as she addressed Ise.. If she was this calm, I guess Vizor wasn't a real threat at all. I assumed Gremory-senpai was referring to that stuff about [Evil Pieces]. "Yumi's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased."

I observed it with my own eyes. Yumi had been fast before, but her speed suddenly increased to the point that I couldn't completely follow with my eyes. I could keep up somewhat, but not really. If I had this much trouble, then that colossal Stray Devil probably couldn't even attempt such a thing. Because of this, Yumi had no problem dodging all of Vizor's attacks.

"And Yumi's ultimate weapon is swords." Yumi stopped and the next moment she was holding a European sword. She took it out of the scabbard, the drawn blade reflecting the light of the moon. The pause in motion didn't last long because Yumi suddenly vanished again.

I only started paying attention the the monster when I heard her screams echo throughout the room. I was just in time to see her severed arms hit the ground, spears and all. The next second, blood spewed from the stumps where Vizor's arms once were.

"This is Yumi's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight." Yumi stopped right in front of Vizor with her sword at his side. At first I was about to call her out for being an idiot when the enemy was right behind her, but then I saw another figure run up behind her.

"Koneko-san?!" What was she doing? She was going to get crushed!

"YOU LITTLE BUUUUG!" The Stray screeched as it attempted to stomp on both Yumi and Koneko-san. I was about to run forward to push the idiots out of the way when Gremory-senpai started to speak again.

"Don't worry." She said. "Koneko's role is [Rook]."

I watched in amazement as Koneko's tiny body was able to hold up the beast's giant foot with seemingly little effort.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

Gremory-senpai smiled at my obvious guess. "Exactly. That is the trait of a [Rook]. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

I found myself smiling with amazement. This was the power of a Devil. IT WAS SO COOL! I could never hope to match such power back when I was a human! And even with my own enhanced body, I wasn't quite able to perform such feats yet!

I was further amazed when Koneko lifted up the beast still without showing any strain. "…Fly."

She jumped high and delivered a sharp punch to the monster's stomach, throwing her entire body backwards.

"How can it be...this band of youngsters..." That is usually what a villain says in an anime right before they kick the bucket. Geez. Even Devils were cliche.

"And lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?" She was...laughing? I sometimes laugh sometimes out of amusement or anticipating a certain fight, but Akeno-san didn't strike me as that type of person.

She walked over to where the downed Stray had been thrown by Koneko-chan.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]." Gremory-senpai explained. So that means she's more powerful than the speedy prince and the crazy strong loli?

Akeno-san made a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze directed towards her. "Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Akeno-san raised her hand to the sky.

Then lightning rained down on the Stray Devil. She shrieked in pain as she got a huge electrical shock. She came out badly burnt with smoke coming from her.

How do you like your Stray devil? Burnt or extra crispy? I smiled at my own little mental joke.

I suppose Akeno-san liked hers extra crispy because she called down yet another bolt of electrical power. Even though the monster sounded like it was already dying, it let out another scream of pain. Now I was POSITIVE the Stray was already dying.

Even so, Akeno-san strikes down a third time.

"Ah looks like you can still continue. How long can you keep this up?" I couldn't help but feel that the sexual undertone mixed with her expression meant something.

"Akeno specializes in attacking her opponent with magic power." Senpai explained. "She can use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she's really into S&M."

I felt my own face heating up. I swallowed. "That's...that's kinda hot." I admitted. I then heard the others next to me go deadly silent. "Uh...guys?" I turned and sweatdropped as I saw the others slowly scooting away towards the background. "Why are you moving away?"

Yumi waved nervously. "What are you talking about?" I'm talking about the fact that even Sitri-senpai and Gremory-senpai were backing away from me, Sitri-senpai with a slightly alarmed and worried look on her face.

"Your response just kinda surprised us." Yumi said, slightly more straightforward than the rest...but I sensed a slight fear in her voice.

"...Stay away..." Koneko-chan said, much more straightforward as she crossed her arms into an X in my direction.

Why is it it was alright for Akeno to be the Sadist Queen but I couldn't even find it hot?

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm asking for anyone to be tied up and whipped!"

I felt a chill as a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Oh? So are you offering then?" I turned in surprise to see Akeno-san smiling, hints of sexual pleasure still on her face.

Whoa! When'd she get there?!

I slowly slid away from Akeno-san, my hands trying to ward her off. "Sorry. I'm don't quite find it THAT hot. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'd kill me." She fries demons to get off. Like Hell I'd test out a slight S&M fetish with Akeno-san.

Akeno-san winked at me. "It's okay. I can be very gentle with my allies." I felt my face heating up again.

"Uh..." I was saved when Gremory-senpai cleared her throat, interrupting this...'thing' that was going on with Akeno-san right now. Akeno-san then put on her usual non-sadist smile and turned to Gremory-senpai.

Sitri-senpai walked up to me and whispered. "Watch what you say around Akeno." It sounded more like friendly advice than a command. "What may sound innocent enough may come back to bite you later."

I nodded.

"The last blow belongs to you, Buchou." Akeno-san said as if she hadn't gone total sadist.

Note to self: Watch what I say around Akeno.

Note to self: REALLY. I meant it. WATCH what you say around Akeno-san.

Gremory-senpai then approached the downed and now badly burned Vizor. "Any last words?"

"Kill...me..." The monster croaked out.

"Then disappear." I was honestly surprised by the cruel reply Gremory-senpai gave as well as the coldness in her voice.

I watched as a huge mass of black, demonic energy gathered in Gremory-senpai's palm. Gremory-senpai released it all in one go, completely annihilating the monster's entire body.

I could tell because I no longer sensed anything...there wasn't a trace left of the Stray Devil once known as Vizor.

So this was the power Devils possessed...

All the coldness and tensity vanished into thin air. The powerful scent of death also gradually faded away with Vizor's death.

Gremory-senpai smiled to everyone. "It's over. Good work everyone."

So the "Stray Devil Hunt" is over then? This is where I start in my pursuit of my dream. I will definitely get stronger.

Strong enough to surpass God Himself! Strong enough to be more powerful than Heaven and Hell combined! That was the promise I made.

Then I remembered something. Everyone here had a position with an [Evil Piece], but Gremory-senpai never answered mine nor Ise's question from earlier.

"You never did tell me though. What [Piece] am I, Buchou?" Ise asked again.

"Yes. Please tell us what pieces we are, Senpai. I'm really tired and every time I try asking someone, they either ignore the question or I get cut off." I complained.

"Ah." Gremory-senpai responded with a smile. "I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Yes. Yes you did.

First she turned to Ise.

"You are a [Pawn]. Ise, you are a Pawn."

Gremory-senpai's response was brief and to the point.

I could literally SEE Ise's soul get crushed with that statement. Figures that idiot wouldn't see the big picture.

If a regular pawn in Chess had the ability to promote to a stronger piece by reaching the other end of the board, then the Evil Piece [Pawn] possessed the same ability. To use [Promotion] and become any piece but [King]. That would certainly be a useful ability in battle.

"And, Fujimura-kun, I suppose you should also get to finally know what piece you are." She smiled.

YES! I was finally going to know what piece I was!

"You are truly valuable to Onee-sama, Fujimura-kun." Sitri-senpai. "Valuable not only as a servant whom she deeply cares for but also as her most important piece."

Wait...most important piece...? Why does it feel like I know where this is going...?

"Shirou," Senpai addressed me by my first name. "You are..." Oh, never mind. I don't wanna know. Pleeeeaaaase don't say it. Ise seemed to have come to the same conclusion because he was moving in to hear Sitri-senpai'swords.

"You are a [Queen]. You are Onee-sama's [Queen]."

.

.

.

I let that sink in. Despite the fact I was technically the strongest Evil Piece of Sera-tan's...Being called "The Queen of Serafall Leviathan" didn't exactly fill me with pride.

I shot a glare at Ise. "Not a single. Fucking. Word."

It was clear that Ise was fairly amused since he was smiling, his cheeks puffing up as he suppressed laughter.

"I'm warning you, Ise. I WILL kick your ass."

He snorted, still suppressing laughter.

"Not joking. I will MURDER you if you laugh."

"Sure," Ise squeaked. "...I just have to know something..."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Does Leviathan-sama address you as "my fair lady"?"

"That's it! YOU'RE DEAD!" I lunged at Ise, knocking him to the ground. We tussled for a bit before I straddled him, (somewhat) jokingly strangling him out of annoyance.

He was gasping for air as he was laughing while choking.

"-Queen...Queen...Queen..."

"Shut uuuuuup! Asshoooooole!" I slammed his head against the floor again and again. On the inside, I was crying though.

"Now, Fujimura-kun," Sitri-senpai said. "As I'm sure you gathered thus far, you have already begun to learn the ability of the [Queen]...but you've still barely scratched the surface of your abilities. You've yet to fully learn to use your individual traits and-"

Senpai must've realized I was only half-listening because she saw the fact I was still trying to kill Issei.

"I-"

Gremory-senpai placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling tiredly. "Boys will be boys I suppose."

Akeno-san laughed like "Ara ara" like she does. Koneko-san merely nodded. Yumi smiled apologetically but still clearly with amusement.

Sitri-senpai nodded in defeat.

Meanwhile, Ise had escaped my grasp and was running around the abandoned building shouting "Queen! Queen! Queen!". He ran from me as I chased after him, determined to tear out his vocal cords.

And that was the end of that night...

* * *

><p><strong>?'s POV...<strong>

"...Aaaaah...Ooooh...dammit..."

I hated it...this pleasure...

I hated that stuck-up, white-haired douche, but...why can't I stop thinking about him?

...since I got back, I couldn't bear to let go of the jacket wrapped around me. Every time I smelled it, it smelled of him. Dammit! Damn that cocky bastard! Thinking he can...aaaah...this...to me...

It...it feels so good...but I hate him!

Auuuu, jeez...

FUCK YOU, SHIROU FUJIMURA! I hate you!

...It was strange. Even as I thought about him...I couldn't believe those words...

My body wouldn't let me...my heart wouldn't stop beating...my body just kept getting hotter...

Gaaah! Kalawarner told me that doing this would relieve it, but it just...

AAAAAAAAAAAH!

I can't help it! had to see him! I had to meet him again!

I want to see Shirou Fujimuraaaaa!

**Aaaand, on that note: DONE! Thanks to the fact I was able to reuse bits from the original Devil Reborn, I was able to get this done waaaaaay ahead of schedule. Three days! Ha! Ain't this neat~! And no. I don't think that last bit about Mittelt (Come on! It's no big spoilers! I'm sure we all figured out who it was!) was inappropriate cos it's not like I specifically said she was touching herself. **

**Shirou's gonna get a new harem girl soon~ Look out, cos this blonde is a fiery one~!**

**Anywho, I think that's all I need to say here...erm...yep. I think that's bout it~**

****Here's the harems again~:****

**Shirou: Serafall, Ruruko, Sona, Tsubaki, Yumi (FemKiba), Asia, Karlamine, Tsubasa, Ravel, Ni and Li, Ile and Nel, Xuelan, Koneko, Kuroka, Yasaka, Gabriel, Irina, Griselda, Valerie Tepes, Gasper (FemGasper), Kunou, Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Ophis, Jeanne, Kiyome Abe, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner**

**Issei: Rias, Isabela, Reya, Le Fay, Bennia, Seekvaira, Tomoe, Aika**

**No changes this time~!**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

**Bye-Bye~!**


	6. Life 5: Exorcists

**I thank you all for the reviews yesterday.**

**I also wish to inform you of one **

**Anyway, on with the story~!**

**I forgot to mention a collaboration fic going on between me and CrimsonBlade11!**

**The first chapter is out and the story's called "I Don't Want These Kinds of Heroes". **

**It's a DxD fic featuring protagonists created by both of us.**

**O.O READ IT!...Please?**

**Also...I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do for a second DxD fic. I keep planning and planning but I never work up the initiative to do any of the ideas I've thought of...and there were a lot of good ones...**

**So I'm accepting challenges from other people concerning DxD. If there's a specific type of OC protagonist you desire or some kind of new origin for Shirou, I'm willing to hear you out and do like my buddy, makoto x chelia. Use the same badass protagonist, altering his backstory to create new scenarios and new interactions and reactions to stuff...**

**So essentially, you guys can give me ideas for Shirou's new backstory or history for a DxD idea. If you send in a good one, I'll follow your idea as closely as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or anything related to it. All that stuff goes to their respective owners. I. Own. NOTHING. **

**Life 5: Exorcists**

School once again passed in a blur.

In between classes, I ended up talking with Yumi regarding the topic of Contracts.

"So how exactly do I get a contractor to like me?" I asked her.

Yumi leaned her head on her arm as she stared at me with a strange expression on her face. It was pleasant. It was personal, but she didn't seem like she was ogling me per se.

"Well, it's not simple. Each contractor has their own personal likes and dislikes. A single method to get them to like or dislike you is not available. My best advice is be polite, observe their personality, and then do your best to stay on their good side."

This was the advice Yumi gave me.

I tried asking her more, but her answers always ended up being incredibly similar.

But really, I don't think my heart was in it.

I just couldn't help but think back to yesterday.

Yumi seemed to notice my troubled expression. "Are you okay?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah...it's just that...well, yesterday I met this nun. She seemed like a nice person and it got me thinking."

I noticed a strange tenseness emanating from Yumi. "About what?"

"..."

I wondered if Yumi was really the best person to talk about this to. I mean, how could I expect to get an impartial answer from someone who has been a Devil for far longer than I have? She'd already be too partial to give me an real answer...

"Nothing." I lied.

Yumi pouted adorably. "Liar."

I sighed. "Yeah, but it's something I should probably ask someone else about."

"Shirou," I felt a chill (not a pleasant one this time) go down my spine as I noticed the slightly dark look Yumi gave me, "You're not getting involved with people from the Church, are you?"

I bit my lip, somewhat afraid. This was clearly something Yumi felt strongly about. Now I was really glad I didn't ask her.

I swallowed once. "N-No. I-It's just that meeting with the nun-BY ACCIDENT-I started wondering about something stupid! No big deal! Hehehe..."

For a brief second, I feared Yumi had seen through my lies and bullshit.

We stared at one another for several brief seconds, my heart beating violently against my chest.

Yumi's suddenly expression returned to being all sunshine and unicorns again, smiling brightly.

"Oh. That's okay then."

I released a sigh of relief. I never thought Yumi could get so scary...It was kind of sexy when I thought about it though.

Then I thought back to the previous night. I remembered how powerful Yumi had seen, using speed I had yet to develop to cut up that colossus of a Stray Devil. While, as I observed, her physical endurance left something to be desired. If she had been fighting a serious threat, her legs would be her weak point. But other than that, she was still strong. Much more well-trained than me in my current state.

Even with the legendary Divine Dividing, I was still rather weak when compared to Gremory-senpai, Yumi, Akeno-san, and Koneko-chan.

I've yet to even learn how to fully use my [Queen] traits. I also haven't been a Devil for any longer than a few days.

The only person who could possibly understand what I'm going through would be...

Issei!

That's right! Issei was a perverted idiot, but he was a good guy! Surely he would understand my thoughts!

I quickly stood up from my chair, almost knocking it over. "Thanks, Yumi! But I gotta go!"

I walked around of the room with a hurried pace. I pulled out my cellphone from my pocket. I started typing a text message as quickly as I could (which wasn't very fast really. I was horribly unimpressive when it came to texting. Why can't people just call each other?! It's hardly any more dangerous than texting, even when driving, they both hold fairly the same amount of danger!).

[Ise, meet me on roof. -Shirou]

I hit send. It was only a few minutes later that I received a reply.

[Sure. But can I ask why?]

I pondered the answer to my brother's question. I smiled mischievously, typing back a response.

[Nope~...but it's important to me.]

And with that, I left for the school rooftop. When I got there, I made sure there was no one else was around. It would be troublesome if anyone overheard what I would say. It was one thing if anyone overheard me, but it was quite another if one of them was someone related to the supernatural like Sitri-senpai or Gremory-senpai.

And so I waited a few minutes, leaning against the railing while humming to myself.

I heard the door to the roof open, revealing my perverted, best friend.

He walked over to me and leaned against the railing, a curious expression on his face.

"What did you ask me up here for?" It was a fair question. He was being rather calm and polite about it. "You said it was important."

I rubbed my jaw, wondering the best way to bring about the topic of Fallen Angels up to the guy who got his heart torn out and crushed by one...literally.

"OK, so..." I paused, trying to find out the best way to explain the situation. "OK...so it's like this." I paused again, gathering my thoughts before speaking. "OK, you remember in...Ah screw it. I'm gonna do this without references." I took a deep breath. "You see...I met this girl and-"

Ise growled. "You brought me up here just to gloat in my face again?"

I facepalmed. "Wha-I-Shut up and listen will ya?" I sighed. "Well, I met this girl...well, two of them...they're kind of...well they're not approved of by others around us. I...OK-"

"STOP SAYING "OK" AND JUST TELL ME WHATEVER THE HELL YOU'RE GONNA SAY!" Ise finally shouted out in annoyance, apparently fed up with all of my pauses.

He had a right to get ticked off.

I bit my tongue slightly to silence whatever comeback I had in mind. I glanced off to the side, weighing my options on how to explain this.

"Fine...but you have to promise not to shout or get upset."

Ise raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Why?"

I shook my head, pointing at him. "No. Promise first. Swear on your parents' lives."

"...Alright. I swear not to shout or get upset, but not on my parents' lives. That's too serious." Ise finally agreed with a sigh. "Now what is it you have to tell me?"

Well, this was probably the best I was gonna get from him.

"O-I mean-it's..." I blinked. "IgotinvolvedwithaFallenAngelandnunfromtheChurch!"

I was so nervous and uncertain that I ended up just blurting it all out in a single breath. Ise just stared at me, probably wondering what the hell I just said.

"...What?"

Taking one more deep breath, I took a leap of faith.

"I kinda...may have...sort of...ended up liking a nun and a Fallen Angel." I finally admitted clearly and without distraction.

It was almost disturbing how quickly Ise's face turned shock white.

"What?" Then a short pause. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Hey!" I shouted accusingly. "You swore you wouldn't shout or get upset!"

"Yeah, that's cos I thought you were gonna tell me something like you got laid by the washboard or that you recruited more members for your harem or whatever!" Ise started pacing back and forth. "This is a Fallen Angel. A FALLEN ANGEL!" Ise emphasized the fact that one of the girls I was speaking about was a Fallen Angel.

"And a nun." I added.

"Nuns, I don't know too much about. So I don't care about that quite yet. She could be nice for all I know." Ise said in a much lower tone. "But a FALLEN ANGEL!? ARE YOU NUTS!? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER BEING KILLED LITERALLY A WEEK AGO! HAVE THE SCARS ALREADY FADED FROM YOUR CHEST?! Cos if so, I wanna know your secret."

I waved my hands in a gesture to calm Ise down. "I think you're overreacting. Mittelt-chan is actually a pretty nice girl once you see that adorable face of hers not stretched into a malicious expression. We actually had a pleasant little exchange at an ice cream parlor-"

"Nooo! Oh no, you're DATING one too!?" Ise asked, incredulous.

"Come on, we're not "dating". We just had a pleasant exchange."

Ise was still pacing back and forward, still trying to process my words. "Last I checked, I don't remember either of us knowing how to use the words "Fallen Angel" and "pleasant" in the same sentence."

I opened my mouth to talk before shaking my head, releasing a deep sigh. "Wanna know what? You were clearly the wrong person to come for to ask for help. Forget it." I walked past Ise, preparing to return downstairs of the school building.

"Wait." I heard Ise call out reluctantly. He seemed downtrodden, but calmer. "OK, I'm calmed down. I can tell you're serious and it would be a dick move if I freaked out without even listening to to my bro. I'm calm, I'm ready to listen. What's your problem, buddy?"

I smiled slightly. "Alright then...Remember how Raynare killed us because of our Sacred Gears?"

Ise cocked his head sideways, frowning. "'Raynare'?"

I snapped me fingers, realizing something. "Oh, I mean 'Yuuma', which is a fake name by the way. That Fallen Angel's real name is Raynare." Ise didn't know 'Yuuma' had a true name.

"Oh." Ise replied, looking even more somewhat depressed at the fact that the girl who killed him didn't even give him a real name. "Anyway, yeah. I kinda remember that."

"Well, the first thing I feel I have to tell you before I go any further with my problem. Turns out they were under orders from their higher ups." I explained. "It was apparently from their top dog, Azazel. Even if they didn't wanna do it, they had to. Keep that in mind. Also keep in mind that only one of them actually killed you."

"I get it." Ise said harshly, apparently not enjoying the trip down memory lane.

"OK, well...the thing I'm wondering is...why?"

"Why what?" Ise asked.

"Why are we enemies?" For a second, Ise looked shocked and hurt. "With the other factions I mean." Ise calmed down considerably.

"Well, there was that whole big war thing a long time ago, so I guess-"

"But what about now?" I asked. "I mean, we're not at war. Not anymore. Even if it's tense, there's still peace between the three factions. I've learned now that, despite what many of us think, not all of the people of the other factions are evil or cruel like we'd expect. The nun I told you about, Sister Asia was her name. She was an incredibly kind, cute, and sweet young girl. Even if you gave her a crippled Devil in front of her and put a light spear in her hand, I doubt she would even consider harming another person, even a Devil."

Ise nodded, somewhat understanding what I was saying.

"And then there's that Fallen Angel I told you about, Mittelt." Ise tensed somewhat, but remained silent, allowing me to continue. "Yeah she tried to kill me before yesterday and the day before that, but she's not necessarily evil. More like a brat who is a sore loser. I felt it when we fought. She was willing to kill, but she was kind of childish about it. It was more like a tantrum than actual intent to murder. And after I beat her, we had some ice cream and she turned out to be a fairly pleasant girl once you got to associate with her."

Ise stared at me, deadpan. "...she tried to kill you...so you bought her ice cream...?"

We stared at one another for several minutes filled with silence.

"Well when you say it like that, you can make anything sound stupid." The deadpan expression turned to disbelief. "You had to be there to understand my reasoning! She was crying and I felt so bad inside and...You know what, the circumstances aren't really important. Point is, I found out something crazy: We don't HAVE TO be enemies."

Before Ise could go on a rant again, I stopped him.

"I know it sounds as crazy as it is, but if we all just sat down and talked it through, I think we could actually have genuine peace between one another." I sighed, falling into a more solemn mood. "Alright, call me crazy. Go ahead and tell me my idea's stupid."

Ise averted his eyes, not looking at me. He leaned against the railing on the rooftop, looking up towards the sky.

"..." He remained silent. Then, after a minute or two of contemplation, he walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I won't call it stupid."

I gave a surprised expression. Considering the outrageous rant he had been on only a few minutes before, I thought he would've gone batshit crazy at the very suggestion I came up with.

"What?"

Ise grinned like an idiot. "We're bros. We stand by each other no matter what. Even if there's a part of my mind and common sense screaming "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU NUUUUUUTS!?", if you want to believe in that, I'll stand by you to the bitter end. You can believe that cos I literally did stay by you in the bitter end the first time."

We both chuckled at his stupid joke, mostly out of the lack of comfort we felt. It wasn't easy joking around about dying considering we already died once.

"Listen, I can't say how it will go, but even if you want to chase something near impossible like universal peace, you can count on me to have your back. While I don't feel comfortable about Fallen Angels, I'll definitely believe you about this nun girl..." I could tell where this conversation was going when that goofy, perverted grin appeared on Ise's face. "Is she cute? What size are her oppai?"

"REALLY!?" I asked, deeply irritated how he could be so flippant as to move on to the subject of breasts immediately after I have a serious moment, explaining my desire for peace to him. "Is that really all you can think about, Oppai-idiot!?...But yes. She was cute. Very cute. I'd daresay you could call her a beautiful bishoujo."

The idiot's grin widened further. "So...Did you-"

"I swear if you ask "Did you seal the deal?", I will hit you." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I mean really, get your mind out of the gutter."

Ise pouted. "Geez, give me a break. I was just wondering if you were considering adding her to your harem." He paused, as if noting something. "Come to think of it, I don't actually recall you adding any other girls into your harem. I've seen you flirting a little, but I don't think I've ever seen you kissing any girl other than the washboard."

"Well..." I hesitated. "...It's a process. I can't just walk up to any random girl and say "Hey, wanna be part of my harem where I'll do many romantic and ecchi things with other girls as well?", ya know? If I want to become a true harem king, I have to form genuine romantic bonds and make sure girls are okay with it. Like with Yumi or Tsubasa-chan. I have to work my way into it. I'm starting to think that they're interested in it, but I want to have feelings for the girls and for them to return those feelings. Not doing so will result in me breaking one of my Five Rules of Harem-Building that I created with Ruruko when she allowed me to start building a harem."

Ise shrugged. "I don't really get it."

I sighed. We're gonna have to do this the educational way.

"OK, remember that manga, Sekirei?"

Another perverted grin from Ise. Ignoring that.

"Anyway, even though the protagonist was kind of feeling love for multiple women, they all accepted that because he was nice to them and treated them well, never taking advantage of them or anything. They constantly fought for his affection like a bunch of horny teenagers. Sekirei is among the many examples on how to build harems! You gotta build'em to last, buddy. And they have to consist of women you deeply care for and who share such affections."

Ise's head leaned side to side, as if he was contemplating my words. He'd probably forget them by tomorrow, but it was worth a shot to try explaining it.

And the conversation kind of devolved just like that. We went from discussing the future and peace to breasts and harems.

Such was a rather typical conversation between us two perverted idiots.

* * *

><p>After my chat with Ise, I had one more thing to do before I reported to Sitri-senpai to see if I got a new Contract.<p>

It was something that's been nagging me since I remembered the battle last night while I was talking to Yumi earlier. One of my thoughts continued to pester me.

I didn't know how to use the traits of me [Queen] piece.

However, I knew two people who did: Shinra-senpai and Akeno-san.

I didn't really know much about Shinra-senpai other than that she was the fifth most popular girl at school right after Yumi. And I wasn't sure how she really felt about me flirting with her. She seemed flattered for a second, but that could've just been shock since I doubt she's flirted with often enough.

So of course I went looking for Akeno-san. She seemed fairly more approachable.

There was a fair amount of time until the Occult Research Club met up, so it should be easy finding Akeno-san with the rate that students were clearing out of the building. I searched the second and first floor before checking outside.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, I found Akeno-san walking around the side of the main school building, her usual pleasant smile on her face.

...she's pretty.

I didn't really notice it last night because I was kind of turned o-I mean 'terrified', but when she's not going full sadist, she was rather beautiful rather than "sexy-in-a-dangerous-way".

I shook my head, calming myself as I approached her.

"Akeno-san!"

Upon noticing my presence, Akeno-san waved politely, inviting me closer.

"What does my naughty kouhai desire of me?" The way she said that, mixed with the mild sexual undertone and that devilish smile of hers, made me ponder for a second if that question had a double-meaning.

"Er..." I was beginning to wonder if it was too late to go ask Shinra-senpai...

Probably.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, I was just wondering...Could you could teach me something?"

A perverted look appeared on Akeno-san's face. "Kufufufu. Is that so?" She placed a seemingly gentle hand on the side of my face. "If that's the case, then trust me, darling, there's so much I could teach you..."

The way she licked her lips and the way she stared at me hungrily both aroused and terrified me.

I shook my head very quickly. "No! Not "teaching me" like THAT! I mean I was wondering if you could teach me how to use my [Queen] traits!"

Akeno-san nodded in understanding. "Ah, so Sona-kaichou hasn't given you any training yet?"

I shook my head. "No. You're the first person I considered asking since we're both Queens. I thought you'd have more experience." I then quickly added before she could make another perverted comment, "AS A DEVIL."

Akeno-san pouted as I foiled her attempt at innuendo. "I suppose I could teach you..."

For a brief second, my hopes rose.

"But I need something from you first." Uh oh. Another perverted smile.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Alright. Hit me with your best shot. What is it?" I asked, somewhat concerned.

"Nothing tooooo bad." Akeno-san said in an attempt to be reassuring, placing a hand on the side of her face.

...she was not reassuring.

"Anyway, you just have to say something for me. You have to swear to say it before I tell you."

I got a bad feeling in my gut. I weighed my options...

Oh to hell with it."

"Fine. I'll say whatever it is." I agreed with a sigh. "What do I gotta say?"

That mischievous smile on Akeno-san's face made me certain I just did something stupid.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually say yes. In this case, what you have to say is-" My heart sank further when Akeno-san suddenly put on a rather erotic expression. "'Oh~! Please punish me more, Mistress~! I want more~!'"

My face flushed a deep shade of red. "W-Wha-" Then my expression became monotone. "Know what? Whatever. I'll do it and get it over with." I coughed into my fist, clearing my throat. Still blushing, I tried my best to speak the phrase I was commanded to speak. "O-Oh...Please punish m-me more...Mistress...I want more please..." I couldn't pull it off. I could tell I didn't because Akeno-san's expression became one of disappointment.

She shook her head. "No. That won't do at all. Try it again and this time," Akeno-san's expression became perverted again, "truly show your erotic side."

I swallowed my pride in one go, almost choking. Making sure no one else was around, I changed my expression to an erotic one mirroring the expression Akeno-san wore before.

"Oh~! Please punish me more, Mistress~! I want it so badly~!"

Aaaaand there goes my male pride.

I noted Akeno-san was fiddling around with her cellphone for some reasooooo-oh shit.

...No.

Nooooo.

NOOOOO.

She didn't-!

[Oh~! Please punish me more, Mistress~! I want it so badly~!]

Nooooo...she did. She made it her ring tone!

I heard that ring tone crush what little pride I thought I had left.

Akeno-san smiled cheerfully. "Oh yes~ This will certainly be my favorite ring tone."

Oh please tell me she's joking. She's joking, right? She has to be joking!

Akeno-san flipped her phone closed, satisfied that I fulfilled my side of the bargain. "Alright then. I'm a woman of my word. I'll teach you how to use your powers." My blush deepened when Akeno-san suddenly grasped both of my hands in hers. "It's a fairly simple ability to master. Close your eyes."

Being told to close my eyes after being tricked into making a disturbingly erotic ring tone was certainly unsettling.

But Akeno-san didn't strike me as the dishonest-type. Perverted and clever, but not necessarily dishonest.

Trusting her not to try to take advantage of my body (at least, for the moment), I did as instructed. "Now picture the trait you desire. Chase after it with every last bit of your will. Try to fully grasp it with your mind. The immense strength of a [Rook], the unmatched speed of a [Knight], or the enhanced magical talent of a [Bishop]. All of these powers are at your disposal. It is up to you and your desire to summon them forth."

I did as Akeno-san said and imagined the trait I desired most. I focused on it with every fiber of my being.

I felt a strange new power flow through my body...it kind of tickled actually.

Once I was certain the flow of power was complete, I opened my eyes.

Akeno-san was still smiling politely. "So, how do you feel?"

I paused. Maybe I should do a little test to make sure it worked.

I turned away from Akeno-san, starting to walk next to a nearby tree.

I stared blankly at it for several seconds filled with silence.

It was so quie-

"CHAA!"

Without warning, I smashed my fist right through the tree, utilizing the traits of the [Rook].

"So cool!" I exclaimed, impressed with how much my strength increased after using my power.

"And that's really all there is to it, Shirou-kun." Akeno-san declared brightly.

"Neat-Waaaaaaaait a second!" I said after realizing something. "That's it!?"

"Just about~" Akeno-san confirmed, walking away as if what had just happened had NOT happened. "Just keep practicing and you'll soon be able to completely utilize all three Evil Piece traits at once~"

"B-but-but-but-but-!" I humiliated myself so...embarrassingly!

[Oh~! Please punish me more, Mistress~! I want it so badly~!]

I felt my heart stop at that ring tone.

Nooooo! She actually made it her ring tone! I thought she was just joking around!

Why, God, whyyyyy-oh yeah, I'm a Devil. That's why.

Akeno-san pulled out her cellphone again, blushing with such a perverted expression on her face as she listened to her new ring tone with pleasure filling her up with pleasure.

She picked up the call. "Hello?" There was someone on the other side. "Mmhm...I see. Ah! Of course. I'll get him right away."

My senpai hung up and turned to me, still smiling. "Well isn't this convenient~" She said. "It looks like both Buchou and Kaichou want to speak with both you and Ise-kun. Please follow me."

Oh...I got the faint feeling in my gut that my night's not gonna turn out too well...

Why did my day have to be so embarrassing?

* * *

><p>[Later...]<p>

I was off on a job as usual, on my bike this time. It was dark outside and I had to make sure not to pedal faster than Ise so we didn't get separated.

Yeah. Us two ecchi bastards ended up being made to take up the same contract. Gremory-senpai and Kaichou were starting to get dissatisfied with our repeated failures in completing contracts. So they decided to put on the training wheels and send both of us so we could keep the other from screwing up.

"This sucks." I heard Ise complain next to me.

"Which part?" I asked. "The fact that our respective bosses think us so inadequate that we have to be sent as a pair or the fact we have to ride our bikes all the way to our client's house because your demonic power is too miniscule to let you use a magic circle?"

"That first one..." Ise replied. "...but damn...you sure know how to bring a guy down..."

After I unintentionally insulted Ise, he hung his head, an atmosphere of depression descending upon him.

I sweat dropped. "Sorry." I still couldn't shake this weird feeling in my gut. "Hey, Ise!"

Ise turned one eye towards me, but kept his overall gaze on the road before us. "Yeah?"

"You ever get a weird feeling in your gut? Like something bad's gonna happen?"

Ise laughed jokingly. "Come on, man, you're being paranoid!"

I considered his words. "Yeah...I guess..." I wasn't entirely convinced though. Ise and I haven't exactly had the best luck as of late. I had a few pleasant encounters, but overall, being stabbed and then attacked several times by enemies isn't what I consider "lucky".

Then again, maybe I AM just being paranoid...

It might be because I'm a Devil now. I know I've been one for a while, but how would anyone else feel if they woke up one morning and learned they were turned into a Devil. Maybe it's natural for me to feel a little paranoid considering what I've been through...

But I'm not complaining. With this Sacred Gear of mine, I'll definitely get stronger and fight stronger guys. I'll leave my rivals in my dust! I will become the Devil to surpass all Devils! I'll protect all of those dear to me no matter how cliche it sounds!

Ise and I eventually arrived in front of the client's house. There was something that bugged me though. Devils can only be noticed during Devil-related activities by people with some kind of supernatural sense or perception or had some kind of greed, but what would happen if a client just summoned me right in front of his family...that would be an awkward situation if they all saw us.

I was about to push on the doorbell when I noticed the client's door was open.

"Um...Ise..."

"What is it now?" Ise asked as he dismounted his bicycle, walking up to the door next to me.

He took notice of me staring at the door. "Maybe the client left it open for us...?"

Ise moved forward, but I grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in place.

"I dunno, Ise...maybe we should just head back, try another contract later..."

"I know it's weird, but trust me, not all of our clients are "normal" per se..." Ise shivered, experiencing chills at some unpleasant memory. "You shouldn't get so shaken up because of an open door." He shook my hand off of his shoulder.

I couldn't help the paranoid feeling I felt becoming stronger. It was screaming at me, telling me something was wrong here.

Where was the client? Why was the door open? Why is it so quiet?

If I had to pick the thing I feared more than anything else, it would have to be the unknown. Not knowing what lies around the corner terrifies me sometimes. Not knowing what's going on here was just as terrifying. It didn't help that this feeling I had was starting to make me even more anxious.

Ise started moving forward, looking behind him at me when he realized I wasn't following.

For a brief second, his expression flashed to concern. "Hey, man, if it bothers you that much, you can wait out here."

I resisted the urge to laugh at that (sarcastically of course). Either go into the creepy house with no apparent occupants that's giving me a bad feeling or stand by myself alone in the dark, a sitting duck to just about any enemy who wanted to pick me off.

I sighed. "Fine. I'm coming." Ise nodded, going into the house first.

I poked my head inside, looking into my client's house...Nobody was around. Still uneasy, I followed Ise with uncertainty.

BADUM BADUM BADUM

I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Something...something was definitely wrong. I finally recognized this feeling I had...this awful anxiety...

It was the same feeling as when I entered the domain where the Stray Devil, Vizor, hid or when I had approached the church.

The feeling that I was walking towards inevitable danger.

A sense of foreboding filled my very being as we walked into our client's house.

The only thing that kept this from being breaking & entering is the fact that we were INVITED.

It was dark as I entered. No lights were turned on. There was a staircase, but no lights.

Even though I could still see, the darkness only added to my bad feeling. No wait...there was one room on the first floor with lights on. At the end of the hallway, I could see a faint light.

My uneasiness only increased when I realized I couldn't feel a human presence. None. There was a chance it could be another supernatural being, but then they would've disguised their presence rather than hide it entirely.

Even if they were sleeping, it wouldn't make any sense not to feel anyone's presence.

It was hard to hear my own thoughts as my heart started pounding harder and harder against my chest, almost breaking through my ribcage because of the stress this horrible suspense was causing. I just got this horrible feeling, that if we continued further, we'd end up seeing something ugly.

Ise rubbed the back of his neck nervously, mimicking me. "Yeah, I think I'm kinda starting to feel that bad feeling you've started having..." He admitted.

"Let's just go home, Ise." I suggested slightly more urgently.

Despite admitting to possessing the same feeling, Ise ignored me, moving deeper within the house.

I didn't take off my shoes as I made my way into the client's house. It may have been rude, but something was definitely wrong.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?" I peeked through the door at the end of the hall which was opened just a crack. I still couldn't see anyone or anything because the brightness of what may have been candles was blinding me...but I could smell...then my heart stopped entirely. I recognized that horrible smell.

The smell of death, rotting corpses...and blood. A lot of blood.

I quickly opened the door and walked in, Ise following right after me.

What I saw was a living room with a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looked like any ordinary living room...

And that was when I finally saw the body.

My eyes widened in absolute horror.

It was hung upside down and nailed to the wall with giant screw into the palms of his hands, his feet, and his torso. The corpse had been cut viciously. Something that looked like a giblet was coming out from the wounds…

From the way they were positioned, they resembled an upside-down cross. They probably never had a chance.

This wasn't murder. It was a torture-filled execution.

The smell of death seemed to enclose around me...its disgusting odor was horrifying...It felt like I was suffocating. Everything except the terrifying sight before me faded into nothingness. My body acted on its own in response to this moment.

I threw up. I emptied all of the contents of my stomach out onto the ground.

Ise also turned a sickly pale color, but he managed to avoid doing as I did.

It was bad enough when I saw the bodies of Vizor's victims, but this...this made her victims' deaths look clean by comparison.

The scent of death refused to fade away as I continued staring at the corpse in horror. I wanted to look away, but my eyes were glued to the terrifying sight.

What was left of the guy's face had an expression of absolute pain and horror etched into it. I couldn't help but wonder how long he suffered before death finally gave him a release from his pain.

While on all fours, I gripped my hands into fists. "Ise...Whoever did this...they're not human..."

Ise nodded, understanding how I felt about these kinds of things...

Fear...disgust...sorrow...rage...These feelings began to well up inside of me uncontrollably...

WHAT SANE PERSON COULD KILL SOMEBODY LIKE THIS?!

I felt like screaming, crying, and hitting something all at the same time.

Screaming for arriving too late, crying because of the horrifying sight before me, and beating the shit out of the bastard responsible.

I covered my mouth to keep from throwing up again.

"L-Look..." With a shaky hand, Ise pointed at something...I was uncertain what he was pointing at for a second, but then I saw it...

I could see blood pooled on the ground below the poor bastard, more of it leaking from his corpse. But what truly drew my attention was what Ise was pointing to: the writing on the wall...written in the victim's own blood.

If I had been any less distraught, I probably would've laughed despairingly at how cliché such a scene was.

...this...this is so wrong...

"What...what does it say?" Ise asked.

I've studied a little, so I know a little bit of the language it was written in.

Working up the courage to finally get back to my feet, I did my best to answer my friend with my shaky voice.

"I think...I-I think it's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!"..."

"Ah! The first Devil-kun got it right. I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." said the voice of a man behind me.

Both Ise and I tensed.

Fuck! It never occurred to me that the killer could still be here. It was a stupid mistake.

I turned around to see a man with white hair. He was clearly a foreigner but still looked like he could still possibly be in his teens. He was dressed as a priest and may have qualified as a bishounen if not for the incredibly evil-seeming smile on his face when he saw me.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun! Not one, but two!" He sounded disturbingly happy even though there was a corpse hanging on the wall beside us.

I immediately figured out what this guy was: An exorcist.

Friendly people from the church like Asia didn't seem to be a threat, but this was an exorcist. He is an enemy for sure. His power is supported by the prayer of God. He's a priest so he's related to the church. He even knew I was a Devil...In the worst-case scenario, we may have to fight this guy.

I darted my eyes in Ise's direction. He was freezing up.

I bit my tongue, resisting the urge to curse. I forgot Ise still hadn't learned to really use his Sacred Gear.

In the WORST-worst-case scenario, I could very well end up having to fight this fucker while protecting Ise. I had no doubt that if it came down to that, both Ise and I would die...

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~ "

He...He was singing...W-What...What the fuck is wrong with this guy?!

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!"

He never gave me the chance to get a word in. He was unique, I'd give him that...Wait.

What was that about me dying now? Ah yes. He's an exorcist so of course he's going to try and kill me, a Devil.

But I had another question on my mind. My previous horror was replaced by a boiling anger. He was the only other person around...so I had to know.

I clenched my fists at my sides. "Tell me...were you the one who did this? Were you the one who murdered this guy here?"

The exorcist nodded cheerfully. "Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

Ise just stared at the Exorcist, eyes wide due to shock. "Y-You-! You monster!"

My sentiments exactly.

The Exorcist didn't even try to excuse himself. He showed no remorse for taking a man's life. A man who had hopes and dreams, wishes for the future.

"Eh?! Is the shitty Devil-kun here lecturing me?! What the fuck is that? Hahahaha! I laugh like this! You could probably get an award for best comedian! Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on Devils proves you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living killing Devils and those that are contracted to Devils. That's my job."

"Who the Hell are you calling a shitty Devil, you shitty priest!?" I screamed out of anger. "How can you call Devils a shitty existence when even WE won't go as far as a fucking psychopath like you!?"

"Oho!" Freed exclaimed. "Who gave you permission to talk, White-Haired Shitty Devil!? Who gives a fuck what you say?"

I flipped him the bird. "Fuck off! I would ask where you left your brains, but now I realize you don't have any! You're a fucking insane psycho who has erectile dysfunction so severe that you can't get it up unless you cut something, you fucking sadist! I wonder, considering what a shit you are, if you even have something to "get up", you shit!"

The Exorcist blinked at my comeback, as if he expected me to wait while he finished his rant. "Oh ho! The shitty Devil before me has a pair of his own now, doesn't he?!" He said this with his previous sadistic grin. "The last few I killed immediately started to beg for their lives the moment I placed my sword at their throats. No fun whatsoever! Bor~ing~!You at least have a mouth on you! I think I can get some fun out of cutting you up~!"

I stared. I then realized that this man had to have killed other Devils before. I pictured people like Yumi, Akeno, and Koneko being cut down by this man who held no remorse. That pissed me off even further. Ruruko, Tsubasa-chan, Momo-chan...all of them...I pictured people like them being cut down before my eyes by a psycho like this sick fuck...

The exorcist then shook his head. "Anyway~, as I was saying-"

It was at that point that my fist met his face, knocking him backward.

The shitty priest regained his balance and drew a bladeless sword and a gun. He looked like he was trying to decide whether he was pissed for being punched or excited to be allowed to cut me into little Devil pieces.

I glared at him. "I don't want to hear another damn word out of your rotten mouth, you shitty priest! I don't give a fuck if you're supposed to be a servant of God or whatever! You won't get any mercy here because I'm sending you straight to Hell, you fucking psycho!"

I wasn't sure whether or not I felt justified in murdering this depraved bastard, but I couldn't stand to hear him talk anymore...OK, so maybe I wouldn't kill him, but I was certainly going to make him hurt like Hell.

I shot a sharp look at Ise behind me. "Ise! Leave this bastard to me! Get back to the ORC and tell our Senpais what happened!"

Ise, still frozen, looked from me to the shitty priest.

Absolute killing intent erupted from my body. "GO! NOW!"

Frightened by my sudden hostility, Ise swallowed once before nodding.

He ran right past me and the shitty priest, exiting the house.

Freed grinned sadistically. "Oh no you don't, Shitty Devil-kun~! No running away~!" But before he could even consider chasing after Ise, I whipped my leg around at another attempt to hit him in the face. The shitty priest, however, seemed to predict this attack and immediately leaped away, effectively dodging my attack.

"Nice try, White-Haired Shitty Devil~! While I'm really pissed off that the other one got away, I-Oh never mind! I don't know why I'm wasting my time speaking to a Devil I'm about to kill." He shrugged to himself. A strange sound vibrated in the air and the sword that was only a handle before somehow turned into a type of beam saber like what a Gundam would wield. "You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

…what the fu-

I didn't get to finish that thought because the shitty priest started to sprint towards me. He slashed at me. I leaned right and dodged his blade by an inch. I quickly rushed forward and grabbed the arm holding his sword to keep him from moving it as I brought my other fist around, slamming it right into the side of his face again. I jumped backwards just in time to avoid a bullet shot at my leg. It had to have been a bullet of light, too, considering this guy was an exorcist. A bullet that could harm a Devil...To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body.

Thank Maou-sama for a Devil's enhanced reflexes and instincts.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue. "It looks like I gotta get serious." I focused on summoning the power that laid dormant in my back. "Alright! Let's go! DIVINE DIVIDING!"

In a flash of light, the wings that made up my Sacred Gear appeared on my back.

"Wings, huh? How lame! That's stupid! You're stupid!" Freed exclaimed. "Ah well~ Those wings can help you ascend to Heaven when I kill you-Wait! Haha~! Forgot you were a shitty Devil for a second~! Nope nope~! Nothing but a shallow hole in the ground for you, Shitty Devil-kun~!" Then he paused, noting my Sacred Gear. "So this Devil-kun is also a possessor of Sacred Gear~! Now I REALLY want to kill you! Can I pretty please stab you and fill you with bullets~?!" He sounded as if just saying 'please' would make me say yes to letting him kill me.

"No chance in Hell!" I screamed. "Now let's see how you like this-!"

[Divide!]

I felt the divided power from Freed drain from him into my own body.

It was a bit more than I expected. More than Mittelt's at any rate.

After I absorbed some of Freed's power, I used my wings to levitate myself away from him just as he swung his light sword at me, almost bisecting me.

"Gah! What did this shitty Devil do?!" The shitty priest was clearly starting to get pissed off by this point. "Time to fucking cut you in half!"

I didn't have time to focus because the shitty priest was charging again. He swung his light sword at me, giving me little time to dodge. I managed to do so, but I cringed as the blade made a shallow cut at my side. I spun on my heels as did Freed in order to exchange more blows. He tried swinging again, but I dodged the worst part of the blade which barely missed cutting off my face, just scratching it. It still hurt more than it should have though.

I wiped the blood off my cheek, glaring daggers at Freed.

"Prepare to have your ass handed to you, shitty priest!" I closed my eyes and focused, just as Akeno-san told me.

Using the power of my [Queen] piece, I called forth the speed of the [Knight] piece.

Suddenly, Freed's movements started to slow down. They were still pretty damn fast, but I was able to start to keep up with him.

I swung my fists at him, attempting to clock him right in the face, but he caught my blows either with the hilt of his light sword or with the side of his pistol. Even with my [Knight] abilities, this bastard was still pretty fast. I swung my leg at him, but he ducked and tried uppercutting me with the blade of his light sword.

I tilted my chin upwards, just barely avoiding the blade from cutting my face again.

When he swung his sword, I dodged. When I swung my fists or my legs, he dodged. We ended up in a stalemate as I tried to wait out the disturbingly long ten seconds before I could use [Divide] again.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!" Freed's sadistic grin grew once more as he moved quickly yet again. I had been to focused on my Sacred Gear that I had once again stopped paying attention.

I slid to the side to once again avoid his blows.

Alright then-

[Divide!]

I once again cut the shitty priest's power in half, further absorbing his power as my own.

The shitty priest's eyes became filled with so much fury, that I thought he'd light me on fire.

"Die! Just fucking die, you shiiiiiit!" Freed pulled out his pistol and unleashed rapid shots of light one after another, trying to hit my with quantity rather than quality hits.

"Shirou!"

My eyes widened. Against my better instincts, I turned my head to the left to see Ise and-

….No...it couldn't be!...

"Asia?!"

The blonde-haired nun I had encountered before stood behind a shocked-looking Ise with her eyes widened and her hands covering her mouth either due to shock or horror.

Then a sharp pain ripped through my torso.

Still in shock, I slowly looked down at my abdomen to see a small spot of blood. It started to gradually grow larger and larger until it finally occurred to me:

I was hit.

The shitty priest across from me was grinning like the fucker he was, twirling his light pistol in one hand as he mentally celebrated finally getting a proper hit on me.

"Fuck! Shirou! I-I didn't-! I just found this nun outside and-!" Realization dawned upon Ise's face as he figured out the distraction he caused. Then guilt.

I hunched over, clutching my wound, trying to suppress the bleeding.

"Time to die, Shitty Devil-kun~!" Freed readied his sword to finish my life after the near crippling blow he landed on me.

"Please stop!" Asia begged.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?" The priest asked.

No...No no no no NO! Out of everyone...It can't be...Asia...you're not really...

I was too shocked to finish a single thought.

If Asia had planned on answering Freed's question, I would never know because it was at that moment that she noticed our deceased 'friend' nailed to the wall.

She screamed in horror.

"Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan?" Freed asked. "Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…" Asia apparently couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was horrified not only by Freed's words but also the corpse present in the room.

This girl...why is she hanging around a sicko like Freed?!

"Shirou, are you alright?!" Ise, having finally snapped out of his shock, ran to my side, holding me upright while staring in horror at the gut wound I got. "I-I didn't mean to-I just-"

In deep and incredible pain not only due to light-poisoning but also due to the fact I GOT SHOT IN THE FUCKING STOMACH, I shot Ise a pained glare.

"I thought I told you to get the fuck out..."

Ise hung his head in shame. "I..I'm sorry. I found that nun outside and she said she had to get in and...I'm sorry...I just wanted to help and...I'm sorry..." He sounded like a little kid who just scolded for breaking one of his parent's most important possessions.

It was then that Asia finally took in my presence. Her shocked expression once again returned.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

The shitty priest laughed at her attempted sentence. "Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

Asia stared at me. I couldn't bear to look her in those sad eyes of hers.

"Shirou-san...is a Devil...?"

Freed continued to laugh. "What, what!? You guys know each other!? Wow! Now this is a big surprise! Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously!? Are you serious?!"

I frowned. I...I wasn't quite sure what to say. I had to at least explain. "Asia...I-"

"Leave them the fuck alone, you shitty priest!" Ise shouted out of anger. "That has nothing to do with this!

"Shut it, shitty Devil!"

Asia looked like she didn't quite know what to do...

I never intended her to find out. It would've been better if she had never known really. The two of us forever being strangers. At least then, it never would've ended up in such a situation...

It didn't help that Asia's eyes made me feel ten times worse. I felt ashamed for the first time for being reborn as a Devil.

Damn it...Damn it all...

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist!" This shitty priest was SERIOUSLY starting to piss me off. "Especially humans from the Church and the Devils who are the biggest of enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that were deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans who can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

"Fallen Angels?!" Ise exclaimed. He still had his hand on my shoulder, unintentionally jerking me and causing more burning pain in my wounded stomach. "You work with those guys?!"

"So we're supposed to KILL shitty Devils like this one right here! I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

I tensed. Dammit! This really WAS the worst-case scenario! It was bad enough Ise was here, but there was also Asia I had to think of! There's no telling what could happen while she's around! There's also the fact I was badly wounded! If I didn't bleed out, the light poisoning would kill me.

I was outright fucked either way.

Then I was shoved back by a sudden force. I stared in shock as Ise suddenly leaped in front of me, a strange, red gauntlet on his arm with a green gem in the center.

"...Sacred Gear..." I uttered in pure shock.

Ise's gaze was filled with rage. "Bastard! I'm going to kick your ass for hurting my bro!"

Freed grinned maniacally "Ah! So it looks like a another Shitty Devil-kun wants to continue this for round two! Let's go then!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ise charged in a half-assed fashion, probably too overcome with rage to actually plan an actual battle plan.

"Ise, no!" I called out, trying to warn him. "This guy! He's not an opponent you can beat on your own!"

Ise ignored me. He launched his left fist forward, ignoring all safety precautions.

SLICE

Ise hunched over in shock, perhaps feeling the pain caused by the light sword that Freed just slashed across his chest, opening a gaping wound that released a large amount of blood. Or maybe it was the bullet Freed put in Ise's shoulder immediately afterwards before delivering a powerful kick to Ise's stomach, sending him flying into a chair behind me, completely breaking it before smashing against the wall.

I began to cough up blood., trying to let out a gasp of shock at Ise's injuries.

"Ha." The shitty priest let out something that was somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. "Oh, how anti-climactic! I guess the White-Haired Devil-kun was much stronger than the other shitty Devil, how disappointing~ I was really hoping to cut up TWO people like you. Oh well~ I can still just cut you up and pretend I'm doing it twice!"

I tried moving, but the pain in my torso was too great. I fell to one knee, unable to take this immense pain any longer. Freed approached at his own leisure, wielding his light sword with both hands.

I couldn't move as the shitty priest prepared to thrust his light sword into me one final time.

I was certain I was going to die...I wouldn't survive the fatal blow that was directed at me. Even if I could dodge it...I didn't have the stamina to fight anymore...Ise was down for the count apparently so I was on my own...

Not again...I was brought back to fulfill my dream and just as easily, the world was going to snatch away my life again!

While I was lamenting my imminent demise, I was snapped back to reality when a certain blonde Sister stepped between me and the shitty priest. Her arms were spread as if...

No...is she...protecting me?

The shitty priest put on a stern expression. "…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

I stared, speechless at Asia's words...even though I am a Devil and she is a nun, she was protecting me.

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!" There was no fear in her words and I was rather impressed.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?" Freed seemed to have an expression that was a mix of annoyance, confusion, and anger. "Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

"There are good people, even among Devils!" Asia defended.

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

Asia seemed to waver for just a moment, but she came back stronger than before. "T-That's what I thought until recently… But Shirou-san is a good person! That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

I couldn't believe it...even after seeing the body and learning that I was a Devil, she was still so strong...I-

Then I saw the shitty priest bringing his gun around.

The shitty priest showed shock as I suddenly appeared in front of Asia, grabbing the arm that had been swinging around to strike Asia. My body had reacted on its own despite the pain I was in.

Somehow, despite the immense pain I was in, I still somehow worked up the strength to protect Asia.

"Now, Freed...Don't you know that it's impolite to hit a lady?" Malice dripped from my words. "I don't have many rules to life, but there is one I hold near and dear to me: Never-and I mean NEVER-hit such a cute girl like Asia!" I then delivered a quick punch to his face with my other free arm, knocking the shitty priest of balance again. This time I left a fairly large bruise on his face.

[Divide!]

I covered my mouth, feeling a new strain as my body was unable to handle the new power I absorbed from Freed. I could feel the wings carefully releasing all of the excess power, but it was still more than I could handle in my current state.

"Shirou-san..." Asia was still staring at me. Whether it was because of my wounds, because I was a Devil, or because I just clocked the guy she was assisting, I'm not sure.

I had a soft expression on my face. "You saved me, so allow me to repay my debt, Asia...I will protect you. Both you and Ise. I promise." In some part of my mind, I bet that I looked like a total badass.

But who was I kidding? I was in no shape to do anything. I had a few more punches left in me, but I was drained because of my Sacred Gear and my injuries. There was no way I was going to walk out of this alive.

The shitty priest once again recovered from my punch. "Eh? So the shitty Devil still has some fight left in him? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay?"

I figured that was obvious from the body pinned to the wall. I turned back to Asia and said in the sharpest of whispers, "Run! Please grab Ise and run! I'll hold him off! Just run!" I didn't wait for a response since Freed certainly wasn't.

"Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

I'll protect Ise and Asia with my very life if needed! I can't afford to back down here!

The shitty priest was about to move forward when the floor began to glow with lights of blue and white.

"What is this?" Freed asked. He was just as surprised as I was. Then the light began to shape into a familiar magic circle.

No wait! TWO magic circles! One was a crimson red color while the other was more of an azure blue color!

There was a sudden huge flash of light that blinded all of the occupants of the room.

When the light finally faded, I was surprised to see several familiar people standing in the middle of both magic circles.

"Hyoudou-kun! Shirou! We're here to rescue you!" Yumi?

"Ara ara. This is awful." Akeno-san?

"…Priest." Koneko?

"What a troublesome situation you always wind up in, Fujimura-kun. So troublesome, making Rias and I need to collaborate in order just to extract the two of you." Sitri-senpai!?

"Sorry for being late, Shirou-chan~!"

"Hey hey! Don't act so flirty with him!"

Momo-chan?! Ruruko!?

Is EVERYONE I know here?!

The shitty priest then started slashing his sword. "Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

Yumi rushed forward and blocked Freed's sword with her own.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? You bending over while he sticks it in? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

Yumi stuck out her tongue. "Well, I'm trying to make him lose all control and obey the will of my body, but that's still a work in progress."

I felt like whining due to embarrassment.

Yumiiiiii! Don't make me look like such a worthless pervert in front of the enemy!

That was when the blonde-haired girl noticed my expression and blushed lightly, laughing awkwardly.

"Um-Er-I mean-…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

Nice save, I thought sarcastically.

As the two spoke, they continued crossing blades. It didn't appear that either was gaining a clear advantage.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why-screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

I really CAN see why this guy was excommunicated...As for Asia, not so much.

Yumi's expression was calm, but her eyes followed her opponent's every move.

The shitty priest seemed to really be enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

Definitely. People who kill for fun are nothing but dangerous monsters.

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules...you shitty priest..." I spat out at him. My blood loss was starting to make me feel dizzy. Not a lethal amount of blood loss yet, but it wasn't pleasant.

"Ah, I figured you'd be dead by now. Ah well~! I can get back to you once I'm done, so wait your turn~!"

"Now, I don't think I enjoy you threatening my adorable junior." Akeno-san said. Her eyes were serious and she showed clear hostility towards the shitty priest.

"For once, Akeno and I are in agreement." Sitri-senpai said, showing a disturbing amount of hostility hat I never thought I'd see while she usually wore her mask of seriousness.

Freed grinned. "Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

Well if it isn't the crimson-haired princess herself.

Our Senpai, Rias Gremory, appeared before our group, carrying he air of a leader.

Momo-chan suddenly appeared next to our group, having retrieved a half-conscious Ise.

I shot him a concerned look. "Is he alright?"

"Mmmm...yeah...I am..." Ise said, still managing to find the energy to talk.

Gremory-senpai looked back at us with concern and shame on her face.

"Shirou, Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house."

Sitri-senpai shook her head, a look of shame matching Gremory-senpai's on her face. "No. We both must share the blame for this, Rias. I am just as responsible as you are."

"Can we please...play the blame game later?" I asked, starting to feel more and more light-headed. I felt someone put one of my arms over their shoulders.

I looked to my right and saw Ruruko with a serious expression on her face.

"Shirou's right. He and Hyoudou-senpai are both badly injured. That takes precedent here, right, Kaichou? That Stray needs to be dealt with quickly."

Sitri-senpai noted Ruruko's argument and nodded,

However, I noticed Gremory-senpai staring mournfully at the wounded Ise, as if she was staring at something she deeply cared about that had been torn to shreds.

How close were they?

Ruruko noted my expression of confusion and whispered into my ear.

"Something Kaichou told me about the Gremorys is that they are extremely affectionate with their servants. It's not too far off to say that they are something like a family."

Ruruko's explanation made sense. Despite having only recently gained Ise as her servant, Gremory-senpai already possesses a deep care for him. When I look at her eyes, I couldn't help but feel that it was a feeling similar to how I felt, seeing my brother related to me in everything but blood in such a sorry state.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?" I had to admit Gremory-senpai's voice was kinda unsettling and scary to anyone with a weaker will than me. She's definitely pissed right now.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream." The shitty priest admitted.

A second later, a huge area nearby the priest was blown away by my crimson-haired senpai's demonic power.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions." Yep. I guess Ruruko's explanation was right on the money.

Gremory-senpai's killing intent flooded the room. It was much more powerful than anything I could manage at the moment. Perhaps it was more intense because of the demonic power surrounding Her.

I then felt the very air freeze.

"They're coming." I said in a soft whisper. I could sense their presences. At least several people were approaching and FAST. I could at least feel that.

Akeno-san noticed as well. "Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

She was right. Both Ise and I were in bad shape and we would end up a burden to the others if they had to fight the shitty priest with reinforcements from the Fallen Angels all while protecting us.

Gremory-senpai gave the shitty priest one final glance and appeared to be thinking. She and Sitri-senpai both exchanged glances and nodded. Then my crimson-haired senpai turned to Akeno-san.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise and Shirou-kun. Prepare for teleportation."

"The same goes for us. Nimura. Hanakai." Sitri-senpai stated to her own servants.

"Yes." Akeno-san then did as instructed and began casting the spell.

[Right.]

For some reason, Momo-chan handed Ise over to Yumi and Koneko-chan before moving to my side, grabbing my other arm to help me move.

I turned to Asia and stretched my hand towards her, gesturing her to come. "We're taking Asia with us!"

I directed that towards both Gremory-senpai and Sitri-senpai. It wasn't a request either.

I WILL protect Asia!

"It's impossible." was Gremory-senpai's immediate answer.

I stared at her, wide-eyed. "What are you talking about?!"

"Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport, Shirou." Sitri-senpai explained. She spoke with sympathy in her voice. "Also, this magic-circle can only teleport only me, Rias, and our servants, and you due to your special status."

I clenched my fists, trying to keep from stumbling as I removed myself from Momo-chan and Ruruko.

I coughed up blood, but I kept moving forward, walking towards a shocked Asia.

Shaking, I grasped her left hand in my own.

"...Then...I'll stay behind too...I'm not leaving Asia here!" I said, still resisting the urge to drop like a fly. I was suddenly jerked back by Momo-chan, who was firmly grasping my other arm. She had a stern look on her face.

"It's not up for debate! In your current state, you'll die for certain if you attempt to face the Fallen Angels' reinforcements!"

"AND I DON'T CARE!" I yelled back at her. I clenched my fist, yanking my arm free of Momo's hands. "If I just abandon my friends, then I might as well be dead! I won't leave anyone behind!"

Asia's...my friend...

Asia's eyes widened further. "Shirou-san..."

I don't know why I said that aloud all of a sudden, but it just felt right...even if we've only met once before, she was a kind, sweet, and innocent girl who saved my life...

It was a decision I made at that exact moment: Asia is my friend!

"It's not your choice, Shirou!" Sitri-senpai said.

"No..." The voice behind me agreed. "...It's not."

That was when a sudden shove jerked me forward. It didn't hold a lot of strength, but in my current state, it felt like I was like getting hit by the force of a truck.

I was knocked forward, surprising Momo who was knocked down under me, pushing both into the center of Sitri-senpai's magic-circle.

First thought: OWWWWW! FUCKING DAMMIT!

I landed right on my stomach wound. I rolled over on my side, clutching the bullet hole in agony. Momo-chan got blood on her clothes due to knocked against me, but she recovered rather quickly, getting back to her feet and rushing to my side, forcing my arms down to keep me from getting back up.

I managed to look up enough to see what exactly had shoved me.

Asia smiled softly, her eyes full of both happiness and sadness. "Sorry if I pushed too hard, Shirou-san..."

"A...sia...?" I felt myself getting weaker, barely able to form words.

I felt Momo-chan's soft fingers pressed against my throat. Whatever she had felt caused her to tense.

"Kaichou! We have to get Shirou medical attachment NOW! We have to go!" There was worry and fear in her voice.

Sitri-senpai spoke with urgency. "Right! Finish the spell!"

I noticed Ruruko kneeling by my other side, holding my hand in hers. She looked like she was getting ready to cry.

No! I can't...I can't leave like this!

Despite being held down by Momo-chan, I decided go go past my limit one last time...for something worth doing..

I forced myself upwards, staring right at Asia. "Asia...I promise...I'll come back for you...I promise..."

I turned towards Asia and looked her in the eyes. She...she was smiling. I tried reaching out towards her again, but we were too far apart.

I knew it was futile...but I wanted to let her know...I will come back...

"Shirou-san, let's meet again."

Those were the last words spoken between us in this place.

The magic circle started glowing again a Akeno-san and Momo-chan finished casting the teleportation spell.

"Like I will let you escape!" The shitty priest tried slashing at us again, but Koneko-chan threw a couch at him. He cut through it, but it stalled him long enough for the teleportation to start.

The last thing I remember before being swallowed by white was Asia's smile.

* * *

><p><strong>[ORC Clubroom]<strong>

I was in bad shape for a while, but I would be okay.

After she performed some healing magic with help from Momo-chan, Sitri-senpai explained that apparently the bullet that had pierced my abdomen had also nicked at least two of my vital organs. That mixed with the light poisoning apparently would've killed me if we had been two minutes slower.

Ise, on the other hand, would only have died if he had spent a good thirty minutes with that light poisoning without being healed. Light from the mass-produced light swords of Exorcists was apparently less potent than that of light spears.

My injuries were the most severe, but Sitri-senpai worked wonders. She told me that as long as I took it easy for a while, I should be just fine.

"There are two types of Exorcists." Gremory-senpai stated after I finally calmed down after we returned. I had been a little stubborn. It was only when I started to black out that I finally calmed down enough to let Momo and Senpai use their magic to heal me.

I sat on a couch opposite to Gremory-senpai, Ruruko sitting next to me, holding my hand with an incredibly worried expression on her face which was mirrored by Ise, Momo, and Yumi.

"The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice." Sitri-senpai continued. "This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. — "Stray Exorcists"."

"I heard Kiba use that word back with Freed, 'Stray Exorcist'." Ise noted. "What are they exactly?"

Sitri-senpai adjusted her glasses. "Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who start to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception or they get erased for being found guilty."

I nodded. "I take 'erased' to mean 'killed'. Is that correct?"

"Yes. But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists?" Gremory-senpai asked rhetorically. "It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"So even Fallen Angels have servants." I noticed. "The Angels who were rejected by Heaven and the Exorcists who were rejected by the Church. It makes sense that the two groups would work with one another if their shared goal is to kill Devils."

"Yes." Gremory-senpai agreed. "That's why they are called "Stray Exorcists". So the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a "Stray Exorcist" who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

I felt my heart stop.

If that was where the Fallen Angels were based, then that would mean that Raynare was there too...I literally almost walked straight to my death again. With my guard down, she could've killed me in an instant.

Stray Exorcists really were more dangerous. More-so to the humans then the Devils. The Devils at least usually have a way of defending themselves. That shitty priest was definitely the worst. His only thought was that of killing Devils. A group like that was dangerous enough that even I wouldn't take them on alone.

However...

I turned to Gremory-senpai and Sitri-senpai. "I have to save Asia!"

"No way!" "Out of the question!"

My senpais spoke at the exact same time with a sense of urgency.

I stood up quickly, slamming both of my hands onto the table between us.

"Why not?!"

"It's impossible." Gremory-senpai stated. "How will you fight them?"

I narrowed my eyes, forcing Divine Dividing to appear on my back.

"This is how! I'll use Divine Dividing to help me beat the shit out of every one of those bastards who come my way! I made a promise to rescue Asia and I intend to keep it!"

Gremory-senpai shook her head. "You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

"I don't know why Asia is involved with the Fallen Angels and I don't care! I have to do something!"

Ise, who had remained silent this whole time, raised his hand to ask a question.

"Um...Buchou...I understand that it's dangerous, but why shouldn't Shirou at least be given a chance to try and save Asia-san? She saved his life."

Gremory-senpai sighed. "That's the not the issue here, Ise. The situation is even more complicated since Shirou is Leviathan-sama's [Queen], her most important piece."

...what?

Sitri-senpai nodded. "Yes. You may not quite understand it, Shirou-" As odd as it was, I only realized just now that Sitri-senpai had recently been calling me "Shirou" during our encounter with the Stray Exorcist Freed. "-but causing trouble with the Fallen Angels could very well start a second Great War between the three factions. It's worsened since you're Onee-sama's servant. You're different from normal Reincarnated Devils. Whatever normal Devils can't do, it goes double for you. And your actions also reflect on Onee-sama as well. If you were to cause another war, Onee-sama, your [King] would be made to bear all of the responsibility for your actions. Is that what you want?"

I felt my heart stop cold. "I..."

Sera-tan...my master...she would get all of the blame because of my actions.

But Asia...she was in danger.

But Serafall-but Asia-but...

No matter what I did, someone I cared about would suffer...it's not fair!

I clenched my fists, needing to vent this frustration.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Before everyone's eyes, I smashed my fist down on the table between us, splitting it in half on the ground.

Everyone except my Senpais was taken aback by me.

I started taking deep breaths, in and out.

"Shirou..." Ruruko clasped her hands together, staring at me with sad eyes.

After taking several more deep breaths, I turned away from the others, trudging to the door to the room.

"I'm fine...I'm just going to go home now..."

I walked out of the room and my back was turned to them, but I could tell everyone was staring at me. Some with passive expressions and others with concerned stares.

"Shirou!"

I heard Ise call out, running into the hall after me. "Listen, I-"

"I said it's fine, Issei." I reiterated. I managed a smile at my brother. "You were just trying to help. You were all just trying to help me. It's my own fault for being so damn weak after all."

I continued, walking, leaving Ise behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ise's POV...<strong>

I watched Shirou walk off, leaving me alone in that empty hallway.

Ever since the encounter with that Stray Exorcist, I had felt so guilty...

I had lasted literally ten seconds. Even now, I was still far weaker than Shirou, the guy whose been saving my ass since middle school.

And because of that, he had to become even stronger. He keeps getting stronger and stronger and giving that strength to others...but he always forgets to leave some for himself.

I recognized that smile on his face.

It was fake as shit.

He always wearing that smile when he was hurting.

That's the kind of guy that bastard always was...

At times like these, no matter how much a pain in the ass it was...I could only stand and watch.

That's the kind of useless guy I always was...

...damn it...

* * *

><p><strong>Shirou's POV...<strong>

...Why...WhywhywhywhywhywhywhyWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY!?

….Everything hurt.

Not my body, but my soul itself...

Why was I so weak...? Why can't I do anything...?

My surroundings blurred and mixed about, forming an indiscernible image around me.

My body moved according more according to instinct. I stumbled and swayed as I continued walking...

I didn't even realize where I was heading until I got there.

I stood at the front door of my house. I didn't even possess the willpower to knock on the door. I just fell forward, slamming my head against it. I pulled myself away, trying to work up what I needed to knock...

Nope...I just hit my head against the door again...

There was the sound of the door unlocking and opening.

"SHIROU, YOU BETTER-!"

Mako-nee...she opened the door...She stopped when she saw my face.

Tears rolled down the sides of my face, my eyes bloodshot since I had been crying the whole trip home...

"...Mako-nee..." I choked out. I fell forward into my Onee-sama's embrace, being held and comforted.

Mako-nee gave a sad sigh. "...what an idiot..."

But she didn't let me go. She didn't ask what was wrong with me. She didn't intrude upon what was bothering me. She just held me, rubbing my back calmly and reassuringly.

I couldn't help it...

"Damn it...damn it all..." I whispered, crying in my Onee-sama's comforting hug.

I haven't changed a single bit since I was little. I was the same weak child as I was back then.

I'm not a hero.

I couldn't keep a single promise.

...I'm so worthless...

I was truly a worthless Devil.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

I sat on a bench in a children's park. I had agreed to skip school that day because I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to face the others after what happened. I had pretty much snapped like a stick.

My wounds from from the other day still hadn't completely healed and I was just being angry with myself. Sitri-senpai and Gremory-senpai both agreed I should take a rest after the battle yesterday.

With my injuries, I couldn't even take on Devil jobs in my state let alone take on the Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists. If there were others who were kinda strong like Freed, then I was in trouble...

I may as well just enjoy the peace...Ha. Yeah right.

When I wasn't thinking about how pathetic I was last night, breaking down into tears into Onee-sama's arms, I was thinking about Asia.

But I had to save Asia somehow...but I couldn't help but wonder how she ended up in that situation...

That sad look she had on her face on the day we met...maybe if I had asked about it, things never would've ended up like this. Maybe this was all my fault too...wouldn't be shocking...

I have to find a way to get stronger! And fast too! I have no idea what's happening to Asia right now!

Without strength, you can't do anything as a Devil. If I could get stronger, then maybe I could find some way to rescue Asia...

That was when a loud growl came from my stomach.

DAMN IT, STOMACH! Now's not the time for food!

I sighed after the growling continued. I had skipped breakfast that morning.

"OK, breakfast first, then I go back to finding a way to save-" That was when a familiar golden-color appeared in my vision. The blonde hair of a familiar girl.

She noticed me as well and both of our eyes widened in surprise.

"Shirou-san?"

I continued staring.

"A-Asia?!"

**Aaaaaaaand done~! Before you ask, yes. I did indeed recycle several scenes from Devil Reborn (Original), including the ending. Hey, why fix what ain't broke, ya know? I added several new scenes in there and stuff.**

**...I really don't have anything to put here-WAIT!**

**I forgot to mention a collaboration fic going on between me and CrimsonBlade11!**

**The first chapter is out and the story's called "I Don't Want These Kinds of Heroes". **

**It's a DxD fic featuring protagonists created by both of us.**

**O.O READ IT!...Please?**

**Also...I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do for a second DxD fic. I keep planning and planning but I never work up the initiative to do any of the ideas I've thought of...and there were a lot of good ones...**

**So I'm accepting challenges from other people concerning DxD. If there's a specific type of OC protagonist you desire or some kind of new origin for Shirou, I'm willing to hear you out and do like my buddy, makoto x chelia. Use the same badass protagonist, altering his backstory to create new scenarios and new interactions and reactions to stuff...**

**So essentially, you guys can give me ideas for Shirou's new backstory or history for a DxD idea. If you send in a good one, I'll follow your idea as closely as possible.**

**...is that all...?**

**Yep. I think that's all.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

**Bye-Bye~!**


	7. Life 6: For A Friend

**I thank you all for the reviews the other day~!**

**Anyway, on with the story~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or anything related to it. All that stuff goes to their respective owners. I. Own. NOTHING. **

**Life 6: For A Friend**

Both Asia and I sat at a table in a local restaurant with food in front of us. I had to order for her because she couldn't speak Japanese and couldn't even understand the menu. I had to shoot quite a few glares at several of the male patrons who were eying her. I didn't want them getting any funny ideas.

I couldn't blame them though. Asia was one cute Sister. She had that kind of look that just made you want to protect her.

We sat opposite each other.

I remained in awkward silence. After the previous night, I was too shocked seeing Asia and unharmed at that. I mean I'm glad she's OK, but after everything that happened...

I sweatdropped at Asia who continued staring at the burger she held in her hands. She looked like she didn't know how to eat it...

Wait...does she really not know how to eat a burger? That...that's kinda depressing.

I decided to help her out. "You eat it by taking off the wrapper like this." I demonstrated.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!" I stared in awe of her reaction.

J-just...just too cute...There were no words to describe Asia's cuteness at that moment...

I took a few of my fries and ate them. "And you eat fwies rike dis." I said with my mouth filled with food.

Rather than eat the food herself, Asia simply stared at my fries.

"Erm...you...you eat too, you know." Asia stared at me before looking at her burger. She opened her mouth and took a bite. Her eyes lit up with surprise as she began to chew and swallow her food.

"Delicious!" She sounded very very surprised. "This is very delicious!"

SO CUUUUUUUUTE~! Ah, Asia had such a cute smile~! "You sound like you've never eaten a burger before."

"I haven't. This is my first time eating one! It's delicious!"

I blinked at Asia's statement. "You've NEVER had a burger before?!" I was genuinely shocked. "What do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetables and pasta food."

That sounds...depressing. Bland and tasteless after a while of such simple foods. I would never survive working for a church. I need yummy stuff like hamburgers and ramen and all that yummy stuff! I would DIE...again. Asia, I feel a whole new level of sorry for you.

"Well if that's the case, be sure to savor this." I advised. Asia nodded cheerfully.

"Yes. I will be sure to enjoy it." She took another bite of her foot and was clearly into her food.

What I really wanted to know was why she was at the park. She mumbled something about time off, but something wasn't right. She seemed like she was running away from something. She looked rather relieved upon seeing me. I really wanted to know what happened after I was forced to retreat the other day. I tried asking Asia what happened, but she just completely avoided the question.

That unsettled me.

I suppose I wasn't all forthcoming about me being a Devil, so I guess it makes us even. I can't complain too much, but I was a little worried.

So for now, we'll just forget all that stuff until she was comfortable enough to talk.

There wasn't much to do about it.

I quickly stood up from my seat. Asia gave me a worried look.

"Shirou-san?"

"Hey, Asia, let's go have fun somewhere! My treat!" I was getting so worked up and depressed, but Asia deserved to have a good time. "Let's go."

Asia seemed uncertain, but smiled at me now that she was finished eating. "OK!" She grabbed my hand and we left.

* * *

><p>Asia and I ended up going to the game center and playing several different games.<p>

I've been there many times with Ise. Never once has that oppai-idiot ever beaten me! BWAHAHAH-

"Oh...I won..."

I stared at the screen of the game Asia and I had just been playing together...Needless to say, she beat me. I held both pride and envy towards my friend who easily surpassed me in the games I've been playing games for several years, but I was defeated so easily by (and I care about Asia when I say this) a newb.

Anywway, we had a lot of fun at the game center. Asia needed a little help at certain points (not really. I'm just trying to make myself feel better.), but she did well at all of the games she played. We played for a while and eventually Asia set her sights on a cute-looking stuffed animal in one of those skill crane games. I ended up playing and won on my first try.

It was totally worth it when I saw Asia's extremely happy expression.

Turns out skill crane is the one game Asia doesn't kick ass at.

We played for a long time until it started to get dark out. It was evening and we had to leave the game center. We went to a bunch of other shops and stuff and we both had quite a bit of fun. It was the first time in a while that I've had serious fun hanging around town with a friend. Between Devil work and almost getting killed every ten minutes, I've never really just had time to chill out.

It was good to see that the Fallen Angels and Exorcists had something to do OTHER than try to kill me...

In hindsight, I think I kind of jinxed my luck with that.

I was rather tired from our time playing today that I was running low on actual energy. I ended up tripping on a small crater in the ground and almost fell over. I tried to recover quickly, but Asia still noticed it.

I had tripped because of my tiredness and the awkward tightness that still existed from my previous wound. I could still feel the little "scratch" on my abdomen from where that shitty priest had shot me.

It was healing up quite well due to the brief treatment I received the previous night, but the scar was still there and it the healed area felt strange and awkward when I was walking about. It wasn't pain as such, but I felt that if I even attempted to stretch my arms, my wound from yesterday would just tear open again.

Asia gave me her "puppy dog eyes" look. "Shirou-san, are you still injured from yesterday?"

Damn. The evening was really good so far, but it was all ruined by reminding Asia of painful memories. How many, I don't know.

Asia then looked off to the side, blushing slightly. "Um...I know this sounds weird, but...could you...could you lift up your shirt for me...?" She poked her fingers together nervously.

I felt my face flush red, backing up uncertainly. "W-Wha-?"

I stared, slightly confused, but I did as she asked and lifted my shirt up to my mid-chest, exposing the bullet mark that remained from the previous night. I resisted the urge to curse at myself once again for getting so easily distracted. I could've turned the fight around if I hadn't messed up.

But it was so embarrassing. Even if it was just my lower torso, it felt embarrassing to reveal it to Asia like this.

The blonde-haired Sister placed a gentle hand on the injury.

I couldn't help but flinch slightly.

Asia backed away for a second, alarmed. "Oh! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Are my hands too cold?"

Still blushing, I shook my head. "N-No. It's fine. Y-Your hands are rather warm actually. It took me by surprise."

"Oh. Alright. Well then..." I did my best to remain still as Asia once again placed her hands against my torso.

I was confused as to what she was doing until a warm, gentle, green light shined on my injury. It was green just like Asia's beautiful eyes. It was warm just like her personality.

A soft and gentle girl like Asia...just how did she get involved in such a dangerous world like this? It doesn't make any sense that she would be an assistant to Freed of all people! And not only that, there's a lot that doesn't make sense here. Something has been sitting poorly with me since my conversation with Mittelt. It concerned Azazel and his orders for my execution.

I had the sneaking suspicion that I knew what was wrong, but I had no evidence to prove my theories...well, Mittelt seemed forthcoming enough when it came to information. Maybe if I found her again, I could get the remaining information I needed to form the evidence I required to prove my theories.

"How is it?" Asia asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

It was then that I realized Asia had finished. Feeling embarrassed, I lowered my shirt. I stretched my arms and walked around a few steps, realizing that the unpleasant feeling in my torso was gone.

"That...that's amazing!" I exclaimed. "I figured you had some kind of healing Sacred Gear, but this is amazing!" I grinned a little. "If you went into medicine, you would make a killing."

"So Shirou-san also knows about Sacred Gear?" I nodded.

"You may have seen it last night. It was that pair of wings on my back, the Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing]."

Asia covered her mouth, gasping. "The Longinus?! Truly an amazing power! It explains how Shirou-san is so strong!"

I felt myself blushing more profusely at Asia's praise. "W-Well not really. I'm still not very skilled in using it. Last night was just a mix of adrenaline and instincts keeping me alive." Shit shit shit! Please disregard my reminder of the previous night! I laughed awkwardly. "Compared to my ability that's really hard to master and utilize properly, your power is amazing, Asia." I scratched my head. "So from what I've observed, that power can heal everything and everyone, right? Humans, animals, and even Devils like me? That's-"

When a complicated yet sad expression appeared on her face along with the single tear that fell from her eyes, I was certain I had royally fucked up...

Then another tear. Then another and more and more and then she was completely crying.

Shit shit shit shit! She's crying! What do I do?! Think, Shirou, think! Say something!

"I..." SHIT! I'm drawing a blank! I literally have NOTHING to deal with this situation!

With no other choice, I brought Asia to sit on a bench on the roadside.

Feeling awkward, I rubbed Asia on the back as she continued crying. After a while, I finally got her to talk again. I asked what was wrong...

Then, she told me a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents.

She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans.

The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power.

She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection.

Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use.

The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why.

She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular.

They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it.

A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it.

She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured.

It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church.

The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal.

But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her.

She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up.

In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God.

Even so, the girl was abandoned.

God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her.

There was no one who cared about her.

Once she had finished, I wasn't sure what to say. It didn't take a genius to realize that the girl was Asia.

This was her own tragic past.

After everything she had gone through, she still held onto her faith. She still managed to retain her ability to smile...

Compared to both her and Ise, I felt even more pathetic and weak.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." Asia laughed while wiping her tears.

I gently petted her on he head, rubbing her assuringly and gently. "Baka..." Asia stared at me with tear-filled eyes.

I was right...that sense of loneliness Asia felt...

It was the same one I felt after Oka-san (my REAL mother) died. After she died, I just felt so alone. I was always too nervous to interact with other kids my age, so they always found me weird and either picked on me or ignored my very existence. After Oka-san's death, I felt so dead inside. Some days it was a miracle I managed to get out of bed even with Mako-nee's urging.

The difference between me and Asia was that I found someone who saved me from my own loneliness...the first friends I ever made who became the light of hope within my darkness.

Ise and Iri saved me. They protected me from the bullies. They befriended me when no one else would. They refused to leave me alone.

Asia, she was never saved. She never had the opportunity to live a normal life or make friends. Because of a power she didn't choose and because of her kind heart, she was feared and hated for unfair reasons.

Asia continued staring at me, still crying. "I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…" She choked a little on her sobs.

I stared sadly at Asia.

...how could God be so cruel? I admit I was never zealous in my faith, but as a human, I always tended to think about God when life got hard, thinking there was a big guy upstairs looking after me and my friends who would somehow make our fortunes turn out alright. He was supposed to care for everybody. Asia was one of the most loyal of His followers. How could He abandon her like this, if He truly loved us, humanity, His children? Why did He grant us these powers in the first place? These powers that have caused untold harm and pain upon many of us... Was it all just some sick joke?

That was when I remembered something. I frowned.

"Oi. I was talking." I told Asia, who apparently didn't quite hear me before. "I'm a little hurt that you said you didn't have any friends. What does that make me?" I managed a genuinely pleased smile when Asia's eyes widened with realization. "I'm a Devil, but it's all right. I don't plan on taking the life of the woman who saved my life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! I'll even give you my phone number if you want it!"

"…Why?" Asia asked. I sighed.

"I told you before, remember?" Asia gave a confused look at my question. I sighed again. "Dummy, we're friends. We've played together the entire day. We've talked and laughed together. Therefore, we are friends. Human, Devil, God, Fallen Angels, none of that stuff matters to me. You're my friend."

Asia stared still. "...is this a pact with a Devil?" Perhaps I needed to be less subtle.

I grasped both of Asia's hands in my own, holding them warmly and tightly.

"Then let me fully express it, Asia." I said. "I make my vow here and now: From here on out, I will remain by your side. Even if we have not known each other long, you have already gained an important place in my heart. That's why you must remain by my side as I must remain by yours. In sickness and in health, I will stay with you. In times of despair and chaos, I will remain by your side. Even if we were to venture through the very fires of Hell, I will remain with you. Even should all others abandon us, I will remain with you. Asia, you are a very important person to me. So please, let me stay by your side forever and I will remain with you forever."

Oddly, not only did Asia's eyes continue to fill with tears, but her face also turned a deep shade of red.

She placed her hands on the sides of her face. "S-Shirou-san-! T-To say such a thing s-so suddenly! I-I-!"

I frowned in confusion. Somehow, I felt like I created a horrible misunderstanding with my words.

She calmed down after several seconds, staring at me with those sad eyes of hers.

She started crying again, but she didn't seem so sad anymore. "I have no common sense and I don't know much about Japanese culture, Shirou-san."

I grinned. "Then let me teach you! I'll teach you everything there is to learn, Asia!"

Asia's tears began to flow more freely, but now, she was smiling.

"...Will you really remain by my side forever?" Asia asked. I could feel her hands tremble slightly with happiness and hope.

I tightened my grasp on her hands reassuringly, smiling softly as I stared Asia in the eyes.

"Of course I will. I said before, that if you accepted, I would remain with you forever and that means forever, Asia. We will always be together. Everyday, will be fun. I will always help you and you will never have to be afraid to lean on me and ask me for help. Because, Asia, you are someone important to me now and I will always stick by you as I would with the rest of my friends, no matter what." My smile widened. "So let's get along."

Human, Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, it doesn't matter. It may seem impossible, but there is no doubt in my mind that we could be friends regardless of what race we belonged to.

I will protect the smiles of my friends, especially Asia. They are my friends and I won't let anyone get in the way of that! I'll protect them no matter what!

"Oh, how cute." A familiar voice mocked. "That's so sweet I think I'm gonna puke. What you're talking about is impossible."

I tensed.

No...it can't be...not her...

I was left speechless as I turned in the direction of the voice. What I saw was a familiar, slender girl with silky black hair. My heart stopped.

This cold feeling...even though I was angry...I knew it was also fear. I didn't fear her, but my body remembered the sensation of being run through by this girl.

"Raynare..." I said out of shock.

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened. I realized my mistake and mentally cursed myself. There was no way I should've known that name without Mittelt's information. It was too suspicious. I should've called her "Yuuma" which was the only name I was supposed to know her by.

"You. I see you survived by turning into a Devil. How is it you knew my name?"

Asia looked at me and then at Raynare, perhaps wondering what our connection was. "...Raynare-sama..."

I narrowed my eyes. "..." I couldn't come up with any real answer to Raynare without putting Mittelt in danger.

Raynare rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me anyway."That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back?" Yeaaa-No. "Asia, you know it's useless to run away."

It was that one statement that made me realize something from earlier. That afraid look on Asia's face. How relieved she was when she saw me...She had been running away from the Fallen Angels.

I made sure to completely hide Asia behind me, blocking her from Raynare's sight. "I won't let you lay a hand on Asia!" Asia clung to my back, tightening her grip on me.

"I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…" Those words made me angrier. What the Hell did this bitch do to Asia?!

I raised my fists, ready to fight. "You heard the lady! She's not going anywhere! You want her-" I summoned Divine Dividing. "-you'll have to go through me!"

Raynare's eyes seemed to glow with malicious intent at the sight of my Sacred Gear.

"...the the reports were telling the truth..." Then she smirked. "Well if that's the case...then I suppose taking a second Sacred Gear could be a bonus for a job well-done."

I stared blankly. "Say what now?"

The malicious intent radiating off of Raynare increased immensely.

"If I take both your [Divine Dividing] and Asia's [Twilight Healing], then I'll truly become invincible!" She then reached out a hand towards me. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me as well, Shirou-kun~" She spoke with a mocking cutesy tone that made me sick to my stomach.

I changed my form to a battle stance. "The day I go with you willingly is the day that Hell freezes over!"

"Ooh~ Feisty~" Raynare teased. "You seem to catch onto the situation much more quickly than that idiot, Ise-kun~. I'm certain I dropped hints left and right about my true intent, but that idiot didn't suspect me in the slightest. Maybe I picked the wrong guy to torment. You seem like you would've been more fun to torment and then tear apart."

I clicked my tongue, narrowing my eyes. "Sorry, but I have standards: I don't date bitches." I clenched my fists at my side. "And now you have the balls to mock my bro...? Reminiscing about how you hurt him...? At first, it was just to protect Asia, but now I think I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you, crow."

Raynare sneered. "The feeling is mutual, shitty Devil." She laughed. "I wonder how you right now...facing a more powerful enemy using a weapon you barely know how to use. I honestly don't know who's more pathetic: you who unrealistically believes you can defeat me or Ise-kun who is amongst the weakest insects I've ever had the pleasure of crushing under my heel."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" That was when I snapped. "Don't you fucking say another bad word about Ise! Ise's the strongest guy I know! He's far more superior than a hundred of you put together! No matter how strong I get, Ise will always be stronger than even me! Stronger than you! He's a humongous pervert, an idiot, has little to no self-control, he tends to obsess over oppai too much, and I'm fairly certain he was the one who lost my IPod last year, but-no matter what-Ise is the strongest person I ever could have met! He deserved better than a stuck-up bitch like you!"

I could tell I pissed off the crow now. I saw her eye twitching.

"If that's the way you feel, then maybe I'll pay him a little visit after I painfully extract your Sacred Gear. After I gain the power of both Divine Dividing and Twilight Healing, it won't matter if I piss off that red-haired bitch from the Gremory clan by killing her precious servant. But first things first, I have to deal with the pest in front of me."

My desire to kill Raynare grew larger and larger with each passing second.

I did my best to remain calm though. I still had Asia behind me. I had to fight to protect not only Ise, but Asia as well.

"You're not laying a single hand on my bro, you bitch!"

All three of us turned our head in surprise to see a panting, brown-haired teen wearing a red gauntlet on his left arm.

"Ise?!" I called out in shock.

My friend clenched his fist, a powerful determination in his eyes.

"I came as soon as your friend told me you were in trouble!" Ise said. He looked at Raynare, tensing somewhat. "Now I see why?"

I frowned. What "friend"? Other than Asia, I haven't really spoken to any of my friends since last night. Even if I did, how would they know I was in trouble?

Ise scratched his head. "She didn't give me a name though. Just told me there was trouble..."

So Ise didn't know her either, so it couldn't have been anyone from the ORC.

Raynare observed Ise's Sacred Gear with amusement. "I doubt you would be much help in a fight, Ise. Your Sacred Gear is a horribly common one, the [Twice Critical], a Sacred Gear that doubles the user's power for a short time."

Ise raised his left arm, a hint of disappointment on his face, but his determination remained.

"It doesn't matter! Me and Shirou are gonna kick your ass!" He shot me a confident grin before turning back to Raynare.

I smiled softly. I closed my eyes. "Sorry, Ise, but there's something else I need you to do for me right now..."

"What...?" Both Ise and Asia looked at me with confusion.

I turned around to face Asia, still smiling. "Sorry about this."

"Shirou-sa-AGH!" Asia was unable to finish speaking because I slammed my fist into her torso, hitting her with just enough force to knock her out. After making sure Asia was indeed unconscious, I picked her up princess-style walking over to Ise, who stood perfectly still, gawking at me.

I handed Asia to Ise. "Take her back to the ORC. You make Gremory-senpai and Sitri-senpai protect her, no matter what." After a brief pause, I added, "I'll stay behind and keep the crow busy."

Ise took Asia in his arms, shaking his head. "N-No way! I-"

I placed my hands on Ise's shoulders. "Ise listen to me! We can't let Raynare get Asia! You're the only one I can count on to do this!" I stared directly into his eyes. "Will you do this!?"

Ise bit his lower lip, seeming unhappy about the request he had been given. After several seconds of mental debate, he looked back at me and nodded.

"Alright. But the moment I get Asia to safety, I'm coming back to help you kick ass!"

We both grinned at that. "Fine, just don't keep me waiting too long, bro!"

Ise gained a better grip on Asia and started running away from the battle.

"No you don't!" Raynare, having realized what Ise and I were doing, summoned a light spear. "I'm taking Asia's Sacred Gear and I'll kill every single person who gets in my way!"

She threw the light spear at the fleeing Ise.

My move that came in response to that was based solely on reflex.

I reached out with my hand in what I assumed to be an attempt to grab the spear mid-flight.

What I ended up with was a light spear pierced halfway through my hand.

My first thought in response: FUUUUUUUUCK! THIS BURNS LIKE HELL!

It hurt as badly as I remembered it when Mittelt had attacked me. Only this time. The light spear actually pierced deeply through my flesh, so the pain was ten times more intense when mixed with the light poisoning I was getting.

Gritting my teeth, I used my one remaining free hand to grip the shaft of the light spear.

It burned even more to even attempt to grab it, but I had to get that little shit out. I tightened my grasp despite how badly it hurt me.

With a pain-filled scream, I tore the light spear out of my flesh, revealing a large, very painful-looking, and very bloody hole in my hand.

I managed a shallow laugh before directing a dark look at Raynare. "Sorry, crow, but it's like I said: If you want Asia, you have to get past me!"

And I charged at the crow.

Of course I wouldn't win though. That's what I couldn't bring myself to tell Ise.

Halfway through my exchange with Raynare, I sensed one or two of her allies approaching as well. Even, if by some miracle, we defeated Raynare, we would be in no shape to resist a new enemy. Ise would be killed and Asia and I would probably soon follow if Raynare got the chance to extract our Sacred Gears.

As I fought tooth and nail against Raynare, I didn't regret my actions.

In the end, Ise would be safe and Asia would be under the protection of Sitri-senpai and Gremory-senpai. I would most likely still die, but even if Raynare somehow got my Sacred Gear, I had faith in Ise to get stronger and kick her ass.

That's what I always loved about Ise. What I always envied about him. No matter what happened, he always got stronger. Even if he were to lose, he wouldn't give up. He'd just keep getting back up stronger than before, over and over again until he found victory.

That image, that's what always drove me to keep moving forward. My hope of someday being on the same level as that idiot. My desire to surpass him. Even if I got physically stronger, Ise would always be the strongest. The strongest person anyone could meet. I could always depend on him. That's why I trusted him to protect Asia.

He's my greatest rival...and he's my best friend. The person I admired the most if, for a moment, I could be honest.

My last thought before I fell into unconsciousness upon my inevitable defeat:

Ise...thank you...

Then darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>Issei's POV...<strong>

SLAP

"What THE HELL were you thinking!?"

To say Buchou was upset with me would be the understatement of the freaking century.

She. Was. Pissed.

The new, large, red, hand-shaped mark on the right side of my face was a testament that.

When I arrived at the Occult Research Club, Buchou's eyes became as wide as dinner plates when she saw Asia in my arms. She at least waited until after I laid Asia down on the

I remained silent as Buchou slapped me. I didn't even get the chance to explain or say a word.

"Bringing a NUN here, Ise?!" Buchou shouted, exasperated by my actions. "Not only that, but a nun who is in league with the Fallen Angels!"

"...Buchou..." I uttered weakly. I couldn't even bring myself to look up.

"Of all the irresponsible things, Ise! I admit part of me expected this from Shirou-kun, but-"

"Buchou." I tried again.

"-to actually bring that girl here!? That girl was originally from God's side! She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with! Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils! I-I'm not even entirely sure what to say! Do you know how bad this is?! It's-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Buchou by her shoulders tightly enough to make her stop.

"BUCHOU, THEY TOOK SHIROU!"

My crimson-haired master immediately stopped, her eyes widening once again out of shock, her jaw dropped

"What...?"

I couldn't help it anymore...that look in Shirou's eyes...He's so full of shit. We both knew damned well that he wouldn't win against Raynare.

I was suddenly yanked away from Buchou by a sudden powerful force, being turned around to face a stern-faced Kiba. The look in her eyes was a strange mix of worry, anger, and fear.

"What do you mean "they took Shirou", Ise-kun?!" Despite seeming weird, Kiba really did care for Shirou. That look in her eyes only made me feel so much more guilty...

I bit my lower lip, trying to fight back the emotions that were threatening to overflow.

"He...He encountered the Fallen Angel while he was hanging out with Asia-san...I don't know what was going on, but this small girl who dressed strangely came along and told me he was in danger. I rushed there as fast as I could and..." I choked, a lone tear falling down the side of my face. "...he...he told me to protect Asia...He wanted me to take him to you and Kaichou for protection. He knew..." This was the hardest part to talk about... "He knew he couldn't win...He sacrificed himself so I could take Asia in for protection."

More and more tears gradually began to fall from my face. I fell to all four's, my head hanging as low as possible.

"I'm sorry..." I couldn't protect my best friend and now I was busting out in tears like some kind of baby...How pathetic could I be?

Instead of another chewing me out or punishing me like I expected, Buchou instead crouched down, staring at me with much more tender eyes than I deserved at the moment. It was completely different from the harsh and scolding gaze she had before.

She gently brushed her hand against my face, wiping away some of my tears.

Buchou smiled softly. "It's alright, Ise."

"Buchou!" Kiba suddenly cut in. "We don't have time for this! We have to go rescue Shirou!" She was clearly unsettled and alarmed. Like an adorable puppy who just realized that her master was no longer around to hug or nuzzle against.

"Calm down, Yumi," Buchou said soothingly. "We don't even know what they want with Shirou-kun yet. If they end up wanting to make an exchange for whatever reason, we'll at least be able to set a trap for them in order to rescue him."

"That's just it...The Fallen Angel, Raynare...she said something about extracting his Sacred Gear or something..."

That was when I felt something troublesome.

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Every last person in the room other than me paled. I was surprised when even Koneko-chan and Akeno-san paled. I figured they would be less easily horrified about things than Buchou and Yumi.

After a good five minutes of shocked and horrified silence, Buchou suddenly turned her head to Akeno-san.

"Akeno! Go fetch Sona immediately and tell her what happened! Also, tell her to contact Leviathan-sama! This situation just got so much worse!"

Akeno-san, for once, nodded wordlessly. Not smiling even once. She left the room, no doubt to get Kaichou.

Buchou immediately turned to Koneko-chan and Kiba, horrified alarm on her face.

"Koneko, Yumi! Get ready immediately! We need to make preparations for an assault on the Fallen Angels' hideout!"

Both of Buchou's other servants nodded.

I couldn't help my gaze wandering back over to a still-unconscious Asia.

Another surge of guilt filled my stomach.

Shirou...he called me the strongest person he ever met...but I'm really so weak and pathetic. If he wasn't around, then Asia definitely would have been captured by the Fallen Angels. Deep down, I knew that if we had switched places, I would've been dead in only a few seconds and Asia would have easily have been taken...I was such a failure...

No matter what, I wills save you, brother.

But something was bugging me...the way everyone reacted to Shirou having his Sacred Gear stolen...like it would be something final. It was as if...wait-No...

I paled. I turned back to my master. "Buchou...what exactly happens when a Sacred Gear is extracted from someone?"

Buchou, still panicking somewhat. She calmed down enough to answer me out-right.

"Ise..." She seemed somewhat hesitant, looking away from me. I knew the answer from the get-go, but a small part of me was in denial. "...When a possessor has their Sacred Gear taken from them, their body will die. If the Fallen Angels succeed in taking Shirou-kun's Sacred Gear, he will die."

Even though I was prepared for that answer, I felt my heart stop.

I clenched my fists.

This...This was my fault...

But my fists were clenched with determination.

Shirou, I swear this now: I WILL save you!

* * *

><p><strong>Shirou's POV...<strong>

DRIP DRIP DROP

I sat up, rubbing my aching head.

I felt so dizzy and every part of my body was so stiff. My back was hurting like hell...

I looked around me, realizing I was in some sort of weird prison cell...It felt like one you'd usually see in some sort of dungeon or something.

"What happened...?" My memories were kind of foggy due to what I suspected to be head trauma, so it was hard for me to remember why or how I ended up here...

Oh yeah...

Images from the previous...night? Afternoon? I dunno. There was no natural light flowing into this dungeon, so I had no idea what time it was or how much time had passed since I got knocked out by that crow.

I eventually worked up the strength to stand up, stumbling my way over to the front of my cell.

I looked left, then right.

To my left was the end of the hallway and a door that either led to some sort of closet or, more likely, a route that led to the outside world.

Uncertain on my next plan, I subconsciously grabbed the bars of my cell.

BZZZZT!

GAH! FUCKING-A!

I backed away from the bars, falling back to the ground, my hands smoking as if badly burnt.

I glared at the bars, my eyes widening as I realized that they possessed a faint glow...A holy glow.

Shit, these bars are made with holy light. I can't do jack shit to them.

I then felt one of my hands burn even worse than the other. I clutched it, groaning in pain.

Clutching my smoking hand in pain, I found myself slightly alarmed when I noticed that my hand was wrapped rather tightly in bandages, a large yet dried blood spot staining the previously white bandages.

I also noted that, while I still felt weak, I didn't suffer the severe effects of light poisoning that I expected. Even if I was only stabbed in the hand, being exposed to light poisoning for so long should've killed me.

That meant that someone had treated my injuries.

It was doubtful it was that crow, Raynare...

So who-?

CREEEEEAAAAAAK

I tensed as I heard the sound of the door to my left. Still on the ground, I crawled backwards insect-style, flattening myself against the wall.

I noticed strange shackles on my wrists and also realized I could no longer summon my Sacred gear. I could only assume that the Fallen Angels created these magic shackles to seal my powers in order to prevent me from escaping.

My only hope was that it was a normal human Exorcist who I could clobber with my fists. Hopefully, I could take any weapons off his unconscious body and fight my way out...

"So, we meet again, Shirou Fujimura-chan~"

My eyes closed half-way. Shit...I recognized that voice.

The door to my cell opened, revealing a familiar, blonde-haired gothic lolita girl.

Fallen Angel Mittelt entered my cell, shutting the door behind her.

Mentally, I wondered if she would take it easy on me with the torture considering the good terms we left each other on last time...

Then I remembered her getting crushed by that dumpster Tsubasa-chan threw at her...and then I remembered bitch-slapping her...and then I remembered her coming out of the water fountain sopping wet and crying like a baby...

Oh dear God (OUCH!) she's here to kill me, isn't she?

I had nowhere else to back up to as Mittelt continued approaching me at her leisure.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

Surprisingly enough, the worst didn't happen.

Rather than a light spear through the heart, I felt a strange soft touch against the sides of my face.

It wasn't unpleasant really...It was oddly inviting.

I opened my eyes and my face flushed red almost immediately.

Mittelt's face was only an inch away from mine. She sat on her knees in between my legs which were spread apart. Our lips were so close to one another that it was difficult to move without accidentally brushing our lips against one another.

Mittelt's face was tinged with pink color, her breaths becoming much faster and much more shallow.

"S-Shirou..."

I couldn't help but feel that this position was rather compromising.

"Your face...it's so soft..." Mittelt muttered under her shallow breaths.

I blinked, feeling awkward. "Erm...thanks...?"

"Can...C-Can I ask you something...?" Mittelt asked. "...I keep trying to ignore t-these thoughts and feelings...but...but I can't..." Her tongue was sticking out and I felt Mittelt's body heat up against mine.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked, somewhat concerned.

Then Mittelt gripped me tightly by the collar, staring at me with desperation.

"Please take my virginity! Make me a true woman!" Mittelt requested. "Be as harsh as you want! I'll accept it all!"

Rather than freak out like I normally would in such a situation...I just stared blankly.

"...Eh?"

Ever hear the saying "Out of the frying pan and into the fire"?

Well, I think my current situation is more along the lines of "In the frying pan which is then lit on fire with cooking oil and gasoline"...

And here I thought this was going to be a boring wait until my execution...

**Aaaaand done~!**

**I really wish I had more for ya but that's about all...This will be continued in next chapter and hopefully next chapter will be the last one for this story arc finally...I hope.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

**Bye-Bye~!**


	8. Life 7: My Friend

**I thank you all for the reviews the other day~!**

**And thank OshiroNai for the new title, Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan, which replaced the title "Devil Reborn: Reboot". I finally have a REAL title for the story now. Oshiro-san, arigatou~!**

**Also, expect this chapter to be 2x as long as normal ones...there was no good stopping point. It was always either too early or there wouldn't be enough for the next chapter. Thus, 2x Larger-Than-Normal-Chapter 7 was born.**

**Oh yeah, please vote on my poll to decide who will be in the first lemon with Shirou-chan~!**

**Anyway, on with the story~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or anything related to it. All that stuff goes to their respective owners. I. Own. NOTHING.**

**Life 7: My Friend**

I was still reeling from the sudden request that Mittelt just made to me.

She wanted me to take her virginity? Like...her womanhood? Like...a VIRGIN'S virginity?

She was panting like some kind of dog, her hands resting tensely on my chest.

It was somewhat frightening because, as I'm sure I've mentioned at some point before, I've never had sex. I've never even gone that far with Ruruko-Oh sweet Devil, Ruruko! If Ruruko found out I even CONSIDERED giving my first time to a girl who not only was not in my harem but whom I also held no immediate romantic interest in, she would MURDER me, especially since it violates one of my five rules!

I breathed in and out. I had to find some way to take back control of this situation.

"Erm, Mittelt, this is a pretty big jump right here." I said in a nervous tone. "Sh-shouldn't we go out for a little bit, get to know each other?"

Mittelt shook her head quickly, still panting. "C-Can't...You're gonna die soon...Ray-chan will get mad if I let you out..."

I mentally signed. A small part of me actually believed that escaping would be that easy.

"W-Well..." I paused, thinking for a second. "W-Well, what about...PROTECTION! Yeah!" This could be my way out of this situation! "If we don't use a condom or some kind of protection, you could get pregnant or what if I have some kind of transmittable disease!?"

Mittelt pressed her hot and sweating body against mine.

"I'll just get pregnant and I KNOW you don't have any diseases! I checked!"

I gave Mittelt a mixed look at that last part. "You 'checked'? How did you even-know what? I'm not gonna ask."

Mittelt was trembling, sweating and panting. "E-Enough stalling! I need it now!"

I made the mistake of trying to push Mittelt away with one hand out of surprise.

LICK

My eyes widened in shock. Mittelt was...licking my fingers...she grabbed my hand...and started licking my fingers...

This situation was more severe than I thought. Not only was she more aroused than I expected, but my own self-control was beginning to wane.

The skill with which Mittelt erotically licked my fingers was too great! Even as virgins, Fallen Angels were surprisingly skilled in the erotic arts! I had to do something soon or my libido would escape my control and make me do "something"!

"Mmmmm..." I couldn't help the slight moan I let out. It was really weird, but being treated in such a way, like a toy, was incredibly arousing.

However, I quickly snapped back to my senses, pulling my now-saliva-covered hand away from Mittelt's mouth.

My face was scarlet red. Trying to keep myself from being pinned down further by this erotic Fallen Angel.

However...I tripped.

Yes. Before I knew it, my legs got caught on something, causing me to fall face-forward.

Pulling my face from the ground, I looked down towards my legs and was shocked to see that my pants had been pulled down around my thighs. Not too low, but low enough to reveal the top part of my boxers and low enough to cause me to trip.

I rolled over onto my back, attempting to get up.

"Ah! I guess since you're nervous, I should do most of the work!" Before I could realize my mistake, Mittelt was on my chest, straddling me. In her hands was a leather belt that I remembered originally being around my waist, keeping my pants up. How she got it without me noticing? I have no idea.

And here I was thinking she was a pervert before. Now I know she's an UBER-PERVERT.

"Come ooon~!" Mittelt urged me. She rubbed my chest. "It's your last day, why not make it 'special'?"

She did have a point (sort-of)...I knew I was going to die. The moment I sacrificed myself for my friends, I knew Raynare's plans of extracting my Sacred Gear involved killing me.

It's not what I did that I regretted...

It's what I didn't do. I didn't ever get to graduate high school. I never got to make Mako-nee truly proud. I never got to lose my virginity. Worst of all...I never really got to say to my friends. I never got to say goodbye to Ruruko or any of the people I loved...

...How depressing...

...however-

There's no way I would give my virginity to someone I don't love!

I lunged forward at the Fallen Angel straddling my chest, knocking her off me. She landed back on the ground with a thud.

Glaring at the Fallen Angel who essentially tried to rape me, I took back my belt, pulling up my pants.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of indulging in your disgusting desires." I said with a disapproving tone. "Whatever sick game you're trying to play with me, I won't have any part in it."

That was the only intention I could think of coming from this Fallen Angel. Despite leaving each other last time on relatively pleasant terms, the only conclusion I could come to as to why she would do this is either to use me as a "toy" or to screw with my head, taking away the last pure thing I had before I died...again.

Rather than lash out or scream or something, Mittelt stared at me, still sitting on the ground where I pushed her away to, a sad expression on her face.

"Even when you're about to die...am I that undesirable...?"

Eh...?

That question of hers confused me.

Mittelt sniffled. "It hurts..." She placed a hand over her chest. A lone tear rolled down the side of her face. "I don't understand it...this painful, hot feeling in my chest..."

I sat down against the wall, not reacting as Mittelt approached me.

More and more tears began to roll down the sides of her faaaa-oh dear Devil she's crying.

Mittelt looked up at me with those tear-filled eyes of hers. "I thought...that if I could just give you one final pleasure...let you die happy, then...this feeling would go away...but it still hurts." She leaned against me, turning her tear-stained face against my shoulder. "Why does it hurt so badly?"

She hugged my arm, still crying.

My previous harsh expression changed into one of pity. I gently petted this girl on the head.

I was gonna die soon. No point spending the time I had left being a dick to possibly one of the last people I would see.

"I can't stop thinking about you..." Mittelt cried into my shoulder. "Every time I hear your name or imagine your face, my body heats up so uncontrollably...When you're near me, I feel like I'm bursting with joy...when you're away from me, it feels like I'm dying inside...I've never felt like this before."

Due to the fact that I was NOT an idiot, I developed a pretty good idea on the source of Mittelt's pain by this point...

Love.

Without planning on it, this poor girl fell in love with someone who was supposed to be her enemy: Me.

I felt guilty. I unintentionally charmed and entranced this adorable young girl into falling in love with me, a boy who would soon be dead. When it came to romance, this girl seemed horribly innocent...I couldn't help but wonder how strong her feelings were. Worst-case scenario, seeing my death could shatter her. Best-case scenario, she won't be at my execution. I couldn't say she was lying by this point.

Her tears...those weren't the tears of a liar.

They were the tears of a young girl who was hopelessly in love.

I reassuringly rubbed the poor girl's arm with my hand.

"...When I think about you dying..." Mittelt sobbed. "...it hurts really bad...I tried so hard to stop it...I set Raynare's alarm clock a few hours ahead of current time this morning, I hid Raynare's clothes when she was in the shower, I even told that other Devil..." She trailed off, as if realizing she had said something she shouldn't have. She hung her head in shape.

I hugged Mittelt closely. "So you're the sneaky one who sent Ise to come help, hm?" I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face. Mittelt blushed slightly, ceasing her tears as she looked up to me in confusion. "Thanks to you, I was able to save two people I truly cared about. Thank you, Mittelt."

"Idiot...idiot idiot idiot...Why did it have to be such an idiot like this guy...?" Mittelt asked to herself.

Well, at least these last hours of mine would be rather soothing, being next to someone who cared about me.

But something was troubling me...

"Hey, Mittelt..." I said after a few minutes of calm silence.

"Hm?" The blonde Fallen Angel looked up at me, simply resting on my side. She had stopped crying finally and was simply resting by my side, trying to remain calm until we were permanently parted.

"There's something that's been bugging me." I admitted. "About your mission, I mean..." I looked around the dungeon for some indicator of the time. I looked back at Mittelt. "How much time is left until you guys begin the ritual to extract my Sacred Gear?"

Mittelt frowned for a second, confused, before putting up her hands, counting something using her fingers while mouthing numbers.

She turned back to me. "About four or five hours. Six or seven if there are any unforeseen complications."

I bit my thumb, contemplating my idea. If anything, it was at least worth a shot. Even if I turned out to be wrong, Mittelt wouldn't get in trouble. What did I really have to lose?

I turned back to the blonde Fallen Angel, placing my hands on her shoulders. She blushed lightly.

"Mittelt. Do you really want to help save my life?"

Mittelt gasped at my question. She swallowed, nodding while trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"M-More than anything!"

I smiled. Perfect. I had her support.

"Then I need you to do something and fast. If there's even the slightest chance of this working, you have to move as quickly as possible, understand?"

Mittelt nodded.

"Alright then. Here's what I need you to do..."

* * *

><p>Issei's POV...<p>

[Occult Research Clubroom]

SLAP

"Ah!"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

My eyes were wide in shock, staring at the scene that just transpired.

Currently, the people in the room were Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Asia, Sona-kaichou, Shinra-senpai, Hanakai-san, and the washboard (AKA: Ruruko Nimura).

Asia was currently on the ground, tears forming in her eyes as she touched the tender, red, hand-shaped mark on her face with shock.

In front of Asia stood a deeply distraught Nimura, her hand trembling and anger on her face after she just slapped Asia in front of all of us, the others around her being deeply shocked by the act.

It was rather sudden.

While Akeno-san was getting Kaichou to discuss the strategy to retrieve Shirou, Buchou had been talking to us about what would happen to Asia while we were away. As there was no chance of us handing Asia over to the ones who kidnapped Shirou, Buchou decided that we would request Kaichou to have her Peerage protect Asia while we were busy retrieving Shirou. What happened to Asia afterward would have to be settled after we rescued Shirou.

Then all of a sudden, the washboard walked into the room and slapped Asia right across the face. Akeno-san, Kaichou, Shinra-senpai, and Hanakai-san all came running in afterward, panting as if they had been running as fast as their legs could carry them. My bet was that they had been chasing after the washboard to try to prevent exactly what just happened.

"I-I-" Asia just stared in shock, uncertain about what just happened.

"If Shirou hadn't gotten involved with you, he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!" The washboard screamed in rage, the rest of us having finally snapped out of it. Hanakai-san and Koneko-chan were the first ones to act, running forward to restrain Nimura who was struggling violently. "Let me go! I'll kill her! Dammit! Let me goooo!" Nimura cried, flailing about as she wanted some way to vent her anger, her pain, and her sorrow.

Then she suddenly sank to her knees, no longer resisting.

Tears began to roll down the sides of her face as she began to let out loud sobs, seeming to go from berserk rage to intense depression.

A moment ago, she looked ready to kill, but now she was a sobbing mess, looking like she desperately needed a hug.

"It's alright." After Nimura had calmed down, Koneko-chan had released her and Hanakai-san enveloped her in Ruruko arms, patting her on the back and speaking calm, soothing words. "It's fine..."

Funny, I always thought they hated each other due to their rivalry over Shirou (the only reason I knew about that was because I walked in on them tearing at each others' clothes...hehehe...that was kind of hot-NO! Have to be serious!...Besides, I always have those images saved to my mind for future references).

Then again, I guess they just haven't been put in the right position in which they COULD get along.

I walked over to Asia and offered her my hand, an apologetic look on my face. Asia grabbed my hand and I helped her back to her feet.

"Sorry...Shirou's kidnapping just has us all on edge, Asia." I rubbed the back of my neck as we all turned to the sobbing mess that was Nimura. "...I guess the was-I mean-Nimura is taking it the hardest. She's Shirou's official girlfriend after all."

Asia frowned. "'Official girlfriend'?"

"Oh, I mean that since Shirou will have a lot of girls, his official girlfriend is-" I stopped, realizing what I was saying.

Shit! I realized my mistake. Telling people not in the loop about Shirou's harem was a no-no!

"So she is Shirou-san's girlfriend..." Asia said with an oddly disappointed tone. As if possessed by an unknown feeling, Asia walked over to Nimura, getting on her knees so she could stare right into the broken girl's eyes.

Nimura looked at Asia, uncertain what it could be that the nun wanted.

Asia's expression, as surprising as it was, became one of apology. "I'm sorry...Shirou-san promised to be my friend...I was so selfish. I ended up letting him sacrifice himself for me. I did this without thinking about those close to him." Asia became teary-eyed, an adorable expression that almost caused me to have a nosebleed. It was as if the nun has unleashed a wave of power that completely mollified each and every person in the room, including Nimura. "I'm sorry."

All at once, the washboard stopped crying. She turned to Asia, stone-faced. She placed her hands on Asia's shoulders.

"All is forgiven."

It was as if an unknown force compelled her to say those words. But then the washboard's face became sad again. She took a deep breath. She breathed in...then out.

"I'm sorry..." Nimura apologized. "I just...I'm worried about him..."

Asia clasped Nimura's hands in her own, smiling softly. "It...It will be fine. Shirou-san is really strong. And so is Issei-san and Rias Gremory-sama. They will definitely rescue him." Then she turned towards both me and Buchou, a sad questioning look on her face. "You will save Shirou-san...right?"

Buchou maintained a soft expression, not showing any ill intent despite Asia having technically been on the same side as our enemies.

"Yes. We will certainly rescue him. He is the [Queen] of Leviathan-sama after all."

It was at this that Asia's eyes widened to the size of plates. She looked rather shocked.

Eh? Come to think of it, everyone seems to act very respectful and nervous when speaking of Serafall Leviathan. Is Shirou's [King] truly that important of a person?

"Ahem." We all turned to Kaichou as she cleared her throat to gather all of our attention. "Now that we're back on the main topic, we should begin to discuss our plan more seriously."

Asia and Nimura stood up, holding each others' hands reassuringly.

Wow...that happened. I honestly expected that damned washboard's rage to last a little longer. I guess that's just the power of Asia's adorable smile.

Kaichou and Buchou both gained incredibly serious expressions.

"I have contacted Onee-sama to inform her of the situation," Kaichou stated. "She was...extremely upset. So it would be best for us to rescue Fujimura-kun before she arrives."

"E-Eh?" I couldn't help but feel confused by that statement. "B-But if your Onee-sama is worried and is coming to help us, t-then isn't that a good thing? It would be good to have extra help in rescuing Shirou, right?"

Kaichou's expression became troubled. "That...That's a troubling question to answer. Onee-sama, she means well, but she tends to forget her own strength when she's in an extremely distressed emotional state." She then turned and stared directly at me. "Hyoudou, the last time Onee-sama was in such a state, she accidentally caused the Great Hanshin Earthquake." Then Kaichou's expression became even more intense. "This was because her favorite anime got canceled. How do you think she would act in an emotional state where her most beloved Queen, a servant she absolutely adores almost more than anything else, was kidnapped?"

Everyone paused, processing this.

.

.

.

[A-Apocalypse!]

Everyone else in the room screamed in unison, imagining the absolute destruction such an emotional girl would cause.

Eeeeeeh! How could such a cute girl with amazing-looking oppai be so chaotic?! Shirou, your master is bat-shit crazy! She destroys entire cities because of ANIME!

While everyone else was freaking out, I noticed Buchou moving close to Kaichou, whispering.

"What the hell, Sona?!" Buchou asked in a harsh whisper, too shocked and horrified to use proper language. "You never told me this! How could Leviathan-sama have allowed such a disaster to occur?!"

Kaichou placed a finger to her lips. "Shh. That was a lie, Rias."

"A-A lie?"

Kaichou nodded. "Yes. I just wanted to motivate them to work harder and move faster...To be honest, I just think the situation would be much easier if we completed the task without involving Onee-sama."

"Ah. I understand." Buchou said with a sneaky smile. "My lips are sealed."

I sweatdropped. What a sneaky duo those two are.

"Alright then!" Buchou turned back to us, drawing everyone's attention. They were seriously energized by the lie Kaichou told. They truly believed that saving Shirou would decide the fate of the world. Of course, that's not to say I'm not worried about Shirou to a large extent. I just think that telling such a lie was a bit unnecessary. "We all know the plan. The Occult Research Club will lead the assault on the Fallen Angel's hideout. Sona will be accompanying us as she is Shirou's "legal guardian" for lack of a better word." Buchou crossed her arms. "While we are doing this, Asia Argento will be placed under the protection of the Student Council which consists of Sona's Peerage."

Hanakai-san placed a hand on Asia's shoulder. "Right! You guys leave protectin Asia-chan to us! Just focus on getting our huggable Shirou-chan back!"

Both Asia and the washboard bowed their heads.

[Please bring him back safely.]

I managed a confident grin despite my nervousness and uncertainty.

"Of course! There's no way that idiot could possibly get killed in such a way! We'll definitely rescue him!"

I noticed that there was a powerful air of determination in the room.

Koneko-chan seemed attentive and alert.

Kiba clenched her fists, as if already preparing to summon a sword to cut down the enemies before her to rescue her target.

Akeno-san was not smiling. I couldn't help but notice that she and Shirou had become closer as well. Shirou seemed embarrassed around her and Akeno-san seemed more intent to tease him than me. Usually, I would immediately accuse the two of having done the deed, but then I realized it was crazy...Shirou would have rubbed it in my face at least ten times everyday if he lost his virginity before me. Anyway, Akeno-san actually seemed worried about Shirou. Not to the same extent as Kiba, but she cared.

Even Kaichou seemed to radiate the desire to rescue Shirou.

"Alright then! Let's move out! Akeno, prepare the magic circle!" Buchou commanded. "It's time to save Shirou Fujimura"

Wait! That reminds me!

I raised my hand. "Um...Buchou..."

Buchou turned to me, confused.

"Yes, Ise?"

I swallowed, looking off to the side. "Well...it's not important, but...who IS Serafall Leviathan?"

GASP

Despite the seriousness of the situation, everyone gasped in shock.

"Issei-kun, you really don't know who Leviathan-sama is?!" Kiba asked in surprise.

I shook my head. "No...I've heard everyone talking about her with respect, but I don't actually know what position she has. Shirou didn't know either when I asked him."

Kaichou's eye twitched. "You mean that Fujimura-kun has gone several days without even recognizing the power Onee-sama's position entitled." She acted as if such a thing was impossible. "Surely the title "Leviathan" would give it away?"

I shrugged. "We don't know too much about things related to religion."

Buchou massaged the bridge of her nose, seeming disappointed. "Once we rescue Shirou-kun, it looks like there will be quite a few things we need to teach you two."

Apparently not knowing about Leviathan-sama made me an idiot. Well, I'm very sorry for being an idiot then.

"Very well then," Buchou said. She walked closer to me. "Ise, the one known as Serafall Leviathan-sama is-"

* * *

><p>[Later...]<p>

...We were currently outside the Church. The Church where my best friend was being held by the Fallen Angels. We were there to rescue them.

No matter what, we had to succeed.

No. We WILL succeed! I'm definitely gonna save my bro!

"I have a map, Buchou." Kiba said to Buchou, handing her a map of the surrounding area.

Huh, I didn't even think about it. I thought we were just going to charge right in.

We all gathered around the map, listening as Kaichou described our strategy.

"OK. Due to Shirou's value as the possessor of a Longinus, they will likely have this place more well-guarded than they usually would. We must make sure to stretch their forces out as thinly as possible. Remember: Our objective is to rescue Shirou Fujimura. Incapacitate your enemies by any means necessary, but defeating them is but a secondary objective. It will all be pointless if Fujimura-kun is killed."

Buchou nodded in agreement. "That's right. Koneko, Yumi." Buchou turned to the blonde-haired princess and the white-haired loli who stood attentively. "You two will take on their first defense. You don't have to defeat them, but be sure to pierce their defenses. Give the the second entry team a chance to enter after you."

[Yes, Buchou.] They said in unison.

Buchou then turned to me and Akeno-san. "As for Ise and Akeno, you two will enter the Church after Koneko and Yuumi to retrieve Shirou-kun. Leave the initial enemies to Koneko and Yumi. Just cut straight through and don't stop until you are inside. While you are all infiltrating, Sona and I will be handling the other Fallen Angels allied with Raynare. Are we all clear on the plan?"

However, there was one objection.

And it was from Kaichou who was raising her hand.

"I have but one objection." Kaichou said. "I will be the one who accompanies Hyoudou-kun. Akeno can aid you, Rias."

Buchou raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? May I know why?"

For a brief second, Kaichou's expression changed.

I saw a strange mixture of emotion on her face: Shame, self-loathing, and embarrassment.

But her expression seemed perfectly normal the next second, so there's a fair chance I may have imagined it.

"Fujimura-kun is my responsibility. I swore to Onee-sama that I would keep him safe." Kaichou answered in a serious tone. "Considering the current situation, I seem to have failed in this. Therefore, it is my duty to rescue Fujimura-kun. I will not budge fromthis position, Rias."

For a good ten seconds, Buchou and Kaichou had an intense stare down, as if their eyes would decide who would do what.

Buchou closed her eyes first, her resolve seemingly wavering as she mulled over Kaichou's request. Kaichou, meanwhile, examined the map we got of the Church. She was examining each and every detail closely, as if looking for something.

After a moment, Buchou sighed.

"Alright, Sona. I'm surprised to see you so determined about this, but I am willing to accept this change in strategy." Buchou agreed. She then turned to the rest of us. "Do we all understand the plan?"

[Yes!]

"Then let's move out! Our objective: Rescue Shirou Fujimura!"

* * *

><p>Shirou's POV...<p>

I sat in my dirty, little prison cell, legs crossed and my back against the wall.

My bangs covered my eyes as I directed my gaze towards the ceiling which was just as dirty and dingy as the walls and the floors.

It had been a few hours since Mittelt had left. I felt my anxiety increase with each passing second. Perhaps it was cruel towards myself to get my hopes up about this...

I felt my very soul sink into an ocean of fear.

I was scared. I realized that none of this seemed real until now. I'm half-certain I've been in denial about my fate up to this point, but now it was more real than ever before.

I was going to die. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it.

And that thought terrified me more than anything else. The worst part was that that bitch, Raynare, had given me time to lament my fate. With nothing to do but wait on the off-chance Mittelt succeeded in the task I had given her, I could do nothing but think about all of the events that occurred in my life.

The things that stood out the most were the happiest moments of my life:

Meeting Ise and Iri, falling in love, meeting Ruruko, falling in love all over again, meeting so many new friends and amazing people like my adorable master, Serafall.

Then I remembered that we would never see each other again and I got depressed again. I never said goodbye to any of them. They would probably start hating me after I died. Even if my actions were good in nature, I still caused everyone so much trouble. I kept running thoughts through my head. Things I should've changed. Things I should've done differently. If I had been quicker to act, I could've rescued Asia sooner. I could've just obeyed Sitri-senpai and left it alone. I could've just...

I leaned forward and then hit my head against the wall behind me, trying to dispel these horrible thoughts of mine.

I sighed. "I'm truly pathetic, aren't I...?"

That's when I heard it.

"Hurry! Those shitty Devils are entering the Church!"

"That bastard Freed better keep them occupied long enough for us to finish the ritual!"

Footsteps and voices. Curious, I stood up and walked up to my bars, being careful as to not touch them.

I saw several Stray Exorcists running through the hallways of the dungeon from the other end of the hall all the way to my cell.

I counted at least five of them.

"Stand back, shitty Devil!"

I looked between all of them. "What-What's going on?"

One of the other Exorcists scowled. "It looks like your shitty friends thought themselves strong enough to be able to rescue you." I felt my insides freeze and my heartbeat begin to increase in frequency and speed.

W-What?!

"One amongst them possesses red hair with a crimson shade and is suspected to be the Gremory heiress, Rias Gremory." One of the calmer and more polite strays explained. "With her are her Devil servants the one we also believe to be the Sitri heiress."

My eyes widened. It literally felt like my heart was going to explode.

I placed a hand on my chest. My eyes began to sting...

Everyone...even after all of the trouble I caused...they were really here for me?

The more malicious Exorcist sneered. "But don't get your hopes up. You won't be here when they arrive."

They opened the cell. Realization dawned upon me, causing me to pale. I knew that struggling was pointless since I was powerless and since they outnumbered me. There was no stopping this.

I nodded. But before I went with them I backed away and quickly placed my hands together.

"Dear Lord-GAAAH!" I was hit by a huge wave of excruciating pain. As if someone had lit my head on fire while stabbing my brain with a thousand tiny needles. But I wouldn't be deterred. I kept my eyes closed and my hands together in prayer. "Even if we have strayed from the path..." I paused again, the pain only increasing in intensity. "...my friends are good people...I care for them more than anything else. You are God, so I hope you are forgiving enough even towards us..." I started sweating profusely, the pain only intensifying further as I attempted to do something Devils shouldn't be allowed to do...even if my prayer was rejected, I wanted to at least have some peace of mind before I died. My vision began to blur. "My most precious people...God...please...even if the price is my own life, please protect them...I love them more than anything else...please, God...Amen..."

With a satisfied smile and my eyes watering from either sadness or pain, I fell forward, almost blacking out until both of my arms were grabbed.

"Nice try, shitty Devil!" One of the Exorcists mocked. "But no God worth His shit would listen to a Devil like you if He wouldn't listen to us!"

"Now come. The ritual will soon be beginning." And then I was being dragged along...

To my death.

The pain persisted and it felt like my body was on fire and about to explode in a million pieces. It felt like someone was stabbing me with over a million swords compared to when I first started started my prayer. If God was truly the benevolent being He claimed to be, He would at least fulfill my modest prayer.

* * *

><p>Ise's POV...<p>

The plan had already started.

Buchou and Akeno-san had gone ahead to deal with the Fallen Angels around the Church.

Kaichou and I waited a few minutes after Koneko-chan and Kiba entered the Church. I was somewhat worried. I know that, in Devil terms, they were my senpais, but maybe it was some of my worry for that idiot who got himself caught leaking out, causing me to worry about others who I shouldn't have to worry about.

I couldn't help but feel discomfort with my "partner" for lack of a better word.

It's not that I disliked Kaichou, but it's more that I just never really spent much time with her...She's so quiet. She's staring intently at the Church...

Hmm...Now that I think about it, she seemed awfully worried about Shirou...Hmmmm.

Before I could think to myself "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING, YOU DUMBASS?!", I spoke.

"Kaichou..."

Kaichou turned to me. "What is it, Hyoudou?"

"Well...it's just that..." Hmmm...what's the best way to say this...? Maybe I should just go ahead and say it. "What do you think of Shirou?"

In situations like these, where questions like this are asked, they say that if someone reacts with raised voices or shocked expressions, it spoke volumes about a person's true thoughts and feelings.

That's why I was unfortunately disappointed when Kaichou raised an eyebrow, bemused by my question.

"He is my Onee-sama's servant of course." Was her immediate answer.

I shook my head. "No. What I mean was...you seemed really worried about him and-"

"If you are trying to ask if I have romantic feelings for Shirou, then I will answer that I do not." Her answer was so harsh and final.

"Erm...Sorry." I bowed my head, trying to apologize for being so rude.

"-But I will admit that I care for him." Kaichou added suddenly. "He is a pleasant person despite his faults and I will admit I find him amusing if I may be blunt."

She didn't say "amusing" like how most people find animals who do tricks "amusing", but rather, it sounded more like she was talking about a chess piece who has yet to show its true value and would end up doing something quite impressive.

"For Onee-sama to lose such a servant would be a great loss." Kaichou finally ended. She then turned her gaze back towards the Church. "It's been ten minutes now. It's time to move in."

Oh yeah! We had been told to wait a little while while Koneko and Kiba made them bring out all of the defenses so there wouldn't be any surprises!

It's time to move in!

I activated my Sacred Gear. Then Kaichou and I charged in, encountering no resistance until we burst through the front door of the Church.

Kiba and the Priest then start to battle head on. Both of them are glaring at each other.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A [Knight], huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then. After all, I don't think Shirou would appreciate me keeping him waiting like this."

Kiba is going to fight seriously? What is she going to do?

"Eat this."

Low pitched voice. I can't believe its Kiba's voice because it had some intensity in it.

Then, some black stuff came out of Kiba's sword. It started to cover the whole sword.

Darkness.

If I had to describe it, that would be the first major word used.

The darkness covered the sword-No, it's more like the darkness is shaping into Kiba's sword.

The darkness sword that is clashing against the Priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?"

The Priest seems confused.

"-[Holy-Eraser], a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

This bishoujo has a Sacred Gear too!? I mean, the darkness-sword looked awesome! Between Shirou getting that Longinus thing and Kiba getting such a badass darkness-sword, I was starting to get kind of jealous!

"Hyoudou! I found it!" While I was busy ogling Kiba and being awed by the fight, Kaichou had found a hidden passageway nearby which also held a staircase. She gestured for me to follow her.

I ran over to the hidden passageway, shooting a concerned look at my two comrades.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Kiba noticed my look and smiled.

"It looks like Koneko-chan and I have to keep this guy busy! I'll have to leave saving Shirou to you, Issei-kun!"

Realizing Kiba had placed her trust in me, I nodded.

"Hyoudou!" Kaichou called again.

I jumped, realizing I had been stalling. I followed after Kaichou down the stairs. Kaichou, possessing more experience, led the way while I followed behind. It looked like the electricity worked even in here. How convenient.

After we reached the bottom of the stairs, we ended up in this weird hall...No.

There were small spaces protected by metal bars coated with what I expected to be light energy.

This...This was a dungeon.

I couldn't help but feel like we were coming close to the "Boss's Lair" like in a video game.

Kaichou and I walked by the cells on either side of us. I felt chills go down my spine. Some of them had skeletons and suspicious stains that looked like blood.

I mentally hoped that none of those cells belonged to Shirou.

It was right next to the doorway. There was something that caught my eye.

"Kaichou!"

Kaichou stopped in her tracks, turning confused to me as I ran inside one of the open cells.

What caught my eye was a small toy...Well, not so much a toy, but rather a doll. Kind of a stuffed plushie. A small one like you'd keep either hanging like on a bracelet or on a keychain.

It was red and had horns and bat-like wings and the goofiest smile on its face.

It was a Devil. "Devi-kun" as Shirou used to call it when we were little. He told me it was something his own Oka-san gave him before she died. He told me it came in a set of three. There were two other dolls similar to it that his mother made from what he told me. One of them was missing from what his Oka-san told him, but Shirou gave the third one to someone else important to him.

These three dolls were the last treasures Shirou had from his own mother.

I picked it up and stared at it sadly. Then I tightened my grasp around it.

Stupid idiot, dropping this...I was so going to chuck it at his stupid head after we rescued him...

I ran out of the cell and past Kaichou, running as fast as my legs could carry me.

Shirou was here! That meant he wasn't too far away!

"Hyoudou!"

Kaichou ran after me, but I was far ahead of her. I kept on running until I reached another door at the end of the hall.

I felt my Devil instincts go off the chart, reacting to some imminent danger.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The sudden scream of pain send chills down on my spine and put me on high-alert.

Without further thinking about the consequences of my actions, I burst through the door, not giving a damn about stealth by that point.

The room was full of priests. They all had sword handles that could make the light swords.

Restrained on a cross at the end of the room was Shirou.

"Hahahaha..." He laughed hollowly. "...is that the best you got, shitty crow...?"

There was a loud howl of frustration.

BANG!

"What the fuck is wrong with this scrap heap!?" screamed another familiar voice. "WHY-" BANG "-ISN'T-" BANG "-IT-" BANG "WORKING!?"

I saw Raynare...my chest hurt in more ways than one.

For some odd reason, she was kicking the cross Shirou was attached to, apparently frustrated about something.

"RUN IT AGAIN!" Raynare ordered before turning to me.

Then the cross started to glow with a supernatural light.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shirou screamed upward out as intense pain seemed to wrack his body.

"Shiroooou!" Then, my fear, my worry, it turned into rage. I glared at the Fallen Angel. "Raynare! Let him go!"

After the power of the abnormal cross faded, Shirou hung limply once more.

Raynare sighed. "Well, if it isn't Shitty Devil #1 coming for Shitty Devil #2?" She sounded tired, angry, and as if she was fed up with some kind of bullshit.

I noticed Kaichou walking to a space right next to me. I couldn't help but notice that her serious expression became much more hostile than it was before.

She held out her hands and summoned a magic circle similar to the one Buchou uses when using her powers.

Instead of some kind of black demonic power, water came out. They came out in the form of...

Birds?

Birds made entirely of water flew through the air far over the heads of the Stray Exorcists below. They flew at the cross, and for a brief, horrifying second, I thought they were going to hit Shirou. But no. Instead they completely flew around him, damaging not him, but the cross itself, angling themselves in order to cut the cross into pieces, destroying it.

Shirou fell limply to the ground.

"Hyoudou! Take Shirou to safety! Those are your orders now!"

I looked from Kaichou to the Stray Exorcists and Fallen Angel in the room.

"Don't worry, Issei-kun! We'll stay here to cover your escape!"

I jumped, looking behind me to see Koneko-chan and Kiba coming from the passageway Kaichou and I just came from. Apparently they had dealt with that shitty priest, Freed, already.

"...Get Shirou-senpai to safety."

I looked at the two. Not wanting to waste their feelings, I nodded.

I charged ahead as the others cleared a path for me.

Thank you Kaichou! Koneko-chan! Kiba! You are all amazing people!

I rushed past some of these guys and took this chance to Promote to Rook.

Buchou had taught me about Promotion, the ability of the Pawns, shortly before we began. Like in Chess, I was able to Promote to any piece except King.

I needed defense power for my possibly suicidal charge and the Rook provides the best defense there is! One priest got through one of Kaichou's Magic attacks, but I blocked him with my Sacred Gear and pushed on. With the help of my comrades, I made it to the end of the room where Shirou was.

I kneeled before him and checked his pulse. He was breathing, so that was good. But his skin was so pale and he was sweating like crazy.

"...Ise..." He said with a shallow breath. He was laying with one side of his face flat against the ground while the other side was facing the ceiling. His one open eye rolled around to look at me. The faintest of smiles formed on his face. "...Ise...I...you came...I'm so...happy..."

"Of course," I choked back a sob. "We stick together, no matter what...that's what we promised..." That sad state my brother was starting to make my eyes sting with tears. His breaths were short and shallow and he kept on wincing with each word, as if every breath he took caused him a large amount of pain.

I resisted tears, trying to direct my sadness and pity into rage, turning towards the crow who did tis to him.

"What did you do to him!?"

Raynare sneered. "I was taking his Sacred Gear of course. Since I didn't finish the ritual, it's anyone's guess if he is going to live or die."

My heart stopped.

D-Die?!

I turned to look at my best friend who was laying injured before me.

...Shirou might die? He is going to die? He can't die! He can't leave me here yet! I'm supposed to kick his ass at life! We were supposed to compete to become the greatest harem king! We were going to have fun times with Asia and all of our friends! Shirou, you also had your promise to become stronger! Kaichou told me your dream! Becoming Ultimate-Class sounds like a badass goal! Shirou, you can't die before you accomplish it!

Raynare laughed mocking. "He was rather stubborn. I suppose he tried to cancel or stall he process by channeling his demonic power to cause interruptions because for whatever reason, his Sacred Gear just didn't want to come out. If he hadn't been such a nuisance, this all would've been over much faster."

That hurt me even more.

Shirou...he must've known we were coming for him...he must've been trying to hold out for as long as could...he was waiting for us. He believed in us...he resisted Raynare's torture for so long...

"You really are nothing like the Yuuma-chan that I dated."

Hearing that, Raynare started to laugh out loudly.

"Fufufu, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you."

"…You were my first girlfriend."

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman."

She...she was playing around with me.

"…I was serious about taking care of you."

"Ufufu, yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic."

"…I made sure I planned our first date carefully. To make sure it would become a great date."

I'm nearly in tears now.

"Ahahaha! Yeah! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!"

"…Yuuma-chan."

"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?"

My rage past its limit. I shouted my anger at her.

"Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"

Raynare sneered. I now know that she is pure evil. She has not only killed me and my brother once, but she was hurting him once again again. He is in so much pain. His face is twisted in pain and I don't know what I can do...

If I hadn't run away...if I hadn't abandoned my brother...maybe I could've stopped this...a

As I'm thinking about this, my eyes quickly dart over to see how Kaichou the others are

"Issei-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting Shirou! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!"

I nodded. I looked down at Shirou and grabbed one of his arms, throwing hit over my shoulder so I could support Shirou.

"Come on, buddy." I grunted. "We're almost almost there. We're finally getting out of here. Just hold on a little longer...can you move your feet a little to run...?"

Shirou was still only barely conscious, but I saw him make a weak nod. Good. That'll make this easier.

"Kiba-kun! Toujou-san! We will make a path for Hyoudou-kun!"

"Yes Kaichou!"

"...Affirmative."

The three of them started taking out the priests that got in my way. Thanks to the three of them, Me and Shirou who I was carrying were able to get to the entrance.

"Kiba! Kaichou! Koneko-chan!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"Save Makoto...Hyoudou-kun quickly!"

"…Please go quickly."

But shouldn't I stay and help...

"Just go!"

"Kiba! Kaichou! Koneko-chan! When I get back, call me Ise! Definitely! We are comrades!"

That's what I said to them. It felt like the three of them smiled.

I left the place and went straight to the passage at once, Shirou being half-carried/half-dragged.

* * *

><p>I went up the stairs up to the ground level...<p>

Shirou started looking worse and worse with each passing second, his face being distorted in pain when it didn't look like he was half-dead from exhaustion. Making it to the Sanctuary, I sat Shirou down on a pew.

The poor bastard didn't even attempt to sit up. The moment I let go, he flopped down onto his side.

I turned him over on his back so he could at least have some moderate level of comfort.

"...Is...e..." Shirou's voice weakly called my name.

I almost started crying again. He sounded so weak and scared. Like a sick puppy.

He tried reaching for me and I grabbed his hand, trying to suppress my trembling.

"...I'm sorry..." I choked out. "I was a coward...If I hadn't run away...if I hadn't been so afraid, then-"

"I...diot..." Shirou interrupted. "...first time...you actually listened...dummy...now...Asia's safe...thank you..."

My eyes were beginning to sting like crazy, but I couldn't break down now! I had to get Shirou to get healed by Asia!

"Yeah...I guess you're right..."

"...Ise..." Shirou's grip on my hand tightened. "...He heard me...I'm so happy..."

I rubbed my eyes on my sleeve, trying to prevent tears from staining my face.

"What...What are you talking about?"

Shirou smiled weakly. It wasn't like his usual smiles. This one was much purer than any of his normal ones. He seemed genuinely happy.

"...I got my wish...even in such circumstances...I was allowed to see everyone again."

"Idiot! You haven't seen everyone! They...They are all waiting for us! That stupid washboard and the other babes you have drooling over you are waiting for you too! There's Asia also! They're all waiting for you to come home, you idiot!"

This wasn't right! It wasn't fair! I was a useless pervert! Shirou was always smarter than me! The only time I was ever stronger than him was when we're little and since then, HE was the one protecting my ass! He was always better with girls and had so many more people who treasured him! It should've been me! If I had made him run away with Asia instead of me, then-!

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, god!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!? Why Shirou!? What had he ever done?!"

I'm sure He is up there, someone has to be watching. Even if he is a Devil, Shirou doesn't deserve this at all!

"Ise..." I looked back at Shirou, no longer able to help the waterfalls of tears pouring from my eyes.

He was still smiling albeit with clear strain judging from his more pained expression. Dumbass...how can you still smile like that...?

"He IS listening...He fulfilled my prayer...He listened to the prayer of someone like me, a Devil...He let me see you guys again and kept you guys safe...that makes me happy..." Weakly, Shirou grabbed onto my collar with his other free hand, pulling me closer. "...Listen, Ise...there's...something else..." Shirou suddenly cringed. "It's...It's not..their fault..."

Having used up all of his strength, Shirou fell back onto the pew, wheezing as if he had exerted a great effort.

"Ara, a Devil repenting in this place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

On instinct, I turned around. Upon turning around, I saw Raynare approaching.

Fear filled my heart at the possibilities regarding her appearance.

"Where are the others?!" I demanded out of a mix of worry and fear.

"The priests are doing a good job of keeping them busy." Raynare answered. She gestured to Shirou. "I could truly use the Vanishing Dragon's power as of right now, Ise-kun~" She spoke with a mockingly sweet tone. "If you hand him over right now, I might just forgive you for so rudely intruding~"

My blood started boiling at that. "You've hurt my brother for the last time! Let me just ask one question: Why would you do this?!"

"Because your dear friend has a Sacred Gear. That's why." Raynare answered without remorse.

"You could've left him alone! You could've left both of us alone! We've never done anything to you! We could've lived normal lives without knowing any of this!"

"You couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? And considering he was the Hakuryuukou, he would've ended up in a fight to the death with his destined rival anyway in which a weakling like him would've died anyway."

My eyes widened. 'Fight to the death'? 'Destined rival'? And what's this about being a 'Hakuryuukou'?

Raynare seemed amused by my expression. "Oh~? He didn't tell you? Yes, well it is the fate of those who are born as the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon to face their destined rival, the possessor of the Welsh Dragon. It is only a matter of time before the two meet and fight. Once they do, only one will remain in the end. That's how it happens every time. Even if Shirou-kun remained blissfully unaware of his power, the Sekiryuutei would've hunted him down and would have killed him. After I take Shirou's Sacred Gear, I'll find the Welsh Dragon and put him down before continuing on to prove my worth to Azazel-sama."

So...Shirou was hiding something else from me...Once again, he probably thinks he's protecting me, but-

"I don't give a shit! If that Welsh Dragon guy shows up, I'll beat the shit out of him!" I raised my fist which was covered by my Sacred Gear. "I won't let anyone hurt him!"

"Ahahahaha! It's impossible! You realize he's already dying, right?! He'll be dead soon, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect himor not. You couldn't protect him! You couldn't protect him back then, this afternoon, or even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

I clenched my fists. "You...Shirou...he wanted to protect me from you...I realize it now. He didn't tell me to run because he didn't think we could win. He told me to run because he knew I was afraid. He knew, deep down, that I couldn't bring myself to fight you...but now my feelings have completely changed...I know I failed. That's why I can't forgive you. I can't forgive myself..."

I can't forgive everything.

Myself who couldn't protect my best friend since childhood.

Raynare who hurt Shirou and assured his death.

It was unforgivable!

Then Buchou's words come into my mind. She had spoken to me about this earlier.

-Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well.

"Give him back..."

-Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you.

"Give Shirou baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

[Dragon Booster!]

The Sacred Gear on my left arm activates as if it responded to my shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine. Some mysterious mark appeared on the gauntlet. At the same time, power flows into my body. From my left arm equipped with the Sacred Gear to my whole body.

I went ahead while having my body overflow with power.

I thrust my fist towards the Fallen Angel front of me who is smirking.

Raynare dodged it easily, as if she were dancing.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

[Boost!]

Another sound from the jewel. The mark on the jewel of the gauntlet changes from [I] to [II].

A second change happens to my body.

The power-something to beat down the enemy in front of me-is increasing.

"Uoooooooooo!"

I went charging at her while concentrating my overflowing power to my fist. I'm already promoted to a [Rook].

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!" Raynare mocked me as she dodged my attack again

In the next moment, light began to gather in Raynare's hand, forming a familiar shape.

"I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!" Raynare threw something at me.

The spear of light pierced both my legs. It went deep into both of my thighs. Even with the defense of a [Rook], it wasn't able to defend against it.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

I screamed.

My body went through intense pain, but I can't get on my knees for something like this.

I grabbed onto the spear immediately.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

The sound of my flesh burning. Hot! It's burning hoooooooot! Is it because it's made up of light!? The palm of my hand that is holding onto the spear gets burned. There was coming from my hand and also from the wounds on my thighs. It burned my hand and legs violently.

Raynare started to laugh at me after she saw me trying to pull out the spear.

"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low-class Devil like you, it's-"

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

I made a scream which you can't describe in words, but I tried to pull out the spear of light slowly by gripping strongly onto it.

The intense pain caused by the spear that is piercing my legs. The intense pain that is inflicted on me by the power of light. Those things were causing me so much pain.

I'm about to lose consciousness because of it. It felt like I will die if I don't bite my teeth hard.

So what about it? What about it!?

"This-This is nothing compared to what Shirou went through!"

I pull out the spear slowly while my tears and drool comes out of my face.

It hurts. It huuuuuurts dammit!

But I couldn't give up...Shirou wouldn't stop for something like this...That's because...Shirou...he's...

-He's the strongest guy I know!

When I got the spear out from both my legs, I dropped it from my hand and it disappears before hitting the ground.

Splash.

After losing the thing that was blocking the holes on my legs, blood starts to flow out from the wounds.

Even though I took out the spear, the pain still remains.

[Boost!]

Even if I was pierced by the spear and stopped my attack, the gauntlet on my left arm continued to make a sound.

It hurts. It really hurts. I'm crying a lot and I have so much drool coming out from my mouth.

I slipped onto my butt after I lost some strength in me. I didn't have the strength to stand up.

Shit, I don't have any strength in my legs. No, I don't have any strength left in my whole body. Am I in a bad condition?

"…Quite remarkable. A Low-Class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Middle-class Devil. For a Low-class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."

Like always, she is talking long about something I don't understand. I looked back to Shirou who was in a sorry state...but he was smiling. He was smiling at me. Despite everything he's been through, he still found the strength to smile...

He's depending on me now, so that means I have to endure! Just as he endured!

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no on interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. Just one hit is enough. …Please let me hit her."

My legs could move. I already lost the sensation in my legs. Just moving it by a millimeter gave me intense pain. With a great effort, I got off the floor, experiencing further pain.

"I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light—"

I approached Raynare slowly who has a shocked look on her face. And I stood up right in front of her eyes with my feet shaking and lots of blood flowing out of me.

"Hey, Ex-girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."

"…There's no way you can stand! A Low-Class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A Low-Class Devil who doesn't have the demonic-power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this." I glared straight at my opponent without even blinking.

My next hit will be my last blow. If I use it, I will fall down. That's why I have to finish it with my next hit. I can't look away from my target.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!]

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong. The jewel shined even brighter. Such a bright light. It's dazzling, but unlike the light of a Fallen Angel, this light didn't give damage to me, instead giving me peace.

Just getting touched by this light feels like I am over flowing with power. It was amazing.

So there is a light that doesn't cause harm to Devils.

I take a step forward. The blood from my wounds splashed on the ground. I also coughed some blood. Looks like I'm in a critical condition. There is no stopping to the pain I'm feeling right now. It even reached up to my brain. But it's okay. I could still move.

Even now, my gauntlet was flowing power into me.

When I was against Raynare at evening, I was scared of the power difference between us.

My instinct as a Devil instinct grasped hold of the overwhelming power difference between us, and my body didn't stop shaking because of it. That time, I thought that I could never beat her.

But it's different now.

The power I'm receiving from this gauntlet is insane.

I somehow know. It's possibly because I'm the Sacred Gear possessor. This power won't last forever. It's a one-time-only-type deal.

If I used it against my enemy even once, then it will end there. Even though the Sacred Gear wasn't telling me verbally, it's telling me physically.

I made a posture to punch. I have no experience in fighting. But it will be okay if I hit her once.

My target is the shitty Fallen Angel that is in front of me. I'm definitely going to hit her. I'm absolutely not going to miss it.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

My power is that of a High-class Devil? Is it because of my Sacred Gear?

Hey hey, weren't you supposed to be a Sacred Gear that just doubles my power?

Buchou is the only High-class Devil I met, so it means that I'm currently about the same strength as her.

Raynare once again summoned a spear of light in both her hands.

I hit it to the side with my fist and the spear of light disappeared easily. This caused Raynare's face to become even paler.

"N-No!"

Raynare flapped her black wings, preparing to fly away.

Is she trying to run away? Hey hey, you were looking down and laughing at me till a few seconds ago.

You run away as soon as you find out that you can't win? Who do you think you are? But I won't let you escape. Like hell I would!

I went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and I grabbed her arm. I had unbelievable speed. A speed that even the Fallen Angel can't react to. The arm I was holding onto felt unreliable, and it was so small that she looks weak.

I pulled her arm towards me. I definitely won't let her go.

"I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior-!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in my left arm, and I concentrated it on my fist. I used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy I detest.

The hard sound echoes. My fist is dug into her face, and I pushed my fist even further! Raynare went flying backwards with my punch! The Fallen Angel crashed into the wall while making a very loud noise, breaking through and creating a rather large hole. When the dust disappeared, there was nothing left in the direction I punched Raynare towards.

The hole led all the way to the outside where Raynare laid.

She wasn't moving. I couldn't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.

-I'd finally paid her back.

"Serves you right."

I got my revenge by beating that bitch ex-girlfriend of mine into the dirt!...Out of context, that would sound very bad, but I don't care! Shirou would be so jeal-Shit! Shirou!

I tried spinning on my heel to face Shirou, only to stumble and almost fall over completely. I would have if it weren't for Kiba who appeared by my side to support me.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

But it was clear that Kiba's heart wasn't in it. I noticed her eyes kept on darting over towards the half-dead Shirou. She was right to be unhappy. What was there to be happy about when our friend was laying over there, dying?

"Buchou told me not to interfere." Kiba said.

Buchou did?

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When I turned around to the direction where the voice came from, seeing Buchou approaching. One by one, the others appeared as well. Soon, everyone was here except Akeno-san for some odd reason.

"Buchou..." I said, once again about to fall into tears. "Shirou...he's..."

Buchou pulled a bitter expression. "I know. I'm sorry. I wish I could say I knew what to do in such a scenario. I don't think there has ever been a case where someone had an attempt to extract a Sacred Gear interrupted half-way through." She turned and gave Shirou a sad look. "I'm sorry, Shirou-kun."

What really shocked me was when a pale hand shot up into the air.

"Don't...Don't worry bout it...I've been worse..." With a loud groan of pain, Shirou used his arms to, with great strain, lift himself up to a sitting position, leaning against the back of the pew.

"Shirou!" Hope and relief flooded my heart. "You're-!"

"Still feeling like death? Yes. Really dying? Don't think so...My injuries seem to be healing faster than normal...I should be fine as long as I don't get put through any more bullshit like this...and get some rest..." I could feel my heart rising more and more. Then Shirou turned to Buchou. "...I just...need to say something...Rias, the Fallen Angels, they-"

"-may have been tricked?" Buchou finished suddenly.

My eyes widened in shock, as did Shirou's.

[...What?]

We both couldn't help but sound surprised.

Buchou crossed her arms, pulling a strange expression. "You see, it was a strange thing really." She said. "Imagine my surprise. Akeno and I are facing the two Fallen Angels allied with Raynare when, all of a sudden, a third Fallen Angel half-glides/half-falls from the sky, landing literally in the middle of our battle."

Eh?

I noticed Shirou's expression cheer up a little, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Sorry! Sorry for being so late!"

"Ara ara, I have to say that this is rather inconvenient."

I heard a voice I didn't recognize before Akeno-san's.

However, I did recognize the face other than Akeno-san's.

Carrying two unfamiliar, unconscious people were Akeno-san and that weird gothic lolita girl who told me Shirou was in danger!

When she noticed I was staring in shock at her, she gave me a casual peace sign. "Yo."

...That's it? 'Yo'?...How anti-climactic...

Buchou sighed. "The Fallen Angel Mittelt has explained to me everything you told her. Are you positive that you aren't mistaken about this?"

Shirou, clearly exhausted, nodded. "Yes...I believe that they are being deceived by the Fallen Angel, Kokabiel. During my imprisonment, Mittelt and I discussed this at great length and this is the conclusion I continue to arrive at. These Fallen Angels were deceived by Kokabiel. Even the bitch, Raynare."

W-What?! What are you talking about, Shirou?!

"Aye..." I jumped as I realized that the man wearing a fedora was actually conscious despite being injured.

"After listening to Mittelt explain...I feel so foolish..." The woman who was also restrained sounded more embarrassed than anything. No shame. Just embarrassment.

"I did it, Shirou! You were right about everything!" The Fallen Angel known as Mittelt cheered. But then a sad expression appeared on her face. "But...I was too slow..."

Shirou leaned forward, smiling. "It's fine...I'm still kickin. Not in the best of shape, but still kickin." He gestured her to come forward. For a second, I thought he was gonna hit her or something, but instead he simply placed a hand on her head.

Mittelt seemed to thoroughly enjoy being pet on the head by Shirou. She was blushing almost as if-

Oh.

….FUCKING-A! Shirou always gets girls to fall for him even when he's not even trying!

Kaichou adjusted her glasses. "There is still the matter of punishment to be handled."

Buchou's expression became serious. "She's right, Shirou. The actions of the Fallen Angels here cannot be ignored."

Shirou seemed annoyed by Buchou's words. "Come on, Senpai! You can't really punish these guys! They aren't bad people! Kind of stupid, but not bad!"

[HEY!]

All three of the conscious Fallen Angels let out an insulted outburst.

"Shut up!" Shirou replied right back. "I just saved your lives!" Then he turned back to Buchou. "Anyway, you can't seriously kill them!"

Buchou seemed to take this as an insult. "'Kill them'? How brutal do you think I am?" Shirou stuck out his tongue playfully, rubbing the back of his neck. He was clearly back to normal. "Anyway, no. The Fallen Angels Mittelt, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner will be reported to the Fallen Angel Governor, but they shouldn't be punished too harshly. Raynare, however, has committed a most grievous crime by bringing harm to Leviathan-sama's servant..."

Kaichou nodded. "Yes. To let her go unpunished would not only be an insult to Onee-sama, but it would also be an insult to those who suffered because of her."

Oh yeah. Leviathan-sama is a pretty important person! Now that I think about it, this whole thing could've easily escalated into a huge political incident and possibly war! Especially since Shirou is her [Queen]!

"Buchou. I've brought it." Koneko-chan suddenly appeared, having dragged a familiar person over to us.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san summons water in the air which she then drops on the face of the unconscious Raynare. The Fallen Angel woke up amidst a fit of coughing.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare." Buchou greeted casually.

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. This here is the heir of the House of Sitri, Sona Sitri." Buchou gestured to Kaichou who nodded politely. "It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

"For your crimes against Serafall Leviathan, you will face severe consequences." Kaichou explained.

Raynare's eyes seemed to widen in shock. "What?! That's bullshit! I didn't do anything to her...yet!"

You probably shouldn't have added that last part.

"Attacking the [Queen] of our Leviathan-sama, that is a most heinous crime against the Devils." Kaichou explained.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Raynare demanded. "I didn't-"

"Ray..." The Fallen Angel Kalawarner cut in. She sounded nervous. "It turns out...we fucked up. We...we really stepped in it this time."

Raynare raised an eyebrow. "What-What are you talking about?!"

Dohnaseek turned away. "The Hakuryuukou...he..."

Then realization struck Raynare. "You mean HE-!?" She gestured to Shirou in shock.

Everyone except Shirou gave a collective nod.

Raynare now definitely seemed afraid. "W-Well, I didn't know that! It's not my fault!"

Kaichou's gaze sharpened. "It doesn't matter who you intended to slay. The moment you attempted to slay the servant of a Devil, you already broke our laws. You are only lucky that this is Gremory territory. Thus, it is not my place to render judgment." Her tone remained level, but I could tell that Kaichou was PISSED.

"Indeed." Buchou agreed. "And not only that, you do not have the proper authorization. Those 'orders' you were given were nothing but a lie conjured by the Fallen Angel Kokabiel. With these false orders, you have not only done harm to the servant of Leviathan, but you have harmed my own adorable servant."

Raynare's face only started becoming paler and paler with each passing second.

Buchou turned to me, examining me. Then my arm which was covered by my gauntlet.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…" Buchou spoke with a shocked voice. "I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel."

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare had a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"-[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear...One of the [Longinus] … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God...Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Are you serious, Buchou!? I can defeat God!?

… So that's the power of my Sacred Gear.

There is a mark of a Red Dragon carved into my gauntlet.

Wait...she said Red Dragon...and...

"Buchou..." I spoke nervously. "This Red Dragon..."

Buchou pulled a solemn expression. "Yes, Ise. It's as you guessed. The Red Dragon is also known as the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, the enemy of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion. As the possessor of the Boosted Gear, you are the direct rival and enemy of the possessor of the Divine Dividing...Shirou."

There was a shocked silence as Buchou closed her eyes.

"Kekekeke..."

In the middle of the silence, Raynare started chuckling.

"How funny...the very person you tried to save is actually your worst enemy, Ise-kun..." She was clearly going to be punished, and she was still saying such cruel things. "What do you think is going to happen? Things will just go on as they were? Shirou is the Hakuryuukou and you are the Sekiryuutei, the possessors of the Vanishing Dragon and the Welsh Dragon. You two are destined to kill each other someday! If anything, I think I did you a favor. In his weak state, I think even you could kill him if you wanted. No matter what you do, one of you will die one way or ano-GAH!"

Raynare was silenced when a flying object...a-a shoe?! A flying shoe just hit Raynare in the head! She fell down backwards, reeling back from the shock.

We all turned toward the source of the shoe, seeing Shirou, one leg close to his chest and one shoe missing. An annoyed expression was on his face.

"That was so worth the strength I don't have right now...she was really starting to piss me off..." Shirou growled angrily. "Any complaints?"

There was silence in response to Shirou's question. Raynare remained silent mostly out of fear of getting another shoe in the face.

"Now listen up, shitty crow." Shirou continued. "I really don't get any of this bullshit concerning Welsh Dragons, Vanishing Dragons, Dragon Emperors, or any of that nonsense. What I DO understand, however, is what you're expecting of me and Ise right now. Well I'll just say it now: It's not gonna happen!" Shirou... "I don't give a damn if it's some kind of bullshit destiny between the Welsh and Vanishing Dragons! If it's some kind of cycle or whatever, then I'll gladly break it! There's no way in Hell that I'm going to hurt my bro! If I ever do, then I'll gladly take my own life in penance! We carve our own destinies and I won't let mine be decided by some stupid rivalry between two stupid Dragons, ya hear me?! Me and Ise are brothers! We watch out for each other and protect one another! That's the way we roll!"

Shirou...I was feeling like crying...for happiness this time...even though I was such a failure...he still thought of me as his brother...

Buchou smiled at Shirou's words. "Very well then. For a moment, I was worried that things might become unpleasant." What? What did she think Shirou was going to do? "But I suppose that situation resolved itself rather quickly." She then turned to Shirou. "Shirou-kun, can I truly trust you to keep your word? Even if you're Ise's friend, you are still the Hakuryuukou."

Shirou nodded. "Of course...Lying in front of so many people just to sound cool isn't my style. I'm not that kind of guy." He managed a weak smirk. "Besides, I'm not really in much of a fighting shape. Even if I did want to fight Ise, I'd probably just have my ass handed to me, hehehehe..." He was joking so lightheartedly despite having almost died...

Yep. He's back alright.

Buchou nodded. "Now then...back to the previous matter that our 'friend' tried to distract us from..." Buchou turned back to Raynare who was once cowering in fear, panicking now that her diversion had failed. "I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power and Longinus is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama-"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Buchou aimed one of her hands at Raynare."Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall.

The Priest—, Freed Zelzan.

It's that shitty Priest! He came back despite running away once!

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Raynare screamed at the appearance of the Priest.

Freed made a sadistic smile. "Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku... D-Don't fool around and save me!" The Fallen Angel's expression was filled with anger. It also seemed like she's in a rush. No, she WAS in a rush. She probably thought "A mere human won't betray me".

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed said it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I-"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

Then he just disappeared after that.

"What a fucking psycho." Shirou said, voicing what I'm sure was everyone's thoughts.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Buchou didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone.

Raynare started to shiver.

Maybe the reason why I felt a bit sorry for her is because she was my ex-girlfriend "Yuuma-chan".

Well, that was also part of her dirty plan.

Raynare made sorrowful eyes at me. "Ise-kun! Please save me!" She changed her voice to that of "Yuuma". Raynare once again acted like Yuuma-chan and begged for help from me while crying. "This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!" I was stupid for feeling even a bit sorry for you, Yuuma-chan. No, shitty Fallen Angel.

"Tch...You're so pathetic..." Such harsh words came from Shirou. "How dare you ask for help after everything you've done, slutty Fallen Angel!"

Whoa...I never thought Shirou would use such words with a woman, even an enemy. Then again, he's probably too weak and exhausted to give a damn.

The Fallen Angel looked terrified.

Buchou's expression was cold. "…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away." She raised her hand to deal the finishing blow. I couldn't bear to look.

Goodbye...Yuuma.

"STOP!"

The air in that Church froze with shock.

"E-Eh?!" Buchou halted her attack, shocked by the Shirou hanging around her waist, his arms wrapped around her.

Oi! Shirou! What are you doing with Buchou!?

For a brief moment, all of my pain turned into annoyance towards Shiro!

Shirou held an embarrassed expression on her face. "S-Sorry, Senpai...I kinda meant to run up and grab your arm to stop you...but I was kinda acting on instinct and lacked the strength needed so this was the best I could do...I would let go, but this is the only thing keeping me from just falling and hitting the ground." There was a long pause as everyone just stared. He stared at them incredulously. "WELL? Is nobody really going to help me up from this awkward position?"

"O-Oh!"

"Right."

Both Kiba and Kaichou walked up to help Shirou up from Buchou, Kiba supporting Shirou as he tried to stand.

Buchou gave Shirou a confused look. "Shirou, what is the meaning of this?"

"Don't kill her, Senpai."

.

.

.

[….what?]

Everyone, even Raynare/Yuuma, spoke with surprise at Shirou's request.

"S-Shirou...how could you ask of such a thing...she...she almost..." I was so shocked I couldn't speak right.

"But she didn't." Shirou pointed out.

Kiba also expressed shock. "But, Shirou, she tried to-!"

"But she didn't." Shirou interrupted again.

"Fujimura-kun-" It felt weird that Kaichou suddenly went back to calling Shirou "Fujimura-kun".

"On the assumption I know what you're going to say, 'But she didn't' is my response." Shirou responded coolly.

"Shirou-kun, can I at least know WHY you want to spare her?" Buchou answered, an annoyed tone in her voice. "She killed you and Ise. She attempted to harm the one you called friend. Explain yourself. Why would you let her go?"

Shirou shrugged. "It seems rather depressing to end things like this. Besides, killing her now would be too easy. She deserves to be punished, that's why..." I couldn't hear what Shirou said next because he started whispering into Buchou's ear.

Whatever it was must've been interesting because Buchou gained an amused smile. "I admit it's an interesting idea." She then turned to Fallen Angel Mittelt. "Could you come here for a second?"

Mittelt, confused, approached their small group. Buchou whispered something into her ear as well.

Mittelt gained a mischievous and perverted grin...I couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"I think that could be arranged~"

"What? What could be arranged?!" Raynare asked, alarmed. "What are you guys talking about?!"

"You'll see, Ray-chan~" Mittelt teased. She then turned back to Buchou. "So with these conditions, are we free to go?"

Buchou nodded. "Yes. Even the Fallen Angel Raynare."

"WHAT?!"

Shirou just smiled at my reaction. "It's fine, Ise. Trust me, in the end you will be happy about what I'm doing. It'll definitely make you feel better."

...Eh?...I feel oddly at ease. Confused, but at ease. I trusted Shirou. If he says that, then I had to have faith in him.

The Fallen Angels Kalawarner and Dohnaseek were released from their restraints, stretching their bodies to remove the discomfort their temporary capture had caused from their joints.

"You have our deepest apologies and our thanks, Rias Gremory."

Buchou gave a harsh expression to the Fallen Angel who spoke. "Do not thank me. Thank Shirou, the one who went to so much trouble to have you spared. If it was up to me, I would have eliminated you from the get-go."

"Ah," Kalwarner noted. Then she turned to Shirou. "Then thank you, Fujimura Shirou." Then there was an odd expression on her face as she observed Shirou. "Hm...Not bad."

'Not bad'? What did that mean?

Before I could figured out the answer to that, both Kalawarner and Dohnaseek walked over to Raynare, grabbing either of her arms and lifting her up. With that, they spread their wings and started to fly away.

"Oooh, Ray-chan's in for an interesting surprise~" Mittelt giggled. Then she turned to Shirou, blushing. "Um...Shirou...Ireallytrulyloveyou, BYE!" She spread her wings quickly and flew away faster than her allies had.

….I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Shirou's alive and I'm be happy. No reason to ruin that by getting jealous over his skill with women.

It...was over.

It was actually over. We-We did it!

"...Shirou..." My brother turned towards me. I clenched my fist which possessed Boosted Gear. "For what it's worth...I'd rather die than kill you too."

Shirou's eyes widened. "Ise..." His eyes started watering.

No...No tears...not now man...I don't think...

Before I knew it, my eyes were watering too...dammit!

[Brotheeeeeer!]

Before we knew it, Shirou and I embraced in a bro-hug (hey! We're bros so this hug between guys is NOT gay!).

"Ara ara," Akeno-san giggled. "It's almost kind of cute seeing two boys their age cry like that."

"I-Idioooooot!" Shirou cried. "We're not crying! Only girls cry! Men WEEP! We're weeping tears of brotherly joy!"

"Yeah!" I agreed.

Everyone just watched as we cried like men.

However...things got awkward after five minutes...

"...um...I still can't really move..." Shirou admitted, blushing lightly.

I had an embarrassed expression as well. "Yeah...my legs are pretty much no good. Leaning against Shirou is the only thing keeping me up so..."

[Heeeeelp...]

We both groaned.

Buchou sighed, but she was smiling from amusement. "Oh brother...Akeno, Yumi, if you would?"

Both Buchou's Queen and her Knight moved forward. Akeno-san supported me while Kiba walked over to Shirou and supported him. She had such a relieved expression as she leaned her head on Shirou's shoulder. Shirou smiled softly, patting her on the head while whispering something. It was honestly kind of a cute scene. I felt slightly jealous, but I couldn't get mad because it was like one of those scenes in a romance movie where the audience goes "Awwwwww~".

Shirou then turned to everyone else and smiled brightly. What he saw wasn't just his friends and comrades.

He saw his family.

"Well, let's go home, where everyone's waiting for us." I said to him.

Shirou nodded. "Yeah...let's go."

And so we walked out of the Church.

* * *

><p>Shirou's POV...<p>

I was so happy...

I was exiting the Church...with my friends.

It was such a relieving thought...I was tired as Hell and still felt like death, but my condition wasn't deteriorating anymore. Yeah. Even my injuries from my previous battle with Raynare seemed to be healing suddenly. It must have had to do with that abnormal healing factor of mine.

"AHHH! SHI-TAN! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU! AHHHHHHHHH! LEVIA-TAN CHAAARGE!"

Hearing that voice...I know this voice.

Sera-tan...? She came...after all of the fighting finished!

I saw a flash of pink before an unknown (not really though) person burst through the doors behind us into the Church. I could make her out flailing her arms about, screaming. I doubt she even noticed that she passed us.

I sweatdropped. "Um...should we...?"

Sitri-senpai seemed tired. She sighed as if honestly expecting something like this. "That's how Onee-sama is...She'll figure it out..."

We all shared a tired and awkward laugh at that.

She then held up her hand, counting down with her fingers while mouthing numbers.

Three...two...one.

BOOM!

This time the doors exploded outward. I mean LITERALLY EXPLODED. A powerful blast of demonic energy blew them off their hinges and into tiny little splinters.

"Shi-tan! Your cute King is here for you!"

I felt a huge jolt of force as someone snatched me from Yumi's arms, pulling me up into the air and tightening her arms around me.

Sera-tan was hugging me tightly, nuzzling her face against mine affectionately.

"Oh Shi-tan! I was so worried about you! I came as fast as I could to save my adorable little servant! Ooh~ I ended up leaving everything to my adorable So-tan and caused so much trouble! Are you okay, Shi-tan?! Did those mean Fallen Angels hurt you!? I'll kill them for hurting you! Do you want me to kill them!? Just say the word and I'll do it! I'll blow them all away!"

Wow. This starting to sound vaguely yandere.

"Please don't." I begged quietly. "I already have everything all worked out. The Fallen Angels are gone and they won't bother us again."

"OK..." I noticed Sera-tan's voice became much more quiet. I also felt her arms tighten around me, trembling."...Shi-tan..."

"Serafall...?" I pulled away slightly. "Holy shit!"

Serafall was crying waterfalls! Literally! Water was pouring out of her eyes like it would from a faucet! It was shocking to see my normally cheerful master crying in such a way!

I pulled a sad expression. I wrapped my arms around her, returning her embrace.

"I'm sorry I worried you. All of you..." I had spent this whole time worrying about others, but I never stopped to think about how they felt. The same fear I had of them dying was the same as the fear they had at the thought of me dying. The fear that drove them to save me.

"Oh Shiiiii-taaaaan!" Sera-tan cried. She stared at me with that tear-stained face of hers. "I have to make it up to you somehoooow!"

"Y-You really don't-"

Sera-tan put me down, staring with an adorable pout on her face, puffing up her cheeks.

"No! I've decided! I'll make it up to my adorable Queen no matter what!" She hugged me again. "Make any request and I'll do it!"

I sweatdropped. I really wish she wouldn't call me adorable-stop chuckling over there, Ise!

After Sera-tan called me "adorable", Ise started suppressing laughter. But he eventually started chuckling...stupid Ise.

Anyway, Sera-tan clearly wasn't going to let this go until I let her do SOMETHING for me, so I might as well just give up.

A perverted part of me wanted to say "Then let me grope your well developed curves", but the more in-control side of me recognized that as rude and not to mention disturbingly Ise-like.

I rubbed the back of my neck. I looked to the others who just stood there, staring awkwardly.

"Um...any of you guys need anything done?" Coz I really had no idea what to ask of Sera-tan.

Everyone started mumbling amongst themselves, but it was clear nobody really had anything.

I sighed. Then I looked to the Church. Well...I did have one idea...

"Sera-tan..."

"Yeeeeees, my most huggable servant~?" She asked cutely.

"Could you go ahead and destroy that Church? It would be unpleasant for us if any other enemies decided to settle there."

"Yes! You can count on me~!" Then she pulled something out like the magic wand of a magical girl. "Time for Miracle Levia-tan to grant a wish~!"

"Onee-sama, wai-!" Sitri-senpai tried to stop Sera-tan for some reason, but it was too late.

A beam fired from Sera-tan's wand.

Then shit got crazy.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

There was that powerful explosion that seemed to rock the entire world.

The church was swallowed by a huge, dome-shaped explosion. If I hadn't been held onto by Sera-tan, I would've been blow away entirely by the force of the explosion.

Everyone else shielded their faces with their arms to prevent from being blinded by the light and pelted by dirt and debris.

"Yahoooo~!" The only person completely unaffected by the massive destruction unfolding before us was Sera-tan.

It was amazing nobody came to investigate this. Even with the ability of Devils to go unnoticed, there's no way anybody could miss this!

By the time the explosion finally ended, I was gaping at Serafall.

Likewise, everyone else had a similar reaction excluding Sitri-senpai who had simply face-palmed.

My mouth twitched as I tried to regain enough of my grip on reality to react.

"H-How...you...How are you so strong!?" I asked.

Sera-tan stuck out her tongue playfully. "It's because I'm Miracle Levia-tan~, protector of love and hope~!"

She's clearly not going to give me a real answer. I turned to Sitri-senpai.

"Has your sister always been this strong?! Is that why everyone addresses her with "-sama"!?"

"Oh yeah!" Ise suddenly said. "Kaichou, Shirou still doesn't know!"

"Know"? Know what?

"Ah. Thank you for reminding me, Hyoudou." Sitri-senpai thanked Ise before turning to me. "Shirou, you really don't know Onee-sama's position...do you?"

I shrugged. "I didn't think it was relevant. Is she really an important person in the Underworld?"

Sitri-senpai nodded. She walked over to me. "Shirou, Onee-sama is a Maou."

I blinked. "...what?"

"During the Great War between the three factions, major leaders from the Devils side died, including our original leaders, the Maou-samas. Four new Devils were chosen to lead the Devils. They left behind their old surnames and took on the names of four of the original Maou-samas. Currently, we still only have four Maou: Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeus-sama, and finally...Leviathan-sama."

"Well, that's all and well, but..." My brain was a little slow to process this. Upon realizing what Senpai was saying...

Leviathan-sama...

Just to be sure, i gestured at a cheerful-looking Serafall...Serafall Leviathan.

Senpai nodded at my unspoken question.

Oh...ahahaha...my master is one of the four leaders of the Devils...Ha...OK then...

"Shirou, are you alright?" Yumi asked in a concerned voice. It was probably because the world was starting to spin around me...

"Yeah...yeah...I'm just..."

With my already weakened shock, I was unable to mentally cope with this.

The fact that I am the servant of a Maou was apparently too much to take in.

I fainted.

* * *

><p>….<p>

My eyes shot open the moment I regained consciousness. I sat up from the bed I slept on and looked around, alarmed.

I was sweating and my heart was beating like crazy.

"What-?!" Then I realized it. I was in a bedroom. MY bedroom!

I looked around for some sign of Serafall, Senpai, or Ise, but it was just me.

"Shirooou! Get up or you'll be late!"

Mako-nee! She was calling me from downstairs!

...I'm home?

I looked at my body, tracing it with my hands. None of my injuries from the Church remained and my stamina had been replenished. I had a bit of a headache, but other than that, I was all-aces.

Despite the events that occurred and the pain I could remember vividly...could it have been a dream...? Why didn't Senpai or any of them wait for me to wake up or-

SLAM

"DO I HAVE TO-" Mako kicked the door down, right off its hinges. Then she realized I was awake. "Oh...never mind."

"'Never mind'?! You kicked down my fucking door, psycho!" I screamed in outrage to Mako-nee's actions. How was I supposed to get any privacy if she broke the goddamned door?!

Mako-nee's eye twitched. "Call me psycho. One more time. I DARE you."

I smirked. "Psy-"

"CHA!"

My smartass response was met by a fist to the side of my face, sending me flying right into the wall behind me.

Mako-nee held up her fist, her knuckles red from having punched me so hard, and an angry expression on her face.

"Don't fuck with me, stupid, little brother!"

"Then don't act like a total psycho, you psycho!"

Mako-nee began to tremble with anger, but then she paused, as if remembering something.

"Oh yeah. Some friends of yours dropped this off." Before we could get into our usual "sibling-bonding", Mako-nee pulled out something. A note.

I grabbed the note and read it to myself:

Shirou,

You ended up fainting, so we thought it best to bring you home to recover your energy after what happened last night.

We had Argento-san check you out. Other than a few minor injuries, you only ran out of stamina, so you should be fine by morning.

-Sona

PS: Please meet us at the Occult Research Club after school.

"Kufufufufu..." Mako-nee had a pervy smile on her face. "So what happened last night~?"

I found myself blushing at Mako-nee's insinuations. "W-Wha-It's not-!?"

Mako-nee stroked her chin. "But you know, I never expected you to be one who liked it rough~"

My face was a steaming red color. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I chucked a pillow at Mako-nee who easily dodged it, running out of my room, laughing to herself.

I clenched my fists, annoyed, as usual, with Mako-nee's stupid misunderstandings.

After a few seconds, I released a breath. I looked back at the note, examining it once more.

...Hm. So Sitri-senpai wants me to meet her at the ORC after school, huh?...I wonder if it had something to do with my idea yesterday...

I looked out the window. The sun was smiling brightly.

But that was a matter to be settled later. For now, I got dressed in my school uniform and left my house.

My mind ended up wandering to Asia, wondering what happened to her since the whole situation with the Fallen Angels was resolved...

"Shirooooou..."

My blood froze.

I sensed powerful killing intent ahead of me. I was four people.

First there was Ise and his two pervy buddies, Matada and Motsudo...or whatever their names were. However, they were not the source of the outrageous killing intent. They were cowering in fear of the source of the killing intent, paralyzed. No, it was the fourth member of the group who showed clear rage and anger.

I swallowed, sweating waterfalls. "O-Oh...heeeeey, Ruruko."

My official girlfriend was radiating so much anger that you could almost literally see it.

"Shirou...I...How dare you...?" She clenched her trembling fists...

My fear subsided. I looked over to our fellow students. "Ise, you guys go on ahead for a bit. We'll catch up."

Those three didn't need any real excuse. The moment I said "you guys go", the just ran. Didn't even wait for me to finish my sentence...assholes.

I turned back to Ruruko, who was looking none too happy at the moment.

"Shirou...YOU IDIOT!" I was sent tumbling by a powerful kick to the face, flopping onto my face and skidding across the ground.

Huh. Is it weird that I kind of imagined Mako-nee for a second?

After I finally flopped back onto my belly, I used both of my arms to push myself onto all-fours, then back onto my feet.

I didn't say anything in response to Ruruko's blow. I didn't show any expression.

"Idiot! Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot!" Ruruko punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me and causing me to hunch over in pain. Then she punched me in the face. Then the shoulder. Then she just kept on punching and punching and punching, venting her feelings.

I didn't flinch. I didn't back away. I just kept taking her hits.

"Dumbass! Jerk! Butthead!" Over time, her insults started losing their venom. Ruruko's blows started becoming slower and more tired.

"You...You jerk..." Ruruko was just about barely tapping me with her fists now, too tired to continue. "...You...You broke the rule...You promised..." She was trembling again, but not out of anger this time. Tears started to slowly roll down Ruruko's cheeks, dripping onto the ground as she leaned against me, not even throwing her soft punches anymore. "... your rule...you promised not to hurt us...you almost left me alone..."

My expression became saddened. I wrapped my arms around Ruruko, pulling her in close, hugging her close against my chest.

"I'm sorry...I know..."

I broke one of the most important rules out of my Five Rules of Harem-Building. The only way I'm allowed to build a harem is if I adhere to all five of them:

Rule #1: I must know the girl whom I desire in my harem.

Rule #2: I must possess a romantic attachment to the girl I desire.

Rule #3: The desired girl must return my affection willingly.

Rule #4: I must place the happiness of my girls ahead of even my own, even if it means I can never touch them passionately or even talk to them.

Rule #5...the most important one. The 5th rule is that I must NEVER hurt any of my girls.

The consequences of breaking any of these rules is what I just experienced. If I broke any of these rules, I got the punishment I rightly deserved:

I get the shit beat out of me by the girls in my harem. If they can't do it in good conscience, then I give them full permission to give me what I deserve for hurting them or breaking my own rules.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Ruruko..." I apologized again, gently caressing her with my hands.

"You did something so stupid...You almost left me, you jerk..."

"I know...I did something stupid like always. But I made a promise..." I tilted Ruruko's head to face upward towards me. "I will love you always. If I ever do something stupid like hurt you, I'll be counting on you and the other girls to give me the ROYAL ass-kicking."

Ruruko smiled softly, still crying. "Yeah...I know..." She started leaning in. "I love you...so much, Shirou."

I returned her smile. "I love you too, Ruruko."

I leaned forward as well.

Our lips pressed softly against one another, sharing our warmth between each other.

And for once, neither one of us cared about the time before we left each others' embrace.

We simply savored the presence of the other and savored our time together.

* * *

><p>[Occult Research Club]<p>

I was honestly at least half-prepared for what awaited me on the other side of the door.

[Welcome back, Master.(!)]

Two women spoke cheerfully while a third spoke with a more gloomy, monotone voice.

I blinked, being mildly surprised at the sight of the three women dressed in maid outfits in the middle of the room.

They were lined up from shortest to tallest.

At one end was-

"How good to see you again, Shirou-oh-I mean 'Master'~!" Mittelt teased.

I smiled. "You could say that again! I'm happy to see you again so soon, Mittelt! And-" I blinked at the third woman. "Wait...aren't you-?"

The tallest of the three women raised her head, winking at me. "Glad to see you recognize me, cutie~"

The woman with the largest bust of the three was the one I recognized as the Fallen Angel Kalawarner.

"Erm...what are you doing here...?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. The request I thought up for Mittelt to make to the Fallen Angel Governor only had to do with Raynare.

Speaking of Raynare, I saw her inbetween the two other Fallen Angels, a gloomy expression on her face, as if she's lost all pride and will to live.

"Well, Azazel-sama thought it would be best for some of us to come back with Ray-chan to keep an eye on her~! So Kala-chan and I volunteered~!" Mittelt explained.

Kalawarner posed. "Personally, this outfit just appealed to me." And the outfit she wore appealed to me too. A big-busted Onee-sama dressed in a maid's outfit...Best. Day. Ever. "And of course, if we misbehave, you always have this insurance policy." She gestured to a collar that I failed to notice before that was on the necks of her, Raynare, and Mittelt.

"Yep~ If any of us misbehave and attempt to harm you or your friends-"

"...Boom..." Raynare finished in her gloomy tone.

Ah...

I kind of like this new Raynare.

"Hey, Shirou, remember when you said that what you had in mind for Raynare would make me feel better?" I saw Ise sitting on the couch next to Gremory-senpai. "You were right and so much more. This is great~" He had a blissful smile on his face.

"Glad to see you made it on time, Fujimura-kun." I saw Sitri-senpai sitting on the couch opposite of Gremory-senpai. I noticed that the others were also here. We were all together again. I couldn't help a smile. "I see you've seen the Fallen Angel Governor's response to your proposal. As long as the Fallen Angels adhere to the terms of their probation which includes good behavior and, of course, obeying your whims, they will be allowed the chance to have their previous transgressions forgiven."

"All in all, this is totally worth it~" Mittelt said. "Dohnaseek isn't here because he chose an alternative assignment."

Oh yeah. That fedora-guy was there too. Completely forgot about him...Oh well.

I looked around the room, confused.

"Hey...where's Sera-tan?"

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"What?"

Sitri-senpai frowned. "Nothing. We're just surprised you still call Onee-sama so casually even after you learned she was one of the four leaders of the Devils."

I shrugged. "Meh. It's not like anything changed between our relationship between today and yesterday. I was just surprised she was a Maou because she seems too cute and adorable to be an all-powerful leader of the Devils."

"Awwww~ Shi-taaaaaan~"

I raised my arms instinctively to catch a familiar weight in the form of a cosplaying girl who landed in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You really are my most adorable [Queen]~!"

I sweatdropped. Please don't call me that.

Then I realized something.

"Hey...where were you a few moments ago? I figured you would've reacted to my presence the moment I entered the room." I said in confusion.

Sera-tan giggled, sticking out her tongue.

"Onee-sama was moping in the corner." Sitri-senpai answered with no mercy. "I don't know why. She just saw the three Fallen Angels dressed in maid outfits and seemed to get depressed about something."

"Auuuuu~! Don't listen to her, Shi-tan! Why are you so meeeeeeaaaaan, So-taaaaan~?!" Sera-tan cried, hugging me tighter, pressing her breasts more firmly against my body.

I saw Ise shooting me an envy-filled look.

Aah~ How good it feels to have everything back to normal~

"But to think my beautiful Shi-tan is actually the Hakuryuukou and Issei-chan is the Sekiryuutei~"

Gremory-senpai nodded, a serious expression on her face. "Yes...I hope this doesn't create any complications between us due to our servants' respective roles, Leviathan-sama."

Sera-tan seemed to contemplate this. She seemed to not have been given any thought to the fact that Ise and I were supposed to be "destined rivals".

Ise raised his fist. "No worries. Just because those other douchebags tried to kill each other, doesn't mean me and Shirou will do the same."

I grinned. "Yeah! Screw destiny! Ise and I will punch destiny right in the face! We're bros to the bitter end! There's no way we'd try to kill each other! I'd rather die than harm a friend...but I won't die because I'm the Queen of Serafall Leviathan! I gotta reach Ultimate-Class before I die! I'll prove myself worthy of my King!"

"Aw~! Shi-tan's really the bestest Queen~! Since I'll be staying for a while longer this time, I have to make up for all of the affection I didn't give him~!" Sera-tan hugged me more tightly, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. My face flushed red from embarrassment. Sera-tan made a sneaky expression."Ara ara, but maybe I shouldn't consider such naughty things in front of Asia-chan~!"

I frowned.

Asia?

"S-Shirou-san..."

It was then that I finally took into account the cute bishoujou standing to the left of Ise.

"A-Asia!? W-When did you get here?!"

Asia sniffed, seeming hurt.

"Er...She's kind of been here the whole time, Shirou..." Ise said, smiling awkwardly.

Eh? I-Is she mad because I didn't notice her til now?

M-My bad.

"It has to be…L-Leviathan-sama is very beautiful, so even Shirou-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screamed "Auu".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." Gremory-senpai said.

My eyes widened. "Asia's a Devil?! When did that happen?!"

Gremory-senpai smiled softly. "Yes. I forgot to mention. I'd like you to welcome Asia Argento, my newest Bishop."

My eyes widened.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil...but I can't face God anymore."

Asia seemed a bit troubled. Asia, please don't make a sad face like that.

"Do you regret it?" Buchou asked.

Asia shook her head. "No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Shirou-san." My face turned a deeper shade of pink. I tried to ignore the "Awww~ Shi-tan's so cute when he's blushing~" from Sera-tan.

Hearing that, Buchou smiled. "I see, then its okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Ise."

"Yes! I will do my best!" Then Asia blushed. "A-And I'll definitely do my best to become an excellent wife to you, Shirou-san!"

.

.

.

[What?]

The rest of us stared wide-eyed at Asia's sudden announcement. Even Sitri-senpai seemed to lose her composure at that remark.

Asia placed her hands on the sides of her face, still blushing, her eyes closed as she reminisced. "When Shirou-san proposed to me in the park, it was so romantic. He asked for me to stay with him, together forever even though we had only just met, saying that I held a special place in his heart. I was shocked, but I was so happy when I agreed. I had never experienced such a feeling before."

My face started burning with embarrassment.

"E-E-EEEEEEEHHHHH!?" I couldn't form anything coherent.

"Ara ara, it looks like Shirou-kun's more vicious in his pursuits than I thought~" Akeno-san teased.

E-Eh? N-No, it's not like that!

"Shirou, what is the meaning of this?"

"Auuuu! No fair! I wanted to marry Shi-tan along with So-tan! Then we could do all kinds of ecchi things together every single day~! I could be yuri-yuri with So-tan while hugging and kissing Shi-tan~"

You too, Sitri-senpai!? Sera-tan?! And what's this about ecchi stuff?!

"...Pervert."

"What?! Uh oh! It looks like I have to hurry and charm Shirou with my body before he becomes too accustomed to a life of monogamy!"

"Well...he is a Devil."

Koneko-chan, Yumi, and Gremory-senpai spoke with disapproval, approval, and disapproval again respectively.

"H-Hold on a second!" I tried to get my grasp on what was happening all of a sudden.

"Wow! Shirou has enough skill with women to match that of a Fallen Angel!"

"I can really see why you're interested him him, Mittelt~"

"..."

Shut up, Fallen Angels! Nobody asked you three!

I started panicking. "W-Wait! C-Can I just explain?! Ise, back me up!"

I turned towards my best friend who glared at me with pure killing intent.

"W-Wait it's not what it seems, I-!"

Asia suddenly grabbed my hands in her own, blushing as she looked into my eyes.

"I understand that Shirou-san is in a relationship with Ruruko-san." She seemed a little sad. "But I understand that Shirou-san is also a Devil who has much lust for other women and has desires to build harems. Thus, I will become the perfect housewife in order to care for Shirou-san, perfect enough that he will care for me most out of his girls!" Asia spoke with determination while tears formed in her eyes.

"...The worst."

"Absolute worst."

"Come oooon! It's not what it seems, guys!"

"You suck, Shirou!"

"I will definitely become the greatest woman for Shirou-san!"

"You better take responsibility for this, Fujimura-kun."

"I fully expect you to take care of my servant, Shirou-kun."

"Awww~! Shi-tan's blushing again~! So cuuuuute~!"

Why is this happening to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?

**And done~ Ran on for longer than I hoped, but it's done~! The last of the first story arc! I am done!**

**Thank...God.**

**As it is twice as long as normal, consider it a grand finale chapter~!**

**Before you ask, YES. I do realize I cut corners with Issei. That was intentional. We all know what happens so what would be the point? Besides, I will quote what I said when I stole just about every single girl from Issei: "Screw, Ise!". That is all.**

**Oh yeah, please vote on my poll to decide who will be in the first lemon with Shirou-chan~!**

**So yeah...I had something else to say here, but I can't remember what it was...Oh well~**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

**Bye-Bye~!**


End file.
